<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Boy Walks Home Alone at Night by The_Audacity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593452">A Boy Walks Home Alone at Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Audacity/pseuds/The_Audacity'>The_Audacity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Audacity/pseuds/The_Audacity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ishida Uryuu wants is a quiet life and a normal career, but everything changes one night when he meets Kurosaki Ichigo and his volatile twin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishida Uryuu &amp; Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Theme songs: “Notes in Constellations” by Chiodos and “Foundation” by Years &amp; Years</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A full moon beamed opulently at its zenith in the obsidian sky, despite being teasingly skirted by cloud cover. The scent of imminent rain was carried by a cool breeze that did wonders to disperse the lingering heat of a long summer day. Thunder rumbled in the distance and a nearby street lamp flickered, then failed. Its absent amber glow swathed the deserted street in a dingy darkness that made the sign at its corner completely illegible.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu sighed. Even if he could read the road names, he was hopelessly lost. The specialty shop a classmate had told him about would have been difficult to find under normal circumstances, much less in the middle of the night with no solid reference points. Admittedly, he wasn’t as familiar with these neighborhoods as most local twenty-somethings his age, but it wouldn’t have been an issue if his cell phone’s battery hadn’t died during his last lecture of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Pausing to lean wearily against a brick wall, he rummaged through the messenger bag at his right hip and sipped from the half-empty bottle of water he retrieved. He pushed up his glasses to rub tiredly at his eyes. Uryuu was very irritated with himself. He should have known better than to trek around Downtown after dusk but he’d just <em>had </em>to find the shop tonight. It was probably closed by now anyway, and although he wasn’t above asking a stranger for directions, he hadn’t actually seen anyone around for the past half hour or so. The only ‘businesses’ still open were the ones he had no inclination to enter under all but the direst of circumstances. Therefore, he had no choice but to retrace his steps and try to stumble back onto familiar ground.</p><p> </p><p>A reasonable plan in theory, perhaps, but an extremely frustrating one in practice.</p><p> </p><p>After a while of fruitless roaming, Uryuu was seconds away from grumbling aloud to himself like a madman when he heard a distinct rustle somewhere in the alley to his left. He halted warily on the sidewalk. Nothing out of the ordinary could be discerned from the gloom. It looked just like any other narrow gap between buildings: a few grimy trash cans stood counterpoint to weeds and weathered debris amid cracked concrete. Shrugging off the mild fright, he continued down the street and turned a corner at random.</p><p> </p><p>Arms wound around his body and tightened, one hand clamping over his mouth and the other locking his own arms at his sides. An unfamiliar heat pressed against his back. Uryuu resisted instinctively and his attacker snickered near an ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Normally, I’d draw this out a little longer,” casually intoned a masculine voice edged with wicked mirth. “Cat-and-mouse is my favorite game, you see, but I’m too <em>ravenous</em> to play tonight. And you smell so much better than the chaff I’m used to.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes flared in dawning horror as he struggled to process what was happening. Uryuu thrashed against the hold but his captor merely laughed at his efforts. He was abruptly thrown to the pavement hard enough to knock the air from his lungs. There was a brief interval between regaining his breath and the aggressor descending upon him once more. Not enough to plot escape, and certainly not enough to garner the energy for a fight. It wasn’t even enough time to get a good look at the guy. Instead, he used it to voice a vital question.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are y—”</p><p> </p><p>That was all he managed before cloth was secured as a gag, then wrists and ankles were bound with startlingly swift movements. This defenseless bundle of Uryuu was hefted over a shoulder and ported off without preamble. Though he kept wriggling as much as he could, their pace wasn’t slowed in the slightest. His racing mind was inundated with panic and countless questions. Who was this person? Why had he abducted a random university student? What did he mean by that comment about Uryuu’s smell!?</p><p> </p><p>Where was their destination and what would happen once they reached it?</p><p> </p><p>Midway down the second block, the perpetrator scoffed at his ineffectual straining and said, “Listen, I’m not happy about this, either. Quick and dirty, that’s how I like it! But I promised my brother I’d share tonight’s take, so you might as well relax. Our place isn’t far.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu froze in dismay. Was he suggesting…? No, it couldn’t be! Those kinds of people only existed in fiction, right? Not to say there weren’t appalling crimes committed by terrible people each day, but one of their victims wasn’t supposed to be <em>him</em>. As though sensing his apprehensions, the man chuckled darkly and stepped a little faster.</p><p> </p><p>A light rain began to sprinkle down on them but it didn’t matter. He hadn’t been lying when he’d claimed to live close by. It only took a handful of minutes before they were entering a shabby apartment building, climbing up a set of stairs, and pushing into one of the units. The world tilted and blurred as Uryuu was roughly deposited onto a cheap dining chair beside a humming mini-fridge in the corner. As soon as the disorientation subsided, a quick assessment of the space revealed it to be a small living area with sparse furnishings and far fewer lights than he would prefer. A table lamp beside a green-upholstered sofa was the sole source. Still, it didn’t exactly resemble the set of a gory horror flick in the making.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at his captor next, Uryuu was even more unsettled to note his striking appearance. Short and unruly, his hair was bone-pale to match his complexion. The jeans and jacket he wore were dyed in shades of light grey, with a bleached shirt underneath. No jewelry glinted on his frame, but black polish adorned blunt fingernails. The only hint of color anywhere on him was in his irises. The lurid yellow gazing down at Uryuu was emphasized by an inky disc eclipsing typical white. He had seen all manner of novelty contact lenses, but he’d never met anyone who wore them outside of conventions or special events.</p><p> </p><p>A flicker of motion caught his attention, and Uryuu jumped to detect a third person in the flat as a peal of thunder echoed outside.</p><p> </p><p>Emerging from what appeared to be a bedroom, the mentioned ‘brother’ balked at the scene he had strode into. They were identical twins, but no one would’ve had trouble telling them apart. The newcomer’s fringe was a lively orange and his skin boasted quite a bit more warmth than his pallid counterpart. He was wearing layers of black from top to bottom, as well as a single gold necklace with the pendant tucked out of sight. His eyes were a rich brown, free of creepy contacts. They locked with Uryuu’s for a tense moment before swiveling to find his brother’s.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell did you do?” he snapped, brow scrunching in anger. “I thought we agreed to stop doing this!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, c’mon King, we both know that was never gonna happen. Besides, he was practically begging for it, wandering so close to our lair like that! How could I resist?”</p><p> </p><p>Indignation spurred a muffled protest that earned their focus. With an amused curve to his lips, the freak who had snatched Uryuu off the street obligingly tugged the gag out of the way so he could say his piece.</p><p> </p><p>“I was minding my own business, not wandering around hoping to be <em>assaulted</em>! How was I supposed to guess a raving lunatic was prowling the alleyways?”</p><p> </p><p>The brother dressed in black snorted while the one donned in white sneered, “Well, now that you’re here you might as well stay for dinner.”</p><p><br/>“Is that a vague attempt at euphemism? Are the two of you such cowards that you can’t admit why you really brought me here?”</p><p> </p><p>His heart was pattering anxiously against his ribs but his voice held steady as steel. Uryuu wasn’t about to let either of them know how scared he was and lose what little leverage he had left. Given how his brain unhelpfully supplied a dozen different scenarios, all equally nightmarish, maintaining the bluff was no menial feat.</p><p> </p><p>Dark frowned and folded his arms across his chest. Light smiled and leaned closer to his seated prize.</p><p> </p><p>Then Uryuu saw something that shattered his brave veneer in an instant. <em>Fangs</em>. There were two sharp, marginally elongated canines gleaming in that ghastly grin. Suddenly it all made such sinister sense: they were vampires! It wasn’t entirely implausible, but no one he’d ever met had known anyone who’d heard of a true vampire still walking the earth. Long ago, there had been a worldwide war waged against the vicious species and most of them were culled. Many people assumed they’d become extinct, but Uryuu had always suspected there must have been a few survivors; they just weren’t foolish enough to risk exposure when it meant certain death.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, here these two idiots were picking prey from their own backyard! Well, at least one of them had the sense to abstain, even if he couldn’t control the other’s impulses. Said impulsive vampire stared straight into Uryuu’s widened eyes and gleefully spelled out his intended fate.</p><p> </p><p>“I brought you here…for <em>dinner</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Forced bravado emboldened his words as he retorted, “I have no intention of becoming a ‘meal’. Why don’t you find someone more agreeable? Oh, or better still, why don’t you just languish and die?”</p><p> </p><p>The paler twin sniggered at his audacity and seemed to ease ominously closer. More troubling than him, however, was the one who had been content to watch from the sidelines until that moment. Something about Uryuu’s flippant proposition piqued his interest and he strode over to take a closer look—a closer <em>sniff</em>, as it turned out, bending to breathe in a sample of personalized scent along the line of his throat. He inadvertently caught a sample of the intrusive vampire’s, as well, and wondered a tad hysterically if they used the same brand of shampoo.</p><p> </p><p>His pulse was positively raging just beneath the surface by that point, a condition made all the more unnerving by the fact that Uryuu now knew both of them could clearly hear each and every labored beat. It had to be antagonizing them further, but he couldn’t calm his heart to save his life. Literally. Rather than call him out on it, the black-clad brother straightened to address his co-conspirator.</p><p> </p><p>“He has low blood pressure and mild anemia, Shirosaki. With such a weak constitution, there’s no way he’ll live through one of us feeding from him, much less both. Did you have to pick someone so thin and frail?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t act like you can’t tell he’s—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Excuse me</em>?” Uryuu feistily interjected, simmering with offense, “‘Thin and frail’? Got all that from one whiff, eh? Why don’t you untie me and we can see just how ‘weak’ my constitution really is?”</p><p> </p><p>It belatedly occurred to him, during the lull his outburst generated, that he’d just sort of encouraged them to go ahead and consider him a worthy source of sustenance. He stole a sharp inhale to start stammering something that would negate the damage but Shirosaki, as the other had called him, was already speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, if it bothers you that much, I won’t kill him. But a few sips can’t hurt, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, we’re pretending you have any restraint whatsoever?”</p><p> </p><p>Yellow eyes rolled and he accused, “I know you’re just as curious to see if he tastes as good as he smells.”</p><p> </p><p>The latter appeal held sway where the rest hadn’t. Both vampires gazed hungrily down at Uryuu, who stifled a nervous shudder as best he could. He wasn’t about to ask what was so enticing about his particular aroma. Not when he already had a fair notion of what that x-factor might be, and not when the atmosphere was shifting fast. He knew time was running out. His best bet was to persuade the conscientious one to free him before it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you morons forgotten the part about me not consenting to any of this? What gives you the right to feed from whoever you please? There must be plenty of impressionable individuals who would willingly—”</p><p> </p><p>“Not as many as you’d think,” claimed the more colorful of the pair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly any,” sullenly agreed the monochrome vampire. “Is it the biting part that puts them off?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d say it’s innate revulsion,” Uryuu spitefully contributed, “You’re like overgrown ticks or talking tapeworms. You’re just <em>parasites</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, he really should not have said that. Their expressions soured in tandem and Uryuu knew he had made a fatal error insulting them at such a crucial juncture. They hovered closer, concentrating not on his face, but on his neck. Frantically rallying a final petition, it remained undelivered as he went rigid in shock. Warmth was suddenly painted along the path of a thick artery in his throat. The tips of soft orange locks brushed his jaw as the vampire who had just <em>licked him</em> retreated on a quiet groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn…” he thoughtfully swore, licking his lips to savor the flavor while appraising its source too keenly. “You don’t taste like any human I’ve ever had. What are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu was too uneasy to be properly annoyed at the rude phrasing. Plus, he wasn’t wrong. There was no point in attempting a lie or refusing to answer when his resistance would only serve to aggravate them to his detriment. He sighed, shut his eyes, and solemnly spilled his greatest secret.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a witch.” When they blinked dumbly at him, he added, “Genetically. Mostly on my father’s side but my mother also had the talent.”</p><p> </p><p>In fact, it wouldn’t have been a baseless brag to say he was exceptionally talented. His lineage could be traced back hundreds of years, to some of the very first sorcerers of legend. Graced with a natural aptitude on top of that, Uryuu definitely wasn’t hurting for power. He just hadn’t devoted as much time to the Craft as he had to his studies, which was arguably more relevant in the modern age. Now he found himself wishing he’d memorized the entire chapter on anti-vampire magic in his grandfather’s grimoire.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve never had a witch before,” giddily commented Shirosaki.</p><p> </p><p>They were about as rare as vampires, Uryuu inwardly lamented, and for similar reasons. Though there were plenty of people who appreciated the idea of witchcraft, it was exceedingly rare to meet anyone with a wisp of genuine ability. Even fewer dared reveal the facet of their identity that had once been equally as feared as vampirism. Of course, he’d had no inkling his kind was practically a delicacy to theirs!</p><p> </p><p>The devil-in-human-clothing eagerly dove in and Uryuu flinched to feel the graze of teeth against his flesh—but the other vampire yanked his voracious twin back at the last second. Shivering at the close call, his own uneven panting was disconcertingly loud in the hushed apartment. He marveled at the meter of his taxed heart, having figured it couldn’t thump much harder than it already was, but he supposed a near-death experience could do that for you.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Let go</em>,” growled Shirosaki, shoving off the restraining grip with a fierce glare. All semblance of mischief vanished from his demeanor for the first time and he was undeniably more terrifying without it.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring his brother’s irate objection, he asked Uryuu, “Do you know of a way to replace lost blood?”</p><p> </p><p>Surprise flitted across his features. For him to ask something like that meant he really was concerned about the witch’s life. Not concerned enough to let him go, but…small mercies. He debated insisting that there was no such method but the chances that it would convince them to turn him loose were astronomical. There was also the consideration that vampires were like living lie detectors.</p><p> </p><p>“There is one tonic designed for that purpose, but I’ve never tested it before. It might not even work. At any rate, I lack the necessary supplies.” Glancing to his mostly empty messenger bag, he admitted, “The reason I came this far Downtown in the first place was to visit an apothecary.”</p><p> </p><p>That stupid shop he couldn’t find. He should’ve just cast a locator spell and been done with it, except he was out of the requisite reagents for that, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Make a list. Shirosaki will get what you need.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like hell I will!”</p><p> </p><p>Rounding on him, the more reasonable of the duo declared, “Do it, or go hungry tonight because this is the only way I’m letting you near him after what happened last time!”</p><p> </p><p>The air crackled between clashing gazes and Uryuu worried the odd balance of authority between them might tip in the wrong direction. Then Shirosaki relented with a disapproving, “<em>Tch</em>. His blood better fucking be worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled his phone from a pocket to slap into his brother’s waiting palm and went to collapse onto the couch with a huff. Brown eyes sought his expectantly and Uryuu dutifully rattled off the inventory needed to ensure his survival. The wily notion to substitute anti-vamp ingredients crossed his mind, but he gathered they weren’t ignorant enough not to recognize the disparity of healing versus harmful herbs. The medicinal uses of vervain or yarrow were a far cry from the banishing effects of valerian or sage. Garlic was entirely out of the question.</p><p> </p><p>When the legitimate list was complete, the note-taker held the screen out to confirm its accuracy. Uryuu’s vision was hindered due to the glasses which had slid down his nose, and he couldn’t adjust them with hands still tied behind his back. Noticing this issue, the other man reached out to gently guide them back into place. The simple action was more baffling than any that had come before it, particularly when the vampire’s visage attained a vaguely sheepish cast after the fact. Neither of them elected to remark on the interaction, but concentrated on their original task.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s correct,” Uryuu calmly confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure that’s everything? This is a lot of stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Impressed eyebrows rose as he said, “Great memory, huh? Must be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends on how you use it.”</p><p> </p><p>“My guess is you’re using it right if you can recall the details of a potion you’ve never even made.”</p><p> </p><p>There was an exasperated groan from across the room and Shirosaki griped, “Quit flirtin’ and gimme the damn list!”</p><p> </p><p>He was up, snatching his phone back, and out the door in an instant. An awkward silence followed in his irascible wake. With the selfish vampire gone, Uryuu turned to the responsible one scowling toward the exit.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you just—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ask me to cut you loose,” he sternly preempted without looking at him. Evidently uncomfortable about the whole ordeal, the man explained, “You’ve caught Shirosaki’s interest and he has your scent. Even if I let you go he’d find you again. I can’t watch him all the time. <em>Obviously</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a bitter regret weighing in his words. Uryuu couldn’t wrap his head around their strange relationship dynamics. They acted like they loathed each other, but if that was the case why did they live together? If their opinions differed so starkly, they would be better off going their separate ways. Maybe the question he should’ve been pondering was how their personalities had become so divergent to begin with. He may not have had siblings of his own but he was familiar with their penchant for petty disagreements. This situation went well beyond an inane squabble, however, and he inferred there was a great deal he was missing.</p><p> </p><p>“All I need is a couple of hours. Once I get home, I can put up wards and make deterrence charms.”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, he finally glanced at Uryuu and stated, “You don’t know him like I do. He’s too clever and devious to let a few spells stop him. Feel like watching your back every second for the rest of your life?”</p><p> </p><p>“Be that as it may, I would prefer a potential battle over willingly submitting myself to such a barbaric ritual.”</p><p> </p><p>Anger flashed. It was the only warning before he breached personal space and slammed his hands to the rickety armrests at either side of Uryuu, urging him to lean back as far as the chair would allow. He swallowed hard to hear the wood creak in protest of the unreasonable force being exerted on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you get it, witch? There won’t even <em>be</em> a battle! Magic or no, you don’t stand a chance against him and I can’t protect you if I’m not there!”</p><p> </p><p>Lightning pierced thin curtains to highlight the intensity in his eyes. It was dizzying at close proximity, a predicament further exacerbated by the unexpectedly kind sentiment conveyed so harshly. Uryuu didn’t know what to make of the man’s intentions. Of course he wanted to believe one of the brothers was on his side, but it was far likelier that this was an elaborate ruse meant to keep him off-kilter. At the same time, his instincts were telling him it wasn’t. He felt a flush rise to heat his cheeks in response to his profound state of indecision. Sensing blood bloom inches from his nose, the vampire recoiled as if burned. But not before Uryuu saw the hunger he hurriedly retreated to hide.</p><p> </p><p>For all his valiant speeches, this one was really no different from the other. He just wasn’t as honest about it.</p><p> </p><p>“The name is Ishida, not ‘witch’,” he testily announced, “And I would advise you not to underestimate me. You don’t know what I’m capable of, either. Just because I was underprepared tonight does not mean I will be such easy prey a second time.”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire scoffed but did not respond. He paced around agitatedly, cooling his temper before it boiled beyond his control. Minutes passed and their enmity gradually dissipated. Uryuu squirmed uncomfortably, feeling the binds digging into his wrists now that critical events had settled. Catching the miniscule movement, the man paused to consider him. His approach had Uryuu stiffening guardedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise you won’t try anything reckless,” he requested.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t try anything reckless.” A ginger eyebrow arched dubiously until he sighed and added, “I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>He knelt in front of Uryuu to remove the ropes around his ankles first, then motioned for him to twist around so his arms could be freed. Again, he thought the seemingly sympathetic deed could have been a ploy, but his gut rebelled against the idea. He couldn’t help staring curiously as he idly massaged away the ache in his wrists. The vampire resumed his restless pacing, oblivious to the scrutiny. If he was amenable to untying the prisoner, maybe he’d also be open to sharing some information.</p><p> </p><p>“King…” tried Uryuu, noting how he almost glared at the appellation. “Isn’t that what your brother called you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the bastard calls me that sometimes because he knows it pisses me off. It’s not my name.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right. What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kurosaki.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Black cloak’ and ‘white cloak’ were so fitting Uryuu nearly smiled. He doubted those were their real names, either, but he wasn’t about to press the issue when he had a full roster of questions he’d rather have answered first.</p><p> </p><p>“Are there others of your kind in this city, Kurosaki?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Possibly. It’s not like we’re all listed in a registry somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about your sire?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she was an impetuous little weirdo, so…dead, probably. Hard to say; it was a long time ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long?”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging evasively, he muttered, “Late eighties.”</p><p> </p><p>That explained Shirosaki’s borderline ‘visual-kei’ aesthetic. All he needed were some piercings and makeup. Uryuu was a bit surprised to hear they were relatively young for vampires. At least, the tales always made them sound like ancient beings crossing centuries untouched by the nuisances of mortality. For all that Kurosaki appeared a smidge older than his own youthful years, the man was more than twice that in reality. He certainly didn’t act his age.</p><p> </p><p>“So, it really has just been the two of you since then? Is that why you stay with him despite his immoral nature?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you hear me asking for your personal history? Why don’t you tell me what it’s like to be a nosy witch?”</p><p> </p><p>He had rushed headlong into it and inevitably poked a sensitive subject but the conversation was still salvageable. After all, Uryuu wasn’t as reticent to discuss his past.</p><p> </p><p>“My father gave up the Craft before I was born and my mother never had a strong affinity for it, but my grandfather was happy to teach me everything he knew. I absolutely loved it.” Relishing Kurosaki’s amazement at his forthcoming monologue, he indulged a proud smirk and said, “I cast my first spell at age four. Familiar summoning: butterflies. I remember a flurry of green and blue and purple all around me, and the delight I’d felt from my sensei’s praise. Years later, he told me that spell usually took adults months to master, but as a child I had managed it in days.”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire looked intrigued despite himself. He schooled his features into skepticism and asked, “If you’re so good, why aren’t you filthy rich and surrounded by adoring friends, or some obnoxious shit like that?”</p><p> </p><p>There were so many things wrong with that question he didn’t know where to begin correcting it.</p><p> </p><p>“First, no self-respecting witch would abuse that much magic for personal gain. There are Karmic ramifications for that sort of thing. Second, I <em>was</em> good, back when I was practicing regularly. I haven’t cracked a magical tome since I entered university several years ago. I’m not saying I’ve completely forgotten how to wield the power, but it doesn’t flow like it used to. Not when I’ve been sticking to hedge-level enchantments at most.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you quit if you loved it so much?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu averted his gaze, reluctant to get into all of that when it would take a while to explain how his mother’s death had changed his father, and how his grandfather’s death had changed him. It wasn’t worth wading through the intricacies and dredging up old sorrow, but he could provide a general overview.</p><p> </p><p>“The short answer is I didn’t have the luxury of spending time on magic when I needed to work toward securing my future career.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is…?”</p><p> </p><p>Wincing lightly, he confessed, “Still not sure. Immunology or virology? I’m earning my doctorate in microbiology, so either field would—”</p><p> </p><p>“Doctorate? How old are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You first.” His smirk made a comeback at the perturbed pinch to Kurosaki’s countenance. “I’m older than I look but younger than I should be. We have that in common.”</p><p> </p><p>A ripple of some stifled emotion resulted from that daring observation. Uryuu wanted to label it ‘humor’ but it disappeared too quickly to be certain. The vampire promptly strode away to sit on the sofa and he debated following. Based on what he had been told of Shirosaki’s habits, the odds that Uryuu could wrangle out of a gruesome conclusion were pitiful. Yet, he didn’t lose anything by cultivating friendly rapport with Kurosaki. It could only work in his favor. Besides, his mind was still roiling with inquiry.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Uryuu stood. A pointed stare snapped to him but no orders were issued. Kurosaki watched him walk over and didn’t utter a word of dissent as his captive perched on the cushion at the opposite end he occupied.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get too comfortable,” he said, breaking eye contact at length. “He’ll be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu hummed an affirmative. He endured a handful of charged seconds and boldly broached the trickiest topic yet, “What you said to Shirosaki earlier about ‘last time’…what was that in reference to?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” he darkly retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“How many people has he killed?” Kurosaki didn’t offer an estimate, but scrubbed a palm over his face like this impromptu interrogation was exhausting him. Maybe it was, but Uryuu needed to know, “How many have <em>you</em> killed?”</p><p> </p><p>He twitched when the vampire’s severe gaze collided with his. Kurosaki took a breath to respond and Uryuu held his in anticipation of the revelation.</p><p> </p><p>The door flew open to knock against the wall, jolting them from the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, don’t you two look cozy,” crooned Shirosaki with a cold smile. He flung a sizeable sack into Uryuu’s lap and instructed, “Get busy, little witch! I worked up a beast of an appetite running your errand.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll need access to the kitchen,” he cautiously informed them. “I hope you have a functional stovetop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right this way.”</p><p> </p><p>Shirosaki took his bruised wrist in a cruel grip and hauled him off the couch. A short hiss from Uryuu had the nicer twin jumping up to intervene on his behalf. Kurosaki smacked the other vampire’s hand away and stepped between them for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take him. You wait here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter, bro? Don’t trust me?”</p><p> </p><p>Shirosaki chuckled at his own joke and their unamused expressions alike. With a guiding touch to his shoulder, Kurosaki led him into the kitchen and wordlessly indicated the stove. Uryuu got his attention before he could rejoin the troublemaker.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did Shirosaki find these?” he asked, gesturing to the sack he held.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably the same place you were searching for. Bastard doesn’t hesitate to ransack a hole-in-the-wall magic shop but he won’t stoop to stealing a few bags from the blood bank like I asked…” Astutely interpreting Uryuu’s discomfiture, he reassured, “Don’t worry, he didn’t hurt anyone. I would know if he’d fed.”</p><p> </p><p>Exchange ended, Kurosaki left the narrow room. They started bickering almost immediately. Uryuu couldn’t make out what they were saying and he didn’t care to. He was more interested in assessing rain-sluiced windows for an escape route. They were nailed shut. The only other door led to a windowless bathroom. Of course, the vampires wouldn’t have left him alone in here if there was another way out. Uryuu had no choice but to make the potion.</p><p> </p><p>He set to it with single-minded purpose. Worst-case scenario, this concoction could mean the difference between life and death; he had to get it right on the first try. The stakes were so high that he had a brief fit of panic when he realized he’d forgotten to mention a pot was also a necessity, but a rummage through the cupboards proved productive. It looked like it had been there since the former tenant’s occupancy, which wasn’t surprising considering the current tenants’ dietary requirements.</p><p> </p><p>It was easy to get lost in the potion-making process. Uryuu hadn’t crafted anything of this caliber in years but it came back to him quickly. He drew on the bottomless well of nature’s reserves and shaped it to his will. The flow and ebb of the storm’s untamed energy coursing through him was an exhilarating presence he had dearly missed. Aroma of simmering oils and texture of crushed herbs stimulated fond memories. Even pouring the finished liquid into a small glass bottle evoked a sense of tradition and accomplishment.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed the cork into place and set his grandfather’s blood tonic on the counter. The glass was colorless but the tonic was a rich red-violet. It could’ve passed for merlot. As he stared at it, dread began to creep back into his core. The fun part was over. Now he had to face his fate.</p><p> </p><p>“All done?” Uryuu tensed to hear the telltale taunt in Shirosaki’s tone from the doorway. How long had he been standing there? “<em>Finally</em>. Get in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Swiping the bottle from the counter, he obediently marched into the living room. Kurosaki was back to hovering on the far side of it. The clear confliction Uryuu read in his bearing did nothing to settle rankled nerves. He didn’t know if it would be just Shirosaki biting him tonight, or both—he hadn’t asked and Kurosaki hadn’t mentioned it—but Uryuu was too smart not to prepare for that eventuality.</p><p> </p><p>The stopper was removed with a tiny squeak and both vampires froze to see him take a draught of its contents.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a tinge of alarm in Kurosaki’s voice. Or maybe that was wishful thinking. Either way, he swallowed about half of the sour syrup down before replying.</p><p> </p><p>“The measurements I dictated were for two doses.”</p><p> </p><p>One before, and one after. Uryuu had also imbued the ingredients with as much of the thunderstorm’s essence as he could channel for an extra boost. Hell of a boost, he mused as he felt the tonic taking rapid effect. He could practically taste the electric effervescence on the tip of his tongue. His skin suffused with warmth and his senses sharpened acutely. It was invigorating like a dozen nights’ rest or the most insane caffeine rush. Uryuu felt <em>strong</em>, like he could fight his way out of this mess after all.</p><p> </p><p>The delusion was fleeting. Both brothers could smell the luscious change inside his body, blood thickening and rushing triumphantly through his veins. It was luring them closer from either side. Kurosaki reached him first. He paused to meet Uryuu’s eyes before leaning in to scent his throat. The reaction was a quiet groan of longing, exactly as earlier, but with the addition of an excited shiver. It hinted at a looming lapse in his control.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu was petrified, heart juddering uncontrollably. It was half-primitive and half-intuitive. Somehow, he knew that once they started even Kurosaki’s compassion would cede to his feral side. They wanted him too much, and he had made them wait too long. If his blood tasted anything like it smelled to them…no amount of tonic could save him.</p><p> </p><p>Arms wound around his body and tightened. Shirosaki ensnared him from behind while Kurosaki pressed in from the front. Uryuu didn’t want to die but he refused to beg for his life. He clenched his jaw and shut his eyes, calling them monsters in his mind. If they murdered him in spite of everything, he was going to haunt their asses straight to their graves!</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be okay,” whispered Kurosaki, and Uryuu wanted to believe it. His eyes flew open as the vampire added, “I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt heat surrounding him, felt breath on his neck from both sides, felt the scrape of modified canines above his pulse points. Then all he could feel was agony, cutting so much deeper than he could’ve imagined. He cried out as he went dangerously lightheaded from shock. Uryuu’s vision narrowed, consciousness threatening to flee, but he desperately held onto it.</p><p> </p><p>It only lasted a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>The pain receded so swiftly he suspected he really had perished from the attack. But he could still feel their hands holding him in place, their mouths fastened to his flesh. He was still breathing, albeit erratically. There was also the fact that the eerie numbness was transforming into an abundance of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>It hit him all at once, twice as overwhelming for its unexpectedness. Uryuu had no words to describe it and nothing to compare it to. Even the best orgasm he’d ever had didn’t come close. The next sound he made was an astonished moan. He couldn’t have smothered it even if it had occurred to him to try. As it was, he was clinging to reality even as he was clinging to the unholy creatures stealing his vitality. Uryuu didn’t care anymore. He <em>wanted</em> them to have it as long as he could keep feeling like this.</p><p> </p><p>He had read about this side-effect of a vampire’s bite. A so-called ‘Gift’ to the victim that was not customary but could be deliberately imparted, which was rare given how much energy it took to produce. Or so the stories claimed. Uryuu had no way of guessing which brother was injecting him with this potent batch of specialized chemicals. He wouldn’t have been surprised to learn it was a concerted effort because he was struggling not to pass out from the unmitigated rapture swirling in his bloodstream.</p><p> </p><p>The fingers that had reflexively grabbed onto their jackets tightened as his legs threatened to give, but Kurosaki’s hands steadied at his hips. Uryuu was moaning again, he dimly noted, calling out his bliss as they drained his life force. He could feel it dwindling and he still didn’t care. The arrhythmic thud of his heart was slowing. He would’ve let it stop but Kurosaki chose that moment to withdraw, pushing Shirosaki off, too. Uryuu slumped to the floor between them without their support.</p><p> </p><p>His head was buzzing elatedly. The room was spinning and sparkling even from his prone position on the carpet. Kurosaki’s figure swung into view above him and he deemed it appropriate to smirk at the vampire’s worried expression. His lips were moving as if in speech but Uryuu couldn’t hear any words. He was too tired to bother deciphering the message, anyway. His eyes slipped shut and he began to drift off to a dreamless sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Except he was being roughly shaken by his shoulders. Uryuu grumbled unintelligible complaint but didn’t have it in him to do much more. Another round of shaking had him blinking his eyes open in aggravation. Kurosaki was still trying to tell him something. The words slowly resolved as he concentrated on catching them.</p><p> </p><p>“…shida, wake up! Ishida! You need to take the rest of your potion! <em>Wake up</em>, damn it!”</p><p> </p><p>“A’right, ‘m wake,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, drink this.”</p><p> </p><p>One hand was supporting the back of his head while the other brought the bottle to his mouth. All Uryuu had to do was swallow what remained of his blood tonic and then he could…</p><p> </p><p>His tonic! Everything came rushing back as the crippling lethargy subsided. Between one second and the next, Uryuu was <em>livid</em>. These two demons had not only violated him, but had forced him to <em>enjoy it</em>. He pushed Kurosaki away and endeavored to sit up on his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Get away—get away from me!” he hoarsely shouted at the vampire. “Don’t touch me!”</p><p> </p><p>The volume triggered a twinge from his wounded throat, and Uryuu cringed to feel two sets of raw puncture marks there. The first thing he was doing when he got home was implementing a mending incantation so he wouldn’t be branded by such telling scars for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like that fancy potion works after all,” approved Shirosaki. “Good thing, since you’ll be needing a lot more of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Icy eyes slicing into the satiated vampire, Uryuu demanded, “What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t think we’d really let you go, did you?” He chuckled and said, “Not now that I’ve developed a craving for witch-blood.”</p><p> </p><p>He was gearing up to tear into the presumptuous ass but Kurosaki abruptly heaved him up off the floor and dragged him toward the exit. Shirosaki ranted rancorously over the betrayal but they weren’t listening. The door was ripped open and Uryuu was shoved into the hallway, the messenger bag he had set aside earlier callously lobbed at him.</p><p> </p><p>Their gazes briefly aligned, something heady and enigmatic transmitted through the connection. A tiny tug of gratitude for this granted liberation was influencing him not to end the bizarre night on such a distressing note.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurosaki, I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Sixteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“…What?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s how many people I’ve killed, Ishida, and you just came very close to being the seventeenth.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he slammed the door on Uryuu’s dumbstruck expression.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over two weeks elapsed and Uryuu still hadn’t recovered.</p><p> </p><p>Physically, he was fine. A few chanted phrases and some healing salve had erased the marks on his skin. The super-charged blood tonic had more than compensated for what had been taken. No grotesque souvenirs were left to remind him of the incident at all. But emotionally, he was a wreck. Uryuu knew he had been lucky just to survive, yet at the same time he couldn’t say he’d hated every minute of his time spent in the vampire brothers’ lair. He couldn’t say he hated <em>them</em>, even though he had every right to curse their very existence.</p><p> </p><p>Because, in a twisted way, he could almost understand.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to think of them as ‘people’ with primal instincts, everyday thoughts, and peculiar needs. He didn’t want to empathize with a species that his ancestors had justifiably reviled as a scourge to be eradicated. Except every time Uryuu tried to convince himself it was fair to condemn them, he recalled the way Kurosaki had looked at him afterward…and his righteous resolve wavered.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless of how he felt about them, he had decided never to be caught unawares like that again. The witch had begun practicing in earnest once more. Studying, too. Souken’s grimoire had been unpacked and unbound that very same night. Uryuu had spent the handful of hours before dawn learning anti-vamp spells like he was cramming for a final exam. He had put up disorientation wards and erected energy barriers that would limit—if not thwart entirely—any surreptitious attempts at accessing his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>As far as personal protection, Uryuu had taken to wearing his old bracelet again. It was a gift from his grandfather, enchanted to shield the wearer from all manner of malicious or violent intentions. Plus, it was pure silver, which was purported to be quite effective against vampires. He had a few more tricks on reserve if necessary but he lacked some supplies to finish the more complicated projects.</p><p> </p><p>The apothecary was much easier to find during the day. Uryuu wanted to ask the shopkeeper if they’d suffered any recent burglaries but he prudently held his curiosity in check. The last thing he needed was to raise suspicions and get himself banned from the only place in the whole city that carried this particular category of provisions. Instead, he merely paid for his crafting sundries and left the store as the sun dipped below the horizon. A capricious wind tousled his hair the moment he stepped outside, but it was a welcome respite after a sweltering day.</p><p> </p><p>Street lamps started to wink awake along the sidewalk he traversed as the blaze of daylight dimmed. Uryuu wasn’t concerned. He had a much better grasp of his bearings after having studied a street map of the area. The route to a subway station that would get him home was burned into his memory. Thus, his purposeful pace was not deterred by the shroud of darkness easing over the landscape.</p><p> </p><p>His confident footsteps faltered as he heard a distinct rustle somewhere in the alley to his right.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu slowed to a stop and peered into solidifying shadows. The tingle of trepidation down his spine was automatic even as he told himself it was probably nothing. Just a scavenging crow or a billowing gust. It certainly wasn’t Shirosaki targeting him for a repeat of their initial meeting. Even if it was, the witch reasoned with an uneasy gulp, he was as ready for a brawl as he could possibly be. A hand went to his bag and slipped beneath the flap for reassurance of the mystical ammunition concealed within it.</p><p> </p><p>Spying a patch of orange, dull in the distant glow of a green mercury lamp, he felt the meter of his heartbeat fluctuate uncertainly. Well, at least it wasn’t Shirosaki. Lurking at the opposite edge of a narrow corridor was the other brother, looking disgruntled by Uryuu’s intrepid appraisal. But he knew that vampires were too preternaturally graceful and stealthy to be discovered by accident, which meant Kurosaki wanted to be discovered. Blue eyes narrowed as he speculated as to whether the motive was to draw his attention or frighten him off.</p><p> </p><p>He withdrew his hand from the bag, sucked in a steadying breath, and strolled straight into the alley to confront his stalker—never had the term been more fitting—rather than continue on as if Uryuu hadn’t spotted him.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, Kurosaki?”</p><p> </p><p>The clink of silver at his right wrist lent courage under the vampire’s heavy stare. He glanced away after a long moment, pushed hands into jeans pockets, and muttered his response.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think you were crazy enough to roam this neighborhood at night.”</p><p> </p><p>“What business is it of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki’s frown deepened. He warned, “You can’t come around here anymore, Ishida. Your scent is too unique, too easy to track.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?” Uryuu won a glare for his insolence.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you should stay away or Shirosaki will find you!” The vampire’s voice went rough with frustration and urgency. “Do we really have to argue about why that’s important?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re saying he’ll attack me again?”</p><p> </p><p>“In a split-second,” the vampire adamantly agreed. “He’s still furious with me for letting you leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Pondering that, Uryuu casually quizzed, “What about you? If my blood is such a prize, what’s keeping you from claiming it? Are you endowed with so much more restraint than him? Are the two of you really that different?”</p><p> </p><p>The mocking questions hit hard. He bared his teeth on a low growl and Uryuu’s stomach did an odd flip at the animalistic display. Kurosaki’s tenuous control was something he really shouldn’t have been undermining but he couldn’t help himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Shirosaki doesn’t care who he hurts. He doesn’t care about anyone other than himself.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you do?”</p><p> </p><p>He eyed the witch gravely but didn’t confirm or deny the assertion. A persistent breeze swept past them as they stood motionless in the silence. Kurosaki broke first, eager to abandon this futile debate, but not before reiterating his original warning.</p><p> </p><p>“Avoid secluded streets and don’t come here after dark. Even Shirosaki isn’t stupid enough to grab you with plenty of witnesses around.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu watched him walk away with a budding sense of disappointment. There was one more thing he needed to know. It had been bothering him since that night.</p><p> </p><p>“Which one of you was it?” Kurosaki paused and turned to wait for elucidation. “Which one of you gave me the Gift?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened on the key phrase. Though the vampire was quick to subvert his surprise, Uryuu was pretty sure he detected a hint of embarrassment. The assumption was reinforced by his mumbled reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Both of us, probably. Otherwise you wouldn’t have…reacted so strongly.”</p><p> </p><p>That was a mild way of putting it. The number of times an echo of that signature bliss had crossed his mind and drawn him into a daze over the past two weeks was beyond maddening. And he had subconsciously reached up to touch his neck every damn time.</p><p> </p><p>“If Shirosaki is so self-absorbed, why did he waste his energy to ensure I felt pleasure instead of pain?”</p><p> </p><p>“How would I know? I don’t understand how his brain works, even after all these years!”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki was being altogether too evasive, he determined, pursing his lips at the man’s subtle fidgeting. There was something he didn’t want to share—no, there were bound to be a ton of things he didn’t want to share, but Uryuu was infamous for his perseverance.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I won’t ask you to psychoanalyze your own <em>twin</em>,” he caustically snarked, making Kurosaki twitch at his tone, “But surely you can tell me how you found me first if he’s so fixated on devouring me? In case you hadn’t noticed, it’s awfully windy tonight. Isn’t that how you sniffed me out so soon after dusk?”</p><p> </p><p>He was glaring again, but it was a feeble imitation of former ire. Disregarding Uryuu’s questions, he accused, “Do you have a death wish, or what? You should run away from a hungry vampire, not interrogate him!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>Hesitating like he hadn’t meant to mention it, Kurosaki groused, “Why else would I be skulking around alleyways at night? Don’t you think I have better things to do with my life? I was searching for a stray dog, or something relatively warm-blooded.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘A stray dog’?” he dubiously repeated. “Do you eat people’s pets, Kurosaki?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu could practically hear his restraint snap right before he exploded, “What the hell did you expect, Ishida? I don’t exactly have volunteers lining up to donate blood to a <em>parasite</em>! Forgive me for not taking the moral high road by letting myself <em>languish and die</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Was it weird that he hadn’t anticipated his vindictive words would’ve struck such a resonant chord? Uryuu couldn’t have imagined a haughty witch might exert even nominal influence over a prestigious vampire. But there Kurosaki was, flinging his own vitriol back at him verbatim as if it still stung. As if it had been stinging inside him ever since.</p><p> </p><p>A nudge of remorse swelled into a shove as Uryuu considered it, and he fell into a very dangerous frame of mind.</p><p> </p><p>He began to consider…but it was forbidden. How could he rationalize it? Uryuu was afraid, but he wanted to give in. Impulsively licking his lips, he thought about how amazing it had felt. How much of a rush it was. How he’d never feel anything like it again. How he still owed Kurosaki for sort of saving his life, from a slightly skewed standpoint. And this vampire wasn’t like the other one. This vampire was safer, more <em>human</em> than his brother. This vampire wouldn’t go too far.</p><p> </p><p>The scales were sliding rapidly as Uryuu gazed at the subject of his internal dispute. Specifically, Kurosaki’s mouth, and the fangs he was fantasizing about allowing near his throat. He wondered if he was absolutely insane for wanting to be bitten again. Could the Gift be addictive? Was this how drug addicts felt?</p><p> </p><p>While he vacillated, Kurosaki was watching him intently. No doubt listening to the frantic flutter of his pulse, agitated by inner turmoil. He looked like he dearly wanted to ask what in the world was making his heart go spastic, but he didn’t. Neither did he walk away. Uryuu could tell he wanted to feed from him again. Why wouldn’t he, if he was so hungry and witch-blood was such a treat?</p><p> </p><p>He took a step forward and the vampire tensed like <em>he</em> was the scared one. Was Uryuu a taboo temptation or was Kurosaki just that resolved to hold back? Another step and brown eyes were trained on his, searching. One more factor would settle the issue, one more drop to tip the scales.</p><p> </p><p>“How long has it been, Kurosaki?” he softly asked. “When was the last time you fed?”</p><p> </p><p>His response was slow in coming, careful, as if he knew how much weight it carried.</p><p> </p><p>“Not since you.”</p><p> </p><p>It washed over him like a compliment, warming his cheeks and tingling down his spine. His reaction was strange and startling and totally unacceptable. He resented how endearing Kurosaki’s admission was even as he didn’t understand why it should be.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu tilted his head and pulled the collar of his shirt aside to expose his throat. His unmistakable gesture of consent summoned a strangled noise from its recipient. Kurosaki grabbed him and pulled their bodies flush together. Breath hitching, Uryuu gripped at the back of his black jacket but didn’t spurn the sudden embrace. He thought about the way Shirosaki had a penchant for pouncing from behind, whereas Kurosaki always attacked from the front, and wondered what it implied about their character.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes and braced for the bite.</p><p> </p><p>When it didn’t come for several seconds, he leaned just far enough away to see Kurosaki’s face. He wore the same simultaneously conflicted and enthralled expression from that night. Yet, the situation was different now. Uryuu was giving his permission. Hell, if he was being atrociously honest, he was practically begging for it.</p><p> </p><p>There was a noticeable strain in Kurosaki’s voice as he whispered, “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a sharp surge of pain. Uryuu contained the cry this time, and held onto him that much tighter. He relaxed a little as it eased, replaced with a cozy tranquility. The eye of the storm. Then the hurricane hit and he gasped loudly, releasing the held breath in a stilted sigh. His paltry attempt at curtailing that humiliating <em>moaning</em>. It didn’t work. Kurosaki gave a muffled groan in answer and bit him again. Uryuu barely registered the pressure of it, but he undeniably felt the second wave the vampire had just injected. His eyes rolled back and his mouth parted on a scandalous sound that miraculously turned into a semi-articulate word. A name.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Kurosaki</em>…” The vampire started to reluctantly retreat, but Uryuu pushed his fingers into bright hair and urged, “Don’t stop.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt a shudder shake through Kurosaki as he enthusiastically obeyed. The third bite nearly knocked him out. His muscles went lax, arms dropping to his sides as he lost connection with his limbs. A cloying delirium crowded out the last tendrils of coherence, and he knew how silly it sounded but he had been transported to Nirvana. Or, as close as he was ever getting to it as a deeply flawed mortal. Kurosaki’s Gift couldn’t rival prior experience on its own, but thrice given? No contest.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he did lose consciousness for a couple of minutes, because the next thing Uryuu knew he was sitting on the ground propped against a wall with Kurosaki kneeling beside him. A touch at his chin was lifting Uryuu’s face for inspection. The vampire pulled out his phone and hastily tapped some numbers on the screen. The witch struggled to ask who he was calling.</p><p> </p><p>“Ambulance,” he succinctly replied, shooting him a worried glance. “<em>Shit</em>, I didn’t mean to take that much…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bother.”</p><p> </p><p>Speech had been challenging. Coordinating movement was nearly impossible. Eventually, Uryuu fumbled a hand into his bag and extracted a rubber-capped vial from a padded pocket. Kurosaki went eerily still to see him drink what was obviously a fresh batch of blood tonic. He waited for the potion to begin reviving Uryuu before sharing his thoughts on the matter.</p><p> </p><p>“Ishida, why do you have that? Did you <em>plan</em> this? Were you hoping to run into one of us again?”</p><p> </p><p>Huffing from what mild vexation he could muster, Uryuu said, “It’s called a ‘contingency plan’. Never hurts to be prepared.” Which was basically his life motto, not that Kurosaki would know. “I’m not about to be chased off by a couple of territorial vampires when I can’t get magical supplies anywhere else. This neighborhood isn’t <em>yours</em>, you know. Would you have preferred it if I’d used my anti-vamp charm instead?”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled it out in demonstration and Kurosaki fell back on his ass in his hurry to get away from the tidy bundle of noxious herbs. Well, noxious to a certain subhuman species. It was perfectly harmless to Uryuu but it would detonate upon contact with a vampire to cause some immensely agonizing burns. It also reeked of garlic, valerian, and holy water. He would’ve put silver shavings in if he’d had any at hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is that thing!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Insurance.”</p><p> </p><p>His features attained a shrewd cast as he asked, “If you had that the whole time, why didn’t you use it? Why let me near you at all?”</p><p> </p><p>Blaming his blush entirely on the blood tonic was appealing, but Uryuu couldn’t deny he was ashamed of his own weak will. He knew he shouldn’t have done it. Part of him was already regretting the choice and Kurosaki’s suspicion only made it worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I’ll use it next time, since you’re so curious about it,” he grumbled, “Ungrateful vampire.”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t seem possible—Uryuu would’ve bet money it couldn’t happen—but he actually looked a tad contrite about it. Kurosaki studied him through a lengthy, uncomfortable silence, then sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not ungrateful. It’s just that you’re the first person I’ve ever met who actually <em>wanted </em>to be bitten.”</p><p> </p><p>The witch took it like the vicious slander to his character that it was. He didn’t point out the fact that he very decidedly <em>hadn’t</em> wanted to be bitten until those two jerks manipulated him into liking it. A combination of indignity and mortification gave him the strength to stand, though not without the wall’s aid and a bit of dizzy swaying. The Gift’s effects were even slower to subside this time and he morbidly mused it was no wonder vampires had gone unopposed for so long, if they could exercise this type of advantage over their prey.</p><p> </p><p>“In that case, I am terribly sorry to have proven such a perplexing addition to your evening. Now, if you’ll excuse me…”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu started to walk away but his wrist was grasped to hold him at bay. It happened to be the one encircled by his silver bracelet. Kurosaki released him with a short hiss of pain. A notion arose, and Uryuu clenched his jaw against an important revelation. For the enchantment to have allowed Kurosaki’s bite in the first place meant he truly hadn’t intended genuine harm against the witch it guarded.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire didn’t gripe about his preference of jewelry, but skipped straight to something resembling an apology.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that, okay? I’m grateful. Especially since I probably would’ve been hunting all night and still gone home hungry in the morning. I’m sure Shirosaki’s already attacked some poor sap and been done with it…”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t what Uryuu wanted to hear. He didn’t know what he wanted to hear, but that definitely wasn’t it. Kurosaki had made him feel dirty for his desires, and he wasn’t about to make the mistake of absolving his transgressions so readily again. The bitter sentiment encouraged him to lash out, to hurt the vampire in return.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we go and find out? Won’t he be jealous if you got to feed from the ‘delicious witch’ without him?”</p><p> </p><p>His spiteful strategy worked. Anger overtook civility and Kurosaki snarled, “You really are a reckless idiot if you would even suggest that! Shirosaki would drain you without hesitation and leave your body lying in the gutter! If you ever see him again, you should <em>run</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” he coolly cajoled, crossing arms over his chest. “Perhaps you just don’t want to share. What kind of brother would be so stingy? Why should you get to keep me all to yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>That was the final straw. Kurosaki charged forward to yell in his face, “Fine! If you’re so set on dying, I won’t stop you. Go throw yourself off a skyscraper for all I care!”</p><p> </p><p>Then he stomped out of the alley without so much as a parting glance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their third meeting began much like the second.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu was leaving campus after a lab that had run late, as they tended to. Not only had it been nearly a month since the last encounter, but he was also nowhere near the vampires’ designated hunting grounds. In fact, he was clear on the other side of the city, only a few blocks from his own apartment. So, the probability of crossing paths with one of them was negligible.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped in the middle of a quiet residential road and asked, “Do you intend to follow me all the way home?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a shifting of shadow as the lurking vampire grudgingly deserted his hiding spot. Moonlight and an indigo-tinted street lamp attributed a ghostly haze to Kurosaki’s striking features, an ethereal effect only enhanced by his midnight ensemble. Uryuu didn’t want to know what it did for his own pallid complexion.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know I was there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks to a locator spell I modified. It notifies me when a vampire is within a certain range. I wasn’t sure it would even work until just now.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a sensible distance between them that neither was keen to close. Uryuu wanted to ask what his aim was, but he figured the predictable answer was simply ‘more blood’. Was his magic-infused life essence really so irresistible? In that case, why hadn’t Shirosaki been stalking him this obsessively, too?</p><p> </p><p>Anticipating his line of thought, Kurosaki proclaimed, “I’m not here to bite you, Ishida. I already fed from an animal earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind?”</p><p> </p><p>The divot to his brow deepened in emergent annoyance. “Raccoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was it tasty?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell no, but it’s better than resorting to <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>As absurd as it was, that statement struck a nerve. Uryuu snidely declared, “Just as well, because I wasn’t going to offer!”</p><p> </p><p>Unfazed by the outburst, Kurosaki merely stared at him. Uryuu anxiously wondered if the vampire could hear every private thought he didn’t want broadcasted in the uneven tempo of his pulse. Still, he said nothing to challenge the claim. What Kurosaki did say, however, succeeded in bolstering his hostility.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. You shouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why <em>are</em> you here, then? Do you have something to say or is following me around just an idle hobby of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>He glanced away, refusing to respond. Uryuu gave him a fair chance to explain himself. He waited a full minute. Then he pivoted on a heel and left the vampire rooted awkwardly in place.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki didn’t follow him home.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu still double-checked his wards when he arrived. He had been naïve to assume the brothers were done with him. Maybe one of them was, but the other evidently deemed their business unfinished. It irked him to accept that he couldn’t begin to comprehend what such ‘business’ might entail. Not while Kurosaki was being so infuriatingly taciturn on that topic.</p><p> </p><p>Draping his bag over the back of a chair, he decided to put the episode out of his mind. There were too many other problems to concentrate on, like catching up on the progress he should’ve already made with his thesis. Uryuu switched on the dim red light he preferred after dusk and sat at his desk to boot up his laptop. He set it to ‘darkroom mode’, as well, and frowned at the way its black and ruby screen reminded him of dark clothes and bright blood.</p><p> </p><p>He endeavored to dive into the text in front of him, to focus on the scientific terms and the correlations between them. Truth be told, he would’ve been burnt out by his studies regardless of any extracurricular harassment. It wasn’t every candidate who worked through the summer but Uryuu wanted to earn his doctorate as soon as possible. He wanted out of this constant state of flux—this weird space between post-adolescence and full-adulthood—even if he still didn’t know what to do with his life.</p><p> </p><p>The scholar side of him loved experiments and hypotheses and discoveries, but the witch side of him yearned for total immersion into the Craft. Uryuu hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it until he was forced to harness the thunderstorm that auspicious evening, taking in its undiluted energy and feeling it revive all the withered conduits inside himself. It had brushed the proverbial dust from his talent, but it had also left an aching emptiness in its wake.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu glanced to the neglected altar beneath a naked window across the room. The blithely glowing moon spotlit its surface invitingly. He sighed and failed to rein in a small smile. Charms and wards were all well and good, but he itched to indulge something a bit more adventurous. There was one ritual that wasn’t too elaborate and wouldn’t take very long. One he hadn’t done in years.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed away from his desk and went to kneel before the modest altar, lighting a single white candle at its center. The gentle flicker of its flame helped guide him into a tranquil trance. Uryuu held a little sphere of clear quartz that would serve as an energy focusing charm. He looked out at the waxing moon and reverently willed it to heed him. A simple stream, that’s all he requested, but what he got was a <em>flood</em>. It was an effortless downpour of purifying power such that he had never achieved before. He had forgotten what it felt like, what it meant to him on an instinctual level to be connected with the universe this way. Suddenly, Uryuu couldn’t fathom how he had survived so long without it.</p><p> </p><p>The revitalized witch wilted to lie on his back in the middle of the floor. The moisture gathering at the corners of his eyes as he breathed through the rush was borne not of sorrow, but of exultation. It was so similar to the way Kurosaki had made him feel that he had to wonder if vampires might practice a particular type of magic themselves. The key difference was this ‘gift’ had come from a celestial body, rather than a prickly vampire. And it didn’t make him feel like an addict craving a fix.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The days shrank a little shorter as summer gradually waned. Oppressive heat and humidity began deferring to a cooler climate. Sweater weather was a month or two away at most, and Uryuu did so love his sweaters. There was a sweet-smelling breeze rustling leaves that would soon be bursting with vivid color. Stars began to peek past a sliver of moon rising into the purple-smudged sky. It was a lovely evening, but one thing ruined it for him.</p><p> </p><p>He was growing very weary of ‘hearing’ a telltale mental ping night after night.</p><p> </p><p>Did Kurosaki really think he wouldn’t notice the near-constant supernatural presence trailing him around? Or did he simply not care if Uryuu knew what he was up to? Honestly, it had gotten so bad that he’d considered figuring out how to cancel the notification spell just so he wouldn’t have to deal with the reminder every time he left his apartment after dusk. The only thing that kept him from doing it was the thought of Shirosaki creeping up on him when he least expected it. That seemed to be his primary proclivity.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki hadn’t addressed him once, but he didn’t seem willing to let the witch out of his sight, either. And it wasn’t even that Uryuu was afraid of him. He was just sick of trying to pin down the vampire’s objective in what appeared to be a meaningless habit. It was a riddle he couldn’t solve and it was driving him mad!</p><p> </p><p>Picking a dark alley at random, he turned to walk down it, knowing Kurosaki would tag along. Uryuu got to the end of it and leaned against a wall boasting the densest gloom. He quietly invoked a camouflaging barrier that would help him blend into the backdrop and waited. It didn’t take long for the vampire to come traipsing along his recent path. Kurosaki paused a few meters away, sniffed the air, and glanced in his direction with a puzzled twist to his features. Uryuu almost laughed. That look made it worth the price of a rare mineral required to cast this unique illusion.</p><p> </p><p>The witch dissolved his disguise and stepped out of the shadows to greet his astounded quarry. He skipped the pleasantries and jumped straight to it.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want from me, Kurosaki?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Moving closer, Uryuu negated the fib with a shake of his head and sternly repeated, “What do you want from me?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Nothing</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liar.” Kurosaki was subtly retreating even as Uryuu openly advanced. “Tell me why you’ve been chasing me all over the city!”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire stopped just shy of meeting the bricks behind him. He scowled defensively, deflecting, “You’re the one who lured me into an ambush, Ishida. Who’s chasing who?”</p><p> </p><p>Normally, he was the last person to get violent with anyone, but Kurosaki had been a colossal thorn in his side for far too long. Uryuu wanted to rip him out of his life once and for all. Instilled with this clear directive, he shoved the vampire against the wall as hard as he could. Perhaps a bit of pain would stress how serious he was.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Coward</em>,” he spat when Kurosaki didn’t make a move to resist the rough treatment. “I’m through playing games with you. Just take what you really want and get it over with!”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu brushed back his fringe and tilted his head in emphasis, watching the vampire tense at the offer. It wasn’t about the Gift. That aspect didn’t matter anymore, not since he’d conquered his own fixation with the physiological anomaly. No, this was solely about Kurosaki’s mysterious fixation with <em>him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I already told you I’m not after your blood,” he firmly rejected.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t sound like a lie, but Uryuu knew it wasn’t the full truth. Not when he saw Kurosaki’s gaze helplessly drop to the pulse point in his neck. Uryuu gripped a fistful of his long-sleeved shirt and leaned in aggressively.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what the hell <em>are</em> you after!?”</p><p> </p><p>Obstinately rivaling the witch’s steely stare, Kurosaki’s brow bunched just as vehemently. He made the tiniest sound, somewhere between a sigh and a sob, right before he kissed Uryuu.</p><p> </p><p>To say it was unexpected didn’t come close. He took it like a lightning strike to the chest, jolting backward with a gasp. He reflexively released his hold on the vampire’s shirt. Kurosaki caught his wrist between them, using the leverage to tether him in place. When he didn’t immediately start shrieking, a second kiss was stolen. And a quick third. Uryuu’s urge to evade faltered further each time, but he took a half-step back. The grip on his arm tightened.</p><p> </p><p>The message was clear: Uryuu had started this, but Kurosaki would be the one to finish it.</p><p> </p><p>He rotated their positions to cage the witch against the wall instead. Uryuu shakily exhaled at the sensation of fingertips combing through his hair to hold the back of his head. The next press of lips was much more insistent, almost forceful. Kurosaki’s latent desperation translated into his actions and Uryuu responded to it. He kissed back. Tentatively at first, then more confidently as his efforts were rewarded with a groan of approval.</p><p> </p><p>If he’d possessed any sentient brain cells at the moment, his thoughts would have been racing from this turn of events. As it was, Kurosaki’s mouth had once again divested him of all lucidity, but in an entirely novel way. Notably fang-free, though Uryuu felt a hint of them now and then as the contact was fervently deepened.</p><p> </p><p>Their movements sped in contrast with the way time seemed to slow. The kiss grew hotter every second, until a light perspiration broke out across his skin. He wondered if Kurosaki could distinguish the passion surging in his blood—the giddy fizzle of chemicals suited for a singular purpose—so strong it was making him woozy. So strong it made him greedy.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu brushed his tongue against the vampire’s, and appreciated the zing of danger instigated by the jut of canines. He appreciated Kurosaki’s surprised moan more. And the way he brought their bodies together…The kiss devolved into a wild, messy affair. Uryuu lifted the hand that wasn’t ensnared and splayed it over the vampire’s flat stomach, just above his jeans. He almost wanted—</p><p> </p><p>The sudden absence of Kurosaki against him was incredibly upsetting. The witch automatically leaned forward to reconnect their mouths but a barring palm at his shoulder prevented it. He gazed longingly at Uryuu. The flushed, panting, glossy-eyed picture he must have made elicited a tortured noise from the vampire. Kurosaki broke contact completely, taking a couple of slow steps back. Then he turned and fled.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu had neither the capability nor the presence of mind to stop him. By the time he had caught his breath and relinquished the wall’s support to stand on his own, Kurosaki was long gone. He couldn’t even sense the vampire anywhere within the considerable sphere of his paranormal radar. Yet, Uryuu could still feel a palm cradling his head and a mouth moving against his. Blue eyes closed and a hand rose to press over his lips. They felt hot and hypersensitive to his touch.</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t the only part of his anatomy in such a state.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head to clear it, the witch headed home as he brooded over the fact that Kurosaki had once again razed the fragile construct that was his peace of mind in one fell swoop. The reverie began to fade and a familiar irritation swelled. What gave him the right to push and pull Uryuu around like a damned chess piece? Antagonistic one minute and amorous the next…This pattern of emotional upheaval had to end soon or he would never make it through the summer intact!</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Kurosaki would really leave him alone now, he optimistically posited, taking a shortcut through the silent park. The vampire had certainly seemed to regret his inappropriate advances in hindsight. If he didn’t want Uryuu’s blood or his body, what else was left? There was no way he pursued the witch for his <em>mind</em>—not when they fought like rabid wolves every time they were in proximity for more than five seconds!</p><p> </p><p>His steps slowed as he contemplated that disturbing prospect. There was no denying that they intrigued each other, if only for their diametrically opposed natures. Uryuu was curious about him and he had every reason to believe the feeling was mutual. But that’s all it was, just intrinsic interest. Nothing more. It wasn’t like that interest would lead anywhere. It wasn’t like they would—</p><p> </p><p>The remainder of his musings were excised from the forefront as arms wound around his body and tightened. He was <em>really</em> getting sick of that.</p><p> </p><p>Warm breath tickled at the base of his neck. He knew exactly what the sensation forewarned but he couldn’t possibly react in time to prevent it. There was a sudden tug on his vitality as energy was siphoned from him to fuel the bracelet’s powerful enchantment. A white flash lit the foliage all around them for an instant. His attacker yelped from the defensive bolt that launched them apart. Uryuu hit the ground with a stunned grunt, smelling a pungent burst of crushed grass and ignited ozone. He raised his head to identify the assailant and felt an icy dread penetrate his stalwart composure.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shirosaki</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Kurosaki’s grim warning echo in his head, <em>if you ever see him again, you should </em><b>run</b>, but Uryuu was better equipped to handle his cantankerous twin than such spinelessness in himself. Besides, Shirosaki was injured. He groaned where he lie in a befuddled heap several meters away. Black-tipped fingers shakily rose to touch the center of his chest, presumably where the bolt had struck. The vampire’s baleful yellow eyes opened to skewer the witch who had so brutally retaliated against his sneak-attack.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu wasn’t remotely sorry for it. To account for the spell’s strike, Shirosaki must have aspired to do him quite a bit of harm. It had been designed to damage the perpetrator in proportion to whatever was aimed at the victim. The conniving bastard was lucky, actually. If he had intended to slaughter Uryuu outright, it would’ve been the last thing he ever did.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing up off the ground, he held a stitch in his side and cagily approached Shirosaki’s prone form.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been wondering when you’d show up. Although I would never have guessed I’d meet you <em>and</em> Kurosaki in the same night.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck was that?” he snarled in return, trying and failing to get up.</p><p> </p><p>The witch lifted his wrist to jingle the glimmering silver links and quipped, “Insurance.”</p><p> </p><p>Shirosaki lunged. He really should’ve seen it coming. Alas, he had bought into the ‘crippled vamp’ act and lowered his guard in blatant hubris. The odor of singed flesh accompanied the snap of a clasp. Just like that, Uryuu wasn’t invulnerable anymore. Shirosaki pitched the bracelet across the park, as hard as he could, and the witch traced its trajectory in abject dismay. It landed somewhere amid a dense copse of trees. He cursed to realize he would never be able to find it in such variegated terrain. In addition to its protective spell was a shielding inlay that prevented anyone from tracking the wearer by locking onto its unique resonance. In other words, no amount of mystical effort would bring the precious article back to him.</p><p> </p><p>The disarming maneuver also served as distraction, and Shirosaki did not waste the advantage. He tackled Uryuu, going straight for the throat. Jaws snapped alarmingly close to his jugular. They grappled and flipped and strained for the upper hand. The collar of his shirt was torn to bare more skin as the vampire’s frustration mounted. A fang scratched the ridge of his shoulder and Shirosaki impatiently inhaled the thin line of welling blood, just out of reach. Sweat stung in the cut, spurring a terse hiss and a fresh rally.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been aching to taste you again, little witch,” he abruptly began with a cruel sneer aimed at the aforementioned witch. “Do you know how long I’ve waited to catch you alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” rasped Uryuu, ignoring the way his muscles protested the prolonged wrestling match. “I’m always alone!”</p><p> </p><p>Classmates and bystanders aside, of course. The sad reality was he didn’t have many friends and he almost never saw his father.</p><p> </p><p>“Except for the loyal puppy hounding your every move.”</p><p> </p><p>The shock of Shirosaki’s implication was very nearly his downfall. Uryuu twisted aside at the last second to narrowly avoid a voracious chomp even as he reeled. All that time, Kurosaki had been <em>protecting him</em>? And he had behaved so sadistically toward the man for it. The presumption could’ve been another scheme to unhinge him, however, and he wasn’t exactly primed to deal with that much guilt at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lying!”</p><p> </p><p>“Would that it were so,” the vampire theatrically crooned, “But my own bro forbade me from eating you, and took to guarding you just in case I got any ideas.”</p><p> </p><p>Sensing Uryuu’s resistance weakening, he broke into a feral grin and dove in for the kill. Only, he had pulled a feint of his own, anticipating the move and acting accordingly. With a clever series of precise movements, he had the vampire’s back flat to the dirt and produced his back-up plan from a pocket before he could be countered. Shirosaki’s entire demeanor changed to sniff the ball of battle magic held right in front of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems your <em>ideas</em> tend to get you into more trouble than they’re worth. Twitch and I’ll drop it.”</p><p> </p><p>Even without being told, both brothers intuited the inherent hazard in his anti-vamp charm. It was composed of all the things that could hurt them, after all, and imbued with enough magic to just about render it radioactive. Shirosaki didn’t challenge him, but glowered stridently at his threat.</p><p> </p><p>“If you knew what I had in mind for you,” he drawled sinisterly, “You’d shove that thing down my gullet and watch me choke on it.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Uryuu’s turn to glower. “Swear you won’t come after me again, or I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. What’s one more broken vow?” Sniggering at his look of scathing contempt, Shirosaki donned a chilling smile and cheered, “Don’t know what you did to run him off, but it’s going to make this game <em>so</em> much easier to win.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu didn’t know what he’d done to run him off, either. He didn’t know anything because Kurosaki was a god damn <em>black hole</em>—drawing things in but never letting anything out! In a way, he felt like a star trapped in the inexorable pull of his gravity. They had just been circling each other since they met, wanting to push away but somehow spinning closer together.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is this so important to you? Why target me so fiercely?”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, aside from the joy of pissing him off?” The joke was met with a warning shake of the brandished charm. Shirosaki’s humor ebbed as he asked, “He didn’t tell you, did he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me <em>what</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s power in your blood, little witch. Loads of it. You don’t just taste yummy, you <em>feel</em> yummy, too. Best nutrients to make a growing vamp big and strong!”</p><p> </p><p>No, Kurosaki had most definitely not mentioned that essential scrap of information. A fact which made it all the more inexplicable that he had twice claimed not to want another sip of Uryuu’s blood. It also solidified his suspicion that Kurosaki was working hard to resist his baser urges. And Uryuu had been thinking <em>he</em> was the one jonesing for a high! How much willpower had it taken for the vampire to restrain himself?</p><p> </p><p>Then again, Kurosaki had been restraining himself from the outset. It was all he ever did.</p><p> </p><p>“Your brother is a shitty vampire.” A peal of authentic laughter from Shirosaki surprised them both. “Seriously, how has he survived this long on stray animals?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s had some help.”</p><p> </p><p>Frowning at his arrogant smirk, Uryuu muttered, “I shudder to classify your nefarious influence as ‘help’.”</p><p> </p><p>Shirosaki rolled his eyes and huffed. “You really wanna know why he’s the most pathetic excuse of a nightstalker ever to roam the planet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s probably because he never asked for the Change. I made him do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What!? H-how…how could you do s-something so…”</p><p> </p><p>He was fumbling for words because he’d never heard anything so monstrous in his life. Kurosaki’s own flesh-and-blood had purposely stripped away his humanity and condemned him to a cold, colorless existence for eternity? It was so repugnant that Uryuu’s stomach clenched and his lungs burned. His heart gave a sympathetic pang at the misery he must have endured alongside this soulless heathen for <em>decades</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It was too heavy, too depressing to tolerate. He stared down at the smug curve to Shirosaki’s mouth and deliberated. He wanted to use the fatal charm, to rid Kurosaki of the pernicious demon who had been plaguing his life since birth. Uryuu wanted to do that for him. But he couldn’t do that <em>to</em> him. As horrific as the twins’ rotten relationship seemed from his viewpoint, he couldn’t make that decision for Kurosaki. It just wasn’t his call.</p><p> </p><p>The witch bit his lip to hide its faint tremor and carefully eased off the vampire. He stumbled back a few steps, keeping the charm held out as a safeguard between them. Uryuu reversed until he couldn’t see the blacks of his eyes anymore. Then he turned and fled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An alarm trilled in his head and Uryuu snapped awake from his unintentional nap. He blinked up at the lightless abyss of his apartment and groaned. There was a vampire somewhere nearby and he was extremely loath to deal with either brother in his exhausted state.</p><p> </p><p>After his run-in with Shirosaki, he had gone straight home to acquire a better means of defense against him. If Uryuu couldn’t slay the beast and be rid of the peril he represented, more drastic measures had to be taken. He’d wiled away the wee hours of the night—and most of the morning—casting over and over until he’d mastered the most devastating spell in Souken’s arsenal. It had taken every last thread he possessed to weave the necessary magic into a viable tapestry, something that could be activated with just a concise phrase and a moderate sacrifice of energy.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t help that he had forgotten to eat anything before passing out around mid-afternoon. A glance at his phone told him it was indeed evening, and he winced to recall a missed meeting with his academic advisor at four.</p><p> </p><p>Disregarding his uninvited guest for the moment, Uryuu heaved himself up off the couch and groggily padded into his bathroom. Nothing revived flagging consciousness like a tepid shower. Next was a pot of green tea spiced with ginger. The thought of cooking anything seemed tantamount to rocket science, so he plucked a cup of yogurt from his fridge instead.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu returned to the sofa, robotically refueling while attempting to feign nonchalance. As if he wasn’t dying to know which vamp was scoping out his home and why. If it was Shirosaki mounting a new bid for his blood, he would be in for a very rude awakening. If it was Kurosaki, well…that was another story.</p><p> </p><p>The last of his yogurt was finished, the container set aside. Uryuu sipped his tea and warred with his own wayward ruminations. Sense-memories of their kiss kept surfacing against his will. He had never kissed anyone like that. He had also never felt for anyone the way he did for Kurosaki. It was a tangled mess of contradictory emotions that refuted every attempt at categorization. Disdain or sympathy, revulsion or desire, apathy or curiosity…he just couldn’t decide.</p><p> </p><p>The witch propped his empty mug on the coffee table and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>The eastern windows were unfettered by curtains or blinds. He lived on the third story and even if anyone had bothered to spy, all they would see was a boring bookworm puttering around his flat. Or maybe the choreography of strange movements to a meter of unintelligible monologues. Normal humans couldn’t perceive magic the way a witch could. Besides, Uryuu loved letting the morning sunlight stream in to set his cream-colored walls and polished wood flooring warmly aglow. Switching on his favorite red light en route to one of those windows, he peered out at the street below. Most of the mercury lamps on his block had burned out months ago, bulbs still waiting to be replaced, but there was enough moonlight to compensate for their deficiency. It only took a second to pinpoint the spectre he’d detected. He was too lazy to fetch his glasses from the desk to verify what he surmised from a familiar splotch of orange.</p><p> </p><p>A tension he hadn’t meant to harbor vanished as he recognized Kurosaki’s outline leaning against a shaded corner. The spark of aggravation he had become so used to feeling whenever this happened was absent. Uryuu knew now why he had been ceaselessly stalked for weeks on end. Graced with key enlightenment, he couldn’t bring himself to begrudge the vampire’s presence anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The casing gave a stiff squeak of displacement. Uryuu braced hands against the sill and leaned partway out of the open window. He didn’t even have to call out; Kurosaki had already noticed him, if the attentive shift of his figure was any indication. The witch motioned for him to come upstairs but the vampire made no move to do so. His reluctance was palpable. Uryuu waited it out. Eventually, it lapsed into acceptance and that dark figure glided across the street.</p><p> </p><p>Less than a minute later, he opened his door to greet the guarded man on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in, Kurosaki.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I can’t,” he complained.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, yes. Fortified layers of wards embedded in the walls were sure to pose a minor impediment. Uryuu waved a hand in front of the frame and murmured a deactivating incantation. There was a sapphire shimmer as the barrier dispersed and he stepped aside to allow the vampire into his studio apartment. Kurosaki paused uncertainly at the entryway before toeing off his shoes like it was a nostalgic custom he’d nearly forgotten. When was the last time he had entered another person’s home?</p><p> </p><p>“Refreshments?” offered Uryuu with a gesture toward the tea pot as he resumed his seat on the sofa. Kurosaki frowned at his lame joke and hovered uneasily in the middle of the room. “You don’t have to stand there, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>All he got was an unreadable expression. It was like pulling teeth, every time. He was too tired to respond with his usual gusto. Uryuu poured a fresh cup for himself and settled back against the armrest on a slow exhale. The bright bloom of his phone’s screen was obnoxious in the semi-darkness, but he’d rather email his advisor to reschedule than participate in this pointless standoff any longer.</p><p> </p><p>The electronic clack of characters didn’t supersede the susurrus of Kurosaki wandering around his flat. There really wasn’t much to peruse. Due to his borderline neurotic personality, Uryuu was prone to minimalism. He didn’t appreciate clutter and he wasn’t as materialistic as most. A collection of floating shelves held various books, picture frames, and Craft supplies. His desk was laden with a laptop, some notebooks, a pair of high-quality headphones, and a utensils cup that held two blue pens plus a black permanent marker. No entertainment center stood in the small space because he didn’t have a television and all the media he owned was digital. A simple futon in the corner furthest from the door served as his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki spent the most time examining his altar, of all things, which had earned an upgrade or two since he’d started practicing again. He bent to sniff a lilac candle anointed with anise oil and wrinkled his nose in distaste. The hunter green pillar infused with frankincense essence was more to his liking. Uryuu caught him curiously reaching to touch a sheathed athame, only to snatch his hand back as the silver-plating seared.</p><p> </p><p>A snort drew Kurosaki’s attention back to him. He paced around to the side of the couch and glared down at Uryuu, who tilted his head back for an inverted perspective.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t you be at least a little nervous to have a vampire in your apartment?” he abruptly demanded as if the witch’s lack of concern was personally insulting.</p><p> </p><p>It was true that his pulse was utterly unruffled by proceedings. For good reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, you’re probably right. I should be quivering with fright before the scary monster in my midst. I must be crazy,” Uryuu sardonically agreed between measured sips of tea. “On the other hand, I’m far from helpless, so you’ll have to forgive me if I don’t succumb to hysterics.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can smell that rancid charm of yours in a box across the room. If I chose to attack, you’d never get near it.”</p><p> </p><p>Resisting the compulsion to roll his eyes, he goaded, “Still underestimating me, foolish vampire? Ever think maybe it’s you who should be nervous? Go ahead and try it. I’ll show you precisely how vulnerable I am <em>not</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes narrowed, he growled, “Reckless witch! What will it take to make you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu saw the muscles tense, preparing to pounce. He raised a hand and spoke a phrase that knocked Kurosaki back several steps. The spell’s draw on his taxed reserves was staggering but he could withstand it for a short while. Long enough to get his point across. His look of abject shock was well worth it.</p><p> </p><p>A renewed assault augmented with double the determination was also thwarted. The witch held him in place with his will as he set aside phone and mug to slowly stand. Brown eyes were flared with incredulity and Uryuu couldn’t suppress a proud smile. He amplified the pressure until Kurosaki was forced to his knees, then to his back. The vampire couldn’t even speak, much less lift a limb from the floor.</p><p> </p><p>It must have felt like a tremendous increase in gravity that no amount of physical prowess could have opposed. Against a human, he could’ve held it for hours. Against something like Kurosaki, he would have been lucky to sustain it for minutes. However, he didn’t need to know about that. The demonstration had proven what it was meant to, and Uryuu released the invocation before its cost could become apparent.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki didn’t get up right away. He lie there staring up at nothing as he recovered from the unforeseen development. A self-satisfied elation had Uryuu swiveling confidently away from him in lieu of couch’s comfort.</p><p> </p><p>He never made it there.</p><p> </p><p>Arms wound around his body and tightened, Shirosaki-style, one hand clamping over his mouth and the other locking his own arms at his sides. It was so nice of the twins to keep reminding him of this gaping chink in his armor!</p><p> </p><p>“How vulnerable are you now, Ishida?”</p><p> </p><p>The rumble of that low voice combined with his t-shirt collar being tugged sharply aside by teeth generated a succession of shivers. He wasn’t about to show Kurosaki how the spell didn’t require verbal activation, only a great deal of concentration. Not when he was perfectly content to remain right where he was. The vampire was trying to terrify him, but his actions were inspiring the opposite effect.</p><p> </p><p>Although he was unable to express it in words, Uryuu’s body shamelessly advertised his positive response via heart rate, respiration, and temperature. All three shot into the red zone across the span of seconds. Uryuu’s breath caught as dual points of bared fangs lightly grazed the curve of his neck. Even when Kurosaki tightened his hold suggestively, there wasn’t an ounce of fear in the witch’s bearing. Only desire.</p><p> </p><p>The edge of his lower lip brushed a healing scratch and Uryuu felt the knowledge register in the way he suddenly stiffened. Hands switched from restricting to searching. Discovering all the scrapes and bruises his clash with Shirosaki had etched into his skin. Of course, in his preoccupation with the new spell the thought of mending them hadn’t arisen, assuming he would have bothered at all. The marks were difficult to discern in the dim crimson ambiance, even for his supernaturally enhanced vision, but Kurosaki would not be deterred.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he turned the witch around to check his face. There was a scrape high on his right cheek, obscured by hair until it was swiped out of the way. A thumb gently smoothed over the abrasion and Uryuu tipped his head away from it.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” he griped, uncomfortable under Kurosaki’s darkening expression. “Don’t act like you’ve never seen a few bruises before. Did you come here just to pester me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shirosaki did this to you, didn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>There was murder and misery in his tone. Uryuu swallowed hard at the ominous blend.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I smelled you on him when he came home. He told me you just <em>talked</em>. I only believed the deceptive bastard because your blood wasn’t on his breath, but…I still had to be sure.”</p><p> </p><p>So, that was the reason behind his visit: proof of life. He clenched his jaw against a prickle of disappointment. Had he been hoping for something more? Had last night’s encounter made that much of an impact?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Kurosaki. Now that’s settled, you can be on your way. I have an early lecture tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>His gaze fell and he replied, “Yeah, I know you don’t want me here. I’ll go. Just came by to give you this.”</p><p> </p><p>A bundle of white cloth was pulled from his pocket and placed in a palm. Opening the square of fabric, Uryuu’s mouth parted in awe to see what rested within. It was his grandfather’s bracelet! For Kurosaki to have it must have meant that he’d gone to the battle site after interrogating his brother—ostensibly to glean the truth of events there before he resorted to checking on Uryuu in person. Not only that, but he’d also noticed a tiny wisp of his scent across the park and scrounged around in thick foliage for a while to reclaim the discarded token. Given how poorly he had been treating Kurosaki, such consideration was unthinkable!</p><p> </p><p>“I was sure I’d never see this again,” the witch murmured at length. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wel—Mn!”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki grunted in astonishment as he was promptly dragged into an assertive kiss by the front of his jacket. Uryuu wanted to ensure he wouldn’t try to run like last time. The vampire tensed as if that was precisely his plan, but the lips joined with his proved too tempting to forsake. With a wavering sigh, Kurosaki gave in and eased closer.</p><p> </p><p>Warm hands moved to contour Uryuu’s lower back and he eagerly stepped in line with the vampire’s stance. The heat between their bodies lit a fuse inside him, lending a sense of urgency that eroded any niggling inhibitions. He draped an arm around Kurosaki’s shoulders as he touched their tongues together. One of the hands on his back dipped daringly lower and the witch hummed to encourage his initiative. A bold squeeze won an approving moan, and Uryuu rocked sinuously against him.</p><p> </p><p>It ended as quickly as it had begun. Kurosaki broke the kiss with a gasp and backed away from him, almost tripping over his desk chair in the process. He looked shaken, eyes distant like he’d fallen out of a beautiful dream and into an ugly reality.</p><p> </p><p>“W-we can’t do this, Ishida.”</p><p> </p><p>Exasperation embittering his tone, he asked, “Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m a fucking <em>parasite</em> who <em>eats people’s pets</em>!” He was never getting over that ‘parasite’ thing, was he? “I’m a monster and you’re…”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki made an intolerant noise and headed for the exit. Uryuu couldn’t let him leave like this. He couldn’t let him leave, period.</p><p> </p><p>“Shirosaki told me what he did to you.” The vampire halted to hear his crucial message but didn’t face him. “That he forced the Change on you. That you never wanted to become what you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing over his shoulder, Kurosaki asked, “He really said that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I almost killed him for it.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned the rest of the way and assessed Uryuu’s sincerity. Then his posture sagged as though overcome by fatigue. Kurosaki went to sit on the sofa, bending forward to bury his face in his hands. After a brief moment of hesitation Uryuu joined him, tucking his bracelet into his pocket for safekeeping.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true that I didn’t want to be this way and he’s the reason I am,” he morosely began. Dropping his arms to gaze at the witch, he said, “But it didn’t happen like you’re thinking. It’s not entirely Shirosaki’s fault. There’s a little more to the story than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What could possibly exonerate him?”</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath in, Kurosaki let it slowly sigh out as he leaned back against the cushion and shut his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I was sick. ‘Terminally ill’, the doctors said. By the time they made the diagnosis, I only had a few months left. Shirosaki took it even harder than me. We were really close back then. He was a great brother before he became the raging dick he is now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean he used to be more like you?” He rolled his head to stare bemusedly at Uryuu. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realize your opinion of me was that high.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t make out with someone I didn’t even like.” Kurosaki raised his eyebrows, still staring. “<em>What</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“You like me?”</p><p> </p><p>His whole face erupted in a hot blush but he didn’t deny it. The shape of a smile threatened to form on the vampire’s stoic visage and Uryuu realized he had never seen one there before. It swiftly receded, remaining elusive.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you were dying and he couldn’t hack it so he—what?—coerced a random vamp to sire you on the sly? I’m still not seeing the hidden redemption here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saying he’s totally innocent, only that the circumstances were kind of complicated. Not black-and-white.” It was Uryuu’s turn to arch an eyebrow at the irony of that statement, given the dichotomy of their wardrobe preferences. “And it wasn’t a ‘random vamp’. Rukia had been a friend of our family for decades. She was like a big sister to us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some friend, if she didn’t think twice about literally sucking away your life without consent.”</p><p> </p><p>“She thought she was doing the right thing, that I’d buy into it once I got used to the idea. Being a vampire wasn’t a big deal to her because her family was a whole coven of them. Rukia was adamant that <em>un</em>dead was better than dead. And Shirosaki…”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess: also Team Fang?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, no. He wasn’t partial to the prospect any more than I was, but…after she Changed me, I begged Shirosaki to let her Change him, too.” There was an abysmal sorrow weighing in his voice and on his features. It spoke of guilt and grief in equal measure. “I knew he was scared and I hated myself for it, but I asked him anyway. Just so I wouldn’t have to be alone.”</p><p> </p><p>And <em>that</em> was why Kurosaki stayed with him despite having every excuse to ditch his self-serving ass for good. Yet, Uryuu wouldn’t put it past Shirosaki to have deliberately acted reluctant for the sake of easy manipulation. A very ‘long con’ indeed.</p><p> </p><p>“The thought never occurred that he might have been playing you?”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Kurosaki dismissed, “No. Like I said, he wasn’t that type of person then. You have to understand, Shirosaki didn’t just lose his mortality in the Change. He also lost his <em>humanity</em>. I never figured out why it affected him that way but the fact is every fucked up thing he’s done since…that’s on me. Including what he’s done to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu had never seen such a pathetic expression on a grown man’s face, but he couldn’t say it was unwarranted. It was clear that Kurosaki was hurting—that he had been hurting for a very long time. He blamed himself for all of it when he had simply been a victim of cruel Fate. And those sixteen people he claimed to have killed surely didn’t assuage his deep-seated sense of regret. Hell, that was probably him accepting responsibility for the lives <em>Shirosaki</em> had taken.</p><p> </p><p>The witch had heard enough. He scooted closer and touched Kurosaki’s hand, fingers curling securely around it when the gesture wasn’t shunned. Uryuu leveled a deadly serious look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen well because I’m only saying this once: <em>it’s not your fault</em>, Kurosaki. None of it. Anyone would have asked the same thing in your place. It was Shirosaki’s choice to make and you had absolutely no way of knowing what would happen. His sins are not your own. I don’t want to hear you taking credit for them ever again. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>Brown eyes had attained an extra shine that he glanced away to conceal. He gave a shallow nod. Uryuu gripped his hand tighter and Kurosaki mumbled, “Yeah. I got it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. You’ll have to give me some time—I’m about a week behind on my thesis revisions—but I’m going to look into Shirosaki’s predicament for you. There might be an answer, or even a known remedy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate the thought, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“If a solution exists, I’ll find it,” Uryuu decisively declared. “My father may have given up the Craft more than twenty-five years ago, but he’s still kept up on an extensive archive of spellbooks and reference tomes. Who knows, I might even figure out a way to reverse vampirism itself!”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, there it was at last. Kurosaki’s timid smile was adorable, and his quiet laugh was even better.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, right, Ishida. Who do you think you are—Merlin?”</p><p> </p><p>Scoffing at the preposterous comparison, he returned, “If I’m Merlin, then you’re Dracula.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’d make a pretty shitty Dracula. Can you imagine me trying to seduce anyone back to my shabby apartment?”</p><p> </p><p>“You certainly have the sex appeal for it,” Uryuu muttered mostly to himself. Kurosaki’s smile spread into a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m sexy?”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other, letting the obvious go unspoken. Uryuu asked, “If I kiss you again, are you going to run away?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki considered that for a moment, mild embarrassment making him fidget. He slowly shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Finally releasing the hand he held, Uryuu shifted to straddle the vampire in one smooth motion. Now he would be anchored in place whether he liked it or not. Kurosaki started at the sudden addition of a witch in his lap and lifted his hands out of the way like he wasn’t sure what to do with them. Uryuu helpfully guided them to rest at his hips and pushed his own into short hair, diving in to initiate the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>It was like picking up right where they’d left off, but with fewer reservations. Uryuu tumbled straight into it, keeping nothing back as he wordlessly related precisely how sexy he deemed Kurosaki to be. His mouth was intoxicating, no matter how he chose to use it. Uryuu was brave enough to admit he was developing a major fascination with it. And with the glorious sensation of Kurosaki’s hands dragging over his skin. They had slipped under the hem of his shirt to languidly caress the length of his back, somehow stoking and soothing at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>In its stressed, sleep-deprived state Uryuu’s brain was struggling to process so much stimuli. Especially when Kurosaki licked his way inside to tease with the tip of an agile tongue. Uryuu idly imagined how it might feel elsewhere. The notion was so enticing that it kindled a catastrophic vortex of arousal inside him. He groaned into the kiss, tugging lightly at the strands between his fingers. Kurosaki responded in kind with the shallow skate of blunt nails.</p><p> </p><p>The situation was becoming dangerous. If things continued in the direction they were headed, they’d wind up naked on his bed in a matter of minutes. Although he couldn’t deny that seemed like a fantastic direction to go, he wasn’t ready to go quite <em>that</em> far when he’d only recently decided making out with the man wasn’t an egregious oversight.</p><p> </p><p>On the verge of frenzy, Uryuu broke free to breathlessly marvel, “<em>Gods</em>, how are you so good at this? Don’t your fangs get in the way?”</p><p> </p><p>“There is a certain knack to it,” he playfully confided, “But I’m glad to hear I make it seem effortless.”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire settled for kissing along the side of his neck, giving him a break to catch his breath. Uryuu could feel him trailing lower, inching closer to the sweet spot. He could only guess what havoc all this agitated blood and intimate contact was wreaking on his instincts. Particularly when the witch hadn’t paused to ask if he’d fed before jumping straight to molestation. Some host he was!</p><p> </p><p>“Kurosaki, don’t bite me yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t going to,” he objected. Then, “Wait, what do you mean ‘yet’?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you want to do it—there’s no point in denying it after what your brother said witch blood does for vampires—and I want you to do it, <em>believe me</em>, you’re not the only one who benefits from that exchange,” rattled Uryuu to preempt his gallant dissent, “There’s just something I need to do first. Hold on a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to concentrate with his heart thumping so riotously, but he did his best to center himself. Reaching into the pocket holding his bracelet, he closed his fingers around its cool silver links. There was a very small sapphire set in the center of its clasp. It wasn’t much of an aesthetic addition, but the stone was invaluable to any witch proficient enough to access the energy stored within it. Many types of minerals suited this purpose, precious and semi-precious most of all due to the strength of their molecular structure. The diminutive blue gem was meant for emergencies only but tonight was a special occasion. Uryuu siphoned power from it until most of what had been depleted earlier was painstakingly restored.</p><p> </p><p>He surfaced from the trance to feel Kurosaki’s fingertips gliding along his arms, elbow to wrist. Uryuu opened his eyes to the extraordinary image of a mesmerized vampire.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re glowing,” he reverently whispered, “Is this what magic looks like?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu had never seen himself recharging. He’d had no clue he <em>glowed</em>. “Describe it for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“There are these little blue streaks that swirl underneath your skin like rivulets of water, all converging here.” Kurosaki placed a palm to the center of his chest. “The color almost matches your eyes, except brighter. Radiant. Ishida, your power…it’s beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>The compliment was not lost on him. Uryuu’s heart threatened to burst under Kurosaki’s touch, so he took that hand and led it to rest at his waist instead.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a way with words, when you bother to use them,” he teased with a quick kiss. “Now tell me how my magic <em>tastes</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Draping his arms over broad shoulders, Uryuu offered up his neck and felt the craving quake through his frame. Kurosaki’s hold tightened right before he complied. The pierce of fangs was far from pleasant, but it didn’t seem as severe as past experience. It had been the better part of two months since Kurosaki had last bitten him, so his memory may have been compromised. Alternatively, if he was lucky his body could have been adjusting to the procedure with repeated exposure.</p><p> </p><p>The usual course of mind-bending ecstasy began to set in. Uryuu resisted its pull as long as he could, intent on observing Kurosaki’s reaction as he hadn’t been capable of attempting before. How his breathing went stilted and short. How his hands fisted desperately into Uryuu’s shirt. How he occasionally made these soft little satisfied hums between swallows. Even in his semi-catatonic state the witch knew it was odd to find any of this attractive, but he did.</p><p> </p><p>The analysis ground to a definitive halt as Kurosaki sent a second shot into his bloodstream. Uryuu cried out, melting against him. He could swear the vampire was getting better at this! He secretly hoped a third volley wasn’t on the horizon because he wasn’t sure he would survive it. Not when he was already so wound up from their kiss. It had also been a very long time since he’d been with anyone and his school schedule didn’t allow much spare time for certain methods of stress relief. The temptation to start shucking clothes grew by the second.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki took to lapping the site clean once he’d taken his fill. That explained why his clothes had never been stained. Apparently, his blood was too precious to waste a single drop! The minor epiphany was hilarious for some reason. Uryuu would have laughed like a lunatic if he wasn’t already panting like a sprinter. He started to slump sideways and Kurosaki guided him to lie on the couch. Braced above the witch in that position, his hips were still cozily bracketed by spread thighs. The knowledge produced a predictable flare of heat and Uryuu wasn’t shocked to note he was still horny. Sex and the Gift probably rode along similar but separate neural pathways. One shouldn’t preclude the other.</p><p> </p><p>The notion that he was keen to find out for sure some day had him biting his lip in longing.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you keep it, Ishida?” he asked between delicate kisses along his jaw line. “I know you’ve got more of that potion stashed somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Those kisses were making his stomach flutter. They were making him smile. They were making it hard for him to think, much less reveal the requested location.</p><p> </p><p>“The drawer…under my altar.” Kurosaki was up in an instant. “Green bottle…grey tin.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a rasp of sliding wood, a clink of glass, and a muted curse. Uryuu could hazard a guess at the cause of the latter: his batch of blood tonic was housed in a repurposed wine bottle, much larger than a few doses could fill. Kurosaki returned to perch beside him on the sofa with the specified items.</p><p> </p><p>Referencing the nearly full bottle, he asked, “Is this really necessary? Why would you ever need this much?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything’s cheaper in bulk.”</p><p> </p><p>His expression went deadpan in light of this timeless wisdom. He snatched off the cork and helped Uryuu drink. The tonic’s influence set in swiftly but he wasn’t in a hurry to sit up when he was exceptionally comfortable. He was almost ready for another nap. Until Kurosaki pinched him to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t let another vampire bite you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you ask me that? I’m not some deplorable bite-whore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you sure seem to like being bitten.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like it when <em>you</em> bite me, Kurosaki. Doesn’t mean I’d bare my throat for any pair of fangs to come along.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mean that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You tell me,” challenged Uryuu, growing annoyed as the buzz faded from his circulatory system.</p><p> </p><p>Monitoring the witch’s pulse and pupils, Kurosaki read the truth of it in his involuntary reactions. He sighed and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. I have this bad habit of becoming overprotective when I…Anyway, I take it back.” The palm-sized aluminum canister was raised as a convenient subject change, “What’s this for?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a cellular enhancement balm that catalyzes mitosis in the epithelial tissue to expedite integumental regeneration.” At Kurosaki’s blank look, he mercifully simplified, “It helps me heal faster.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu reached for it but the vampire plucked off the lid and volunteered, “Let me.”</p><p> </p><p>Dipping a fingertip into the salve, Kurosaki carefully dabbed some on the fresh puncture marks. The flesh fizzed and itched as it reacted to the rejuvenating properties. In a matter of seconds, nothing but smooth skin remained. He gave an impressed hum as he traced where the wound had been.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, that’s really cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“It ought to be, considering how expensive it is to concoct,” Uryuu grumbled. Essential oils were not cheap, bought in bulk or otherwise. The energy requirements were also daunting. “Fortunately, that tin should last months—if I can avoid daily injury.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki stared down at the balm in his grip. He took another dollop and applied it to the scrape on Uryuu’s cheek, then the scratch on his shoulder, and a few other spots. All the while bearing a disconcertingly solemn demeanor. A painful thought troubled the witch. He caught Kurosaki’s wrist and his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’m not expecting you to make up for Shirosaki’s misdeeds, don’t you? If you’re doing any of this because of him—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not. It’s not about that, Ishida. Maybe it was at first but…” He shut his eyes on a harsh exhale and awkwardly rambled, “This is going to sound incredibly creepy but I’ve been watching you basically every night since we met and I know it’s not the same as actually interacting with someone but the more I saw, the more I <em>wanted</em> to see because you’re so eccentric and cerebral and honorable and dedicated and <em>hot as hell</em>, and I really…”</p><p> </p><p>“You like me?” The resulting deer-in-headlights impression encouraged an amused chortle. Uryuu propped up on an elbow and teased, “Glad to hear you don’t just want me for my magic.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a dash of relief in his answering smirk. He said, “Can’t say it’s not a nice perk, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does it feel like?”</p><p> </p><p>Without elaboration, Kurosaki understood what he meant. His features shifted pensive as he considered how to put it into words.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s this…wild rush of vitality. More intense than anything I’ve ever tasted, human or animal. It feels like purity and power and peace. Whatever you did earlier—that awesome glowy thing—made it so much stronger. Did you know that would happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had a theory.” Uryuu shyly picked at imaginary fluff on the upholstery as he mumbled, “Just a dumb experiment…trying to make it as good for you as it feels for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does it feel like?”</p><p> </p><p>He blushed ferociously at Kurosaki’s innocent question, and that was an answer in its own right. Uryuu found it difficult to believe the vampire had been wielding a weapon that debilitating without comprehending the full scope of its function. He moved to sit upright before attempting to provide a decent comparison.</p><p> </p><p>“I-it feels like a thrilling rollercoaster ride, a fine glass of wine, and…the most sublime orgasm, all at once.” An unbearable hush followed. Kurosaki was staring when the witch gathered his courage to check. Of course he was. Uryuu’s blush brightened by the second. “Don’t look at me like that! Come on, how could you not know what your Gift does to people? The moaning didn’t give it away? Surely someone else has mentioned this to you before!”</p><p> </p><p>Discomfiture pinched his features. “I’ve never fed directly from anyone else, just blood bags.”</p><p> </p><p>Slightly mollified by that unexpected tidbit, Uryuu pressed, “Your brother didn’t tell you? Your sire?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only that it makes humans more complacent.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Complacent’? That’s the understatement of the century! Remember when you bit me three times in one session?” Kurosaki nodded carefully. “I practically met <em>God</em>. Anything you asked, I would’ve…”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Uryuu understood why he didn’t want any other vampires getting near the ‘tasty witch’. Kurosaki had never taken advantage of him in that condition, but someone else might. It made his close encounter with Shirosaki all the more petrifying in retrospect. One nip and Uryuu would have been wholly his.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. In that case, I finally get why you let me do it. Trying to figure that out was driving me nuts.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was your best guess?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pity. You should’ve seen your face when I told you about the raccoon.” He snorted and Kurosaki adopted a self-deprecating smile. It slid away when he asked, “I make a pitiful example of a vampire, don’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps. But it was strangely endearing, like a lot of things about him. Uryuu leaned in to touch their lips together, tender and deliberate, to express what he wasn’t comfortable voicing. He paused there and just listened to the tranquil tide of their breath for a handful of seconds. When he eased back to meet Kurosaki’s eyes, he was happy to see his supportive message had been received.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of messages…</p><p> </p><p>“Hand me your cell phone.” He pulled it from a pocket and gave it up. Uryuu typed in his name and number, added the contact, and rang his own cell before handing it back. “Now I can call you as soon as I find out anything about Shirosaki’s plight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you can call me when you get thirsty.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Ishida, you don’t have to—”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. You don’t have to, either, but the offer stands. Just…no more raccoons and lost pets, all right?”</p><p> </p><p>While he mulled that over, Uryuu reached behind him to the coffee table and picked up his cell to save the new number. As he was keying in ‘Kurosaki’, the vampire softly said, “Ichigo. My given name…it’s Ichigo, spelled with ‘one’ and ‘protector’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uryuu,” he replied with a glance at Kurosaki’s alight phone, where he’d already entered the kanji for it.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Rain’ and ‘dragon’? I like that. Suits you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So does yours.” Thinking about his protective qualities, Uryuu felt it prudent to establish, “Do we agree that I can hold my own against Shirosaki now, or should we stage another demonstration?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki showed him an indulgent smile and relented, “No, once was enough. Besides, after what almost happened last night I threatened to go somewhere he’d never be able to find me if he went near you again. He probably won’t try anything for a while but don’t let your guard down.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think he actually fell for that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was serious.”</p><p> </p><p>The witch blinked at him and struggled not to read into the implications of that indelible exchange. He broke eye contact and self-consciously cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s getting late and I really do have an early lecture tomorrow.” Taking the not-so-subtle hint, Kurosaki nodded and stood. Uryuu walked him to the door and waited for him to finish slipping on his shoes before saying, “By the way, I…I want to apologize for my behavior last night. I shouldn’t have confronted you like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t have kissed you.” Fair point. To emphasize this point, Kurosaki kissed him goodbye. He opened the door and advised, “Don’t forget your wards.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to his word, it took Uryuu about a week to catch up on his thesis before he could even think about extracurricular research. It took a few more days to wait for one of his father’s many out-of-town conferences, which would at least allow him time to dismantle the intricate detection and deterrence wards encasing his precious library without him around to sense the breach. Ryuuken wouldn’t exactly condone his renewed interest in the Craft after all this time dutifully concentrating on his future career. Particularly if he knew it was for a pair of vampires!</p><p> </p><p>The stark edifice sprawling across private grounds on a picturesque hilltop didn’t impart the warm, fuzzy nostalgia most people associated with their childhood home. It hadn’t felt much like a warm, fuzzy place since his mother had died there more than fourteen years ago. He’d only been nine—barely old enough to understand things like incurable illness and the permanency of death—but that kind of trauma could carry through a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>It was a homecoming fraught with mixed feelings, trepidation foremost of all. Uryuu was too stubborn, however, to let personal emotion get in the way of his aspirations. He was determined to ascertain a reason for Shirosaki’s affliction at the very least, a solution at best.</p><p> </p><p>Concentrating on that goal got him through the front door, down the hall to the east wing, and upstairs to the entrance of a capacious room containing a wealth of mystical knowledge and lore. The wards shielding it were extensive. Uryuu had to peel them away layer by layer. It was not unlike defusing a bomb, he supposed. Except triggering this one would result not in an explosion but in a massive fight with his father. Same fallout, different means.</p><p> </p><p>He released a long breath as the final barrier was removed at length. His efforts had bought roughly an eight hour window of free range in the repository until Ryuuken returned in the early afternoon. Beyond that, it would become a matter of learning his schedule at the hospital and visiting when the chief of staff was indisposed. Which, if his habits hadn’t changed since Uryuu’s adolescence, would be frequently.</p><p> </p><p>The double doors yawned open at his touch to reveal row upon row of priceless volumes, publishing dates ranging from the seventeenth century to mere months prior. The day he had been granted blanket access to its arcane-laden shelves was still vivid in his memory. Floor-to-ceiling cross-hatched windows streaming with afternoon sunlight. Books of various sizes and colors beckoning like new friends. Grand oak tables and cozy leather chairs polished to perfection. Thirteen had been his most memorable birthday of all.</p><p> </p><p>It was just as he remembered it, save for the pervasive darkness that matched his dour mood.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu strode across the marble tiles to switch on a brass lamp and set his bag on the sturdy table bearing it. He got right to work, collecting an armful of vampire-related texts to begin scouring. Flipping pages with one hand and typing notes with the other, it felt much like any average late-night study session. It didn’t matter that the topics were magical rather than scientific. His laptop would preserve the essential highlights either way.</p><p> </p><p>A little over two hours in, he got a message from Kurosaki asking if he was awake. It was their first contact since that time in his apartment and it sent those fateful events rushing back to him in steamy detail. Ignoring a reflexive flush to his cheeks, Uryuu responded with a set of hyperlinked coordinates that would lead the vampire straight to him. Assuming a meeting was his aim.</p><p> </p><p>Exactly twenty-eight minutes later, his proximity spell announced Kurosaki’s presence approaching the manor. He could make it easy and meet him at the door, or he could let the vampire sniff him out as usual. Uryuu smirked and stayed right where he was.</p><p> </p><p>When Kurosaki inevitably made his way to the witch and appeared in the open doorway, the first words out of his mouth were, “You seriously grew up in this giant freaking <em>mansion</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s more of an estate, really. How could you tell it used to be my home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding? This place is saturated with your scent. And another guy who smells similar—your dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ryuuken, who you do not want to meet, so be glad he isn’t here.” Closing his laptop and pushing away from the table, Uryuu stood to stretch stiff muscles as he asked, “What do you need, Kurosaki?”</p><p> </p><p>He was expecting some sullen grumbling along the lines of a blood craving, or maybe just checking in on his progress with the all-important problem. What he was not expecting…</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>The witch paused mid-flex to stare. He looked like he meant it, too. Uryuu circled around the side of the table facing him, sat on the edge of it, and unsnapped the clasp of his silver bracelet to slip into a pocket. Then he gestured for Kurosaki to come closer. The vampire hesitated, swallowed visibly, and slowly paced forward. He stopped just out of reach and scanned Uryuu as though searching for ulterior motives.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, I won’t bite.”</p><p> </p><p>The irony had them both snickering. Kurosaki sobered first, apologetically admitting, “It’s just that you always smell so good and I haven’t fed since we…”</p><p> </p><p>There it was. The world made sense again, thought Uryuu with a wry smile aimed at the floor. He unbuttoned the top three of his shirt and drew the fabric back from his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead. I always keep a vial of tonic in my bag these days.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki took a step forward. Uryuu shut his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They blinked open again when his glasses were suddenly slid free of their perch and placed on the table beside him. One of Kurosaki’s hands enfolded the one holding his collar aside and pulled it away. The other contoured to the side of Uryuu’s face. Their eyes met for a moment, a question resolving in his thoughts, but Kurosaki’s kiss quelled it. A single, simple press of lips felt like so much more. Especially when he parted to murmur an earnest confession, their noses almost touching.</p><p> </p><p>“I really just wanted to see you. Since you won’t let me follow you around anymore, I…” Kurosaki gave an embarrassed huff of laughter and reluctantly finished, “I kind of miss you, Ishida.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know how to respond to that, outwardly or inwardly, so he sort of froze in place. Thus far, their convoluted relationship had precipitated the most dangerous chapter of his life, the most confusing series of social interactions, the most meaningful resurgence of his Craft, and the most erotic dreams he’d ever envisioned. Deepening such a volatile bond could very well be the death of him. Besides, what self-respecting witch would want a vampire for a <em>boyfriend</em>?</p><p> </p><p>The look on Kurosaki’s face was so tentatively hopeful it hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu sucked in a pained breath and closed the scant distance between their mouths. He didn’t understand why Kurosaki was his Kryptonite. Why he was the only subject that refused to be neatly organized in his mind. Why he made the smallest decision so difficult. It was baffling and vexing and uncomfortable and Uryuu was not in the habit of heeding heart over head but Kurosaki was influencing both in unprecedented ways.</p><p> </p><p>The second kiss didn’t end as swiftly as the first. They always fell into it so easily. There was no denying their chemistry; it was the only thing Uryuu was certain of. No one had ever kissed him like Kurosaki did, as if his very soul wasn’t complete without the witch’s caressing it. At first, Uryuu had attributed his ardor to a passionate nature. After what the vampire had just told him, he wasn’t so sure anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Their tongues met in the middle and he made a mortifying noise as he instinctively tugged Kurosaki closer, into the warm cradle of spread legs. One of them lifted to hook around a thigh and lock him firmly in place right up against Uryuu. Dimly, he realized Kurosaki still held one of his hands in a loose grip. He rotated his wrist to snugly interlace their fingers instead.</p><p> </p><p>Something about the gesture hit the vampire hard, making his next exhale tremulous and his next kiss frantic. Kurosaki advanced, dialing up the intensity by about a thousand degrees and forcing the witch to brace an arm against the table just to stay upright. But the longer they kissed, the less Uryuu cared about what position they were in as long as they didn’t have to stop. He was beyond drunk on their mutual lust. It felt like he had swallowed the sun itself, radiating transcendent light even as it burned him up from the inside out.</p><p> </p><p>His elbow gave and they collapsed to the table. It didn’t even slow them down. Kurosaki’s palm left his cheek to curve around the back of his knee and guide it up to mirror the other beside a hip. Then he trimmed the last sliver of space between them, along with the threads of Uryuu’s sanity because he could feel the vampire pressing against him—intimately, <em>prominently</em>—and it was the most wonderful thing he’d ever experienced.</p><p> </p><p>Breaking their kiss at last, he groaned plaintively and rolled their hips together. Kurosaki’s fingers squeezed tighter between his as he shuddered from the sensation. Uryuu did it again and was rewarded with a strangled moan for the sinuous maneuver, as well as a bolt of arousal so strong it made him dizzy. His mouth was claimed once more, obliterating all semblance of restraint. The pacing was intermittent at best and utterly chaotic at worst. Kurosaki kept his own hips still, seemingly unwilling to impede whatever the witch chose to do with him. And what Uryuu wanted to do with him…</p><p> </p><p>A dozen images sprang to mind. More. Every filthy act he’d ever heard of and a few from his own imagination. He wanted to memorize Kurosaki’s entire body by touch and taste alone. Wanted to drag the vampire to his apartment and forbid him from leaving until they had shoved each other against every available surface. Wanted to give him so much pleasure that no one else could ever satisfy him the way Uryuu had.</p><p> </p><p>He was gasping in air between each hungry kiss, bordering on hypoventilation and hypersensitization. Yet, when Kurosaki started easing up to accommodate his physiological requirements, an opposing yank to the front of a black shirt foiled any such inexcusable intentions. Uryuu nipped his lower lip reproachfully and the vampire twitched like he couldn’t believe <em>he</em> had just been bitten for a change.</p><p> </p><p>The witch would have laughed if he wasn’t currently being kissed with all the voracity a half-starved vampire could muster. There was a hand planted at his lower back, bracing him for—Oh, <em>Gods</em>! Kurosaki rocked hard against him with a short growl that implied he was through holding back his urges. The motion dislodged his gold necklace from the shirt concealing it to tickle in the divot of Uryuu’s collar bone with each ardent shift of their bodies. The pendant he had never glimpsed was contrastingly cool on overheating skin.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki abruptly tore free of the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Ishida…?”</p><p> </p><p>His tone conveyed a plea and Uryuu opened bleary eyes that had been shut for too many minutes to see it reflected in his expression, as well. The fog of delirium smothering his rational mind was dense. It took him several seconds to deduce what the vampire was asking for, what he <em>needed</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he breathed, turning his head in emphasis.</p><p> </p><p>The bite was immediate and deep. It barely registered as a pinch. Uryuu cried out anyway, arching off the table and into Kurosaki’s embrace because two cataclysmic charges detonated simultaneously. One injected into an artery and the other cascading from his own brain. He was delightfully imploding. He was singing the vampire’s name. He was seeing the whole universe and all its stars bursting behind his eyelids.</p><p> </p><p>He was trembling all over, gradually coming down from the double-edged high. The thud of his heart held contrapuntal rhythm with the throb of blood in his extremities. The perforations in his neck ached subtle inverse to the tingling afterimage of pleasure along his nerves. It took a great deal of concentration to open his eyes and force them into focus. Kurosaki was already gazing down at him. Of course he was.</p><p> </p><p>“Ishida, your body is just…and I could actually taste it in your blood when you…<em>Fuck</em>, that was intense!”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu wanted to tease him for the note of unabashed awe in his fragments but all he could do was hum in tacit agreement. ‘Intense’ wasn’t even a strong enough word. The tip of his tongue felt a little numb and there was a distracting buzz like low-voltage somewhere in the base of his skull. His muscles were so pliant he figured he could probably condense into a puddle and drip off the rim of the table if he tried.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurosaki,” he ventured, enunciating each syllable so he wouldn’t slur them, “Tonic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, sorry—in your bag, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mn.”</p><p> </p><p>Scooping Uryuu up from the wooden surface, he poured the witch into a chair and went to rummage in the messenger bag beside his laptop. He returned with the unassuming glass vial and uncorked it for him. As the witch worked on raising the potion to his lips, Kurosaki put the salve he’d also found to use healing his neck. The fact that he still felt loopy even after the tonic had run its course should’ve been annoying. It wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Ishida,” he warily began, dropping into the seat next to his, “You know that I didn’t come here expecting that we would…I mean, I absolutely do not regret any part of it but I’d hate for you to think…”</p><p> </p><p>Was he ever going to finish a sentence? Uryuu set the empty vial in the crease of an open book and finished it for him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d hate for me to think that you’re only using me for blood and sex?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki flinched and looked askance, muttering, “Yeah, something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if I’m the one using <em>you</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire was so taken aback by the very idea that he struggled to respond. “A-are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The witch stared at him for a long moment, expression intentionally inscrutable. “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a candid confession disproportionate to a covert countenance. Kurosaki’s brow crinkled in confusion and the beginnings of hurt. This wasn’t something Uryuu wanted to attempt while the aftermath of their latest tryst lingered in the form of sweat and saliva and…other bodily fluids. He wasn’t ready for this conversation. He hadn’t even broached the subject with himself yet!</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu stood and left the library without another word.</p><p> </p><p>His old bedroom was exactly as he had left it at seventeen. Save for a maid’s routine dusting, nothing had been touched since he’d moved out to attend university. Ryuuken didn’t need the space for anything else and he wasn’t about to pay movers to get rid of everything in it just to have another vacant room. The property hadn’t been built with a family of three in mind and Uryuu still couldn’t understand the appeal of owning what amounted to endless square footage to clean and keep up.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, he was grateful his possessions remained as he dug through a drawer of old clothes. He took his outfit into the en-suite bathroom and started water warming for a quick shower. However much he would have liked to tune out his own churning thoughts and enjoy one of his favorite activities in peace, Uryuu knew better than to expect lenience from his own subconscious.</p><p> </p><p>He was furious with himself for rushing headlong into…whatever it was he and Kurosaki were doing. After all, he had learned long ago that reacting on impulse and emotion almost always led to regret in the end. How had one mostly terrible night turned into hooking up with a vampire he may or may not have been developing legitimate feelings for? How was he supposed to express those feelings if he couldn’t even figure out what they were?</p><p> </p><p>The bottom line was that Uryuu hadn’t spent much time with him at all, although the fleeting moments they had shared over the course of the summer left deep impressions. What else would motivate him to put his personal goals on the back-burner to help a murderous asshole and his damaged brother? It was probably because Kurosaki was kind and loyal and strong and sincere and <em>so sexy</em> and he really…</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu liked him. Gods help him, but he did. What was that maudlin cliché people used to describe it? Oh, right…he wanted to see Kurosaki’s smile and he wanted to be the cause of it.</p><p> </p><p>He tipped his face under the spray to drown out a resigned groan. It might turn out to be one of the dumbest things he’d ever do, but this had already expanded into something he couldn’t walk away from. He was <em>invested</em>, whether he liked it or not. Uryuu would just have to fix Shirosaki, that was all. Then Kurosaki would be happy again and they could all get on with their lives. Go their separate ways.</p><p> </p><p>The water was shut off and the narrow bathroom fell silent in tandem with his inner monologue. Uryuu dried off, got dressed, and went to flop belly-first atop his old mattress like the angsty teenager he hadn’t been for years. It was only the fact that they weren’t poking into the bridge of his nose that he realized his glasses were still in the library. Not that he needed them to mope properly but he felt naked without them. Regardless, he wasn’t about to go back up there when he could still sense a vampire in the house. Why hadn’t Kurosaki left yet?</p><p> </p><p>There was a light knocking at the door a few minutes later. Uryuu buried his face in the pillow and held his breath to keep from shouting into it. Then he sat up, slowly exhaled, and called for his guest to enter.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki pushed the door open, eyes flitting around the room for a second before landing on him. Much like his apartment, there wasn’t much to see. A western-style twin bed bordered a pale blue wall bearing the only window, dressed in plain white curtains. A teak desk and grey swivel chair stood adjacent to the bathroom’s archway. His cream-colored dresser was the only other piece of furniture. A wide galaxy poster and an illustrated periodic table of elements provided nerdy décor.</p><p> </p><p>The overhead bulb was left off in lieu of orange LED string lights lining the ceiling’s perimeter between bed and desk. It lent an artificial warmth to the otherwise sterile ambiance. Kurosaki’s hair practically <em>blazed</em> in its like-hued emphasis. He resembled a black candle, starkly standing out among all the pastel colors surrounding him. The illusion shattered when he started to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care.” Since Uryuu’s perplexity was portrayed in his expression, he elaborated, “Even if you are using me, I still—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that! Don’t even <em>think</em> it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? If I’m okay with it, what difference does it make?”</p><p> </p><p>The witch scrubbed a hand through damp, disheveled fringe and sighed angrily. This idiot was really going to drive him batty if he kept talking like that. The reality was he had never worried Kurosaki was using him because <em>he</em> was always the one chasing after the vampire. Every time they had met after the first was by Uryuu’s volition. Kurosaki had settled for keeping peripheral watch over the witch until his twin ultimately lost interest in unique prey. It was Uryuu who kept crossing that line to suit his own selfish objectives even as he judged himself for them.</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t be okay with it. You should be pissed off, screaming at me, calling me names. You shouldn’t be content to accept whatever I deign to give because you’re worth more than that, Kurosaki. You’re worth more than most of the people I’ve ever met—combined—and the fact that you don’t even realize it is just…” <em>Tragic</em>. He was hovering forlornly in the middle of the room. Uryuu hated it when he did that. Softening his tone, he invited, “Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki shuffled over to sit beside him as indicated. A lull in the conversation was measured by their quiet breathing. Uryuu didn’t know what else to say. The grand sum of his past relationships totaled three and none of them had been this complicated. It had always been a straightforward formula: he liked them, they liked him, and they spent time together until it wasn’t fun anymore. But with Kurosaki it had never been ‘fun’ in the traditional sense. Maybe that was part of the reason why this one already meant more to him than the others.</p><p> </p><p>Gaze fixed on the floor, he told Uryuu, “I’m aware of how pathetic it sounds. I’m not proud of it. But you don’t understand what it’s been like living as an outcast with someone I loved more than myself, before he changed into the monster <em>I</em> made him. I’m used to pain and conflict and cruelty. I’m used to savoring every scrap of happiness just to stay sane. And the way you make me feel is…it’s overwhelming. It’s comfort and pleasure and serenity like I’ve never known. So, I’m not about to ask for more when what you’ve given me is already more than anyone has in decades.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Damn it</em>, he mentally swore because there was no chance he was making it through that unfiltered soliloquy unscathed. How dare Kurosaki drop an emotional bombshell of that magnitude when Uryuu had been set on feeling aggravated? That jerk! He wilted back onto the mattress and glared through his ceiling to the heavens above. Those pesky deities were to blame, surely. They had sent him searching for that shop after dark and influenced Shirosaki to grab him. The gods despised him. It was the only explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you doing this to me?” he whispered up at them.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki peered at him over a shoulder and said, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The fool looked like he meant it, too. Uryuu’s heart cracked in half.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here.” The vampire didn’t budge. Not until he reached out and pulled Kurosaki down to lie beside him. “Listen, if we’re going to do this you can’t think of me as some…beneficent <em>angel</em> who can do no wrong. I need you to stand up for yourself and complain when I act like an arrogant ass. Yell at me occasionally. Maybe even start stupid fights that end with fiery make-up sex. Otherwise, I’ll feel like an abusive boyfriend. Think you can handle that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” His face proclaimed he couldn’t even handle hearing the proposal, but he haltingly agreed, “Y-yeah. I’ll try.”</p><p> </p><p>The astonishment faded from his features, ceding to humor. He snickered and Uryuu asked, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Fiery make-up sex’, huh? Mind making me a list of stuff that bugs you?”</p><p> </p><p>The witch rolled his eyes but couldn’t quash a smirk. It widened to feel a hand grazing the back of his, seeking permission, but he had an even better idea. Guiding Kurosaki’s arm to loop around his shoulders, he rolled to lie against him. Although he was undeniably snuggled up with a ‘creature of the night’, an indescribably relaxing sense of security washed over him. The feeling doubled when Uryuu was held tighter with a happy little hum.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki’s shirt was soft on his cheek. It only made him realize how eager he was to see it off him sometime very soon. Uryuu couldn’t resist splaying his fingers above firm flesh, exploring upward over the slight swell of a defined chest. Kurosaki had the musculature of a warrior and he wondered what kind of life he’d had before the Change. What kinds of hobbies and habits had characterized his day-to-day activities? Had he gone to college? Started a career? Been in love? How much of who he had been was left in him now?</p><p> </p><p>The outline of his gold pendant beneath questing fingertips gave Uryuu pause. It felt familiar. It felt like…He raised it for inspection and almost gasped at what he saw.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurosaki, this amulet…”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty unusual, right? I’ve never seen anything else like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Unusual? Yes, that was one way to phrase it. The symmetrical, five-spoked array tipped with hollow circles was a sacred emblem representing one of the most prolific clans of all magical history. It was an insignia only a true-born witch would recognize…and instantly respect. Uryuu would know: he had one just like it locked in a well-warded jewelry box.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was my mother’s. I inherited it after she passed. Haven’t taken it off since I was a kid.”</p><p> </p><p>She had to have been a witch. There was no other logical explanation, seeing as the crest was far from a common article. In that case, why wouldn’t Kurosaki know about it? Had she kept her birthright a secret even from her own family? More puzzling was how her sons could have grown up without stumbling onto their own abilities, unless they’d only had a minimal link to the Craft. Either way, the mystery of how the vampire could see Uryuu’s power so clearly that night in his apartment was potentially solved. It could’ve also played a part in the allure of his blood to both brothers.</p><p> </p><p>The topic of blood triggered another epiphany, making his own slosh around excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Is her memorial nearby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…yeah, it’s in a graveyard just southeast of the city. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Text me the address. I want you to meet me there Friday night. There should be a new moon, so that will be perfect. I’ll need to get a few pieces of lapis lazuli and some rowan berries from the apothecary but I think I have everything else…”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you babbling about? You’re not planning a séance or anything morbid like that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not. This ritual is—well, suffice it to say you’re going to owe me a huge favor if it works out.”</p><p> </p><p>That shut him up, though his eyebrows were still raised. “If you say so.”</p><p> </p><p>He rested his head on the man’s shoulder and smiled to himself. It wasn’t a cure for his evil twin, but it was guaranteed to brighten his day. Literally.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Uryuu snapped awake and jolted upright, wincing as a vibrant shaft of sunlight beaming between a slit in the curtains blinded him. He glanced around the room in mild panic until he remembered why he wasn’t in his own apartment and that the space beside him was thankfully devoid of any flaming vampires. There was no psychic signature belying a supernatural presence, either.</p><p> </p><p>Vaguely, he recalled a brief exchange with Kurosaki early that morning. Something about an encroaching dawn and survival instincts overriding personal inclinations. He had reluctantly slipped out of Uryuu’s hold and kissed his forehead with a murmured goodbye. The witch had been too exhausted to do much more than sigh about his absence and fall right back to sleep. Now he wished Kurosaki had shaken him awake because sun’s angle told him it was already afternoon and that could only mean one thing.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shit</em>,” he hissed, whipping off covers he didn’t remember pulling into place.</p><p> </p><p>A mad dash across the estate got him to the library in under a minute. He threw open the double doors and—his father was standing beside the table, scrutinizing the empty blood tonic vial with a shrewd slant to his eyes. Ryuuken looked up to see his son framed in the doorway, sleep-tousled and winded.</p><p> </p><p>“What manner of blood ritual have you been practicing that would require such a potent recovery tonic?”</p><p> </p><p>Because <em>of course</em> the illustrious patriarch of House Ishida would figure out what it was by residue alone. It appeared he hadn’t noticed the subject matter boasted in books strewn across the table’s surface. That, or he couldn’t begin to conceive of how Uryuu might be fraternizing with a real, live vampire. At least he’d thought to close his laptop or there would be no question to what the notes saved within it referred.</p><p> </p><p>Ever rebellious, he couldn’t resist snarking, “What makes you think it was for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d prefer I assume you bled someone else in my library?” Hm, he hadn’t thought that through at all. Ryuuken scoffed at his silence and dropped the vial back where he’d found it. “It goes without saying that I’m disappointed to learn you’re practicing magic at all. Didn’t we agree your education comes first?”</p><p> </p><p>“It still does. This is just…”</p><p> </p><p>A side venture? Idle fancy? A torrid affair with a cute, broody, blood-sucking boy? Oozing criticism, his father seemed to read it all over his face. He was getting tired of everyone calling his judgment into question. Especially himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you tell me what happened here willingly, Uryuu, or do I need to find a mirror and scry for the truth myself?”</p><p> </p><p>Utterly aghast at the terrifying threat, he shook his head a tad too adamantly as his heart juddered in his chest. What they had done last night—on that very <em>table</em>—Ryuuken could never ever know. Under no circumstances. The visceral zing of humiliation brought a flush of heat to his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ve been helping a friend, that’s all. <em>Trying</em> to help. His brother has an unusual malady that only magic can remedy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which ‘friend’ would this be?”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t know him,” asserted Uryuu, glancing away. “We just met a few months ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“A few months and you’re already breaking your word for him?”</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t like that! It’s not as if I’ve dropped out and eloped with some ambitionless undesirable I found in an alley!” Damn, the latter half was sort of the way it’d gone, wasn’t it? “I’m still going to finish my doctorate and take an internship with the hospital’s laboratory. Nothing has changed except for the occasional addition of a spell.”</p><p> </p><p>A pale eyebrow arched in the telltale configuration of a minor revelation. Ryuuken coldly repeated, “‘Eloped’?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s not—I only meant—” He almost choked on his own tongue. How could he slip up like that? “It’s a figure of speech!”</p><p> </p><p>“What is this friend’s name?”</p><p> </p><p>“…Kurosaki Ichigo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call him. Tell him to come back. I want to meet the man you hold in such high esteem.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you can’t expect him to simply drop everything and rush over at your whim. He has his own obligations and plans and—”</p><p> </p><p>“An unnatural aversion to sunlight?” Uryuu’s eyes flared. “It doesn’t take a genius to put the pieces together. I cannot begin to express how dangerously careless your choices must have been if they’ve led you to befriend a <em>vampire</em>. Worse still, that you let him feed from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dangerous or not, they are my choices to make.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are consequences and ramifications at stake that you do not comprehend! Do you have any idea how powerful our blood is? How strong it makes them? What if he were to turn against you? Take just a little too much?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kurosaki wouldn’t do that! He’s not some ravening beast, but a <em>person </em>who happens to care for me. So what if I want to share my power in return? Is that such a sin? A draught of tonic is all it costs me!”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuuken did not comment on the slight waver in his voice but reacted to the message it conveyed. He snatched up the glass vial and flung it against the nearest bookshelf to shatter with a startling explosion of shards and sound. Uryuu flinched at the violent display and his irate countenance alike.</p><p> </p><p>“That potion is not meant for routine use! Have you forgotten what happens when you abuse magic for personal gain? Is his Gift incentive enough to corrupt your Karma?”</p><p> </p><p>His father’s disapproval landed like a jab to his gut, robbing him of both breath and conviction. Noxious fumes polluted his mind, all the doubts he harbored rising up from the airtight container Kurosaki’s confession had sealed them into. His first instinct had been to break it off but he was so sure it would be fine. Was he wrong? Had he unknowingly stepped straight into the swing of the Reaper’s scythe?</p><p> </p><p>Did it even matter?</p><p> </p><p>“If you knew him like I do, you wouldn’t be so quick to condemn.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have that much faith in this vampire?” He nodded and Ryuuken scowled. “Invite him here for dinner next week and I will determine for myself how deserving of my condemnation he is or is not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I?”</p><p> </p><p>Tone tightening ominously, he said, “Because if you refuse to let me meet him, you will never have access to these tomes again. The wards you stripped last night will seem like tissue paper compared with the improved versions.”</p><p> </p><p>He knew how to aim where it hurt. Uryuu clenched his fists at his sides and grit his teeth. Then he forcibly relaxed on a short, shallow exhale.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, I accept your terms. I will bring Kurosaki here for you to <em>interrogate</em> in exchange for unrestricted access to these archives. But first, I want your solemn vow that you won’t do anything to harm or hinder him once he’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>Scathing offense contorted his features. Nonetheless, he promised, “I will not ‘harm or hinder’ your precious vampire while he is under my roof.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then we have an accord.”</p><p> </p><p>With a wave of his hand, Ryuuken swept the broken vial into a dust bin from afar as he pivoted to stride out of the room. He paused two steps past Uryuu for one more query.</p><p> </p><p>“The brother you mentioned, is his ‘malady’ an inexplicable loss of conscience after undergoing the Change?”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you—?”</p><p> </p><p>“His soul is gone.” Uryuu stiffened in shock and his father casually continued, “It happens with twins sometimes. No one has ever determined the cause, nor successfully restored one rendered bereft by this phenomenon. I would advise you not to try where so many others have failed, but I already know you won’t listen. This is the book you were searching for.”</p><p> </p><p>It came flying out from amid the aisles to smack onto the table by his laptop. He read the title emblazoned across the cover of an old monk’s journal he had already discounted as irrelevant. By the time he looked up from it, Ryuuken had made his exit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday, well past midnight. Technically Saturday, Uryuu supposed, but he wasn’t about to have a debate with himself over it. Closer to the city, the streets were still abuzz with weekend traffic and social activity. He could see the lights burning in neat rows and busy clusters between the swaying leaves of a tree he was leaning against. Up on the hill where he waited, there wasn’t another soul in sight. Who would want to visit a graveyard on a Friday/Saturday night?</p><p> </p><p>A witch and a vampire, evidently.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki’s unmistakable coloration came into view around the corner of a residential fence. Their eyes met and he smiled at Uryuu, who didn’t have it in him to return the gesture because he had no good news to share. Even after reading that monk’s journal cover-to-cover, he had nothing definitive to relate regarding hemi-soulless undead twins that Ryuuken hadn’t covered in a handful of laconic sentences. Not only that, he still hadn’t warned Kurosaki of the impending ‘dinner’ at the estate, just four short days away. That was going to be a fun conversation!</p><p> </p><p>Straightening and stepping away from the tree, Uryuu met him on the sidewalk and gestured for him to lead them through the maze of memorials. As they walked past row after row of tiered stone slabs, he racked his brain for the best way to break it to him. In the end, he was nothing if not dreadfully blunt.</p><p> </p><p>“My father wants to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire stumbled to a stop and swiveled to gawk at him. “You told him about me? I thought you said I <em>didn’t</em> want to meet him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t, believe me, but the circumstances are such that we’re low on options. He threatened to ban me from the library indefinitely if I didn’t ask you over for dinner. Translation: hostile interview. Of course, I won’t force you to—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go. If it gets him off your back, I’ll let him grill me all he wants.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” He broke into a lop-sided grin and said, “For a second, I thought you might attack me like last time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that was an ‘attack’, was it? Strange, I seem to remember it as a kiss of gratitude.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki took a step closer and teased, “Ishida, the way you kiss could stop hearts. Your mouth is a lethal weapon.”</p><p> </p><p>It was so cheesy Uryuu was laughing before he could contain it. He drifted nearer.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one with built-in blades. Do you have a license to bear those fangs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Search me and see.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, that was tempting. Very, very tempting but they were on a mission—not to mention in a cemetery and he wasn’t quite irreverent enough to commit an act of public indecency on sacred ground. He tugged Kurosaki’s jacket sleeve to restart their momentum.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe later. For now, let’s get this ritual over with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, about that…are you ever gonna tell me what we’re trying to do here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m sure you’ve noticed a twinge of discomfort whenever you catch a stray sunbeam,” he sarcastically began. Kurosaki gave him a flat look as answer. “You can thank my ancestors for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes narrowed slightly as he said, “This I have to hear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Long ago, when the war against your race was declared, many hundreds of witches gathered from around the world to hold a summit of sorts. They decided that their primary role in the crucial first strike would take the form of a debilitating curse affecting all vampires, present and future. They bound it to the sun itself as eternal anchor. A spell of such scope utilized enormous amounts of combined energy to ensure it could never be universally reversed. Only individualized exceptions would be feasible, and even then exceedingly difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re saying it is possible?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. However, it requires a sizeable sacrifice from the caster.”</p><p> </p><p>“Meaning you?” Uryuu nodded and Kurosaki shook his head. “Nope. Forget it. As nice as it would be to see daylight again, I won’t let you put yourself at risk for me. I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, Kurosaki. I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure I could manage it. Besides, we won’t be doing this on our own. Your mother is going to help us.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell does that mean? I thought humans couldn’t influence magic at all, much less dead ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Humans can’t. But a witch can, even long after they’ve become a spirit. All we need is a link from us to her, something strong enough to span this world and reach into the next. For example, the unbreakable bond between mother and child. Your inherited talisman should serve as a physical manifestation of that bond to temporarily draw her here.”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire halted, shut his eyes, and brought a hand up to rub at his temples. He really wasn’t adjusting well.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me get this straight: you can make me the only sun-proof vamp in existence but it’s gonna be so tricky that you’re summoning my mom’s ghost to keep the spell from killing you? Oh, and she was also a witch, apparently?”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct.”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked twice. Then, “Okay, fuck this. I’m going home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Kurosaki, stop for a second! Please,” the witch appealed, clutching his arm so he couldn’t storm off. “It sounds worse than it is, all right? Let me ask you one thing: do you trust me?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not fair, Ishida.”</p><p> </p><p>Braving an accusatory glare, he pressed, “Do you trust me?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, but this is—”</p><p> </p><p>“Then let me do this for you. I won’t screw it up, I swear. Just let me give you this much?”</p><p> </p><p>It was the least he could do, considering his initial promise to fix Shirosaki was likely to fall through. And Kurosaki looked like he belonged under the sun. Hiking up the side of a mountain. Lounging half-naked on a beach. Turning heads on crowded city streets. Besides, Uryuu didn’t appreciate how easily a matter of improper daytime shelter could reduce him to ash.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, if you get hurt or burnt out or whatever happens to witches when they can’t handle a spell, I will be <em>so pissed</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine, and you’ll be better than fine when you see your first sunrise in over thirty years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, don’t count your stupid chickens,” the vampire grumbled. “Come on, Mom’s headstone isn’t far.”</p><p> </p><p>They shuffled their way down the line to a light grey rectangle of rock inscribed with the name ‘Masaki’. There was a layer of dust and debris covering it that suggested she didn’t get frequent visitors anymore. He gazed at her son, searching for signs of sorrow. Kurosaki’s disposition was somber but not emotional. Uryuu understood that time invariably erected barriers between the pain of loss and the conscious mind. It was the subconscious that they had to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need a moment with her?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m good. I’ve had a lot of ‘moments’ with her over the years. Go ahead and do what you came for.”</p><p> </p><p>The witch unslung a strap from around his chest and kneeled to rifle through the bag he’d brought. It was much heavier than usual tonight. Laden with salt, candles, incense, semi-precious gems, some essential oils, and a thermos full of liquid among other things. He had brought more than he would need because he was efficient like that. Nothing ruined his mood faster than running out of salt <em>right</em> before completing a circle.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki watched him pour a wide berth of the purifying crystals around them and the headstone, intentionally leaving a small section open until everything was set up. Black and purple pillars were placed around the circumference at even intervals, wicks trimmed and ready for flame. Polished nodes of lapis lazuli and an amethyst geode were stacked atop the memorial. The carved kanji of his intended contact’s name were anointed with gentle calligraphic strokes of dandelion oil. Incense was lit and staged in a brass tray reserved for that specific purpose.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Uryuu lit a bundle of sage and turned to his accomplice.</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your jacket and shoes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>The witch clucked his tongue in mild irritation. “If you’re planning on asking me that each time I give instruction, it’s going to be a very long night.”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire frowned and shrugged out of his jacket, handing it over before toeing off his shoes. Uryuu took them out of the circle and sat them on a relatively clean patch of concrete. He added his own to the pile, along with his enchanted bracelet, and returned to his ministrations. The smoking sage was wafted all around Kurosaki, top to bottom, back to front. A cleansing incantation was murmured under his breath as he went, following the same procedure for himself next. When that was done, Kurosaki was gazing at the grey sticks poking up from a bed of sand, white tendrils curling into the black sky.</p><p> </p><p>“That incense smells nice. Better than anything I ever brought.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Tibetan. Used to be my grandfather’s favorite. Ah, almost forgot…” Uryuu walked right up to him and pushed a hand into his jeans pocket. Kurosaki tensed but didn’t evade. His eyes were on the pair of lips a handbreadth from his own. The witch eased in a tiny bit closer and whispered, “No cell phones allowed in the circle.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he pulled the device from its home and left Kurosaki standing there with a confounded look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Once both of their phones were switched off and propped on their outerwear, he placed his mostly empty bag outside of the circle and closed its line from the inside. The thermos was waiting for him near the center. Uryuu poured some of its contents into the attached cup and offered it to him first.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, drink this.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rowan berry tea.” Plus a dash of peyote.</p><p> </p><p>Sniffing the brew tentatively, Kurosaki scrunched up his nose and asked, “Is it me or does this smell <em>awful</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“It tastes worse,” he wryly replied, “But it’s going to make the Veil a lot thinner for us, so bottoms up. Don’t worry, it’s vamp-friendly.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu watched him swallow a few bitter mouthfuls before taking the cup and downing the rest. He chugged most of what was left in the thermos for good measure. That set aside, they moved to sit facing each other in the middle of his circle. With a nudge of his will, he enveloped them in a protective sphere spanning out to salt’s boundary. There was a subtle shift in atmosphere like a door being closed and Kurosaki twitched as if he’d felt it, too. The candles sprang alight with a thought, casting them contrastingly in skittish shadows and a warm glow.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does it have to be her?” he abruptly asked. “Couldn’t any witch help?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know any other witches strong enough to be of much assistance, aside from Ryuuken, who would never agree to it. Spirits are also immune to most of the ill side-effects of spellcraft. Your mother won’t suffer any repercussions on her side of the Veil, no matter what happens on this one.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if you’re wrong about her? What if she’s not even a witch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then the summoning will fail and we won’t proceed with casting the counterspell.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s normal to be nervous, Kurosaki.” Caught, he fell silent and averted his gaze. “I would be terrified to meet my mother’s ghost, too, but this is worth the unease of a brief reunion. It’s a step toward regaining what was taken from you. In a sense, this spell will grant you a moderate degree of safety and <em>freedom</em> that no other vampire has enjoyed since before the Middle Ages.”</p><p> </p><p>A long, shaky sigh was released and he nodded, “Okay, I get it. I’ll shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now, I’m going to be collecting a considerable amount of energy into myself—much more than I typically would—so don’t touch me or some of it might spill into you. That would not be pleasant for either of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing that glowy thing again?”</p><p> </p><p>“In a manner of speaking, yes. There are various ways to gather energy, such as tapping into ley lines, drawing down the moon, or borrowing from the earth’s elements. Whatever the method, I like to think of it as simply ‘recharging’. It shouldn’t take long.”</p><p> </p><p>The whole world and all its vast sky were his reservoir to pull from. Sitting outside in the quiet, still night had him very centered and focused. Holding a chunk of crystal as conduit, it was easy to absorb nature’s latent energies from his environment and store it within himself. The more he took, however, the harder it was to retain. The witch was a finite container; only so much could fit without breaking him. It felt like forcing more and more air into his lungs to hold the deepest possible breath. After a while it became uncomfortable. A light perspiration dampened his skin and his brow furrowed with resolution. Spirit summoning was already very high-level magic, additional ancient curse-countering aside, but Kurosaki didn’t need to know that. If they had a chance of making this work, it would require absolutely everything he could muster.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu burst out of the trance gasping and the vampire exclaimed, “Whoa, Ishida, how much did you take in? It looked like you sucked a <em>star</em> into your chest!”</p><p> </p><p>He did feel a bit like a nuclear fusion reactor. A drop of sweat slid down the side of his face and Kurosaki’s eyes followed it, on the verge of what could only be more pointless worrying. It didn’t help that his breathing was still heavy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, let’s just get started.” Without waiting for his response, Uryuu scooted forward so that their knees were touching. “I’ll need contact with your amulet, as well.”</p><p> </p><p>The corner of Kurosaki’s mouth quirked downward but he didn’t argue. He reached behind his neck to unclasp the necklace and dropped it into the witch’s waiting palm. Uryuu wrapped the delicate gold chain loosely between his fingers and clasped hands with him.</p><p> </p><p>A kind of tether was looped around them with a murmured phrase, making it impossible for one to get lost in the ether without the other to pull him back out. The lure of that unearthly place was already making itself known, thanks in part to his clairvoyant berry brew. It materialized in the form of a fog rolling in all around them. Hints of movement and wisps of voices lent an eerie aura to the desolate landscape. It was vital to keep in mind that they were slipping further into it with each passing second and if they stayed too long, they might never return. The Underworld was brutal that way.</p><p> </p><p>He called Masaki’s name and felt her son’s grip tighten apprehensively. Uryuu could feel his sequestered power steadily draining away as he sought her soul. Between her grave, her child, and her crest he’d hoped his invitation would be irrefutable. Kurosaki’s mother had to <em>choose</em> to accompany them, though, and no amount of magic could force her decision.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom…?”</p><p> </p><p>His breathless call drew the witch’s attention to a vague outline approaching through the fog. It was merely a transparent apparition, a watered down imitation of her previous form, but Uryuu could tell she’d been beautiful. Wavy honey-hued hair, big brown eyes, and an affectionate smile were a few of her prominent qualities. A keen resemblance to her handsome son was obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Masaki paused just outside the circle.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you certain it’s her?” Unable to peel his eyes off her, Kurosaki swallowed thickly and nodded. Uryuu formally addressed the woman, “I invite you into my circle.”</p><p> </p><p>His consent represented a permit through a doorway crafted only for her. Masaki slipped through his protective bubble unimpeded and gracefully sank to kneel beside them. Kurosaki was still gaping, understandably. Her smile widened in welcome but she could not speak. Not in words, not with the living. Yet, by the grace of Uryuu’s psychic tea they could share thoughts. Abstract concepts too broad for something as mundane as vocabulary. He used that link to transmit his intention of liberating Kurosaki from sun’s sadistic sway and asked that she aid them in whatever capacity she could. The reply was favorable.</p><p> </p><p>“You said it wouldn’t work if she’d been human…”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother has agreed to help us,” announced Uryuu, putting the vampire’s identity crisis on hold for the moment. “I’m sorry, but there isn’t time for all the questions you must have. I already used more power than I should’ve just to bring her here and it’s fading fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Grudgingly glancing from Masaki to him, Kurosaki said, “I know that. You think I can’t hear the strain in your pulse? Hurry up and get it over with.”</p><p> </p><p>With a grim set to his features, he looked to Masaki and read the resolve she prepared for them. Uryuu was relying on her to supplement what he lacked without having any reference to the level of Craft she had achieved in life. The most he could presume was that she’d prevent him from extinguishing his own life force for the spell’s success. Even that much wasn’t guaranteed but it was too late for second guesses.</p><p> </p><p>Masaki’s power merged with his. Right away he could tell she was the collaborator he needed for this. Uryuu’s trepidation vanished and he threw himself into the task.</p><p> </p><p>The memorized invocation came spilling out, fluid as a river. Practiced gestures danced elegantly from dexterous fingertips. The crumbling dam holding his hard-won reservoir at bay gave out in a flash. It was a torrent of energy like he had never experienced before. Uryuu labored for every breath as he struggled to funnel it into the designated channels. It was pooling around Kurosaki at his command, forming an intangible cloak that would coat his skin to permanently nullify a curse which could never be fully lifted.</p><p> </p><p>It was working. Magic swelled inside the circle like a static haze, raising gooseflesh and thinning the air. Uryuu gave one last, desperate shove of his and Masaki’s united power into the spell. He felt the cloak adhere to its target with the finality of a lock clicking into place, the key snapped off inside it.</p><p> </p><p>The witch doubled over to brace against the cold concrete. He was gasping, soaked in sweat, and trembling from exertion but it was tempered by a buoyant sense of accomplishment. It was done! Kurosaki was effectively a ‘creature of the night’ no more!</p><p> </p><p>“Ishida, are you all right? Hey, talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Talk to <em>her</em>,” suggested Uryuu in a ragged cadence. “All the things you wished you could say…now’s your chance. I can’t sustain the summoning…very much longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one asked you to force yourself. Just let her—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Kurosaki</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Balking at his sharp tone, he sighed at the stubborn witch and turned to his mother for an overdue farewell. During their thought-based heart-to-heart, Uryuu tilted sideways to sprawl on the ground and stare up at the stars. He didn’t feel like an emptied vessel so much as a wrung-out sponge. An odd soreness seeped into him, but it carried the same well-worn promise of strength to come. Magic that profound left an imprint behind, an expansion of ability that would make his next project that much easier to tackle.</p><p> </p><p>And his next project was bound to be ambitious indeed.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s gone…” Kurosaki’s hollow, hushed voice sparked alarm. His vacant expression even more so. “She told me…she told me that she doesn’t blame me for what happened to my brother. That he’s with her, on the other side, and they’re happy. What does that mean? Why would she say something like that when he’s been with <em>me</em> the whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>Remorse slammed into Uryuu so viciously that his stable circle popped like a balloon, the candles winking out in unison. He cringed from the metaphysical backlash as he struggled to sit upright and meet that pleading gaze. Kurosaki had probably suspected, deep down. The notion had to have crossed his mind. Still, he wanted so desperately to believe otherwise that he was going to make Uryuu grind his hope to dust.</p><p> </p><p>“That vampire was never your brother. Shirosaki’s soul fled with the Change.” Kurosaki clenched his eyes shut and turned away from the truth he didn’t want to acknowledge. “I just found out the other day. I didn’t know how to tell you…”</p><p> </p><p>“That <em>asshole</em>! He’s been playing me all this time, stringing me along making me think he might go back to the way he was some day. What is he really, a demon? Could be the Devil himself for all I know! I was so fucking stupid to believe my brother was still in there somewhere…” An unhinged laugh matched his dark demeanor. Kurosaki stood to pace back and forth as he continued his rant, “I guess I brought this on myself, huh? I just couldn’t let him go and it <em>destroyed</em> me. Maybe I deserve this. No, I deserve worse. The things I’ve stood by and let him do…the deepest pits of Hell are too good for me! I should’ve known better. I should’ve listened to my own shitty conscience. I should’ve—”</p><p> </p><p>His hypercritical ramblings mercifully halted when Uryuu rose to pull him into an insistent embrace. Holding onto Kurosaki as tightly as he could, he whispered the one sentiment that might break through to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry for your loss.”</p><p> </p><p>Because that was precisely what tortured him so terribly: grief over a lost loved one. The fragment of Shirosaki that he’d been clinging to was gone and he could never get it back. Kurosaki’s arms lifted to enclose him in return, and he dropped his head to rest against Uryuu’s shoulder. A hitch in his voice revealed the misery he wanted to hide.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t deserve your sympathy, Ishida. From the first moment I smelled you, I knew I never should’ve let him taste you. I <em>knew</em> it wouldn’t end there. But I wanted it, too. I was weak and it almost got you killed. It still might. Sometimes I wish you hated me for it. Sometimes I wish we’d never met. Then it hurts so much I can’t stand it and I have to come find you. And you always let me get too close…”</p><p> </p><p>The last word was punctuated with a sob. He very nearly echoed it. How was he supposed to hate Kurosaki when he said things like that? How could he blame the vampire for his weaknesses when Uryuu had failed more than a few morality checks himself? So what if they were both fallible, misguided people running blind in a world fraught with darkness and death? There were worse things in life than mutually assured destruction.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really going to make me repeat myself? ‘It’s not your fault’ ring a bell? I stand by that statement, whatever you think you deserve. You’re not the only one who makes mistakes and has regrets. I refuse to judge you for yours when I’m too busy judging myself for mine.”</p><p> </p><p>More than anything he said, what seemed to have the biggest impact on Kurosaki was an involuntary trail of moisture marking the witch’s cheek. Scenting saline, his head snapped up incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you…crying for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu’s scoff wasn’t half as offended as he pretended. He stanchly denied, “Of course not.”</p><p> </p><p>The poor attempt at manly stoicism was ruined by a second tear falling to mirror the first. He wiped it away and evaded Kurosaki’s stunned gaze, started to withdraw from the hug but he was held firmly in place.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t let you go.”</p><p> </p><p>The heartbroken admission had nothing to do with their current configuration and everything to do with the guilt he carried regarding their relationship. It was clear that he saw himself as a negative influence on Uryuu’s life. In a way, he definitely was. But that wasn’t all he was, and the rest made being with him worth a bit of misfortune.</p><p> </p><p>A touch of palm to cheek guided Kurosaki to face him. He looked directly into those agonized eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No one asked you to.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu kissed him gently to prove his point. Kurosaki kissed him in turn, but with a different type of passion than he tended to express. It was composed almost entirely of emotion, rather than lust or longing. They separated after a moment and Uryuu’s hand slid from his cheek to warm the back of his neck, keeping the vampire close. He realized he still had Masaki’s amulet twined around his fingers. It was promptly returned to its rightful place hanging above Kurosaki’s heart. The familiar physical weight shifted his attention to a mental one.</p><p> </p><p>“Masahiko,” he whispered, glancing up at Uryuu. “That was his name, written with the kanji meaning ‘just prince’. He only started calling himself ‘Shirosaki’ after the change.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Kurosaki said, “I don’t know. Maybe he thought it was funny how we became polar opposites when we used to be so similar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like night and day,” Uryuu had to agree. “Black versus white.”</p><p> </p><p>“Our place never really felt like a ‘home’ but now…How’m I supposed to even be in the same room as him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell you what to do about Shirosaki, but I can promise you won’t have to worry about it tonight. You’re coming home with me and we’re going to greet the dawn together because I’ll be damned if all that spellwork is going to waste.”</p><p> </p><p>His bold words won a small smile. “It was pretty cool. You should’ve seen yourself when all that power came pouring out like bright blue lava. Like some kind of volcano-witch erupt—”</p><p> </p><p>Clamping a hand over his mouth, Uryuu snapped, “I’ll show you an ‘eruption’ if you ever say ‘volcano-witch’ again, so stop talking nonsense and help me pack this stuff away.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki’s shoulders shook with silent laughter at his expense but he moved to comply without complaint. They retrieved their cell phones. Put their jackets and shoes back on. Picked up all the candles and gemstones. Scattered salt and sage ash with the scuff of soles. Uryuu slung his messenger bag’s strap across his chest and glanced meaningfully at Masaki’s memorial. Taking the hint, Kurosaki went to bow before it and offer a parting prayer.</p><p> </p><p>The last of the incense sticks withered and fell as they walked away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“On the <em>roof</em>? Ishida, are you crazy!?”</p><p> </p><p>Probably. After everything he’d been through that summer, it wouldn’t surprise him if a crew came to haul him off to the loony bin. Regarding this topic, however, he happened to be perfectly sane. Uryuu paused in the dark stairwell to snatch the flighty vampire’s hand before he could turn tail and run back down to his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you so afraid of?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, spontaneously bursting into a bonfire?” retorted Kurosaki. “What if you missed a spot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Missed a—Well, thanks for the vote of confidence!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just saying…”</p><p> </p><p>“And <em>I’m</em> just saying that’s why we brought this blanket, right?” Uryuu pointed out, flapping a corner of the thick fabric draped over his shoulder in emphasis. “If you show any signs of combustion, I’ll throw it over you and we’ll go straight back inside.”</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed at sound logic and muttered, “As if a flimsy blanket could douse a flaming vamp.”</p><p> </p><p>An alarm on his phone rang. Tapping it off, Uryuu announced, “It’s almost time, just a few more minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t need a weather app to tell me that. I can smell the sunrise an hour away.”</p><p> </p><p>“The change in humidity?”</p><p> </p><p>“Plus ozone,” he confirmed, “And a few other aspects I don’t have the words for.”</p><p> </p><p>“My guess is things tend to smell slightly different when they’re being bombarded by solar radiation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Crispy-fried, in my case.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hilarious,” drawled Uryuu. “Are you coming or do I have to drag you?”</p><p> </p><p>The hand clasped in his tightened as the witch pushed open the roof-access door. He could understand Kurosaki’s trepidation. Honestly, he could. What they sought to achieve was akin to luring an agoraphobe out of the house, having an arachnophobe hold a spider, or getting an acrophobe to climb a ladder. Heliophobia wasn’t any easier to cure than any other subset of phobias. Particularly when a vampire’s fear of the sun was wholly justified. Still, his resistance was becoming tiring and Uryuu was already worn out from a very long day and an even longer night. A quick meal with a mug of coffee between casting the spell and testing its efficacy wasn’t enough to make him forget he’d already been awake for over twenty-four hours.</p><p> </p><p>The heliophobe took one look outside at the lightening horizon and became paralyzed in the open frame. Somehow, Uryuu found it in himself to be patient rather than short-tempered. He sighed softly and turned to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’d never let myself lose you this way, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki blinked, eyes refocusing on him, and some of the tension left his terror-stricken visage. “Yeah, I do. I know your spell worked, too, ‘cause you’re a mad genius and a freaking <em>force of nature</em> but my instincts are screaming at me to be literally anywhere else right now and it’s really, really hard to tune them out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I see. Maybe I can help you with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Releasing his hand, Uryuu deposited the blanket on the ground beside them. Then he pulled Kurosaki into a distracting kiss. It seemed to work reasonably well, judging by how swiftly his muscles lost their restless rigidity. Why did it always feel like they drew each other into a private capsule of space-time whenever they did this? As if the meld of their mouths was a category of the Craft that could create a pocket dimension where only they existed for a while. To say the kiss was ‘distracting’ didn’t do it justice. It almost made them forget why they’d gone up there.</p><p> </p><p>Another alarm on his phone rang. They parted reluctantly and Uryuu tapped it silent. Their eyes briefly met before swerving to seek the horizon. Kurosaki went statue-still to see the blue-grey dome bleed brighter hues. A pale pink wash gradually gave way to vivid orange. The sun’s golden rim peeked above the distant edge of their planet’s curvature. The first few rays shot through a break in the surrounding buildings to spotlight them.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire gasped and for a split-second Uryuu panicked. He almost dove for the blanket. Thankfully, it wasn’t searing pain that had shocked Kurosaki, but sheer awe. Even for someone who saw it regularly, this dawn proved to be a spectacular representation. They were lucky the weather was working for them that morning. A few clusters of clouds drifting across the sky were beautifully backlit to boast purple contrast with the warmer hues beneath them. Azure crept into the scene as they watched, spreading out like birds’ wings to brush the furthest reaches of Earth’s atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>The vista was absolutely stunning, but Uryuu was far more interested in catching his companion’s reaction to it. Kurosaki crept closer to the railing, away from the sanctuary of a shaded stairwell. His fingers curled around the metal pole serving as precautious perimeter. A cool breeze blew over them and blue eyes welled to see brown doing the same right before they closed. The vampire smiled, relishing the welcoming heat of daylight on his skin after going so many years without it.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki had been undead a little longer than he’d been alive. Did his memories even compare with the genuine article? Uryuu could only imagine what this experience meant to him. He had a fair notion it was positive, since he was suddenly enveloped in a quick, crushing hug.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Thank you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” His prudence presented itself in the form of a public service announcement, “We should probably stop staring at the sun, though. Unless you don’t mind it being the last thing you ever see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Blindness, Kurosaki. Staring at the sun can cause blindness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Rubbing the back of his neck, he chuckled and said, “Forgot about that. No wonder my eyes were starting to hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>It was obvious he wasn’t ready to go back inside yet. After working so hard to get him outside, Uryuu wasn’t about to rush their return but he was horribly fatigued. A compromise came in the form of his comforter spread out to lounge upon. It felt like sun-bathing, only with too much clothing. Kurosaki was staring down at him from his spot beside the railing.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Blankets are washable, for your information.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that. You look different in daylight. More…real? No. <em>Alive</em>. Yeah, you look more alive in this light.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should I take that to mean I look dead in the darkness?”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Kurosaki came to sit beside him on the blanket. “The darkness just makes you look more mysterious. In the moonlight, you’re elegant. Under a mercury lamp, you’re sharp and lethal. Tinted by the red bulb in your apartment, you’re primal and seductive. Guess which one’s my favorite?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have to guess and they both knew it. As if reading his thoughts, Kurosaki leaned down to kiss him like he had that night on the couch. On a sexiness scale of one to ten, it was roughly an ‘eight’ and he wasn’t even <em>trying</em>. Eventually, one of them was going to snap and start tearing clothes off the other. Uryuu’s money was on himself. Not today, though, since the vampire was soon easing back to mimic his prone position.</p><p> </p><p>They cloud-gazed together under the sunlight like a normal couple. Yes, he consciously decided, they were a couple. A witch was dating a vampire. It surely wasn’t the first time such an odd pairing had been made but it felt like a milestone nonetheless. He wasn’t about to start advocating for Vamp’s Rights while there were still fiendish individuals like Shirosaki around, but neither would he automatically assume the worst about someone without a pulse. Thinking of Kurosaki as his official ‘boyfriend’ made his insides give a giddy wriggle even as he huffed at his own immaturity.</p><p> </p><p>Several peaceful minutes later, he didn’t notice he was on the verge of sleep until a voice roused him.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s go back to your apartment before you pass out and I have to carry you down all those stairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu was appalled at the very idea. “You wouldn’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“I would,” he threatened with a roguish grin. “<em>Bridal-style</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki got a pinch to his side for being an unapologetic menace. He sniggered and stood to help the drowsy witch up, as well, shaking out the blanket for him before heading toward the stairwell.</p><p> </p><p>Back in his apartment, Uryuu deposited his glasses on the desk before making a bee-line for his bed and climbed into it without further ado. His eyes were sliding shut within seconds but they cracked open again to hear Kurosaki’s considerately quiet farewell.</p><p> </p><p>“Get some rest, Ishida. You sure as hell earned it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kurosaki, wait. You don’t have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>A flirtatious smirk flared. “Are you inviting me to sleep with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Whether or not it was meant to be frivolous, Uryuu took the question seriously and answered, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Surprise swiped the mischief from his expression. Kurosaki was at a loss for response. He shuffled his feet and looked anywhere but at him for a long moment. Then he walked away. Toward the exit, or so Uryuu assumed, but his destination turned out to be the desk. Kurosaki took off his jacket and draped it on the chair’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Gazing at the witch from across the room, he said, “I should warn you: I’m not a deep sleeper and I have nightmares sometimes. I won’t blame you if you change your mind in the middle of the day and tell me to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as I don’t wake up with fangs in my neck, I won’t kick you out.”</p><p> </p><p>His smirk was back. “No promises.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu shook his head and coaxed, “Get over here, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>The subtle reverberations of his footfalls seemed loud in the room’s hush. Kurosaki lowered to kneel on the edge of the futon and paused, giving him one last chance to rescind the offer. Uryuu didn’t say a word. Not until his chest became his guest’s personal pillow, an arm slung possessively over his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t actually intend to sleep there, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Nuzzling closer, Kurosaki murmured, “I want to fall asleep to the sound of your heart beating.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a goofy thing to say and he should’ve laughed, but he didn’t. A splash of poignant emotion heated his skin and sped his pulse. The truth was he’d never heard anything so soul-piercingly romantic and he didn’t know how to handle it. In the end, Uryuu simply draped one of his arms across the vampire’s shoulders in unspoken acceptance. And if he ran his fingers through orange locks on the way, neither of them was inclined to mention it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stood there, glaring at the gate guarding the estate beyond as if it had insulted his mother, and debated going straight home. The console to his left blinked a lime green light at regular intervals. A silver button beside the blank screen beckoned, openly taunting his indecision. Uryuu lifted an arm but stopped just short of touching fingertip to metal.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to Kurosaki, he anxiously jabbered, “Let’s go back. I’m not putting you through this after everything else that’s happened in a single week! Ryuuken can keep his precious library. I’ll find another way to research—”</p><p> </p><p>Quick as a cobra strike, the vampire reached past him to push the call button. Its electronic buzz made Uryuu jump. Before he could berate Kurosaki for the betrayal, his father’s supercilious voice was transmitted over the intercom.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m surprised you had the courtesy to call, rather than break in like last time</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not ‘break in’, I used the code you haven’t bothered to change in fifteen years,” his son grit, shoulders tightening by the second. “It doesn’t surprise me that you would fail to appreciate me <em>not</em> using it this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Since your grand gesture of deference went so unforgivably overlooked, why don’t you go ahead and let yourself in</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>The screen winked blank again. Of course, the gate didn’t slide open for them. Fury fueled the surge of electricity gathering into his fist at a muttered invocation. He slammed the heel of his hand against the keypad with a low snarl, taking great satisfaction in watching it spark and flare from the short-circuiting strike. The gate wheezed sideways on its hinges about a meter before grinding to a resounding halt.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shit</em>,” cursed Kurosaki at the bellicose display. “Remind me never to get on your bad side…”</p><p> </p><p>They trekked up the paved driveway to the top of a hill bearing a house that had never looked so forbidding. To say he was apprehensive about the entire situation didn’t begin to cover it. By the time they got to the front door, Uryuu was biting his lip against the urge to run in the opposite direction. The doorbell glowed mockingly next to an ornately carved frame. He lifted an arm but stopped just short of touching fingertip to plastic.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not too late to leave,” he urged Kurosaki. “Let’s just—”</p><p> </p><p>The muffled trill of a short melody echoed from inside as the button was pressed. He lowered the trespassing hand to Uryuu’s shoulder and linked gazes with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you calm down? It won’t be as bad as you’re thinking. I’ll behave myself, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not <em>your</em> behavior I’m worried about,” the witch darkly corrected with a glance toward the door. “If I hadn’t already made him swear not to hurt you, we wouldn’t have even come this far.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginger eyebrows rose at that. Kurosaki started to say something but a lock clicked and a knob twisted to reveal his father’s butler. Because Ryuuken was a bit pretentious that way. The older man didn’t appear perturbed by their closeness but blandly gestured for them to follow him inside. He took their jackets in the foyer and led them down the hall to a sitting room. In light of this senselessly convivial ceremony, Uryuu’s agitation only grew. He didn’t need a geriatric manservant to show him around the place that had been his <em>home</em> for the first two-thirds of his life. It was just another method his father had contrived to disrespect him.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuuken stood gazing out of a window at his meticulously well-kept back garden lit by a waxing crescent moon. He was absently swirling a snifter of amber alcohol. A poised sip was taken before he deigned to face his dinner guests.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurosaki-kun, I presume?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Ishida-san,” he greeted with a polite bow. Uryuu’s eyes widened in shock as he added, “Thank you for inviting me into your lovely home.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki hadn’t been kidding about behaving himself, then. The knowledge that he was legitimately <em>trying</em> on Uryuu’s behalf made his heart thump wildly for a few seconds. The vampire tossed a curious glance his way but didn’t comment on the anomaly. The civil sentiment didn’t affect Ryuuken even remotely as strongly. He appraised Kurosaki for a tense moment before giving a terse reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner will be served shortly. In the meantime, help yourselves to the bar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, but I don’t drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu belatedly aborted a reflexive snort at the unintentional irony. Both men gave him odd looks for the awkward noise. He marched over to the liquor cabinet to grab a random crystal decanter and matching tumbler. A generous splash was swallowed as soon as it was poured, making room for an instant refill. It had been a while since his last indulgence and he gasped at the bitter burn of it in his throat. A slow flush of heat and endorphins superseded mild discomfort. The second shot went down much smoother.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring his private theatrics in the corner, his father addressed his boyfriend, “Uryuu has told me next to nothing about you, aside from your name and species. He was reluctant to divulge that much.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to know?”</p><p> </p><p>“For a start, your intentions.” His son’s sudden coughing fit didn’t give him pause, “Is it safe to assume the two of you are lovers?”</p><p> </p><p>Abandoning his glass to whirl around, Uryuu defiantly proclaimed, “That’s none of your—”</p><p> </p><p>“We are. Or…we will be. I hope.”</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes aligned only briefly but a wealth of subtext was transmitted through the connection. Just like the incident at Kurosaki’s apartment that had started all of this, right after he’d thrown the witch out to save him from his twin. And Uryuu decided then and there that no matter how their current charade at the estate ended, the night would be coming to a close on a much more pleasant note.</p><p> </p><p>“You care for him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you love him?”</p><p> </p><p>It hit him like a wall of ice-cold water. Uryuu wasn’t ready to hear the answer to a question like that when he wasn’t prepared to give one in kind. Before his self-proclaimed lover-to-be surrendered to coercion, he lobbed an equally painful version at his father.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you care how Kurosaki feels about me? You’ve never shown the slightest interest in anyone I’ve dated before! Isn’t this just your way of getting back at me for allowing a ‘loathsome vampire’ into the sanctity of your beloved library?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your deduction is short-sighted as usual, insouciant child.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am no <em>child</em> by any definition of the term. It is you who chooses to respond with juvenile attempts at manipulation and reprisal!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you so fixated on reviling me that you can’t distinguish spite from safeguard?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes narrowed skeptically at Ryuuken’s noble assertion. “You expect me to believe you forced this introduction for my sake? I already told you Kurosaki would never—”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I not allowed a chance to form my own opinion on the matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not when you utilize psychological warfare to do it!”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a throat being pointedly cleared drew their attention to the doorway. The unflappable butler gave a shallow bow and declared their supper to be waiting for them in the dining room. Unwilling to suffer the oppressive atmosphere a moment more, Uryuu grabbed his plus-one and vacated the lounge in favor of a labyrinthine hall. He took the longest possible route and paused halfway to recuperate, pushing up his glasses to massage an emergent headache between his eyes. Kurosaki rubbed a palm up and down his back in soothing support.</p><p> </p><p>“And I thought the fights I used to have with my dad were rough. I can see why you wanted to avoid this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he sighed, dropping his hands. “My attitude isn’t exactly helping, either. We’ve never really gotten along, especially after my mother passed. Chances are it’s only going downhill from here, so prepare yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, he followed Uryuu the rest of the way to the dining room. The man of the house already occupied one end of a broad table. As tempting as it was to take the furthest seat from Ryuuken, he subverted such ill-conceived retaliation and settled in to his immediate left. Kurosaki wisely sat beside, rather than across from him. Letting Uryuu act as buffer between them was best.</p><p> </p><p>The places before father and son were quickly set and steaming with fresh-cooked food. Another servant came in to fill their wine glasses. A young woman this time, bearing resemblance to the butler. She froze as she spotted the two of them. The longer she stared, the more color rose to her cheeks and the more annoyed Ryuuken became. For the latter factor alone, Uryuu flashed her a friendly smile. The maid made a startled sound and swept from the room in lieu of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>The reason for her exaggerated diffidence became clear when she promptly returned holding a tall glass of viscous crimson liquid—complete with straw—and placed it in front of Kurosaki before she retreated to the kitchen. It could only be one thing. Pure, blistering rage seethed inside Uryuu, so potent it threatened to set him shaking. He had never resented his father more in his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>“It was the freshest the hospital had on reserve,” the culprit cordially claimed. “Or would you prefer to slit my son’s wrist and keep a vein on tap?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ryuuken</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s okay,” Kurosaki calmly intermediated. “This is fine, Ishida-san. I appreciate the consideration.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to drink it. He’s just trying to embarrass you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” he repeated, shooting a meaningful look at Uryuu as he took a sip from the straw. “Not bad, actually. Great iron content.”</p><p> </p><p>“The donor is a butcher’s son. Very healthy. One of our regular contributors.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-negative?”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>It was as if they were discussing a delightful wine vintage. There went his appetite! The witch made a face and jabbed his chopsticks passive-aggressively into a bowl of steamed rice.</p><p> </p><p>A neutral silence pervaded the scene as they dug into their meals. Well, two of the three, anyway. For his part, Uryuu swallowed a few bites but fiddled with his food more than anything. Between the whiskey, the stress, and the blood, he was feeling far too queasy to eat with any degree of zeal. He was ready to get the hell out of there but he knew Ryuuken wasn’t finished with them yet.</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later, there was a sound like slurping at the dregs of a milkshake. Uryuu dragged his gaze from the tabletop to fix on the vampire instead. His cup was empty.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing himself under scrutiny, he innocently asked, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>All </em>of it, Kurosaki?”</p><p> </p><p>“No point in wasting perfectly good blood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your pragmatism is commendable,” praised Ryuuken. It was pathetic how those four words amounted to more recognition than he’d given his own progeny in years. “Sadly, it is a trait Uryuu has yet to master.”</p><p> </p><p>He slapped his hands onto the table and pushed up out of his seat, striding from the room without a backward glance.</p><p> </p><p>Taking the shortest route to the library, the witch scoured the shelves with single-minded focus. A very specific collection of books was steadily heaped onto the central table. Everything that significantly discussed vampirism was selected. The toll had been paid and he would take what was his due!</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t Kurosaki who found him about a dozen minutes later, but his father. Uryuu preempted imminent protest with his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even think about going back on our deal. I’m borrowing these even if I have to conjure an inter-dimensional portal to do it!”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuuken’s frown deepened as he scanned the titles on display but he put that issue aside to broach another, “I’ve just had a very enlightening conversation with Kurosaki-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p>“While I must admit you could have chosen a worse specimen, I still cannot condone your involvement with any vampire, admirable character notwithstanding.”</p><p> </p><p>The book he held was smacked onto the wooden slab so hard it quaked on sturdy legs. “I never asked for your permission!”</p><p> </p><p>“He is putting your life at risk,” the eldest Ishida coldly stated.</p><p> </p><p>“You act as if he’s been bleeding me to the edge of death every other day! For your information, Kurosaki has only fed from me <em>four</em> <em>times</em>. That’s it. All save the first was by my insistence. Not his.” It was about two thousand percent more than he wanted Ryuuken to know about their relationship dynamics but it had to be said. “If he had a steady source through other means, I doubt I could’ve convinced him to take that much!”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if his fangs never touched you again, where do you see your impulsive little romance leading? Will he watch you grow old while he remains young? Or will you beg him for the Change?” He didn’t have the answers to questions he hadn’t yet considered. Ryuuken took his reticence to mean as much and concluded, “Uryuu, you have to realize this has always been a doomed prospect at best, fatal at worst.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is a third option.”</p><p> </p><p>“There isn’t. It’s not possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just because it hasn’t been done doesn’t mean it <em>can’t</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“The energy requirements would still take a full coven of true-born witches the likes of which hasn’t existed in centuries. On your own, you would only die trying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then at least my death will have served a worthy cause.”</p><p> </p><p>A poorly controlled temper rippled portentously across his features. “Is your own life so dispensable that you would throw it away for one vampire!?”</p><p> </p><p>“His greatest wish is to be human again,” calmly intoned Uryuu, “And I intend to grant it for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Whether it was his words or the confidence behind them, something about the simple sentence finally made it all sink in. Ryuuken’s wrath wavered. He stared at his son, deep in thought, and clenched his jaw in bitter resignation. There was one last thing to say before he moved to leave the conversation and the library.</p><p> </p><p>“Your ambition will be your downfall, but I won’t stand in the way of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Gratitude for the concern he had been shown inspired Uryuu to assure, “It isn’t as bleak as you believe. I’ve already succeeded in bringing him back into the light.”</p><p> </p><p>His father paused by the door but didn’t turn. The more experienced witch should understand the significance better than almost anyone. Sun-proofing a vampire had never been done, either, but Kurosaki was irrefutably the lucky recipient of that grand gift. If Uryuu had his way, he’d get an even better one soon.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuuken left without further comment. Uryuu went back to plucking books here and there until he had a sizeable stack. There were a couple of duffle bags in his old bedroom that he could repurpose to get them home. He would probably need help lugging them across the city but what use was superior vamp-strength if not for book-toting?</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of vamp-strength, Uryuu was suddenly at its mercy as the topic of debate himself dashed in to grab the unsuspecting witch. He scarcely got a confused syllable out before he was being enthusiastically kissed. It was an erotic whirlwind; Kurosaki’s hands, Kurosaki’s lips, Kurosaki’s <em>tongue</em>. Gods, what had gotten into him!? He didn’t release Uryuu’s mouth until the witch was struggling for air. Then he went straight to babbling.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop but I could hear you guys arguing from downstairs and I heard everything you said. Did you mean all of that, about wanting to make me human again? I know you mentioned it before but I thought you were joking! Could it really work?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you were listening,” he said between steadying breaths, “Then you know that’s precisely what I plan to figure out.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki’s smile was wider than he’d ever seen it, but it didn’t last. He grew solemn as an upsetting notion came to mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise that you won’t die for me, Ishida. Nothing I could ever want is worth your life. Please promise me?”</p><p> </p><p>Unable to make that pledge sincerely, Uryuu nodded anyway. It wasn’t that he was suicidal by any means, but the capricious nature of magic precluded any semblance of certainty. In order to do what had never been done, he would be delving into uncharted waters and no amount of willpower could keep him from drowning if he inadvertently waded too far from shore.</p><p> </p><p>It was his turn to kiss Kurosaki so he couldn’t demand a verbal seal for the implausible pact. He carded his fingers through short hair and got a contented hum in response. His vampire loved being petted, which would’ve been funnier if it wasn’t kind of hot. It was a trick Uryuu had learned the other night when they’d woken up after their daring foray into the dawn. He’d thought Kurosaki was still asleep and got a tad adventurous in his curiosity. It likely would’ve led to more if Uryuu’s stomach hadn’t been growling like a rabid bear.</p><p> </p><p>There was a cartoonish <em>meep</em> from the doorway and the kiss was broken audibly in their haste to see who had caught them making out among the archives. It was the maid from earlier, beet-red and borderline breathless. Separating from his partner in crime, Uryuu approached her benignly.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you need something, miss?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-Ishida-sama wanted m-me to give you this!” She bowed and held out a folded sheet of paper with both hands, straightening only after Uryuu accepted the missive. “They’re instructions for K-Kurosaki-sama to get…b-blood from the hospital whenever he needs it.”</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of blood, it seemed as if all of hers had permanently relocated to her face. Her eyes darted back and forth between them for a moment. Then she turned and fled. Kurosaki started laughing until a reproachful look stifled it.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s probably going to have nightmares for weeks,” Uryuu lamented.</p><p> </p><p>“If by ‘nightmares’, you mean wet drea—Ouch!” An elbow to the gut cut his vulgar remark short. Kurosaki read the note that was handed to him and sighed. “I guess I didn’t make a great impression on your dad after all, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding? You’re the favorite son he never had. He won’t say it, but I can tell he likes you. Why else would he go to the trouble of bending hospital rules in order to keep you well-fed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think that’s just his way of saying I’d better quit biting his kid?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu smirked and reminded, “Mine is the only consent you need for that, Kurosaki, and you already have it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? So, I can bite you whenever I want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Within reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Arms wound around his body and tightened. Uryuu grinned as the side of his neck was decorated with warm smooches, but his breath hitched when Kurosaki nibbled his ear lobe.</p><p> </p><p>“If you keep it up, we’ll have a repeat of the last time we were in here together.” The vampire groaned eagerly and Uryuu chuckled, slipping out of his grasp. “Come on, help me get these books back to my apartment before we emotionally scar anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m telling you, that woman is going to think of us tonight when she—”</p><p> </p><p>A tall stack of thick books being shoved into his arms curbed crude commentary.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The weighty <em>thud</em> of an over-laden duffel bag being dropped just inside the door disrupted the quiet of his apartment. Kurosaki rotated a sore shoulder in its joint and kicked off his shoes to flop onto the couch. Uryuu’s bag was placed much more gingerly beside its twin before he followed the vampire’s example and sat beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, Ishida, tell me again why we had to take the subway instead of a cab like normal people?”</p><p> </p><p>“Although I have scholarships for tuition and my grandfather’s inheritance for living expenses, my finances are not infinite. I would much rather do a little extra work than spend money better saved.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I offered to pay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realize prowling alleyways was so lucrative. What was your vocation, again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t need one. Rukia felt so guilty about what happened to my brother that she nagged <em>her</em> brother to set us up with a sort of ‘trust fund’. I never blamed her for Shirosaki’s botched Change, so I refused to take it at first. But then she started nagging <em>me</em>—she’s an expert nagger—and I pretty much gave in just to make her happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“How selfless of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought so. Plus, Byakuya is obscenely rich and it’s not exactly easy getting by in modern society as a vampire when we have certain restrictions most people don’t. Then there’s the whole not-aging thing, which is kind of a red flag…so, yeah. I can totally afford to splurge on the occasional cab fare. Especially if it means we can avoid hauling heavy-ass books around for an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help finding it funny that supernaturally strong Kurosaki was whining while the weaker human held his tongue. Not to mention those books were for his benefit, not Uryuu’s. At the same time he was grateful, and in an amenable mood.</p><p> </p><p>“In that case, I suppose I’ll have to think of a way to compensate you for the trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>Intrinsically intrigued, Kurosaki quit complaining and brightened at the hinted possibilities. He shut his eyes and shuffled around to lay his head on Uryuu’s lap with his feet hanging off the far armrest. His vampire was secretly an overgrown cat, he would swear to it! The witch began slowly stroking his hair as he would a friendly feline. Kurosaki looked so cozy under the attention, too. The only thing missing was a rhythmic rumble.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu slid a palm down the side of his neck to let it rest at the top of his chest. Brown eyes eased open inquisitively.</p><p> </p><p>“Looking for something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just checking for any signs of purring.”</p><p> </p><p>He broke into an amused grin and agreed, “Trust me, if I could I would be.”</p><p> </p><p>As he suspected: definitely a cat at heart. Speaking of hearts, he couldn’t wait to feel Kurosaki’s beating again. His fingers spread out above the dormant organ as he wondered what it would take to revive something that had gone neglected for so long—physically and emotionally. The fact that Uryuu was attempting to influence both seemed indescribably ironic. Of all the people Kurosaki could have picked to latch onto, a snarky witch should have been the last on his list.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, it was probably no coincidence that they brought out both the best and the worst in each other.</p><p> </p><p>“My father said he spoke to you after I went to the library. Whatever you told him made quite an impression. He said you had an ‘admirable character’ and for Ryuuken, that’s very high praise.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to take your word for it.” He gazed up at Uryuu and candidly stated, “All I did was explain what you mean to me. Don’t know what that has to do with my character.”</p><p> </p><p>That was also as he’d suspected. He went back to petting the vamp-cat, who closed his eyes and resumed his silent purring. Seeing as Kurosaki was becoming more affectionate each night they spent together, it didn’t take a genius to infer that Uryuu meant a lot to him. If only because he was a talented witch actively endeavoring to improve his quality of life. Even he had to admit it was more than that, though. It was more than mutual attraction, more than shared gratification. It was…something he couldn’t put into words.</p><p> </p><p>But he could express it another way.</p><p> </p><p>The hand still resting on Kurosaki’s chest moved lower, nudging a button loose to reveal the gold emblem beneath his shirt. A fingertip idly traced its pentagonal shape before freeing another button. One more and he caught on, watching Uryuu’s meandering progress down his centerline. When the final disc slipped clear of its slot, there was a tantalizing strip of torso on display between parted fabric. Kurosaki looked just as fit as he felt and the witch drew in a long breath as his temperature started to climb.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu touched another button in the row. Metallic this time. It happened to be the one fastening dark jeans. Kurosaki’s fingers closed around his wrist. The vampire’s expression was far from annoyed, but it held a type of tension that implied uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>“If you keep going, I can’t be held responsible for my actions.”</p><p> </p><p>“What ‘actions’ might those be?”</p><p> </p><p>The waistband was breached and his fingertips skated along sensitive skin right below the navel. Kurosaki’s breath caught, then sighed out as a hushed curse. His hold on Uryuu’s wrist tightened. He suddenly sat up and leaned in, halting just shy of a kiss. An enticing blend of desire and restraint enhanced his handsome features.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t tease me like this if you had any idea how much I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>The words sent liquid heat surging south, a shiver following in its wake. Uryuu’s eyes fell half-mast and his pulse thrummed in anticipation of the kiss that would commence what was sure to be the highlight of his sex life. First, he had to make one thing excruciatingly clear.</p><p> </p><p>“How much you want me, Kurosaki? I could write novels about the things I want to do with you. A stray thought of your body can set me on fire. You’re the one who’s been teasing <em>me </em>every night in my dreams. So, why don’t you stop worrying about your actions and take responsibility for the state you’ve put me in?”</p><p> </p><p>He groaned in the wake of such a sultry speech and kissed Uryuu like it was his only relief. Yet, he could tell Kurosaki was still holding back, afraid to take more than the witch was ready to give. It was immensely frustrating. It made him generous. Uryuu smoothed his hand down that delightfully defined chest and—</p><p> </p><p>The second sound he made was one of pain. Kurosaki reluctantly mentioned, “Your bracelet…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” he murmured, snatching the silver chain off to toss in the direction of the coffee table. His glasses were also discarded while he was at it. “I’ve got to stop wearing that thing when I’m around you.”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, he told Uryuu, “I like seeing it on you, knowing it keeps you safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Wasn’t that just about the sweetest sentiment Kurosaki could have conveyed? If he was feeling generous before, he was positively altruistic after hearing it. Uryuu pushed him back against the armrest and dipped down to inspect for any burn marks. He placed a leisurely trail of apologetic kisses along the way. There was a small pink patch on the side of his abs that got the gentlest kiss of all. Then he popped the button on Kurosaki’s pants.</p><p> </p><p>At his startled noise, Uryuu pointed out, “That time in the library, I never came harder than when you had me pinned to the table. But you didn’t make it there, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>The zipper’s slow slide had him licking his lips. Kurosaki huskily said, “Watching you was enough, believe me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve seen to your needs, too, rather than running off to sulk. I owe you one whether you like it or not. It’s only fair.”</p><p> </p><p>The flaps of his jeans were tugged aside to expose black boxers and—Oh, he had not been lying about wanting Uryuu, if the rigid shape of him under the fabric was any indication. He grasped the elastic band, his head ducking into position, but Kurosaki’s confusing confession held him at bay.</p><p> </p><p>“Technically…I owe you several.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a moment to process the connotations. When it clicked and Uryuu understood what he meant by ‘technically’, he climbed back up the vampire’s body for a slick meeting of mouths, snugly straddling one of his thighs. His lips grazed the shell of Kurosaki’s ear as he whispered a series of questions designed to destroy the vestiges of his wavering self-control.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you touch yourself while thinking naughty things about me? How did I act in your fantasies? Shy and submissive or bold and aggressive? What did I do to you? What did you do to <em>me</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>One of Uryuu’s hands drifted down as he spoke, until his palm settled atop the place he was most eager to taste. Generally, he was never so forward with previous partners. He wasn’t used to being the pushy one in the bedroom but he had <em>needs</em>, and one of them had to be brave enough to get things rolling. The drag of friction was complemented by a light squeeze. All the while, Kurosaki struggled not to react the way he really wanted, tightly gripping the cushion below instead of him. He took a ragged breath for a reply, but not to the witch’s questions.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re planning to do what I think you are, I feel like I should point out that I can’t repay the favor. Kissing is one thing but these fangs are not suited for, uh, <em>that</em> kind of activity.”</p><p> </p><p>“As if I need more incentive to get rid of them for you. Let’s compromise and say you’ll owe me one after they’re gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could utter another contradiction, Uryuu’s fingers dove into his boxers to curve around the length they hid. Kurosaki’s head tipped back on a shocked groan. He finally let go of the couch to bring Uryuu in for a dizzying kiss. Steady strokes had the intended effect of driving him a tiny bit crazy. His resistance was crumbling by the second. It would only take a little more.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki made a distressed noise as the kiss was interrupted without warning. Uryuu sat back on his heels to pull off his shirt in a clear signal that he wasn’t going anywhere. They were unquestionably doing this. He was committed to showing the vampire his appreciation for charming Ryuuken. That meeting could have gone so much worse and the only reason it didn’t was because Kurosaki had put aside his pride for the greater good. Besides, he hadn’t been kidding about their encounter in the library setting a new high score.</p><p> </p><p>Easing down to nibble and suck at the side of his neck, Uryuu hummed to hear how good it felt reflected in the frequency of his voice. Caressing the unveiled expanse of pale flesh, Kurosaki was just distracted enough not to notice how the witch was scooting closer and closer to his former spot between spread legs. The first lick to his erection had him tensing in surprised pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ishida</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to let me go down on you, Kurosaki,” he casually stipulated, tucking his underwear out of the way, “And then you get to do whatever you want with me. Deal?”<br/><br/></p><p>Anything he might have said was sidelined as Uryuu went straight to it. He’d been told on more than one occasion that he was quite adept at giving head, which probably had something to do with how much he enjoyed it. The sounds and expressions his lover made were huge turn-ons for him—the more, the better—and Kurosaki was wonderfully responsive, too swept up in it to even consider revising his reactions to lips and tongue and hands working in tandem for optimal results.</p><p> </p><p>The careful comb of fingers through dark hair had Uryuu glancing up at him. Kurosaki looked so gorgeous floundering in helpless pleasure that the witch was struck by inspiration. What use was comprehensive knowledge of anatomy and physiology if it wasn’t applied creatively? A lingual flourish against the most sensitive area was followed by ample suction all the way to the root. The vampire loudly moaned out his approval of the ingenious maneuver, so Uryuu did it again. And a few more times after that. Kurosaki was subtly squirming, eyes shut tight in concentration to delay the inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>He only lasted about two more minutes before warning, “Ishida, I’m…<em>fuck</em>, I’m so close! Wanna kiss you…”</p><p> </p><p>Well, Uryuu certainly wasn’t going to deny such a modest request when he wanted it, too. Palm took the place of mouth as he stretched up to sate Kurosaki’s craving. The kiss was as hot and wild as he could manage in spite of his own arousal flaring to muddle his mind. Watching him abandon all composure as he was deftly coaxed to the edge made Uryuu ache to join him. Yet, he kept his own climax from claiming him in lieu of drinking in every detail of Kurosaki’s.</p><p> </p><p>There was an abrupt absence of breath when it hit. The pressure of spread fingers on Uryuu’s back increased, drawing him even closer. Their kiss was quelled as Kurosaki threw his head back and gave a couple of short thrusts into that sliding grip. The strong flex of his abs reminded Uryuu of the last time they did this together. He realized how similar the two events were, except for being in opposite positions.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of Kurosaki’s coup-de-grace in that scenario gave him a brilliant idea for later. For now, Uryuu memorized the debauched image he presented and resisted the urge to reach into his own jeans. The soft press of lips persuaded brown eyes to open and lock with blue. He was tickled to note the perpetually disgruntled scrunch of orange eyebrows had mellowed for a change.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you think? Are we even or should I give it another shot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Even? Not until I take care of <em>this</em>.” He raised the thigh bracketed by Uryuu’s legs to rub against him, earning a gasp. “Hurry up and get the rest of those clothes off.”</p><p> </p><p>“You first,” he insisted, straightening to give him room.</p><p> </p><p>Happy to oblige, Kurosaki sat up and shrugged out of his open shirt. Uryuu helped him pull off parted jeans before standing to strip his own. There was a damp spot on the front of his boxer-briefs that he was marginally embarrassed about. But when the vampire saw it, he groaned like he’d never seen anything sexier. He bent forward to nudge his tongue right against its source: the throbbing head of Uryuu’s hardness. His stomach flipped from the jolt this sneak-attack sparked and something like a mewl slipped out against his will. He covered it with a curse as Kurosaki licked him through the fabric again.</p><p> </p><p>“You taste so good here, too,” he informed the passion-tipsy witch. “I wish I could…”</p><p> </p><p>“You will. If I have to harness the power of the galaxy itself, I’ll find a way to make it happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking at the breathless oath, he tugged the last article of clothing down and rose to lead Uryuu across the room. Before they settled onto the bed, Kurosaki brought their bodies flush together and kissed him hungrily. His interest was already rekindling. Uryuu could feel it, as well as the silky heat of skin and the wet glide of tongues. He was so far gone that another minute of just that much would’ve been too late. There was no chance he would make it through whatever Kurosaki was scheming!</p><p> </p><p>The scheme became apparent when one of his hands cupped the swell of Uryuu’s ass and he started to ask, “Do you want me to—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>There was no need to pause for deliberation. The witch had already decided how far he was ready to go and yes, he very much did want him to. Kurosaki’s features flashed through surprise, elation, and yearning in rapid succession.</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me you have—”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” A hasty rummage through a desk drawer produced a plastic bottle with clear contents. “Where do you want me?”</p><p> </p><p>“On your back.”</p><p> </p><p>Assuming the designated position, Uryuu spread his legs for him to kneel between. The click of a cap opening generated a giddy shiver. Kurosaki braced an arm beside his waist and gazed down at him with sinful purpose. That look alone made Uryuu’s erection twitch. He gave an eager little wriggle that widened his stance invitingly. A lube-slick finger tested before cautiously dipping inside. It was a sensation he hadn’t felt in a long time but his body remembered it well, providing snippets of past pleasures and the promise of those to come.</p><p> </p><p>“Nnnh…Hurry, Kurosaki,” he murmured with a languid roll of his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Damn</em>, the way you move…Can’t wait to have you rocking against me.”</p><p> </p><p>Another finger was added. The witch breathed through it and relaxed as he knew he had to. It was easier than it’d ever been, due in equal part to who he was with and how horny he was for it. Clutching the blanket beneath him, Uryuu sighed to feel those digits plunging and twisting deeper. Kurosaki had done this before, it was obvious. He was a veritable <em>maestro</em> of preparation, making it relatively painless, though at a pace a tad too leisurely for his preference.</p><p> </p><p>Closed eyes, bitten lip, clenched fists. Uryuu would be on the verge of a psychotic break soon if he didn’t work faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Come <em>on</em> already!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p> </p><p>The witch reached up to hook his shoulder and reel him in, elbow bending to let him lean on a forearm instead. It was time to put that brilliant idea to use.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop stalling and get inside me, Kurosaki.” He dragged blunt teeth down the side of a long throat. “<em>Now</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire shivered hard at such a blatant challenge, but he stubbornly repeated, “Not yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Heaving an exasperated sigh, Uryuu griped, “What the hell are you waiting f—”</p><p> </p><p>His own moan kept him from finishing a question that had just been answered anyway. Euphoria blindsided him, crashing like lightning as Kurosaki tweaked the elusive nub he had finally found. Once Uryuu started he couldn’t stop moaning, pitch ascending in concert with excitement. The relief he’d been waiting so impatiently for was almost upon him and this fact was not lost on Kurosaki. The wicked heathen couldn’t pass up an opportunity to taunt him just a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna come, Ishida? Does it feel that good?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” he hissed, muscles tensing for the fall. “Kurosaki!”</p><p> </p><p>A hand helpfully pumped outside while the other continued its stimulating ministrations inside. He wailed as the orgasm was expertly teased out of him. Kurosaki exclaimed over how violently it ravished him because Uryuu was a shaking, panting mess in the aftermath. It didn’t seem possible, but this round easily surpassed the last. And he hadn’t even been bitten!</p><p> </p><p>“You are officially the sexiest man I’ve ever met. And the way you called my name right before…Now every time you say it, I’m gonna get an instant hard-on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kurosaki,” he drawled just to hear him groan, “Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>He eased into the circle of Uryuu’s arms and initiated the kiss they both wanted. There was a clear dichotomy in energy levels—Kurosaki moving more vigorously since he’d had plenty of time to recover—but their unspoken message was the same. It communicated desire and affection and gratitude for each other. One of these days they should actually voice their feelings, assuming they could ever puzzle them out.</p><p> </p><p>When they parted, Uryuu was guided to lie on his side so Kurosaki could sidle up to him from behind. The arrangement seemed uncharacteristic until a palm curved around his hip to hover low on his belly. The vampire was planning ahead for the moment Uryuu might need extra attention to push past his limit a second time. A telltale plastic creak told him what the other hand was doing, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>An affirmative hum was all Kurosaki required before he began to enter the passage he had so painstakingly prepped. Of course he paused partway for Uryuu’s sake. He’d expect nothing less from the chivalrous, soft-hearted dork. A smooth shift in the alignment of their hips countered unnecessary consideration. Kurosaki’s startled sound made him smile in spite of the burn. He brushed Uryuu’s hair aside and kissed along the column of his neck as he started moving.</p><p> </p><p>This time, the witch didn’t mind a leisurely pace. It was perfect for building back up to that heady urgency that was steadily simmering in his blood. Speaking of blood, its diminished importance in proceedings was somewhat conspicuous. Although, Kurosaki had fed earlier at the estate—even if it was some second-rate butcher-boy’s blood—so it wasn’t implausible that he just didn’t feel the need to bite Uryuu. At the same time, he knew the vampire would gladly give his Gift for the asking.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu wasn’t going to ask for it. He didn’t need an injected aphrodisiac to decide that being with Kurosaki this way would be one of the very best moments of his life. It already was.</p><p> </p><p>The thought had him reaching a hand down to interlace their fingers. It affected Kurosaki the same way it had in the library, doubling his ardor and making him thrust that much faster. Uryuu could feel short puffs warming his shoulder. That was something he’d wondered about but never got around to asking.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you breathe so much?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki gave a surprised huff of laughter but his rhythm didn’t falter. “Mostly habit, I guess. It’s also handy for scent and speech.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should breathe less for a while,” mumbled Uryuu, awkwardly aware of his sweaty state. “At least until after I shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“The way you smell right now, I’d take one constant inhale if I could.” His serious tone proclaimed he wasn’t just saying that, either. Kurosaki nuzzled into his hairline and murmured, “This is my favorite spot, right where your scent is strongest.”</p><p> </p><p>The heat of his words caused a full-body shiver, complete with gooseflesh. Uryuu felt a knowing grin sprout from a kiss stamped onto his skin. His mouth curved to match as he started rocking harder against him. Kurosaki led their twined hands lower, the tantalizing glide of friction between his legs eliciting a soft moan. He sharply snapped his hips a few times to hear it again, and Uryuu enthusiastically complied. Then he switched back to the same lazy meter.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning unhappily, the witch goaded, “Kurosaki, don’t stop!”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki stopped. He nearly had a meltdown. Catastrophe was narrowly averted as his knee was pulled up toward his chest and a slight adjustment resulted in a flawless angle. The vampire rammed into him, growling as Uryuu’s body automatically constricted in response to brutal pleasure. Kurosaki’s fist closed around and stroked him properly. The dual assault set the witch <em>writhing</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna come, Ishida?” The words were the same, but his calm poise from earlier was long gone. “Does it feel that good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, yes,” he gasped because it was all he could manage. Uryuu thought about it for a second before deliberately calling, “<em>Ichigo</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>An astounded noise preceded a devastated moan as Kurosaki followed him into bliss. This time <em>he</em> was the one trembling from it. The knowledge made Uryuu’s chest swell with accomplishment even as he fought to normalize his breathing. He had never experienced anything so intense for so many different reasons. The term ‘bliss’ was insufficient, as well as all the other synonyms he knew. How could there be a single word to describe the sense that all was right with the world, and always would be as long as he didn’t budge an inch?</p><p> </p><p>The longer he stayed there, however, the more he felt compelled to pick himself up and journey to his bathroom across the flat. The sweat was cooling and he was becoming acutely aware of the mess they’d made of each other, fun though it most definitely had been to make. With great reluctance, he began to stir.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t it wait ‘til morning?”</p><p> </p><p>Wasn’t it obvious? “Because we’re completely covered in—I have never been so <em>sticky</em> in my entire life and if we wait until morning it will be impossible to wash clean!”</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling at his dramatic outburst, he kissed Uryuu’s shoulder and said, “Then I’ll just have to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki’s hold tightened and all the witch could do was sigh in defeat. He was doing his snuggly cat impression again. Luckily, Uryuu was a cat-lover anyway. Now he was a vampire-lover, too. That observation prompted another, and he shifted to rest on his back so he could express it face-to-face.</p><p> </p><p>“Despite how aloof I may act sometimes, you’re not the only one who…I mean, the reason I’m with you isn’t just because…” He shut his eyes and took a bracing breath. Why did it have to be so difficult? “What I’m trying to say is that I—”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Uryuu.” The smile Kurosaki showed him was simultaneously sweet and amused. “I can hear it in your heartbeat.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days added to weeks, summer shifted to autumn, and Uryuu studied harder than ever before but the solution to his vampire’s quandary still eluded him. It didn’t help that he had to balance thesis versus Craft research but he had promised his father that Kurosaki would not mean the demise of his academic career. He was nothing if not a man of his word, particularly when Ryuuken was living up to the offer he’d made to supply blood for his son’s undead lover. As a result, Kurosaki had never been so well-fed and Uryuu reaped the benefits of his bolstered vitality. Frequently.</p><p> </p><p>The witch didn’t get to sleep much, but the sleep he did get was almost always in Kurosaki’s arms. He’d basically been rooming with Uryuu since the revelation about his brother after the cemetery ritual. He really only went ‘home’ for a quick change of clothes when he knew Shirosaki would be out. Until Uryuu cleared a drawer in his dresser one day and left it open in unspoken invitation. Although they had never discussed the arrangement, it wasn’t exactly a point of contention between them when Kurosaki was a decent flatmate and an even better boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>He had taken to studying with Uryuu, as well, despite knowing next to nothing about magic or his own supernatural heritage. And the fact that he occasionally got singed by silver-imbued binding.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” he muttered, snatching his hand back from one such tome. “Whose stupid idea was it to vamp-proof their books?”</p><p> </p><p>“Witches and clergymen who wanted to protect trade secrets from malicious intent, I suppose. The gold-leaf ones are safe, Kurosaki, stick with those.”</p><p> </p><p>They were lounging on the sofa with an assortment of volumes conveniently in reach on the coffee table beside them. The sky had been drizzling cold rain all morning but Uryuu was quite warm and comfortable reclined against the vampire’s chest. Feeling Kurosaki’s annoyed scoff rustle his hair, he smothered a smirk as he turned a page in the book propped on a bent knee and tapped out a brief note on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s gold used for? To look fancy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Also, gold and silver are both very good at retaining enchantments over centuries, whereas most metals and alloys lose potency in a matter of years. For instance, Iron is quite effective against the Fey but it’s never used for charms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fairies, Ishida? Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a harmless bed-time story, I’m afraid. Don’t ring any bells or set out fresh cream and we should be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>He got a poke to the side for his mockery, which made him squirm, which made Kurosaki’s breath catch. Next thing he knew, their books were on the floor and Uryuu had twisted around to instigate an impromptu make-out session. Just when hands started to slide under clothes, an alarm on his phone rang. He broke the kiss with a grumpy groan and Kurosaki glared down at the noisy device lighting up polished wooden planks.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me that’s not…”</p><p> </p><p>“I have lab in thirty minutes,” Uryuu woefully confirmed. Disentangling their limbs, he grabbed his phone to silence it and sighed, “I’ll be back in a few hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, can’t you skip it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if I want to graduate on time.”</p><p> </p><p>School bag, jacket, and umbrella were gathered before he approached the door. Kurosaki followed him with a fresh appeal.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I come with you?”</p><p> </p><p>With an eyebrow raised, Uryuu asked, “So you can watch me fiddle with a microscope and scribble on a notepad? Besides, my professor probably wouldn’t appreciate me bringing a stranger into a restricted area filled with expensive equipment and delicate experiments.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good point. At least let me walk you, then.”</p><p> </p><p>The witch smiled and shook his head. “Stay dry and keep reading. Bonus points if you have a book report ready for me when I return. And remember: gold-leaf only.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave Kurosaki a nice, long goodbye kiss and turned to leave while he still had enough willpower to resist calling in.</p><p> </p><p>The unsettling feeling that he had forgotten something nagged as he descended the stairs of his apartment building. He shrugged it off and popped open his umbrella at the exit. The streets were puddle-strewn and largely people-free. A few cars rolled past but it seemed most were loath to venture out on such a dismal day. Uryuu loved the sound and smell of rain. He loved the sense of serenity and rejuvenation it lent an otherwise bustling, mundane environment. Of course, he’d love it more if he could’ve remained home kissing Kurosaki instead. For all that he’d never been so thoroughly sleep-deprived in his life, he’d never been so relaxed, either. Uryuu had gotten more action in the past four weeks than in the past four years, combined. A flush of heat suffused his skin at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Erotic exploits aside, having Kurosaki around was working wonders on his peace of mind. He had never cohabitated with anyone else and he found that having someone to come home to was unexpectedly awesome. Not that they didn’t have their occasional disagreements but it was copacetic overall. Sometimes, if he was very lucky, there would even be a meal waiting when he got back from lecture or lab. And Uryuu would reward the chef by offering ‘dessert’ in whichever form was preferred.</p><p> </p><p>Given the choice between blood and sex, however, Kurosaki always chose the latter. He hadn’t bitten the witch since that night in Ryuuken’s library. When asked, he’d told Uryuu it was because he didn’t like the idea of gaining strength at the expense of someone he cared for, magic tonic or no. It was an admirable opinion, to be sure, and he respected Kurosaki’s choice as long as it meant he wouldn’t have to starve.</p><p> </p><p>A tiny part of him kind of missed it, though.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu turned a corner to take his usual shortcut through the park, not surprised to see it was also deserted. Trees bordering both sides of the winding pathway were beginning to fade from healthy green to vivid yellow, orange, and red. The sweet, earthy aroma of decaying leaves mixed with rain’s purity to create an intoxicating perfume. He took a deep whiff of it and shivered at a nip of cool wind against the back of his neck. It was time to unpack his scarves.</p><p> </p><p>The sharp pain was so sudden he couldn’t process it at first. Uryuu gasped as his umbrella hit the ground. The uncanny brisance of a given Gift exploded in his brain, fracturing all mental capabilities. Arms wound around his body and tightened, belatedly, unnecessarily. A second bite doubled the concentration of venom in his bloodstream. Uryuu gave a breathless moan and melted against his attacker.</p><p> </p><p>They sank to the ground, the witch folding into a limp kneel as he struggled to stay conscious. It wasn’t working. His vision blurred and dimmed in warning but there was nothing he could do about it. There was a rousing tap to his cheek and a familiar voice in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go passing out on me, little witch. I want you to feel every second of what I’m gonna do to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shiro…saki?” he rasped with great effort.</p><p> </p><p>“Bingo!” Uryuu stilled and shut his eyes, focusing on funneling his power into the repulsion spell. A third bite knocked that notion right out of his head. “Nice try, but I’ve been saving up all my energy so I could suppress yours.”</p><p> </p><p>One hand pressed at his chest, locking him in place against the vampire. The other went roaming down his front to unsnap the clasp of his slacks. Shirosaki tugged the zipper down and Uryuu panicked. His muscles were jelly by that point, so all he could do was rely on speech to avert what would surely be the most mortifying death imaginable.</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t—<em>Unnh</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>The fourth bite erased every trace of resistance he had left, body and mind.</p><p> </p><p>“You got stronger,” observed Shirosaki with an impressed lilt. His tone tipped hateful as he ranted, “Never thought it’d take this much to tame you. Not like you tamed <em>my brother</em>. Did you know I haven’t seen him in over a month? What the fuck is so special about you, huh? I can’t believe he’d let a snotty, conceited prick like you <em>domesticate</em> him after I spent so many years turning him feral! You deserve to be punished for ruining all my hard work. And I’m gonna make you <em>beg</em> for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hands pushed under clothes, lips dragged along throat, and hips pressed against ass. Uryuu was utterly wrecked. He probably had more venom than blood in his veins and it was reacting to Shirosaki’s advances whether or not he approved. The vampire sounded and felt and smelled so much like Kurosaki that his body was on-board, too. A single, trivial pocket of Uryuu’s mind rebelled but the rest was perfectly complacent.</p><p> </p><p>It was the part of him that became unbearably ashamed of his inevitable erection. Shirosaki was downright jubilant when he noticed it. He rubbed Uryuu through his underwear and pinched a hardened nipple. The instant reaction was a soft whimper and a shallow arch of his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, aren’t you just an eager little slut?” the vampire taunted. “Don’t make it too easy for me, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Shirosaki shoved him sideways to hit the mud with a damp <em>splat</em> that knocked his glasses off. Rain pattered onto him, chilly droplets encouraging his eyelids to flutter and close. Mouth parted and breath heavy, he tasted the weeping sky on his tongue. His pants were dragged down to his knees but Uryuu couldn’t lift a finger in protest. He wasn’t even certain he wanted to try. There were fingers on his thighs, then fangs. A fifth burst of liquid lust mingling with the source of his own forced a tremulous moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Open your eyes.” He obeyed and saw Shirosaki hovering over him, saw those creepy yellow eyes staring down at him. “Tell me how much you want it, witch. Beg me to fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>A rough squeeze reinforced the message. Uryuu did want it, but he <em>didn’t</em> at the same time. He tried to turn his head away but Shirosaki grabbed his chin and yanked him back into position. The ache of blunt fingernails on sensitive flesh revived a modicum of his determination.</p><p> </p><p>“N…no.”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire’s outward astonishment was mirrored inwardly; Uryuu rejoiced at the miracle he’d managed. Shirosaki’s hand closed around a slender wrist and brought it to his mouth. The witch watched helplessly as a sixth dose was administered there. He shuddered from head to toe, heart alternately slamming and faltering between his ribs. Gasping and groaning in turn, he felt hot one second and cold the next. Colors swirled and sparked nauseatingly. His groin throbbed for attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Start begging, witch,” Shirosaki harshly commanded, “Or the next bite will be the last.”</p><p> </p><p>Reality shifted surreal. This wasn’t happening, Uryuu decided. It was just a bad dream and he would wake up in Kurosaki’s arms any minute. The smallest smile spread at the thought. He blinked rain from his eyes and looked up at the monster from his darkest nightmare. A final whispered word sealed his fate.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Rage contorted his features into a savage grimace. The vampire’s jaws gaped as he prepared for the killing strike. Uryuu shut his eyes and waited for the nightmare to end.</p><p> </p><p>“SHIROSAKI!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The nightmare had ended at last. Uryuu woke up. Not in Kurosaki’s arms, though he was surrounded by the comforting sights and scents of his own post-dusk darkened apartment. An attempt to rise failed spectacularly. The witch was woozy and wobbly like he’d just stepped off a rollercoaster ride. Or out of a dive bar. It took him a moment to realize someone was talking in the general vicinity of his kitchenette.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care what country he’s in right now, just tell him to send Hisagi, Matsumoto, Kira, and anyone else based in Japan.” Kurosaki paused for a moment, listening to whoever was on the other end of the line. His volume leapt aggressively as he continued, “Yes, I’m <em>sure</em>, damn it! Rukia, after what he did to Ishida, I—” Saying the name made him glance toward the person. When he saw that Uryuu was awake, he snapped, “Just get Byakuya to send everyone as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>The call was ended with a jab of his thumb and Kurosaki tossed his cell to the table on his way to Uryuu’s futon. He lowered to the floor beside the witch and studied him with a critical eye.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t remember? My soulless bastard of a brother attacked you.” By his tone, Uryuu surmised he wasn’t any happier about that than the victim. Again, he tried to get vertical but Kurosaki stopped him. “Don’t move around too much. I’ve never heard of anyone surviving that many bites and I’m not taking any chances.”</p><p> </p><p>“I meant what happened after,” he clarified, resigned to lie still for the time being. “How <em>did</em> I survive?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki’s mouth tilted wryly. “Because I’m an overprotective, paranoid freak who stalks his own boyfriend. I found your bracelet on the dresser a few minutes after you left. I went out to catch up and give it to you. Good thing I know all your routes by heart; rain makes it hard to track scent. Here, drink some more of this.”</p><p> </p><p>The wine bottle of blood tonic was stationed on the bamboo tray he used as a bedside table. His phone was charging beside it, dry despite what it must have suffered in his non-waterproofed pocket. The tin housing his healing salve sat on the corner closest to him. His glasses were folded nearby, noticeably spotless. Uryuu’s favorite mug was also in attendance, with what looked like tonic residue already coating its pale blue interior. More merlot-esque elixir was poured in and Kurosaki helped him sip it.</p><p> </p><p>As uncomfortable as it was to consider, Uryuu thought about what he must have gone through to get the witch out of Shirosaki’s clutches and back to his apartment before he died of hypothermic shock, venom toxicity, or blood loss. That wasn’t even taking into account the condition he’d been in. Uryuu cringed at the picture his imagination conjured: soaked and muddy, clothes in scandalous disarray, puncture wounds everywhere, blood trails streaking his skin. Oh, and how could he forget? Desperately aroused!</p><p> </p><p>He scrubbed a hand through his hair as humiliation prickled across his scalp. Discovering that it was damp but clean, another layer of discomfiture was slung over the heap. Of course Kurosaki had bathed his unconscious lover and tended the wounds that his jealous brother had inflicted. The two of them were close but that was <em>spouse-level</em> commitment! Uryuu was never living this one down. Might as well kick-off the ridicule himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me I wasn’t carried bridal-style?”</p><p> </p><p>“How can you joke right now? Don’t you understand how close you came to dying?”</p><p> </p><p>The ceiling suddenly became fascinating. Anything to avoid the fire in Kurosaki’s eyes. So, his twin and his sire weren’t the only ones he was itching to lash out at. Uryuu sighed at his own self-centered frame of mind. He couldn’t begin to understand what Kurosaki was feeling after having to confront his brother that way when they’d been separated for so long. Some family reunion!</p><p> </p><p>“What happened between you and Shirosaki?”</p><p> </p><p>“We fought but he ran off as soon as he realized I’m not nearly as weak as I used to be. Smart move, since I was ready to tear his throat out…”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>fought</em> over me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do that, Ishida. You don’t get to pretend you’re not the most imp—” Kurosaki cut himself off with a scowl and stood to pace away. Staring out the window to the city lights below, he swore, “This will never happen again. I’ll make sure of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Alarm forced him to sit upright in spite of the strain. “I hope you’re not thinking of doing anything drastic because of m—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” he shouted, fixing a glare on the startled witch. “This is your fault, too. I told you never to let your guard down. I told you to wear your bracelet wherever you go. I told you to let me walk with you. Why won’t you listen? Why do you insist on being stubborn and doing things your own way and putting yourself in danger!?”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing how upset he was beneath the veneer of anger, Uryuu couldn’t bring himself to hold the outburst against him. Kurosaki was right, anyway. He had been stubborn and careless and overconfident. It had almost gotten him killed. It had almost gotten him <em>raped</em>, which was strangely worse. Yet, more than letting himself be cornered and caught like that, Uryuu’s insides churned with misery for feeling that kind of pleasure from anyone else. Consenting or not, it was a betrayal he couldn’t forgive and the guilt absolutely crushed him.</p><p> </p><p>His voice had gone ragged by the time he replied, “I’m sorry, Ichigo. For not listening and for making you worry. For reacting the way I did when he t-touched me even though I <em>despised</em> him for it. I’m so sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>He raised shaking hands to cover his face so Kurosaki wouldn’t have to see its pathetic expression. Uryuu heard the soft thump of knees meeting futon right before he was enveloped in security incarnate. With his head cradled to Kurosaki’s chest, the vampire’s hushed reply resonated despondently against his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the one who’s sorry, idiot. Making you apologize after what you’ve been through…The hell is wrong with me?” His hold loosened and a palm guided Uryuu’s gaze upward to meet his. “I don’t really blame you for any of it. Honestly. It’s just that I was so scared you wouldn’t wake up and I didn’t know how to handle it…But you shouldn’t feel bad about something you had no control over. I mean, six bites? And you still said ‘no’! I heard it. You rejected him even though you should’ve been a <em>zombie</em> by the time I made it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Arms wrapped around Kurosaki’s body and tightened. Uryuu’s breath kept hitching, threatening a sob as he rode out the deluge of his own emotions. He wasn’t the one to break first. A drop of water like warm rain landed on his hair and he glanced up in confusion. Kurosaki’s eyes were closed but the evidence of his sympathy shined on a cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you crying for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Something like a strangled laugh punched out of him. He mimicked the stoic answer Uryuu had given to the same question not so long ago, “Of course not.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki let himself be pulled down onto the bed and the witch promptly draped himself across his new pillow. Wiping the tear away, Uryuu kissed him gently and relished the fragile smile it evoked.</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t feel bad, either. In case you’ve forgotten, I refuse to hold you accountable for Shirosaki’s actions.”</p><p> </p><p>His expression proclaimed the assumption wasn’t off-base. Kurosaki murmured, “I know. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank <em>you</em> for coming to my rescue and taking such good care of me.” Now that he was thinking about it, Uryuu wondered, “Am I wearing one of your t-shirts?”</p><p> </p><p>The sheepish confession was, “All I could find were those tight button-ups you always wear but I wanted you to be comfortable, so I just grabbed one of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure it wasn’t because you felt compelled to mark me with your scent in light of recent events?”</p><p> </p><p>The flabbergasted look he wore was priceless. Uryuu reached for his phone so he could take a picture but Kurosaki caught his wrist and gave it a quick kiss. It was the one Shirosaki had bitten and they both knew it.</p><p> </p><p>“I already called your professor to explain why you missed lab.”</p><p> </p><p>“You thought of everything, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s even food if you’re hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” The vampire froze, waiting for the smirk that proved it playful. “I mean it, Ichigo. It may be a terrible moment to say it for the first time, but I do love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to pressure him in any way, he laid his head on Kurosaki’s chest to signal a plausible end to the exchange. Next thing Uryuu knew he was being pulled into an overexcited kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to say it first,” he complained, though he was smiling too broadly for the sentiment. “I love you, too. Pretty much since the night we met. Remember that story you told me about the butterflies?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hearing me brag about my abilities sold it for you, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Kurosaki gazed up at nothing as he mused, “There was something in the way you talked about your family and the Craft that meant so much to you…I don’t know. It sounds lame, but I felt like I could almost see into your soul, to the type of person you are. That and the look you gave me when I pushed you out the door, like you were already trying to forgive me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yours wasn’t bad, either. It was how I knew you weren’t like him.” The indirect reference to Shirosaki had them both falling silent. Uryuu shifted to his side so he could pay close attention to the reaction as he asked, “That was your sire on the phone, wasn’t it? I thought you hadn’t heard from her in decades.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I had to call about five different people before I got Rukia’s latest number.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what you were telling her about ‘sending people’ means…?”</p><p> </p><p>“It means I’ve had enough of Shirosaki’s bullshit and I’m not dealing with it anymore.” Kurosaki rolled to face him and declared, “If there was any part of my brother left in him, you wouldn’t have needed a rescue today. It’s one thing to ‘accidentally’ take too much during a feed, but going after you like that was just plain <em>evil</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, it sounds like you’re planning to have him hunted down and staked!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s exactly what I’m planning.” The witch’s stricken expression prompted him to explain, “I would rather kill him myself than let him hurt you like that again, Uryuu. The only problem is he’s much more devious and clever than me, which is why I called for back-up. They should all be here within a week, two at the most.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re serious? You would commit fratricide, that easily?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki squinted for a second, most likely due to his use of the word ‘fratricide’, but his opinion on Uryuu’s esoteric word choice went unvoiced since they’d already established he was ‘cerebral’ and ‘eccentric’.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it’s not easy, and if you had never helped me figure out what he is, it would be a lot harder. But I’d still make the same decision because I am <em>so</em> in love with you and I want to know that you’re safe, even if you forget your bracelet on a rainy day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like the biggest airhead for the way it happened,” awkwardly admitted Uryuu. “I didn’t know a vampire could go outside during the day when it was overcast. Plus, I deactivated my notification spell ever since you moved in or I’d be sensing it constantly. He crept up on me so fast I didn’t even have time to use the repulsion incantation I put so much effort into mastering…”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, I don’t blame you for not being prepared. He’s devious and clever, remember? Probably been lurking for weeks waiting for an opening to attack.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t vampires have anything better to do than lurk and attack?”</p><p> </p><p>Snorting at his flat tone, Kurosaki said, “Not really. Most of them are basically criminals who take what they want when they want it. Common hobbies include stalking, brooding, and plotting evil deeds.”</p><p> </p><p>“No wonder you want out of that boring club. Join the Human Workaholics club instead.” They snickered at his sarcasm but he was only half-kidding. Uryuu asked, “Have you thought about what you want to do for a living once you’re human?”</p><p> </p><p>“House-husband?” Another bout of shared amusement passed before he said, “I haven’t let myself think about it too much. Don’t wanna jinx it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what you mean. Every day I wake up hoping for that ‘Eureka!’ moment and I go to bed disappointed. I’m sure it’s ten times worse for you. Actually, since I missed lab anyway I should—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no you don’t,” he vetoed when the witch made to get out of bed for a spontaneous study session. Kurosaki entangled their legs and clasped one of his hands for good measure. “Even the president of the Human Workaholics club needs a break once in a while. You’re catching up on rest tonight even if I have to sing you to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s anything like your shower-singing, I’m more likely to pass out from laughter than a lullaby.”</p><p> </p><p>A lighthearted tousle ensued, Uryuu grinning at the playful atmosphere they shouldn’t have been capable of creating. They settled after a moment and he scooted closer to touch their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Kurosaki whispered. “I love saying that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love hearing you say it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The uniform hum of an industrial grade cooler softened an otherwise abrasive silence. Each passing handful of seconds was marked by a drop of water falling from the arcing faucet to plop into its deep sink. One of the fluorescent lights flickered in the corner above a row of cabinets, gleaming intermittently on the rows of glassware and chemicals tidily stored within it. A narrow stainless steel table ran the length of the room like a symmetrical centerpiece. It was laden with all manner of common lab equipment: pipettes, beakers, test tubes cradled in wooden racks, a bottle of de-ionized water, and a pair of microscopes.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu sat on a stool before one of them, fine-tuning the focus with his right hand while the left adjusted a slide. The occasional rustle of a page being turned from across the room did not disrupt his focus, but a stray thought about its source did. He looked up to see Kurosaki seated beside the window, quietly reading a book on the history and lore of witchcraft per the witch’s recommendation.</p><p> </p><p>As it had been less than a week since Shirosaki’s second assault, the vampire flat-out refused to let Uryuu leave the apartment unaccompanied if there was any chance he wouldn’t be back before dusk. They both knew his labs tended to run late. An uncomfortable discussion with Ise-sensei had eventually resulted in Kurosaki’s probationary permission to enter her facilities. It didn’t hurt that he had exuded trademark sincerity while giving a solemn oath not to cause any problems. Uryuu wasn’t the only one easily charmed by those warm brown eyes, and not bursting into laughter at the professional woman’s star-struck expression had been a legitimate challenge.</p><p> </p><p>Late afternoon sunlight framed him in a golden halo that caught the red and blond highlights in his hair. He would swear Kurosaki had started to tan a bit since his sun-proofing, which shouldn’t have been possible because vampirism was essentially a state of total cellular stasis from the first moment of the Change. Just like a virus going dormant until conditions became favorable again. However he had been when he was sired should’ve been perfectly preserved. Including his terminal illness. It wouldn’t make the slightest difference as a member of the undead, but a reversion to the ranks of the living would set the disease right back on its lethal course. Uryuu would have to cure him of it before he did anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Rising to approach the patient, he placed a palm to Kurosaki’s chest, shut his eyes in concentration, and whispered the phrases that allowed him to determine in seconds the same prognosis days or weeks of blood tests, biopsies, MRIs, and CAT scans would’ve shown. The efflux of energy took a steep toll but his question was summarily answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Leukemia?” Uryuu’s eyes opened in time to watch his widen. “Congenital or environmental?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, both, probably. My grandmother on Dad’s side had it and I used to smoke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me, too. About the smoking, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” asked Kurosaki, eyebrows ascending. “A diligent do-gooder like you?”</p><p> </p><p>The witch shrugged and said, “I went through a rebellious phase in high school.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were a <em>teenage</em> smoker? Must’ve been some phase!”</p><p> </p><p>“Got my ears pierced and everything. If you think I’m stubborn now…Ryuuken <em>hated </em>those years. I still made top-marks, though, so he couldn’t scold me too much.”</p><p> </p><p>A wicked grin spread. “Figured you were always a badass at heart. This stiff white coat can’t fool me.”</p><p> </p><p>The book was set aside so he could curl his fingers around Uryuu’s lab coat and pull him closer. That was a very dangerous look to be wearing in a laboratory. Kurosaki didn’t care. He started to stand up for a kiss and frowned when he was blocked by the hand still splayed over his sternum.</p><p> </p><p>“This is going to hurt, but try not to shout.”</p><p> </p><p>The beginning of an obvious question was eclipsed by a shocked cry as power poured out of Uryuu to sear through his entire body, purging the malignant cells with pinpoint precision. His free hand clamped over Kurosaki’s mouth to muffle a stream of agonized groans. The vampire’s fists clenched around his chair’s sturdy armrests, the metal bending and warping with a cascade of wrenched whines. It likely felt akin to having all his veins and arteries filled with molten lava. Uryuu cringed in sympathy even as he redoubled his efforts to finish the task.</p><p> </p><p>It was worse than he’d thought. The cancer had flourished in the final weeks before Kurosaki’s Change, meaning he must have accepted his fate and stopped treatment before any talk of dire alternatives had arisen. As much as he resented Shirosaki for negating his twin’s decision against his volition, Uryuu was selfishly grateful he had. Human or vampire, Kurosaki made his life a lot brighter just by being a part of it.</p><p> </p><p>That was why Uryuu didn’t hesitate to spend every last spark of magic in his system to ensure it was done properly. Kurosaki fell silent as the witch wilted to a knee, breath coming shallow and fast. In hindsight, he really should have waited until he could construct a circle and recharge rather than going at it half-cocked in a public place. When would he learn his limitations?</p><p> </p><p>“Holy <em>fuck</em>, Ishida, that was…”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki trailed off not for lack of adjectives, but because the door suddenly swung open to clack against the wall. Uryuu glanced over his shoulder to see his professor gaping back at them. Her features fluxed from surprise to embarrassment to outrage. He imagined their positions would’ve seemed exceedingly inappropriate with him panting between Kurosaki’s legs at lap-level. Uryuu straightened and resisted a blush with all his might. He failed.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t what it looks like, Ise-sensei. We were just—”</p><p> </p><p>“Kurosaki-kun, can you give us a minute?” No response was given, but he grabbed his book and went into the hall. As soon as he was out of the room, she launched straight into it. “I might expect this sort of poor judgment from an undergrad, but you should know better!”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand,” Uryuu frantically appealed, “We weren’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I understand. I do. Believe it or not, I have had a few romantic relationships of my own. I realize how exciting this setting can be for people like us but I won’t tolerate any fooling around in my lab, no matter how <em>kinky</em> it may be.” He winced at her strict tone and she righteously plowed forward, “It’s unprofessional and unhygienic! So, tell your boyfriend he had better find somewhere else to indulge his fantasies. Is that clear?”</p><p> </p><p>All he could say was, “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now, I think you should probably call it a day, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu nodded, shame-faced, and hung up his lab coat before collecting his things to go. Joining his boyfriend in the hall, one look told him Kurosaki had heard every word and found the exchange to be immensely entertaining. At least he was trying not to laugh outright. Keyword: trying.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not <em>funny</em>, Kurosaki. Safe to say you’re banned now. Oh, and my professor thinks I’m a sexual deviant because you couldn’t keep quiet!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, a little more warning than ‘this is going to hurt’ would’ve been nice; that was the worst pain I’ve ever felt! What the hell did you do to me, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>He started walking as he explained, “Getting rid of the leukemia was a vital step in restoring your mortality. I should have thought of it <em>weeks</em> ago. It’s like I’m overlooking so many things that should be obvious. Like I’m not considering this from the correct perspective, or I’m doing everything out of order, or it’s such a complicated concept that I can’t wrap my head around it all at once. I’ve never encountered anything I couldn’t eventually overcome. It’s driving me crazy!”</p><p> </p><p>They stepped outside of the Life Sciences building and were immediately struck by sunlight. Whereas he squinted under its undiluted shine, Kurosaki reveled in it. The generous shade of a nearby tree beckoned Uryuu to sprawl across the lush grass surrounding its trunk. Earth’s energy seeped into him, seeking to balance the deficit within him like disproportionate concentrations across a permeable membrane. The pedantic analogy emphasized how he’d been spending way too much time working on his thesis lately.</p><p> </p><p>Lowering to sit beside him, Kurosaki asked, “Are you telling me that you just <em>cured cancer</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only yours. No need to sound so impressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you cured cancer! I didn’t even know there was a spell for that…”</p><p> </p><p>“There isn’t,” sighed Uryuu as he relaxed further into nature’s embrace, “I improvised. I didn’t know it would hurt that much, either. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it wasn’t actually that bad,” he murmured, gazing thoughtfully across the campus grounds. “At least it was quick. Better than months of chemo, that’s for damn sure. Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t thank me yet: it’s meaningless if I can’t cure your other ‘condition’, as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“You will. Even if it takes years, I know you’ll never give up. I’m happy to wait as long as it takes if it means I get to stay with you.”</p><p> </p><p>One of these days he would stop underestimating Kurosaki’s penchant for poignancy. Regardless of who might have been watching, Uryuu sat up and kissed him as deeply as those words had struck. He prudently retreated before they put on more of a show than he was willing to give the students and teachers milling about the university grounds.</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t take years; Samhain is coming up in a few weeks. There will be a full blood moon that night, which is both incredibly rare and incredibly powerful. If I stand a chance at doing this on my own, it has to be then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just make sure you’re really ready, all right? No more improvisation that drains your batteries down to the last drop, Uryuu. Did you think I wouldn’t notice how wiped out you were after that stunt in the lab?”</p><p> </p><p>It probably should’ve been annoying, but Kurosaki’s lightly reproachful tone was decidedly endearing. He may have been an overprotective, paranoid stalker but he was <em>Uryuu’s</em> overprotective, paranoid stalker. Leaning in to whisper a three word phrase that had become a daily message between them, he kissed the vampire to prove it true.</p><p> </p><p>There was a startled intake of breath and they separated to spot Ise-sensei staring from the sidewalk just outside of the Life Sciences building. She shook her head at their public display of affection, but a small smile canceled out the criticism. She offered a parting wave and Kurosaki returned the gesture on their behalf. Stunned by this development, Uryuu mutely watched his professor resume her homeward trek.</p><p> </p><p>Then he turned to Kurosaki and said, “I guess you’re not banned from the lab after all.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm day but a cool sea breeze circulated through the car via open windows. Some crooning rock ballad was playing low on the stereo. Uryuu wasn’t really listening since his attention was already split between watching the road and his passenger. It had been years since he was anywhere near the coast, but it had been decades for Kurosaki. Sun shining, clouds drifting, birds calling, waves rolling, water glittering—the late afternoon road trip was surprisingly uplifting, despite where they were headed.</p><p> </p><p>Last night they had finally gotten word that the requested strike team was assembled a few towns over, waiting for a briefing from Kurosaki. That morning Uryuu had gone to his father with a request expecting opposition but Ryuuken had granted permission to borrow his spare sedan easily enough. All he required was that his son be the only one to drive it, because he was the only other driver listed on the insurance. Which was actually very reasonable in the scheme of things. He maintained that Kurosaki had to be some sort of miracle-worker if he could win that strict man’s limited favor.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire was looking quite dashing in low-rise jeans, a sleeveless shirt, and dark sunglasses. Uryuu’s favorite part about the ensemble was the fact that his top was jungle green, rather than typical black. All it had taken to break the monochromatic cycle was an idle comment that a more colorful wardrobe might suit him better. Particularly now that Kurosaki could venture into the daylight whenever he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>A spontaneous mental image had Uryuu asking, “Do you think we’ll have time to visit the beach while we’re here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s been so long since either of us has gone.” Also because he wanted pictures of Kurosaki lounging shirtless on the sand. Preferably several. “Or is that myth about vampires hating large bodies of water true?”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends on the vamp, I guess. I’m fine with it and I know Ikkaku won’t care if we spend the night at his place. We’ll just have to see how long it takes to hash out a decent plan with everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>While Uryuu wasn’t eager to room with a strange vampire—possibly <em>vampires</em>, plural—he wouldn’t say no to a morning stroll along the shoreline. Of course, he was apprehensive about the whole affair anyway. As much as he loathed Shirosaki, he still wasn’t sure this was the best path for Kurosaki to take. Murdering a member of his own family couldn’t be good for his psyche, no matter the circumstances. Uryuu had already decided he would do everything in his power to keep the nice twin from being the one to end the rude one’s reign of terror, even if it meant delivering the killing blow himself. Hopefully one of the others would find Shirosaki first; none of them had such a monumental conflict of interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about your friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they’re not my ‘friends’ per se. More like comrades-in-arms. Technically, I’m a member of Byakuya’s coven like them but I only stayed long enough to learn the basics.”</p><p> </p><p>That explained why he knew next to nothing about his own kind, prior to his recent studies. Uryuu wondered, “Why rush off when you could have utilized them as a support system?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shirosaki was causing too much trouble and people were getting pissed, so we didn’t have much choice.” He pushed his sunglasses to rest atop his head and rubbed wearily at his eyes. “He was a pain in the ass from the beginning. That’s probably the main reason Byakuya agreed to do this at all. Normally, exiling or executing a fellow vamp takes months. Sometimes years. There are all these trials and processes and rituals…it’s all very meticulous and official. Shirosaki is a special case.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t argue with that,” Uryuu muttered, switching lanes to let a van pass him. His phone’s GPS app indicated that they were less than twenty kilometers out. “What should I expect when we arrive?”</p><p> </p><p>He frowned, not answering right away. Uryuu may have been apprehensive, but Kurosaki seemed almost anxious. They had argued for a good fifteen minutes about whether the witch should be involved in this mess at all. It was sweet that he wanted to spare his lover from participating in what would surely be a waking nightmare for both of them, but Uryuu had no intention of sitting this one out when he’d been a huge factor regarding the decision to hunt Shirosaki. If they had never met, Kurosaki would have gone on believing his brother was still with him in some form. The least Uryuu could do was help see things through and be there to console him when it was all over.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re all good people and great warriors, but don’t let your guard down. Keep your bracelet on no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think they would…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not on purpose, but with the way you smell they’ll be interested. Plus, most of them aren’t used to being around humans that are not there to get bitten. Just keep your distance and you should be fine.” Pondering that for a moment, Kurosaki added, “Try not to blush too much, either.”</p><p> </p><p>“What!? Don’t say that like I—”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing it right now, Uryuu.” He laughed at the witch’s expression and said, “It’s one of my favorite things about you, but it’s like a tease to vampires. You might as well be saying ‘come and get it’.”</p><p> </p><p>Grumbling the offensive phrase under his breath, he rolled his eyes at the ridiculous assertion. Then he recalled how Kurosaki had reacted to an accidental flush the night they met and figured it wasn’t a baseless precaution after all.</p><p> </p><p>They lapsed into thoughtful silence for the rest of the drive. A thousand scenarios bearing various degrees of unpleasantness danced through his mind’s eye. He kept imagining a bunch of broody, black-clad vampires sequestered in a dingy hovel who would swarm him the instant he stepped across the threshold. Was it too much to ask that they not be half-feral like Shirosaki? If one more vamp invaded personal space to sniff his neck, Uryuu was going to <em>snap</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, they pulled into a small lot amid a handful of other cars parked beside what appeared to be a martial arts dojo, bordered by ample foliage on three sides. There were no other buildings in the immediate vicinity but its address matched the one he’d been given. Kurosaki didn’t seem the slightest bit confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this the right place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Oh, I forgot to tell you Ikkaku runs a dojo: kendo, karate, and a few other specialties. He’s a crazy bastard but he’s also one of the best in Japan.”</p><p> </p><p>Another glance at the traditional structure confirmed its primary chamber windowless. There was even a narrow foyer jutting out from the main section, to guard against stray sunbeams shining through an open doorway. As long as they didn’t go outside during the day, any vampire would be safe inside it. Not a dingy hovel after all. Uryuu took it as a positive sign.</p><p> </p><p>They got out of the car and approached the dojo together. Although the exterior was built to resemble lattice and washi paper walls, a closer inspection revealed reinforced layers behind it. Stepping over flat stones through a sand garden, they climbed wooden steps to a shaded porch spanning the width of the building’s southern side. The double doors serving as main entrance were recessed into an open foyer bracketed by potted bonsai. They toed off their shoes to leave in a row of others just inside the entrance, trading them for slippers instead. It was all so normal and familiar that his trepidation waned.</p><p> </p><p>It ratcheted back up as soon as they walked in. A bald man wearing black hakama and nothing else lunged straight at Kurosaki, bladed staff raised.</p><p> </p><p>The witch didn’t even think. His reflexive reaction to the threat was to raise a hand and send a pulse of power into his favorite spell, knocking the man clear across the room to land noisily on tatami mats. He skidded to a stop and jerked his head up to stare at Uryuu in shock. A glance at Kurosaki proved their expressions to be identical. Shit.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” he began, addressing the person who must have been master of the dojo. “I thought you were…Please excuse my foolishness.”</p><p> </p><p>Offering a bow to express his sincerity, he straightened to see the man standing right in front of him. Grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Madarame Ikkaku,” was the self-introduction. “That was a fine first strike, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ishida Uryuu,” was the polite correction. “I hope I didn’t cause any damage.”</p><p> </p><p>Madarame cracked his neck and shrugged. “I hope Ichigo hasn’t gone soft, having you around to protect him. I’d hate to see all my training go to waste.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready to spar anytime, Ikkaku,” the former student declared with a proud smirk. “Ishida has helped make me stronger than ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, I bet he has.” Returning his attention to Uryuu, the older vampire said, “I’ve tasted witch before, you know. What a <em>rush</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“May I ask what happened to that witch?” he inquired, eyebrow arched.</p><p> </p><p>“He sired me.” Another man donned in a floral kimono strode into the room to scrutinize their guests, Uryuu in particular. “Ayasegawa Yumichika, former witch and current co-owner of this dojo. My, aren’t you just edible? What a lovely shade of blue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Th-thank you,” he tried uncertainly. Kurosaki nudged him with an elbow, most likely reminding him to quit blushing. As if he could control it! “My grandfather was half-German; blue eyes run in the family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t mean your eyes, though they are marvelously unique. I was talking about your <em>power</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Marvelously unique’ eyes widened at that. “You can see it? I thought vampires couldn’t practice magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly, true. My connection to that flow of energy was severed with the Change—Mother Nature is a biased bitch that way—but I can still perceive its ethereal currents coiled inside you like a sleeping viper. Did you get bitten, Ikkaku? You smell like the floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Always so fuckin’ nosy,” grumbled Madarame as Kurosaki snickered. “Since you’re so curious, why don’t you keep them company? I’ll go get the others.”</p><p> </p><p>He strode off and Ayasegawa didn’t bat an eye at his surly attitude. They must have been very close, Uryuu inferred.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s quite an enchantment on your bracelet. A valuable piece of jewelry indeed. And what is this?” He leaned closer to peer at Kurosaki’s arm as if reading a scroll inked onto it. “Magnificent spellwork, Ishida-kun! Glad to see Kurosaki-kun wasn’t exaggerating your aptitude.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you tell them about me?”</p><p> </p><p>Fending off Ayasegawa’s intrigued touches to his skin, he replied, “Nothing they wouldn’t figure out for themselves after meeting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe his exact words to Kuchiki-san included the terms ‘prodigy’ and ‘insanely strong’, if I’m not mistaken.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki looked away but didn’t deny it. Uryuu got the impression that if he was capable of blushing, he would have been doing it then. Generously foregoing an easy opportunity to pick on him, the witch kept the conversation on-point.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuchiki-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“He means Rukia. When I called to put the hit out on Shirosaki, she asked about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you told her I’m an ‘insanely strong prodigy’?” All right, maybe he couldn’t resist a bit of taunting.</p><p> </p><p>He shuffled his feet and muttered, “Like I said, nothing they wouldn’t learn eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu bit his lip against a silly smile because his vampire was being way too cute.</p><p> </p><p>The moment was broken as a stream of people filed into the spacious room from the far hall, some diverting to a broad lacquered table encircled by about a dozen plush floor cushions. All of them wore shades of black, though not exclusively. He had to wonder if the fashion statement was of cultural or functional origin. It had to be much easier sneaking up on prey in the darkness when they could blend right into it.</p><p> </p><p>Two tattooed men walked up to Kurosaki, friendly grins blooming all around.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Renji, Hisagi-san. It’s been a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been too long, jackass,” the red-haired one scolded, “You allergic to calling me once in a while?”</p><p> </p><p>Dodging a half-hearted swipe, he retorted, “Last I checked, you’ve got my number, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve changed,” observed the more reserved of the duo. “I like the new look.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can thank Ishida for that.” Gesturing to them in turn, Kurosaki introduced, “This is Abarai Renji and Hisagi Shuuhei. They taught me a lot about how to get by as a vamp in modern society.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pleased to meet you,” Uryuu greeted with a polite nod.</p><p> </p><p>“See, Abarai? Told you all witches aren’t as arrogant and vain as Ayasegawa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did everybody know he used to be a witch but me?” complained Kurosaki. “I didn’t even know witches were <em>real</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>While the three of them chatted like old pals, a Western-looking woman with long blonde hair and a bright pink scarf gasped to spot Uryuu. She rushed over and, similar to Ayasegawa, started right in with awkward compliments.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my Goddess, you are so adorable I can’t stand it! This hairstyle is perfect for your face shape,” she decided, reaching out to fluff his fringe as she would her own. Next, she snatched up the wrist that wasn’t silver-warded and continued, “Look at these hands, so graceful. I’m a little jealous! I bet you’re pretty good with them, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kurosaki, did you put her up to this?” demanded the witch, delicately extracting his wrist from her hold.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. That’s just how Matsumoto is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me Rangiku,” she invited with a sparkling smile. Then she pouted, “Ichigo, why didn’t you mention how adorable your boyfriend is?”</p><p> </p><p>And Uryuu was blushing again. Damn it.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like he’d wanted to keep it a secret but having his relationship status broadcasted to everyone in attendance was innately embarrassing. His involuntary response to Matsumoto’s words was absolutely not lost on her. She stilled, pupils expanding, and slowly eased closer. Uryuu took a step back. She took a step forward. He swallowed hard, unsure whether or not preemptively calling on his power would be viewed as an act of aggression after what happened with Madarame.</p><p> </p><p>Ayasegawa stepped between them, murmuring, “Okay, Rangiku-san, that’s enough for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“But he’s—”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. We can all smell him but he is Kurosaki-kun’s, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a little?” she begged, lower lip poking out. “You wouldn’t be mad, would you, Ichigo?”</p><p> </p><p>With a meaningful look at Uryuu, he advised, “It’s not <em>my</em> temper you should be worried about.”</p><p> </p><p>As implied, the witch was becoming more annoyed by the second, and when he got angry his control started to slip. Hearing them discuss him as if he were a prize or a piece of property was pissing him off. He wasn’t Kurosaki’s—he wasn’t <em>anyone’s</em>—and he refused to be sipped from like a bottle of exotic wine even if he had to level the whole building to keep them off him. Actually, all he had to do was crack open the roof and late afternoon sunlight would take care of the rest.</p><p> </p><p>Ayasegawa glanced his way and small accessory feathers fluttered as the eyes they adorned flared. Apparently, Uryuu’s instincts were already riling the energy ‘coiled’ within.</p><p> </p><p>Dragging Matsumoto toward the meeting table, he hissed, “You’re the one who’s going to get bitten if you don’t back down, woman!”</p><p> </p><p>All three of the vampires to his left were staring when he turned to check. Meeting Kurosaki’s eyes, he mouthed ‘sorry’ and got a nonchalant shrug in response. Another gasp from across the room almost had Uryuu groaning in frustration. There was a short, dark-haired woman marching straight toward him. He squared his shoulders and prepared to tackle whatever new obstacle she presented.</p><p> </p><p>She walked right past him and punched Kurosaki in the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Thirty years, Ichigo!?”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Rukia, that’s—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Thirty</em> <em>years</em>! Not one phone call, not even a letter telling me you’re doing all right. How could you be so selfish? After everything Nii-sama and I have done for you!”</p><p> </p><p>Hisagi and Abarai crept away to join the others before they got swept into her cyclone of fury. Uryuu was tempted to follow their example because she didn’t seem anywhere close to being finished berating Kurosaki. In fact, she gave him another whack and took a breath for a second round but he beat her to it.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think I would’ve said, Rukia? Shirosaki <em>never got better</em>. If anything, he got worse! We’ve just been making each other miserable since the Change. Should I have called to tell you all that? Or were you hoping I would lie to make you feel better?”</p><p> </p><p>A harsh, chilling silence followed in the wake of ruthless honesty. Kuchiki’s furious cyclone died down to make way for a sorrowful rainstorm instead. She began to tear up and Kurosaki’s righteous rivalry dissolved at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what I expected. I just wanted you to be all right. I missed you—both of you—and now we have to plot your brother’s <em>execution</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t want things to turn out like this. I know you loved Masahiko, too, but he’s gone. Mom told me herself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother? How?”</p><p> </p><p>Hovering uncomfortably nearby and wishing he hadn’t stayed, Uryuu became the subject of their concentration. He bowed and mumbled the usual sentiment for fresh acquaintances.</p><p> </p><p>“Ishida has done more for me than even you and Byakuya have.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t go that far,” he weakly objected, nervously fiddling with his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s also stupidly modest when he isn’t bragging just to irritate me.” Uryuu would have argued but A, it was sort of true and B, it was voiced with an affectionate lilt. “I am all right, Rukia, because of him. That’s why I can’t put this off anymore, or Shirosaki will find a way to take him away from me, just like he’s taken everything else I ever cared about.”</p><p> </p><p>The room was so quiet that even Uryuu heard the tear drops fall as she tilted her face down. She lifted a hand to carefully wipe away one, then the other. When she looked up, her features were set with fierce resolve.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled Kurosaki into a hug and whispered, “Okay. I understand. It’s finally time to fix my mistake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kuchiki-san, it wasn’t your f—”</p><p> </p><p>His absolving statement was superseded by surprise as he was hugged in turn. She said, “Thank you, Ishida-kun, for making him happy. Ichigo deserves to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Tentatively returning the embrace, Uryuu somberly agreed, “Yes, he does. So do you.”</p><p> </p><p>The petite vampire withdrew to show him a smile tinged with sadness. She walked over to the table and perched on a cushion beside Abarai. He draped a commiserating hand over a shoulder and she reached up to lay hers atop it.</p><p> </p><p>“That was…a little more intense than I anticipated.” Kurosaki sighed and gazed at him. “Yelling, sure, but I didn’t think she’d actually <em>cry</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard that, you brat!” she shouted from across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, he told Uryuu, “Anyway, I bet you’re regretting your decision to come with me by now. It’s not too late to drive home and let us deal with Shirosaki. I really wouldn’t blame you for changing your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“The only decision I regret is waiting as long as I did to invite you into my apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki smirked, recalling the night that had more or less changed the course of their entire relationship. Uryuu grasped his hand as a symbol of solidarity. They headed toward the group, only releasing the hold once they took their places to make nine seated at the council table. The only vampire he hadn’t met spoke up while the others remained reticent.</p><p> </p><p>“If you need a moment, we can wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Kira-san, but we’re good. The sooner we get through this, the better.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘Getting through this’ was much easier said than done.</p><p> </p><p>They had spent hours debating how to go about killing one of their own, or if they even should. There were alternatives to death: exile, incarceration, rehabilitation. Uryuu wasn’t entirely against them. Seeing as Shirosaki was essentially a pathological psychopath with immortality and enhanced abilities, however, those were temporary options at best. There was no rehabilitating soullessness, incarcerating any vampire was extremely difficult, and exile was a joke when they had no way to track him indefinitely. No, as much as it pained him to contemplate such a violent path, he agreed with Kurosaki: death was the only sure solution.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just chop off his head with a silver-plated katana,” Madarame interjected into a fresh resurgence of an old argument. “I’ve got a few in storage, sharpened and ready to slice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I never liked the guy,” volunteered Abarai before anyone else could speak up, “But that doesn’t mean I’m itching to behead the bastard. Didn’t Ishida say something earlier about his soul being the problem? Can’t we just shove it back inside him?”</p><p> </p><p>Every pair of eyes except Kurosaki’s—because he already knew the answer—swiveled to stare at the witch. Uryuu sighed, leaning elbows on the table and rubbing at his temples.</p><p> </p><p>“As I also said earlier, that isn’t possible. There is no spell to bring a soul back from the Underworld and ‘shove it’ back into a former vessel. Once a soul departs this plane, the connection to any physical anchor is lost. Forcing it back would be like…” He glanced around the table at clay mugs of blood serving as light refreshment for everyone but him and continued, “Like giving someone a transfusion of an unknown blood type and hoping their body won’t reject it—only infinitely more implausible.”</p><p> </p><p>Squinting at the analogy, Abarai pressed, “Isn’t it better to try that than just kill him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if the vessel would accept Shirosaki’s soul, it would be extraordinarily traumatizing. Masahiko would still remember everything his vessel had done and, with conscience restored, would probably hate himself for it. On top of that he would suddenly be a vampire despite dying as a human, which is a shock in itself, I’m sure. There could also be unforeseen complications such as a fracturing of the soul, which would effectively destroy it. In my opinion, it would be better to leave him with Masaki-san than to drag him back into this mess.”</p><p> </p><p>After his impassioned diatribe, no one talked of restoring souls anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The discussion turned to methodology instead of morality. It was well known by all who had ever met him that Shirosaki was a very ‘clever and devious’ vampire. The usual search-and-destroy tactics would most likely fail. They had to consider the fact that he knew the streets better than anyone, would figure out what they were up to the instant he spotted or sniffed one of them, and wouldn’t hesitate to defend himself at all costs.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you do when your prey is evasive?” asked Ayasegawa around a sip of his red drink.</p><p> </p><p>“You set a trap,” answered Hisagi. “It’s not a bad idea.”</p><p> </p><p>It made Uryuu intensely uncomfortable to realize that ‘prey’ was usually another word for ‘humans’ in context. He glared down at his untouched mug of green tea and tried not to envision these vampires setting traps for unsuspecting people just going about their night in peace. And that the reason they were gathered here at all was because he had been Shirosaki’s <em>prey</em> more than once.</p><p> </p><p>“I can help with that.” Again, all eyes found him. Uryuu said, “There are several spells designed for that exact purpose. I could craft a dozen or so charms to distribute throughout choke points that would impede his movement while leaving the rest of us unaffected.”</p><p> </p><p>“A dozen sounds like a lot,” Kurosaki quietly commented, concern emanating from his disposition. “Are you sure you can swing it?”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding resolutely, he stated, “If it keeps him from hurting anyone else, I’d channel the entire ocean to stop Shirosaki in his tracks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now <em>that</em> I’d like to see,” wistfully observed Ayasegawa.</p><p> </p><p>“Ishida and I know the city almost as well as he does, so we can figure out the best ambush sites beforehand.” Kurosaki pulled out his cell phone and loaded a map of the area in question to indicate a few such beneficial nodes. “There are lots of places he tends to hang out, so they would make decent starting points.”</p><p> </p><p>The plan began to resolve at last. Another hour was spent fine-tuning the details until they were all satisfied with its viability. By the time they left that subject to indulge more pleasant conversations, Uryuu was mentally exhausted. As usual, he hadn’t rested or eaten enough that day to handle the amount of stress it inflicted. He finally caved and downed his tepid tea. There wasn’t nearly enough caffeine in it to keep him alert, but it was better than nothing.</p><p> </p><p>His struggle did not go unnoticed by Kurosaki. One look at the way Uryuu was fighting to keep his eyes open had him asking Madarame about sleeping arrangements. The master of the dojo pointed to a hallway and specified a room for them to claim.</p><p> </p><p>“Third door on the right. Yumichika set up an extra guest room when he heard you were coming.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuchiki teased, “Is it bedtime already, Ichigo? The night’s just getting started!”</p><p> </p><p>“He needs his beauty rest,” explained Abarai, reaching across to ruffle orange hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he laughed along with them, “I’m ‘diurnal’ now, according to Ishida. I don’t think I’ve missed a sunrise since his sun-proofing spell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jealous! I miss my tan. Ooh, do you take commissions?”</p><p> </p><p>“Find your own witch, Matsumoto.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone laughed at her disappointed <em>hmph</em> as Kurosaki stood to help him up. Uryuu let himself be chaperoned down the hall without complaint, looking forward to the sleep his body craved. Before they got to their room, Kira caught up to them. He gave the witch a shy smile and addressed the vampire beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“May I have a word, Kurosaki-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, sure.” Turning to Uryuu, he said, “Go ahead, I’ll be right there.”</p><p> </p><p>With a curious glance between them, he went into the guest room and shut the door to give the two some privacy.</p><p> </p><p>True to traditional Japanese style, the space was outfitted with simplicity and practicality in mind. There was a short chest of drawers to the left, a table laden with fresh water and clean cups to the right, and a wide futon straight ahead. There was even a pair of soft yukata folded on top of the dresser. It felt strangely similar to staying at an onsen resort. Based on the extravagant bathroom he had visited earlier in the evening, there very well could have been a hot spring beneath the property.</p><p> </p><p>A curtained window spanned most of the wall directly behind the bed. The glass must have been polarized to block ultraviolet radiation, an incredibly expensive feature. Uryuu drew the curtains back and gazed out at the serene scene it framed. The tree line was high but far enough back that a stretch of night sky was visible above it. A portion of half-moon’s dome could be seen between waving branches. It reminded him of his promise to pour resources into magical trap-making tomorrow and he sighed at the daunting endeavor. Just because he <em>could</em> manage it didn’t mean it would be a figurative salt-scented sea breeze of effort.</p><p> </p><p>Diligence demanded he start bolstering his energy levels sooner than later. Leaving his slippers by the door, he quickly changed into a yukata and went to kneel on the futon facing the window. The trance required for a recharge was not as readily attainable when his mental state was unbalanced. Uryuu measured each breath and willed his mind to settle. Yet, the longer he tried, the more frustrated he became and the further he drifted from the necessary level of tranquility. It was a losing battle by nature. Still, he couldn’t concede when he knew how important it was to shore up his power as much as possible.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the door opening and closing derailed his latest attempts before his own agitation got around to it. Judging by Kurosaki’s question, the strain was evident in a telltale posture the vampire had become familiar with during their cohabitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Having trouble?”</p><p> </p><p>Without opening his eyes, he admitted, “Unfortunately.”</p><p> </p><p>“Makes sense. New place, hectic day, depressing conversations.” The rustle of fabric foretold his intention, snuggling up against Uryuu’s back and winding arms around him in a loose hold. “Better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he replied because it was true.</p><p> </p><p>A smile spread as he gradually relaxed, the comfort of Kurosaki’s embrace erasing unease. It allowed him to tap into the moon’s energy, utilizing the sapphire in his bracelet as a medium, and siphon a generous portion of it into himself. The signature rush of such pure, condensed energy spiked his pulse—or maybe it was the kisses being dotted along his hair line. Uryuu slipped out of the trance and smoothed his palms along the strong arms cradling him.</p><p> </p><p>“Have I ever told you I can feel you drawing in power when we’re touching?” Kurosaki murmured, lips grazing the dip of his shoulder before pressing a kiss there. “It’s a really interesting feeling. I don’t know how to describe it…”</p><p> </p><p>“Like an electric current, a cool stream, and a warm wind at the same time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does all magic feel like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Good question. Uryuu wasn’t an expert, never having thought to touch another witch in a trance. Although, there was one memory that might have been relevant.</p><p> </p><p>“When I was four or five, I sat with my mother in her garden early one spring morning. She was planting something—mugwort, I think—but she could tell the seedlings wouldn’t flourish without help. There’s an invocation for that, of course, and she took my hand so we could say it together. First, she turned her face up to the sky, closed her eyes, and absorbed energy from the sun. I didn’t understand at the time but I remember feeling it flow through her into me, delicate and sweet like the fragrance of tulips beside us.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, maybe every witch has their own flare?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. You’d have to ask Ayasegawa-san about that. He seems to know a lot more about magic than me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, right. How many of your dad’s books have you memorized?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu ignored the rhetorical question and wondered how a vampire could feel his energy at all. It shouldn’t have been possible, but after meeting Ayasegawa he’d have to rethink his understanding of the relationship between arcane and undead. Especially the ones who may or may not have been witches before the Change.</p><p> </p><p>But there were more important questions to address first. “What did Kira-san need?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he was just asking what you wanted for breakfast. They don’t normally keep food here but he said it’d be no problem to stop by a local grocery store. I recommended a couple of your favorite meals that were easy to make.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was…very thoughtful of him,” Uryuu mused, a little surprised by the caliber of hospitality.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Kira’s a really nice guy. He always tries to take care of everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even snarky witches who strike first and introduce themselves later?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki laughed and rested his chin against Uryuu’s shoulder. “If Ikkaku didn’t already have one, I think he’d try to steal you from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad he’s missing a few key qualities.” Reaching up to push fingers into bright fringe, he said, “Hair, for one. I seem to have a thing for blonds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let Matsumoto hear you say that,” Kurosaki playfully warned in a hushed tone, “She’d snatch you up in a <em>second</em>. Pretty sure Rukia already adopted you as her little brother, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are she and Abarai…?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ve been together since before I was born. Talk about an odd couple!”</p><p> </p><p>“No doubt they’re all thinking the same about us. Did you notice the way Hisagi-san kept looking at us like he was trying to solve a riddle?”</p><p> </p><p>“That has less to do with our relationship than how much I’ve changed after meeting you.” Pausing in thought, Kurosaki soberly said, “I haven’t felt so ‘alive’ since I still was.”</p><p> </p><p>The sentiment warmed like hot chocolate. Hearing that he hadn’t diminished Kurosaki’s life by being part of it was marginally relieving. Uryuu would ultimately be the cause of the twins’ final separation—even if they had been living a lie all this time—and that fact weighed heavily on his conscience. He knew it was unfair to think of the situation that way but he couldn’t change how he blamed himself for whatever Kurosaki was suffering because of it.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu twisted around just enough to connect for a kiss. It was apology, consolation, and appreciation all in one gesture. There was a pit in his stomach, radiating desperation and discomfort. He broke the kiss on a sharp inhale.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to go through with this, Ichigo. We can just leave. I don’t care where, as long as it’s too far away for him to find us.”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire stared at him in shock for a beat, then asked, “You would do that for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Would he give up on securing his degree, his future career, his father’s approval, and anything close to a normal life just so Kurosaki wouldn’t have to murder his brother? Uryuu swallowed hard because he already knew the answer and what it implied.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s catch a flight first thing tomorrow morning,” he animatedly suggested, “I’ve always wanted to travel. I know you’ll enjoy Australia’s lush, sunny coastline. I bet Brazil is also lovely this time of year. We can even backpack across Eur—”</p><p> </p><p>“Uryuu, stop.” He clenched his jaw against a shard of pain that had nothing to do with the way Kurosaki’s arms tightened around him. “Just stop it, okay? You already know I’d never let you throw away everything you’ve worked for all these years. Not for my sake, and sure as hell not for Shirosaki’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t ‘let me’? If I don’t want to be the reason someone else has to die, that should be my choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if I don’t want to be the reason you cut out all the things that have made you who you are, that’s my choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying you’ll force me to stay?”</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s what it takes, yeah, I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Bristling with anger and disbelief, Uryuu snapped, “Let me go.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Wrangling free of his stubborn hold proved challenging. Uryuu managed it with a spirited shove that backfired, sending him sprawling sideways onto the futon hard enough to knock off his glasses. Before he could push upright, Kurosaki pinned him to his back by a grip at both wrists. One of which was adorned with his bracelet. The faint hiss of seared flesh widened blue eyes and sent a jolt of panic through his bloodstream.</p><p> </p><p>“Let go!”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” refused the cringing idiot, “Not until you promise you won’t do anything reckless like skip town without me.”</p><p> </p><p>A thin stream of smoke drifted from the forbidden union of palm and silver. Uryuu made an urgent noise and glared up at his blackmailing boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, you asshole, I won’t do anything reckless!” One of Kurosaki’s eyebrows arched, waiting. The witch practically snarled, “<em>I promise</em>. Now, hurry up and let go!”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers loosened and Uryuu caught the vampire’s hand to examine a stupidly self-inflicted injury. There was a bright red mark matching the exact pattern of concentric rings branded into his palm. A sympathetic twinge antagonized an already taxed cardiovascular system. Kurosaki heard the shift in breathing and heart rate instantly. At least he had the grace to look remorseful for his atrocious behavior after the fact.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s already healing. See?”</p><p> </p><p>As Uryuu watched, the swelling and discoloration gradually faded until no trace of the burn was left. He released Kurosaki’s wrist and scowled with his entire being.</p><p> </p><p>“Who said I was worried? You deserve a scar for manipulating me like that!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re not!”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and glanced away from the accusation in Uryuu’s eyes. “All right, I’m not, and I would do it again because I’d rather have you furious with me than not have you with me at all.”</p><p> </p><p>His so-called fury transitioned to something stronger yet gentler in light of that raw declaration. “Well, I would rather not hurt you by making you choose between me and your <em>family</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you know by now that losing you would hurt me more than anything else?” Daring to meet his gaze once again, he bluntly stated, “I wouldn’t survive it, Uryuu. I love you too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Asshole,” the witch weakly repeated in spite of bittersweet emotion urging him to return the sacred phrase in kind.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>He believed it the second time around, if only because Kurosaki dipped down and delivered a delicate kiss to his cheek in emphasis. Turning away from it only encouraged another, and a few more after that.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Uryuu’s lips lightly met his in unspoken forgiveness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guest room was dark when Uryuu woke the next morning. Although the blackout curtains could have done a fine job of blocking sunlight, they were still gaping open as he’d left them the night before. The earth’s curvature was to blame for dim environs in this case; evidently it wasn’t yet dawn.</p><p> </p><p>So why was Kurosaki gently shaking him with whispers urging him to hurry and get up?</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Uryuu, we’ll miss the sunrise. Don’t you want to watch it from the beach?”</p><p> </p><p>A combination of low blood pressure, lingering fatigue, and residual irritation from their recent spat had him grumbling, “Leave me alone, Kurosaki. Go bug one of your buddies instead.”</p><p> </p><p>That gave him momentary pause, if only because Uryuu had deliberately used his family name—the same way he did whenever he was very annoyed. It was true they had been trending more and more toward favoring given names exclusively when they were alone. Soon they would stop using family names at all and then everyone would be able to infer their relationship status solely by choice of moniker. The thought didn’t bother him as much as it once would have.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re all getting ready for bed right now,” he informed, tugging the covers from the witch’s form. “Besides, didn’t you say you wanted to see the ocean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but not this <em>early</em>.” Jerking the blanket back, he bundled up and turned away as he continued, “At any rate, I said we should go ‘if we have time’. We don’t have time for any unnecessary side-trips when there is so much to do and prepare for tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“But this <em>is</em> necessary. How long will it be ‘til we get another chance to visit the shore together?”</p><p> </p><p>No reply was offered. He felt Kurosaki leaning over him to peer at his face. Uryuu shut his eyes tighter and ignored him. Big mistake. The vampire promptly burrowed under the comforter with him and attacked his sides with fiendish fingers that tickled without reservation. It wasn’t something they had ever done before. He couldn’t even remember the last time anyone had tried to tickle him! Which was why it came as a complete shock that he was exceptionally susceptible to it.</p><p> </p><p>Squirming to evade, he pushed at Kurosaki’s hands but his body was far too relaxed by deep sleep to present much opposition. His helpless lassitude was further exaggerated by the giggles that threatened to slip out with each breath. Uryuu wouldn’t allow them past his throat—absolutely not—and the cost of containing them was steep. So much so that he couldn’t even gripe at Kurosaki like he wanted because every attempt at speech threatened to transform into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he wheezed, “En…enough, Ichigo…I’ll get up!”</p><p> </p><p>The tickling mercifully stopped and Uryuu could breathe again. He wanted to be aggravated but Kurosaki poked his head out from the blanket to grin down at him like a kid for getting his wish. There was also the fact that Uryuu very much preferred this type of ‘manipulation’ to the kind where the fool injured himself to make a point. Still, he couldn’t stay mad about that either when he understood why Kurosaki had done it. Even if he didn’t agree with the method.</p><p> </p><p>He shifted closer to place a quick peck to the corner of his mouth and warmly murmured, “Good morning, Uryuu.”</p><p> </p><p>A dubious hum was the response, but he smoothed a palm along the back of Kurosaki’s neck to reel him in for a proper kiss. It didn’t end with just one meeting of mouths. It never did. Again and again their lips pressed and slid together until the comforter’s heat became uncomfortable added to theirs. Uryuu reached down to pull at the knot cinching his boyfriend’s borrowed yukata in place.</p><p> </p><p>A hand caught his mid-action, bringing his brilliant plan to a grinding halt.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki broke the kiss to give him a look that clearly said ‘nice try’. Throwing the covers off, he pulled them both up to stand and Uryuu groaned in resignation of an early start for what was bound to be a rough day, mildly put. Maybe a lighthearted jaunt to the beach first thing in the morning wasn’t a bad idea. At least this way the whole day wouldn’t be a wash.</p><p> </p><p>The bag that he had packed just in case they did spend the night was on top of the dresser, where their yukata had been. Anticipating its usefulness, Kurosaki must have brought it in from the car before waking him. Uryuu went to it and started pulling out clothes for both of them. They swiftly got dressed in silence and slipped into the hall. There was a requisite stop at the restroom for the human’s sake. It was vacant, as was the common area that had housed their meeting. He’d assumed it was a guess but Kurosaki was right about everyone settling in for a daytime nap.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know when they were going to bed?” asked Uryuu, approaching the exit with considerately soft footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki shrugged as they traded slippers for shoes in the foyer and answered, “I heard them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even through the walls, you could…?”</p><p> </p><p>The witch froze, an epiphany shivering unpleasantly across his skin. How could he forget? Vampires had enhanced senses, including hearing, which meant the others might have overheard everything they’d discussed last night. Including their very personal argument.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping closer, he peered at Uryuu in concern and prompted, “What’s wrong? Why are you blushing?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Damn it</em>. First thing tomorrow he was devising a spell to keep the color from rising to his face every time he got the slightest bit embarrassed! Though, to be fair he usually had good reason. Like inadvertently spilling secrets to a group of strangers who <em>did not</em> need to know how desperately he wished they didn’t have to kill Kurosaki’s kin.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and walked out the door.</p><p> </p><p>The pre-dawn atmosphere was soothing. Cool and calm with a faint rustle of wind through leaves. Birds and insects had barely begun to chirp morning greetings to each other. There was a blue-black gradient shifting steadily lighter across the distant dome above. The moon had set hours ago but some stars were still winking on the western crest even as grey bled in from the east. His vampire scented the air and announced the sun’s ETA with a confidence Uryuu knew better than to dismiss.</p><p> </p><p>Taking his hand, Kurosaki sped their pace not toward the parking lot containing the car, but to a nearly imperceptible path through the greenery leading southeast beyond the dojo. Uryuu might have felt weird about being led by hand like a toddler, if not for the fact that without a significant source of light he was basically blind. It never occurred to him to worry, but he was curious.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you taking me? I thought we were going to the sea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ikkaku owns a big chunk of land here, including part of the beachfront. It’s not far.”</p><p> </p><p>It was sort of pathetic that he hadn’t realized how close they were to such a large body of water. Now that he was searching for signs, he could smell salt on the air. A couple minutes of hiking and he could hear the tide, too. Several minutes more had them breaking past the wall of trees and high grass to a sandy swath of open land lapped by frothy waves. There was a bulky cluster of rough-hewn, moss-covered boulders blocking the strip of shore to their left. The coastline curved around neighboring woods out of sight to their right. Directly in front of them lay the ocean, unfurling at intervals like a fluid scroll boasting the fathoms of infinity itself.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, it felt like a very private section of the beach and Uryuu wondered how well-off Madarame and Ayasegawa were that they could afford prime nautical views and ultraviolet shielding on a dojo budget. Then again, amassing wealth must have been easier when time wasn’t much of a factor. It almost made him want to ask Kurosaki for the yen amount of his gifted bank account.</p><p> </p><p>A glance in his direction revealed another detail Uryuu had missed in the darkness: he was wearing a black backpack that must’ve already been set aside in the foyer. Something else he had done prior to waking the witch, it would seem. His hand was relinquished in lieu of removing and unzipping the bag while he watched.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you bring?”</p><p> </p><p>“This, for one.” Kurosaki produced a thin blanket and draped it over the sand to make a cozy resting spot. “Plus most of the stuff Kira bought for your breakfast. Hope you’re hungry ‘cause he got a lot. I don’t think he remembers how much humans eat…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do my best not to let it go to waste,” he vowed with mock severity that won a chuckle. They folded to sit on the blanket as Uryuu probed, “What about your breakfast? I noticed you didn’t partake of the ‘refreshments’ at the meeting like everyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that was because…Well, maybe I’m just picky but…”</p><p> </p><p>“Spit it out, Ichigo. What was wrong with the blood?”</p><p> </p><p>He made a face and confessed, “I just don’t like drinking anything that might not have been given willingly. Nothing against those guys but they use the Gift a little differently than me.”</p><p> </p><p>“As in, persuasion rather than reward?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. It’s probably a stupid distinction to make and I’m not about to judge them…”</p><p> </p><p>“But you won’t accept anything other than ‘cruelty-free’?”</p><p> </p><p>Gazing out over the landscape with a shallow frown, Kurosaki vaguely agreed, “Something like that. It’s bad enough I’ve had to hunt innocent animals, much less <em>people</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu pondered that for a moment, listening to the metered turn of tide and breathing in its heady aroma. For some twisted reason, his mind kept trying to compare and contrast him with Shirosaki. It would have been reassuring to think they bore no similarities, but that simply wasn’t true. They both had a beast inside them; Kurosaki just kept better control of his. Aside from that time in the twins’ apartment, he had never done anything that could have been construed as cruel. And he’d made it painfully clear that biting Uryuu against his will like that had instantly become one of his greatest regrets.</p><p> </p><p>“Was I really your first?” At Kurosaki’s raised eyebrow, he specified, “First human you’ve ever bitten, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“First and last, if I have any say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if I can’t cure you?”</p><p> </p><p>It was barely a whisper, but to a vampire it might as well have been a shout. Uryuu avoided the assessing stare aimed at him and concentrated on the scenery instead. The sky was lightening faster each second, hot hues blooming at ocean’s edge while straggling stars vanished one by one. Water warped and blazed as the sun sluggishly emerged seemingly from underneath it. There was a triumphant cacophony ascending in the forest behind them as the fauna it housed rejoiced at the return of another day.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked at the scarlet spill of light gradually resolving orange and thought about his father’s warning that their romance was doomed. For all his self-assurance, there was no way of knowing for certain whether Kurosaki could ever be human again. What if he would really be forced to remain stuck between worlds for decades, <em>centuries</em> as he was? Did Uryuu have it in him to accept the same fate just to stay together?</p><p> </p><p>His heart must have tattled because Kurosaki nudged him with a knee and teased, “Hey, what horrors are you imagining in that giant nerd-brain of yours? Quit worrying so much or I’ll have to figure out a way to make you relax.”</p><p> </p><p>It would have been easy to smile and accept the change in mood. But he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“If I couldn’t make you mortal again, would you Change me?”</p><p> </p><p>His playful smirk disappeared and he rocked backward a fraction, the question hitting heavy as a sucker punch. Uryuu half-expected to be yelled at for bringing it up but all Kurosaki said was, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>They both understood why without having to list the reasons. He certainly didn’t want to lose his life and his Craft to become a member of the undead legion, relegated to sucking blood like a leech and watching countless years pass like black-and-white television on fast-forward. Yet, Uryuu couldn’t keep from feeling saddened by the confirmation that it wasn’t an option. Letting Kurosaki watch him ripen and wither into old age also wasn’t ideal. If he couldn’t accomplish the impossible—if he really was just a ‘mediocre hedge witch’, as Ryuuken had once labeled him—then where would they be?</p><p> </p><p>A bunch of grapes was shimmying in front of his face when he snapped back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing Kurosaki’s extended arm away, he began, “What are you—”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop brooding and eat, Uryuu.”</p><p> </p><p>The command was emphasized by a gesture to the selection of food he’d just spread out for his human to graze from. In addition to grapes, there were a couple of oranges, a banana, artisan crackers, sliced prosciutto, fancy jam, and three kinds of imported cheeses. All the essentials for a perfect picnic, albeit to excess. The beverage selection included a strawberry yogurt drink, canned coffee, and bottled green tea. There was even more in the pack, judging by its lumpy silhouette. Either Kira had been very thorough indeed or…</p><p> </p><p>“You planned this, didn’t you?” His expression gave him away but he elected not to admit anything. “The beach, the sunrise, and the meal…What’s all this about, Ichigo?”</p><p> </p><p>He fiddled with a corner of the blanket for a moment, obviously reluctant to divulge his motive. Finally, he sighed and explained, “After you mentioned the beach in the car yesterday, I realized we’ve never been on an actual date together and I just thought maybe we could…but it was a dumb idea. We can go back and sleep a little longer. I’ll put this stuff away.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a few seconds for the astonishment to fade. Uryuu grabbed his arm to keep him from packing the picnic up. Then he took a fistful of Kurosaki’s shirt and dragged him in for one of his patented ‘kisses of gratitude’. Well, more like a dozen of them by the time he withdrew to murmur a quiet question against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“What did I do to deserve you?”</p><p> </p><p>A short huff of amusement at the cliché preceded Kurosaki’s reply, “That’s my line.”</p><p> </p><p>Holding to his word, Uryuu ate as much of the meal as he could while they enjoyed the rest of a tranquil dawn together. Too much, he decided with an indulgent pat to his full belly. He reclined back to stare up at the clear cerulean sky.</p><p> </p><p>“That was delicious. Remind me to thank Kira-san later?”</p><p> </p><p>“You say that like you’ve forgotten anything, ever.” Lying down beside him, Kurosaki idly rolled a loose grape between thumb and forefinger. “I miss food. Flavors, textures, and temperatures other than coppery, liquid, and cold. Mom was such a great cook it’s a wonder me and Shirosaki never got fat. Dad wasn’t a terrible chef, either. There was also this amazing ramen place near our house that I’d go to for lunch almost every day during college…Wonder if it’s still there.”</p><p> </p><p>So he had attended college, as Uryuu suspected. It was well within the realm of possibility, since the vampire was much smarter than he let on. Kurosaki could have been a doctor if he’d wanted. Maybe he still could.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll cook for you when you can eat again. Make a list, whatever you want. Call it a ‘rebirthday’ gift.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and tossed the grape toward its vine-borne brethren on the blanket’s opposite end. “Rebirthday, huh? I like that. What do you think about a chocolate cake?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m going to make you the best damn chocolate cake you’ve ever tasted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, I believe it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki’s fingers absently traced abstract patterns along the sensitive underside of his forearm. It felt so nice Uryuu shut his eyes and sighed contentedly. As far as dates went, this one was shaping up nicely. Although he didn’t doubt Kurosaki’s intentions, he also suspected this was the vampire’s way of distracting himself. He had to have been immersed in just as much apprehension as Uryuu over the coming night’s dismal errand but he was putting forth so much effort to keep it from drowning him. This date was probably Kurosaki’s way of keeping them both calm and sane, with the added benefit of harmless fun. Shame it couldn’t last.</p><p> </p><p>About twenty minutes later, Uryuu sat up and announced, “We should go back before I start to burn.”</p><p> </p><p>The irony was not lost on Kurosaki, if his smirk was any indication. He wordlessly helped gather and tuck everything into the backpack but stopped Uryuu when he tried to rise.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go for a quick swim first.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I didn’t bring trunks.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me crazy, but I try to keep from subjecting the populace to my nudity whenever possible. Just as a general rule.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re crazy,” Kurosaki decreed, “And selfish, keeping a body like that hidden under all those stupid layers you’re always wearing.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu looked away and muttered, “Speak for yourself, Supermodel.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a reason I can’t keep my eyes off you. Besides, I told you this is Ikkaku’s private property. No one goes to the beach this early, either. Perfect conditions for a skinny dip.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so? Why don’t you go first and tell me how the water is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait right here.” Shoes were kicked off and shirt was discarded. The witch pulled out his phone and surreptitiously snapped some candid shots. Traipsing over to the waterfront, Kurosaki stepped into the tide—and immediately retreated from it. Uryuu smirked, hearing him hiss from afar, “<em>Shit</em>, that’s cold!”</p><p> </p><p>He took a couple more photos of the bare-chested vampire as he returned in obvious defeat. Didn’t stop him from taunting, “So, how was it?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a reason no one comes to the beach this early.”</p><p> </p><p>Humming agreement to that slice of wisdom, he started to push his cell back into his pocket. Kurosaki bent forward to pluck it out of his hand, ignoring his protest and dodging a swipe. A quick series of taps to the screen unlocked it because he knew Uryuu’s passcode. Of course he did. His eyebrows rose slightly to confirm what he must have suspected. The look Kurosaki gave him was half-reproachful, half-mischievous.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I’m not allowed to take pictures of you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if I get to take some, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he assented against better judgment. “Hurry up and take it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, as soon as you hurry up and take off your shirt.” Uryuu rolled his eyes in mild annoyance but tugged it off anyway. “Now, bend a knee and lean up on your elbows. Yeah, just like that. Hold still.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is this, an amateur photo shoot?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki seemed to think so. His enthusiasm was strangely charming, though, and Uryuu’s mouth began to curve into a shape that had become increasingly habitual. Slowly but surely, until he was grinning outright because his boyfriend was a complete nutcase in the best way.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Gorgeous</em>,” breathed Kurosaki, lowering the phone to gawk with his own eyes. “You have the most beautiful smile.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you shut up and put your clothes on so we can go?” His words were stern but he couldn’t fully suppress said smile.</p><p> </p><p>They gathered their things, brushed the sand off, and left the beach after spending a little over an hour on it. The brief hike through the woods seemed even shorter the second time around. Starkly geometrical amid nature’s artistic disarray, the dojo hovered into view ahead as they reached the end of its beach-bound path. Instead of heading for the entrance, Uryuu took his hand and led them away from it.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you taking me? I thought we were going back inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to make a detour first.”</p><p> </p><p>His father’s car was one of five stationed in the parking lot, meaning Kurosaki’s clansmen had ample transportation to get them into the city that night. The plan was to meet at Uryuu’s apartment a couple hours after dusk. Then everyone would disperse to their designated quadrant and search for Shirosaki, planting the witch’s trapping charms strategically along the way. Once someone spotted him, they would message the group and wait for backup while keeping eyes on him. They were stronger as a unit, Matsumoto had pointed out, and utilizing that advantage was the easiest way to get it done.</p><p> </p><p>Before any of that, however, he needed to do something Kurosaki was not going to like.</p><p> </p><p>Unlocking the doors with the double-click of a button, Uryuu opened the rear driver’s side of his father’s silver sedan and gestured for him to get in. An inquisitive furrow bent his brow but he removed his bag and slid into the back seat nonetheless. Kurosaki watched him walk around to the other side and get in beside him. The air was just as cool and fresh inside as out, since he’d left the windows cracked overnight. Uryuu took a bracing breath of it and reached into the pocket attached to the front passenger seat. The velvet pouch he had stashed there yesterday was opened, a glass vial taken from the small haven of cushioning fabric. He could practically sense Kurosaki stiffen at the sight of it.</p><p> </p><p>“That better not be what I think it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to bite me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, Ishida?” he demanded, deliberately using his family name. The same way he did whenever he was very angry. “You know how I feel about—”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But this is important. If we have to go through with Shirosaki’s assassination you need to be at your strongest. You’ll be one of his primary targets by default and I refuse to take any more risks than absolutely necessary. If my blood reduces the odds that you could get hurt, then your feelings on the matter are irrelevant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you get to decide when my feelings are relevant? Now who’s acting like an asshole?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu wasn’t going to apologize for it, either. Not when Kurosaki’s wellbeing was on the line. “Remember that fight we had yesterday morning about whether or not I would be included in your little hunting party? Were you taking my feelings into account when you threatened to tie me to my own fucking desk chair?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s different!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s exactly the same, except my way of keeping <em>you</em> safe doesn’t involve bondage!”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire started to say something but snapped his jaw shut against it at the last second. He glared at Uryuu for a tense moment, thinking. It wasn’t like he could force Kurosaki to do it but they both knew he’d bitch until he got his way. Eventually, he exhaled agitatedly and yanked the witch closer.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I’ll bite you if it means that much. But you’re taking a long nap when we get home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.” His collar was tugged aside so roughly he heard several stitches pop. As lips parted above his throat, he added, “And don’t waste extra energy on the Gi—” Too late. Every single one of Uryuu’s nerves crackled with chemical pleasure in record time. “D-damn it, Kurosa—<em>Haaah</em>~”</p><p> </p><p>The attempted rebuke turned into a breathy moan as not one, but two Gifts were given in rapid succession—and Kurosaki was <em>definitely</em> getting better at it. A fact he was going to be so pissed about in a few minutes. For now, all he could do was ride out the high while his vampire drank. He was holding onto Uryuu with the same intensity he did when they were extremely eager to get naked with each other. Heat pooled low in his stomach at the comparison, rapidly spreading south. A reflexive shift of his hips sparked friction that had his mouth falling open on a gasp. He was already kind of turned on by their ‘date’ and the Gift just placed further emphasis on that active facet of his physiology.</p><p> </p><p>Didn’t help that it’d been over forty-eight hours since they’d had sex. For them, that was a very long time.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki leaned back at length and snatched the vial from slackened fingers, flicking the cork to have Uryuu gulp the potion down. As soon as color began returning to his cheeks, Kurosaki launched straight back into their argument.</p><p> </p><p>“You planned this, didn’t you?” His expression probably gave him away but he elected not to admit anything. “Not only the tonic…The reason you wanted to recharge last night wasn’t just for your charms, was it? How long were you plotting to have me feed from you today?”</p><p> </p><p>“What difference does it make?”</p><p> </p><p>“Answer the question, Ishida.”</p><p> </p><p>He frowned disapprovingly at the harsh tone. Uryuu blandly stated, “Ever since you decided to have a final showdown with your doppelganger. Did you really think I’d let you stroll into that battle unarmed? And you had to waste half of what I gave you anyway. Look what you’ve done to me, Kurosaki.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes aimed at his lap and brown followed. Uryuu glanced up in time to see his Adam’s apple bob on a thick swallow. Still, Kurosaki was set on holding his moral superiority a while longer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m supposed to bite you without using the Gift to mask the pain? You know me better than that. Why is it so hard for you to understand that I don’t <em>ever</em> want to hurt you? Not even for your peace of mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is it so hard for you to understand that I’d rather feel a little pain than let you get hurt for my sake?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and Uryuu mirrored it. They were spinning in pointless circles again, just like last night and yesterday morning. The worst part was they both knew their arguments stemmed from deep concern even at the expense of personal welfare. He would die for Kurosaki if he had to and he knew the sentiment was mutual. Yet, if either of them ever said it aloud they’d never stop bickering.</p><p> </p><p>The staring contest was forfeited at length and he reached behind Uryuu to grab the discarded velvet pouch. There was one more item in it. Whether Kurosaki knew that because he could smell the tin’s herbal contents or because he figured the witch was never unprepared would remain a minor mystery. He spread some salve over the bite mark, the tightness to his features relaxing marginally as the small wound healed in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu started to straighten his skewed shirt in preparation to go back into the dojo but stopped when his glasses were lifted from his face. He knew what intention that particular action foreshadowed and he took off his bracelet by ingrained habit more than conscious decision. Sure enough, Kurosaki suddenly leaned in to kiss him wildly. No slow build-up. No occasional pauses for breath. No breaks to give a meaningful look here and there. Going full-tilt from the start, he went straight to massaging Uryuu’s tongue—and the bulge in his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned at the unexpected touch that sparked shivers all over. It shouldn’t have been surprising. Kurosaki had only ever been shy the very first time they’d slept together. Sometimes he was downright aggressive, as the case seemed to be today. Maybe a tiny bit <em>passive</em>-aggressive, Uryuu thought as his hair was lightly tugged to deepen the kiss. Not that he minded the extra spice it lent to their lovemaking. Did this qualify as an example of the ‘fiery make-up sex’ he’d mentioned in his childhood bedroom?</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna take off your pants or do I have to strip them off you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki spoke in that rough, low voice he knew affected him so strongly. The follow-up was a hot lick to the back of Uryuu’s ear and a teasing squeeze to his erection. A soft curse wavered out on an exhale in response. Option number two, he apparently decided when the witch didn’t answer fast enough. Kurosaki pushed him down to lie on the seat and unsnapped the fly of his jeans. An impressive maneuver, given how cramped the space was compared with a typical bedroom setting.</p><p> </p><p>Or so Uryuu thought until he knocked his head against the ceiling trying to reposition himself between spread legs. Helping on his end almost resulted in falling to the floorboard, but thankfully Kurosaki caught him. A third endeavor to align their bodies just right also failed, his knee slipping off the leather seat and nearly causing him to collide with Uryuu. Vampiric grace was all well and good but it wasn’t quite enough to compensate for the inhospitable locale. Their movements stilled as they realized this was going to be trickier than they’d assumed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never had car sex before. Guess it’s a tad uncommon.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki snorted. “And we just learned the reason for that. Doesn’t help that we’re both taller than average.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll make it work somehow. Let me up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should—”</p><p> </p><p>“Move your arm and I’ll—”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to move your leg first, Uryuu.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I’m trying to do, if you’d only work with me for a second.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my elbow doesn’t bend that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not like <em>that</em>, just—”</p><p> </p><p>He cut himself off this time because Kurosaki was not getting it and the frustrated groan threatening to rise wasn’t the kind of groaning he wanted to do. Taking a measured breath, Uryuu mentally regrouped. Then he physically guided Kurosaki where he needed to go. Soon they were untangled and sitting beside each other once again. Starting from that position was much easier and the alternate maneuver he had in mind was relatively simple.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu shifted to straddle the vampire in one smooth motion, cautious of bumping his head on the ceiling, too. Much better.</p><p> </p><p>Reading the relief in his expression, Kurosaki claimed, “Uh-huh, I see how it is. You just wanted to be the one on top today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t pretend you’re annoyed. You love having me in your lap.”</p><p> </p><p>A sinful grin bloomed. “Hell yeah, I do. Then again, I just love having you; doesn’t really matter how.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you won’t care if I do whatever I please.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a question and Uryuu didn’t wait for an answer. He tugged off Kurosaki’s shirt before ducking to seal their mouths together. One hand braced against the backseat for stability, the other went wandering across the ridges and planes he appreciated so much. Uryuu was no sort of artist—unless indulging an obscure fashion sense counted as ‘art’—but his boyfriend’s body brought out the creativity in him. One of these days he’d take up sketching solely so he could illustrate Kurosaki’s superb living line art.</p><p> </p><p>While the witch’s hand was exploring the front, his were gliding along Uryuu’s back. Fingertips dipped under the loosened waistline of his jeans and settled over the curves they covered. Kurosaki’s grip tightened possessively, inciting a drag of teeth across his lower lip in turn. Playful retaliation was escalated by a palm closing around Uryuu’s erection, pumping swift and shallow with obvious intent to stagger him.</p><p> </p><p>It worked. He broke the kiss to moan at the abrupt rush of pleasure. Kurosaki snickered like he won a game only he’d been playing, so Uryuu deftly unzipped the vampire’s pants and repaid the favor with equal fervor. He tilted his head back on a stilted sigh that purposely did not become anything louder. Brown eyes briefly shut before opening to fix on blue.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were left-handed.”</p><p> </p><p>The comment sounded more like a complaint. It hadn’t occurred to Uryuu to pay any attention to which hand he was using for what, but his right was indeed the one in primary play. As was Kurosaki’s, meaning he’d probably thought he would have the figurative upper hand in their arrangement. How wrong he was. Uryuu smirked and gave a nimble twist in emphasis.</p><p> </p><p>“Ambidextrous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…” Kurosaki groaned, pace faltering momentarily. “How did I not know that about you by now?”</p><p> </p><p>Kissing up the line of his neck, he replied, “You say that like you should already know everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to.”</p><p> </p><p>The witch’s motions slowed but didn’t stop. Uryuu gazed down at him and sincerely said, “Me, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki’s smile looked so sweet he had to taste it.</p><p> </p><p>The mood shifted salacious as their focus returned to the task at hand. It was amazing what pressure and friction could do when properly applied, especially in conjunction with natural slickness. Uryuu heard his own breaths growing shorter and faster by the second. The scope of his thoughts narrowed to encompass only the essentials. Like what Kurosaki was doing with his thumb, or the way his tongue flicked against the roof of Uryuu’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to lose. Even if he couldn’t recall when it had become a contest, he knew he wasn’t likely to win. Their lips smacked apart on a gasp and he shivered from the back of his neck to the base of his spine. Anticipating the fall, Kurosaki murmured his name alongside a hushed phrase of encouragement. But Uryuu felt like being stubborn. He started nipping and nibbling along the side of his vampire’s throat, inching closer to the sweet spot. Once reached, he sank his teeth into the delicate flesh there just hard enough to leave an impression.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki stiffened in shock and came the very next instant. Watching him go sent Uryuu straight over the edge, as well, inhale converted to a sharp exhale instead. He was grateful of the arm he had propped against the seat for support as the strength suddenly left his body.</p><p> </p><p>“You cheated,” weakly griped Kurosaki about a minute later.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed softly and argued, “It’s not my fault you like it so much when I bite you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re taking advantage of my instincts. It’s a vamp thing.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a dominance thing, more specifically, but Uryuu wasn’t about to point that out and risk embarrassing him. Besides, he enjoyed how their roles were dynamic in a certain sense. They had an easy equilibrium many couples struggled for years to achieve. Some never did. Meanwhile, he was pretty sure Kurosaki would gladly follow any direction given and Uryuu was liable to do the same. He figured such ready compliance stemmed from shared trust more than anything related to personalities or preferences.</p><p> </p><p>A gentle kiss was placed in the center of Kurosaki’s forehead. He murmured, “In that case, I apologize for my indiscretion.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s more like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll never bite you again.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes flared and he shook his head, “Hey, I didn’t say that. Bite me all you want, just not when—”</p><p> </p><p>“Not when you’re feeling arbitrarily competitive, trying to make me come first because you were mad I won an important argument?” He showed Uryuu a very petulant look but stayed silent since it was the truth. “I won’t hold it against you if you don’t hold it against me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>With a kiss to seal it, they separated and began straightening their clothes. A travel pack of wipes stored in the center console was notably convenient. Uryuu gathered glasses, bracelet, and his Craft sundries from the floorboards while Kurosaki made sure the beige interior remained as spotless as Ryuuken required. He grabbed his backpack and opened the door but Uryuu’s next words kept him from stepping out.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Ichigo.”</p><p> </p><p>A cute expression of confusion was replaced with a warm smile. “No problem. I’m the reason we made a mess in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>Debatable. Also missing the point. “No, that’s not…Well, yes, thanks for that but I was referring to our date. Sometimes it feels as if we’re doing everything in reverse and there’s usually so much going on it’s easy to forget what ‘normal’ is supposed to look like. Not that I have anything against <em>ab</em>normal and it isn’t about you being a vampire, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I know what you mean. We can keep working on it until our lives are so normal we’ll be the poster-boys for domesticity. After all, this is just the first date of hundreds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hundreds?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely. As soon as the streets are safer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your brother being bent on murdering me is a bit of a buzz kill,” Uryuu wryly admitted. “On that note, we should head home soon so I can get those charms finished in time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Before that, wanna try out Ikkaku’s hot tub?”</p><p> </p><p>Despite better judgment, yes he did. His smile answered for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was still but crisp, threatening an early hint of winter as the hours dragged toward dawn. Darkness draped the alleyways without a spark of moonlight to illuminate their deep corners. Even the streets tended to be poorly lit in the areas Shirosaki frequented, which wasn’t the least bit surprising. It was little wonder he stayed so healthy when his hunting techniques had been honed across decades of practice. And absolutely no one could argue that he had the mindset of a perfect predator.</p><p> </p><p>This late at night, there was scarcely any traffic in the city. A factor for which they were fortunate, given their entire troupe was porting deadly weaponry. Mostly katana, though Madarame had insisted on bringing his beloved spear with its bright red tassel. Yet, if any unlucky pedestrian dared mention it, they would instantly regret the decision to speak up. Uryuu certainly couldn’t say much when he was audaciously armed, as well. Because kendo had never been one of his hobbies, he’d chosen a simple set of longbow and arrows from the dojo’s special armory. It had been years since he’d held one but a single practice shot proved his skills hadn’t been lost. His arrows weren’t silver-tipped like their blades but they would still hurt like hell. Was it bad that with one touch to the polished wood he had cheerfully envisioned their quarry as an undead pincushion?</p><p> </p><p>“We’re running out of time,” said Kurosaki with a glance toward the visible horizon. “Only a couple hours left…Tell me you guys have a place to stay in town? Otherwise, we might as well call it a night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Matsumoto has an old friend not far from here who offered to take us in for the day,” Hisagi replied because none of the others were around to say it. The group had all split into pairs except for the three of them.</p><p> </p><p>They paused on the sidewalk as Kurosaki’s phone trilled a short message alert. A flare of light from the screen made the amber of his eyes glow in the gloom as he read and summarized, “Renji and Rukia finished sweeping the market district. No sign of Shirosaki.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ayasegawa says it’s been quiet in their quadrant, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kira still hasn’t checked in?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but that could just mean he and Matsumoto aren’t done patrolling.”</p><p> </p><p>Gazing thoughtfully at the two vampires, Uryuu asked, “Do you think he could’ve already caught on and gone to ground?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hiding out isn’t really his M.O.,” negated Kurosaki with a shake of his head. “If anything, he’d switch to guerilla tactics and start picking us off one-by-one while we’re spread out.”</p><p> </p><p>A frisson of unease rippled between the trio at the disturbing notion. As if on cue, Hisagi’s cell buzzed in the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Kira’s district is clear.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki scrubbed a hand through his hair and released a rough sigh, equal parts relieved and frustrated. The conflict was entirely understandable. On one hand, he didn’t want any of his comrades to get hurt trying to help him out. On the other hand, he was ready to get this over with and that wouldn’t happen as long as they couldn’t track his twin. The lack of wind that night was simultaneously boon and bane: Shirosaki was less likely to catch their scent, but it went both ways. Plus, Uryuu was unable to cast any sort of locator spell without a personal article of the target. None of his trap-charms had been triggered as far as he could tell, either. There was really only one option left.</p><p> </p><p>“Use me as bait.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What</em>?” Kurosaki sharply snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“I have the most noticeable scent out of everyone. For all we know, he’s been stalking us since we got here. And if he thinks I’m alone…”</p><p> </p><p>“He has a point.” Hisagi cautiously agreed. “We could hang back a couple blocks and just let your brother come to us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kurosaki—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>, Ishida. We’re not doing that, so forget it. We’ll figure out something else.”</p><p> </p><p>“There <em>is</em> nothing else and you know it. Look, I’ve got my bracelet and my anti-vamp charm, not to mention this bow and plenty of energy to fuel my repulsion spell so—”</p><p> </p><p>“I said no and that’s final!”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu glared at the stern expression he wore, knowing it meant he’d refuse to be persuaded despite sound logic. But logic was not his only method of persuasion. Taking a quick assessment of Hisagi, the witch decided his odds were good that the more mature and reserved vampire could be trusted not to react recklessly when surprised. That was probably the main reason Kurosaki had asked him to join them over any of the others.</p><p> </p><p>“May I borrow your sword, Hisagi-san?” He blinked at the odd request, then wordlessly drew the blade and offered it hilt-first. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring Kurosaki’s suspicious stare and the question he was undoubtedly primed to pose, Uryuu rolled up the sleeve of his sweater and swiftly sliced a shallow cut across the underside of his forearm. He winced lightly at the sting as both vampires froze in shock. Maybe it was a tad on the dramatic side but he knew better than anyone how strongly the smell of blood appealed to Shirosaki’s wild nature. If anything was bound to get him out in the open, it would be the prospect of another taste.</p><p> </p><p>Hisagi softly swore as his katana was handed back bloody. Kurosaki scowled and snatched it from a loose grip, wiping it clean on the hem of his shirt as he berated Uryuu, “Damn it, why did you do that? Now everyone’s gonna be distracted when we meet up!”</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t underestimate your friends’ restraint, Kurosaki. It’s rude.”</p><p> </p><p>He said that even though he noticed the way Hisagi brought a hand up to cover his mouth, gaze fixed on bright liquid leaking out to drip onto the concrete beside Uryuu’s shoe. Kurosaki noticed, too, and practically shoved the spotless sword back into its owner’s grasp before growling out his response.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You</em> shouldn’t underestimate how good you smell to us.” In a warning tone, he told Hisagi, “Don’t breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right…”</p><p> </p><p>Stepping up to Uryuu, he commanded, “Give me your scarf so I can wrap your arm.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Dissent didn’t stop him from reaching for it. He got the scarf off but didn’t get a chance to use it. The astonishment on Kurosaki’s face as he was propelled backward to land on a pile of trash bags across the alley would have been hilarious under casual circumstances. Uryuu didn’t even crack a smirk. He pivoted on a heel and sprinted in the opposite direction. All he needed was a head start. Maybe Hisagi would even attempt to delay Kurosaki because this really was their best shot at accomplishing what they’d come here to do.</p><p> </p><p>The witch ran about a kilometer away, near the place where he’d been snared for the very first time, and paused to catch his breath. There was an intentional irony in his choice of location, of course. In retrospect, Shirosaki surely regretted ever apprehending the wily witch that night. He had lost his brother over it, after all. Uryuu hoped the reminder would serve to goad him further. It wouldn’t take long for Kurosaki to find him and he needed to lure their mark out into the open before he did.</p><p> </p><p>Pacing around the area, he challenged, “Come on, Shirosaki, now’s your chance to finish me off! What are you waiting for?”</p><p> </p><p>His voice echoed around the empty alley, bouncing off bricks and tapering away to nothing. That eerie, stifling silence was making him anxious. What <em>was</em> Shirosaki waiting for? It wasn’t like he’d be discouraged by a longbow. Not when his track record for close encounters with Uryuu was pristine. Hell, being outfitted in a suit of silver-plated armor wasn’t likely to put a dent in the vampire’s self-assurance. His hesitation didn’t make sense.</p><p> </p><p>Unless his goal was something else entirely. He shut his eyes and muttered a scathing pejorative aimed at himself. It was so obvious!</p><p> </p><p>The return trip seemed even longer the second time around. Fear made it harder to breathe but he pushed past his limits to make it there that much faster. Uryuu turned the final corner and stumbled to a stop. Hisagi was lying on the ground, unmoving. There was no sign of Kurosaki or his twin. He approached the fallen comrade and kneeled as he struggled to normalize his pulse. It spiked again to see Hisagi stir at a light touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>He moved the hand held against his abdomen to reveal a jagged wound carved into the flesh there. Apparently Shirosaki was armed, as well. It wasn’t fatal for a vampire, he could already tell, but it had to be excruciating. Uryuu held his hand above the injury and closed his eyes in concentration, a whispered litany disturbing the scene’s heavy hush. Healing magic was one of the most difficult branches but his medical knowledge went a long way toward improving efficacy and he was brimming with stored energy. The skin sealed shut in moments and Hisagi sighed at the cessation of pain. It wasn’t perfect but at least it stopped the bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” he grunted, marveling at the witch’s handiwork. “Bastard jumped out as soon as you ran off, stabbed me, and took off so Kurosaki would chase after him on his own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which way?”</p><p> </p><p>A nod of his head sufficed. Uryuu started to stand but he was held fast for one more vital piece of information.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Be careful</em>, Ishida-kun. The way he moved…” Shifting to slowly sit up, Hisagi speculated, “Even for a vampire, it wasn’t normal. He must’ve gorged on half a dozen humans to gain that much power.”</p><p> </p><p>“All the more reason for me to find them quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go. I already called the others. We’ll catch up as soon as we can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood.”</p><p> </p><p>The walls on either side blurred into a dingy backdrop as he dashed between them. It took a massive amount of willpower not to envision every gruesome scenario his mind could conjure during the brief interim. Ideas like Kurosaki could already be dead, or he might be walking into an ambush were blocked from the forefront. Instead, Uryuu told himself that his boyfriend was fine. They would both be fine. All of this would be over soon and morning would be so much brighter because of it.</p><p> </p><p>Although the mantra was meant to soothe, somehow it made him feel cold to his core.</p><p> </p><p>The clamor of metal clashing could be heard as he closed in on the dueling siblings three blocks down. They had found a spacious intersection of alleyways as the setting for their sparring match. For that was all it’d been so far, seeing as neither of them had a single scratch.</p><p> </p><p>Both men halted with blades crossed to stare at the newcomer they detected. Uryuu drew his bow and nocked an arrow but one word from Kurosaki kept him from letting it fly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu wasn’t as surprised as he should’ve been. Part of him had anticipated this. He was almost waiting for Kurosaki to say something lame like ‘this is my fight’ but he didn’t. It was implied, however, and Uryuu was loath to lower his bow when he could’ve ended it in an instant. But he had no right to take this from Kurosaki. Whatever ‘this’ was, he knew it was important enough to push his own desires aside regardless of how it pained him to do so.</p><p> </p><p>He reluctantly eased the string’s tension and Shirosaki giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience, little witch. You’re next in line.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” barked Kurosaki, pitching them apart with a fierce thrust. “You don’t talk to him. Don’t even <em>look</em> at him after what you did!”</p><p> </p><p>It was strange seeing them together again after so much time apart. A knot formed in Uryuu’s stomach as he watched them slash and parry, jab and dodge. All because of him. Or perhaps they would have wound up here eventually without his interference. He found it hard to imagine Kurosaki would have ever become the feral counterpart Shirosaki craved. A falling out seemed inevitable based on their divergent personalities. Still, Uryuu had sped the confrontation along ever since that night he let Kurosaki kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>Consequently, he’d been relegated to wait on the sidelines while his lover fought to the death with a heartless villain. The only scrap of comfort Uryuu had to hold on to was that he would step in if necessary, no matter how it might hurt Kurosaki’s pride to be saved by someone.</p><p> </p><p>For a while the clang of steel, skid of shoes, and rustle of cloth were the only sounds in their urban arena. There were no harsh rasps or labored puffs of exertion. No bravado-laced banter was exchanged. It was too quiet for the amount of violence imbued in each combatant. Every so often Shirosaki would loose a delighted burst of laughter that made the whole situation even creepier. He was enjoying the battle far too much, playing his favorite game with his favorite victim. The longer Uryuu watched, the more he believed it really was a round of cat-and-mouse because he wasn’t giving anywhere close to a hundred percent. The white-washed freak was <em>toying</em> with him. Kurosaki just didn’t know it yet.</p><p> </p><p>An inanimate screech transitioned to a startled hiss as first blood was finally drawn. Uryuu flinched to see the macabre streak etched into flesh as if it were his own. It was just a cut to his shoulder, momentarily smoking as the silver coating Shirosaki’s blade took effect, but it began healing within seconds. That was the power of a recent feed.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, what’s the matter, King? Chock full o’ witch-blood and you still can’t get it up?” Kurosaki glowered at the ridicule but held his tongue. “I can barely smell you underneath all the layers of his scent. Did you fuck him before you came to kill me?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu took it like a punch to the diaphragm and, judging by his expression, Kurosaki didn’t fare any better. Shirosaki leapt in lightning-fast and drew another red line on his brother’s body just to watch him cringe. He had grown tired of playing and was tilting toward serious attacks. The next could very well have been the last. Heart racing, the witch took an impulsive step forward and two sets of eyes flicked to him as though they’d forgotten he was there. He swallowed dryly and started to say…he wasn’t sure what but he had to say <em>something</em>, had to provide some kind of distraction and give Kurosaki an opening because an impending sense of doom was settling in so rapidly it was making his head spin.</p><p> </p><p>The sudden shooting pain in his elbow didn’t help. Uryuu blinked dumbly for a few seconds as he processed the fact that Shirosaki had vanished, only to reappear right behind him. Now he got what Hisagi meant about abnormal movement! His left arm was bent behind his back and held tightly at an awkward angle, hence the discomfort. His right was gripped directly around the fresh nick he’d put there himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to ring the dinner bell just to get my attention,” he murmured into Uryuu’s ear, “But I appreciate the gesture.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let him go, Shirosaki!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a note of terror in Kurosaki’s tone that resonated inside him because he couldn’t use the repulsion spell without potentially breaking his own arm. Uryuu took very small, careful sips of air and reminded himself that he still had his bracelet and his anti-vamp charm. If only he could wrangle a little leeway…All it would take was a slight diversion.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead,” he invited his captor with forced calm, “Bite me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, did you think I’d forgotten about your fancy piece of jewelry? Think again. I even figured out how it works.” His grasp constricted incrementally until the pressure forced a breach in the nascent scab and a few drops of blood welled out. Uryuu clenched his jaw against a sting the vampire had to have been feeling, too. “As long as I don’t hurt you too much, I get to play all I want, right? Can’t wait to see who has the higher pain threshold!”</p><p> </p><p>“I said <em>let him go</em> or—”</p><p> </p><p>“Or what?” Kurosaki’s advance faltered at a yank to Uryuu’s bent arm, triggering a visible wince and a disrupted breath. Shirosaki sniggered and said, “You know, King, I can see why you like him. He reacts to each tiny touch and gets flushed so easily! Pretty, too. I bet he looks so cute when he comes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope you have a strong imagination, ‘cause you’ll never find out,” muttered Uryuu, earning another cruel wrench for his snark.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d have taught him better manners, though. Pets shouldn’t talk back.”</p><p> </p><p>He went rigid at the feeling of Shirosaki’s fangs skating along the side of his neck, threatening to pierce. Kurosaki made a sound like a cornered wolf—the most disturbing blend of panic and rage he’d ever heard—and tensed to move in but Uryuu gave the slightest shake of his head as he mouthed the word ‘wait’. It took a lot out of him to heed the silent order rather than give in to his instincts, but he backed down. For the moment. Didn’t stop him from expressing his displeasure verbally.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a twisted, revolting husk of a person, Shirosaki. You live to cause suffering, don’t you? You <em>thrive</em> on it. I can’t believe I ever thought you were my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am your brother. I have his memories, his features, his charming wit.” Uryuu was sickened by the smile he could hear in the soulless creature’s voice. “If not him, who am I?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a god damn coward,” Kurosaki spat. The hand holding his katana tightened so hard it made the corded hilt creak. “Using Ishida as a shield between us…Are you that afraid of a fair fight?”</p><p> </p><p>The response was a peal of high, manic laughter that sent chills down Uryuu’s spine. “Fair? Hah! We both know I’ve always been the stronger twin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then prove it, once and for all!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. As soon as I’m done torturing your witch.”</p><p> </p><p>The question as to whether Shirosaki would be able to sense the flow of his magic like Kurosaki was answered at last: he couldn’t. Otherwise, he would have paid more attention to how quiet Uryuu had gone during their discussion. It wasn’t his repulsion spell, but it would have to do.</p><p> </p><p>“What the…?” Kurosaki saw them first, drawing his brother’s attention to the swarm pouring over a roof into the alleyway. “Are those <em>butterflies</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu would’ve shrugged if one of his shoulders wasn’t still out of commission. “It was the first spell that came to mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Familiar summoning: butterflies.</p><p> </p><p>All it took was a slight diversion. Shirosaki released one of his arms to bat at the legion of flying insects flapping circles around him in a dizzying vortex of color and motion. It had to have been even more disorienting for someone with enhanced vision. Sensory overload. Meanwhile Uryuu’s puny human eyes could scarcely discern a limited spectrum of hues, dulled by darkness. Ignoring them was easy. He freed his other arm from the vampire’s grip and immediately pushed him with a particularly powerful example of the spell he’d been dying to use against its originally intended recipient for <em>months</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The butterflies parted from the force like a gemstone-studded sea as Shirosaki went sailing backward. He hit the bricks behind him with a reverberant <em>thud</em> and a shower of displaced dust. A little more energy siphoned into the spell and cracks began to fracture the wall, a sunburst radiating outward around him. Uryuu would’ve kept piling on the pressure—he was beyond pissed and well into the range of infuriated—but Kurosaki’s palm on his back kept him from splattering Shirosaki all over the masonry like a blood-filled water balloon.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Uryuu rotated his shoulder, testing. It was tender but intact. He nodded and Kurosaki said, “Let him go, but if he comes at you again use that charm in your pocket.”</p><p> </p><p>Granted permission to launch what was the mystical equivalent of napalm at the bastard, he almost wished Shirosaki would try to attack. Uryuu released the spell and watched him double over with a hand to his chest. His expression announced the wall wasn’t the only thing that had gotten cracked. Kurosaki didn’t give him long to recuperate. He strode over and stared at his twin for a long moment. Then he stabbed Shirosaki through his middle so forcefully the sword embedded in mortar, pinning him in place as effectively as any spell. Uryuu gasped at the abrupt display of brutality from someone he had only ever known to be gentle. Everyone had their breaking points; Kurosaki had clearly hit his.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” The skewered vampire coughed and blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. “Never thought you’d pick a piece of ass over your own family.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not Masahiko!” adamantly insisted Kurosaki. “You’re not my family. But Uryuu is.”</p><p> </p><p>Silver steamed with alchemical corrosion and Shirosaki’s widened eyes snapped shut on a wave of agony. His fingers scrabbled at the hilt, trying to yank the katana out of his gut, but he didn’t have the strength for it. All he could do was flail and groan as his innards were slowly liquefied. However much Uryuu hated him, the spectacle was uncomfortable to witness. He couldn’t begin to guess what Kurosaki was going through, but he knew this wasn’t remotely beneficial.</p><p> </p><p>“Ichigo…” As if gleaning the message solely from Uryuu’s tone, he tugged the sword free and watched Shirosaki collapse to his knees without its support. He raised the weapon and all sorts of alarm bells rang in the witch’s brain. “Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>Too late. There was a whisper of steel and a sound like melon meeting concrete. The very thing he had vowed to keep Kurosaki from doing had been done. He had taken his own brother’s life.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu realized he was holding his breath, waiting for some sign of the emotional maelstrom he must’ve had roiling inside him. He wondered if Kurosaki would have a breakdown right there in the alley. No one could’ve blamed him for it. But he looked up and there wasn’t a trace of the despair he had every reason to feel. Uryuu exhaled, inhaled, and started to speak but the patter of footsteps approaching took precedence.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy hell…” hissed Abarai as the entire band of them spilled into the intersection.</p><p> </p><p>Madarame scoffed and griped, “Looks like we missed all the fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Spotting the severed head to the left of its body, Ayasegawa made a face. “What an ugly way to die.”</p><p> </p><p>The others stayed silent, demeanors arrayed in various shades of saddened and somber.</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you!?” Uryuu shrilled at the useless collective. “What took you so long? You were supposed to be here! You were supposed to—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” His gaze sought Kurosaki’s and indignation melted at the exhaustion he read there. “It doesn’t matter anymore. Let’s just go home.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding agreement, Kuchiki stepped forward and promised, “We’ll take care of the rest. Go get some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>The witch went to his side and they started walking out of the alley together. Kira stopped them at the exit to ask, “Is there anything in particular you’d like us to do? Like a memorial or—”</p><p> </p><p>“Burn it,” he replied without glancing at the body. “Whatever’s easiest, I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>From the corner of his eye, Uryuu saw Matsumoto’s long hair ripple as she turned to stare. Hisagi just looked grim as he watched Kuchiki kneel beside the corpse in subdued mourning. With everyone dressed predominantly in black and delicately frowning, it felt more like a wake than a murder scene. That was all the sentimentality the not-so-dearly departed would get from any of them.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki started walking again and he moved to follow.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t utter a single word on the way to Uryuu’s apartment. Not for lack of things to say but ways to say them. He knew his condolences meant next to nothing in the wake of tragedy. It was over and they were fine, yet at the same time <em>nothing</em> was fine. Everything around them seemed cold and foreign. Even the comfort and familiarity of his home weren’t enough to set the world right again after it had been so thoroughly shaken askew.</p><p> </p><p>Their shoes were left by the door and the lights were left off. They took a few more paces only to pause uncertainly in the silent space. Kurosaki’s face was disconcertingly blank. There was a gnawing, bristling beast in Uryuu’s chest that railed at him to <em>do something</em> and make it all better but there was nothing to do.</p><p> </p><p>As he turned to face the bereaved, he haltingly began, “D-do you need anyth—”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki drew him into a desperate embrace, dropping his head to rest on Uryuu’s shoulder. He was trembling.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I just…hold you for a while?”</p><p> </p><p>His voice was muffled and strained and brimming with all the emotion he had been trying so hard to contain. Uryuu didn’t answer. He didn’t need to because he had already raised his arms to hold Kurosaki just as tightly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The perpetual sigh of a nearby vent and the occasional rustle of a turned page were the only disruptions in an otherwise silent room. A particular perfume that could only be described as ‘old books and dusty carpet’ permeated the area. Afternoon sunlight was allowed to gently filter in through latticed windows veiled by sheer curtains. Between the quiet, the smell, and the sun Uryuu should have been feeling very calm and focused nestled in his favorite nook of the university library. He wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Although his laptop’s position had been adjusted several times, the cursor on its screen had been blinking at him from the same spot of his thesis for the past twenty minutes. He was stuck mid-sentence no matter how hard he tried to keep his thoughts on-point long enough to finish it. They kept veering to a topic that threatened to drive him insane. Namely, the conundrum of switching someone from undead to alive.</p><p> </p><p>There were only four days until the end of October and if they missed the chance to perform Kurosaki’s ritual that night, the likelihood of ever reviving his humanity would shrink substantially. Uryuu had a vague idea, a general outline of how the spell should work but he couldn’t pin down the specifics. Bits and pieces were still missing. Too many to work around, like a crossword puzzle with half the hints hidden. Yet, there he was collating notes on viral techniques of ribonucleic acid manipulation as though everything was just fine and dandy.</p><p> </p><p>He exhaled harshly and shut the lid of his laptop, swiping off his glasses to rub at tired eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Need a brain-break?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gods, yes, but I can’t afford to take one. I’m almost two weeks behind! As if Ise-sensei needs another reason to hate me…”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki snorted and gave him a sideways look. “You know she loves you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“If by ‘love’ you mean ‘barely tolerate’, then I’m aware.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean she seriously loves you. Her heart gives this weird little twitch when she looks at you sometimes. At first I thought she <em>love</em>-loved you and I was kinda jealous, actually, but I realized it’s more like mother-son love than anything. Last week when you said something insightful in lab, you were staring at a graph and totally missed her proud maternal smile.”</p><p> </p><p>At a loss for response, it took Uryuu a moment to say, “Wow. I…had no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“It makes sense, doesn’t it? How long have you two been working together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Over three years but—”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s plenty of time to create a strong bond. Plus, you’re easy to love.”</p><p> </p><p>An undergrad walking past their table overheard Kurosaki’s statement and stumbled. She paused to turn widened eyes on them before resuming her path toward the hallway. Uryuu ignored the minor incident and tucked his computer into the messenger bag propped against his chair. It wasn’t the first time someone had stopped to stare and it wouldn’t be the last. Honestly, he didn’t mind the extra attention aimed his way when they were in public together. It wasn’t every day a breathtaking, bright-haired man could be spotted hanging out with a stereotypical nerd, after all. Their curiosity was wholly justifiable.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, if the alternative was leaving his boyfriend at home, Uryuu would gladly endure every last student and professor on campus gawking at them all day long. Kurosaki was grieving—he wouldn’t admit to it but he was—and he didn’t want to be alone. Uryuu didn’t want him to be alone, either. Not when he still noticed Kurosaki getting lost in a thousand-yard stare every so often. It was going to take some time to process everything that had happened during Shirosaki’s final days and the witch wanted to make sure his vampire had plenty of support to see him though it.</p><p> </p><p>A phone buzzed and Uryuu automatically reached for his until he saw Kurosaki’s light up with a message alert.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuchiki-san again?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a menace, I swear,” he irritably confirmed. “This is the seventh text she’s sent in the past hour!”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s worried about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s <em>bored</em>. Renji’s out of town and Matsumoto is on vacation with Hisagi, so—”</p><p> </p><p>“Are those two dating? I did not get that vibe from them.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but they’re probably sleeping together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Uryuu nodded and agreed, “I could see that.”</p><p> </p><p>Watching Kurosaki type out a terse text, he was once again filled with the same antsy energy as usual whenever he thought about the vampire’s past and the people tied to it. There was still so much they didn’t know about each other, so much more they might never know. A depthless chasm seemed to separate them and the only bridge Uryuu could construct across it also represented the most difficult undertaking of his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Raising his gaze from where it had fallen, he read the concern in Kurosaki’s and shook his head. “You’re thinking about it again, aren’t you? For the hundredth time, you need to stop stressing out over it. Halloween isn’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“Samhain,” the witch quietly corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Samhain</em> isn’t the last shot we’ll ever have at this, special moon or no. If we’re not ready this time, we will be next time. It can wait. I’m not getting any older.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a poor attempt at humor and he didn’t pretend to be amused. “It could be years before another major opportunity arises and when I think about everything you’ve suffered, I just…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But I’m not suffering anymore, Uryuu. Not like I was.” Kurosaki’s hand closed around his under the table and he fervently continued, “You’ve already changed my life in ways I never could have imagined and I’m not about to let you beat yourself up over leaving me like this a little longer.”</p><p> </p><p>That may have been good enough for him but it wasn’t good enough for Uryuu. He just had to hide how much it bothered him from then on. Shutting his eyes on a slow breath, he nodded for Kurosaki’s sake while inwardly doubling his resolve. Even if he had to buy more time by staying awake for the next three days, he wasn’t giving up. In fact, he was putting his thesis on hold until after November first. He’d have to test Ise-sensei’s so-called motherly love and ask for a mini-vacation.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu pulled out his phone to begin drafting the email but the blurry kanji reminded him that his glasses were still on the table. When he reached out to grab them, they were gone. He glanced at Kurosaki—the likely culprit—and arched an eyebrow to see him <em>wearing</em> them.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do these make me look smarter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Intelligence isn’t aesthetic.”</p><p> </p><p>They did sort of make him look smarter, though, which made Uryuu wonder if he looked dumber without them. Kurosaki struck a pensive pose, tilting his head to regard him over the rims that slid downward with the motion. Then he tapped them back up with the exact same gesture their owner always used. Despite himself, Uryuu smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it working yet? Quick, give me something smart to say!”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, something scientific like…‘the host’s macrophages are engulfing infectious agents at prodigious rates’. I think you said that once.” Entirely possible. Also, hearing the vampire use that caliber of vocabulary had an odd effect on his pulse. Kurosaki grinned and teased, “I heard that. Do you like it when I talk nerdy to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Bringing his palm up to muffle a laugh, Uryuu shook his head but denial was futile when his own body gave him away. Kurosaki leaned in and whispered a string of microbiology jargon he’d gleaned from crashing labs and lectures. Half of it made no sense whatsoever but that wasn’t important. The important part was how he could always make Uryuu feel better regardless of whatever else was going on. Although he had been inundating himself with notions of viruses and curses and—</p><p> </p><p>“Ichigo,” he interjected a tad too sharply, startling him silent, “We need to go. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa. If I knew using big words would get you this excited, I’d have paid more attention in your classes.”</p><p> </p><p>He stood up, grabbing his bag, his glasses, and Kurosaki’s hand. “It’s not that. I think I just had a breakthrough!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, really? How?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lab now, explanation later.”</p><p> </p><p>They left the library in a hurry. It was all Uryuu could do not to race across campus like a man possessed. He felt possessed, with inspiration or insight or whatever brand of enlightenment brilliant people experienced right before a critical discovery. Others had called him a genius before but this was the first time he truly believed it because he’d just cracked a riddle that had remained unsolved for <em>centuries</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu burst into Ise-sensei’s lab and dumped his bag onto the first surface he came across. He didn’t need anything inside it. What he needed was a microscope, a clean slide, and a hypodermic syringe. Flitting frantically around the room to gather supplies, he swore when the key item was nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. Wait here.”</p><p> </p><p>He left Kurosaki and ran down the hall to another lab. One that was designed for pre-med and nursing students. Of course, he realized it was in use <em>after</em> barging into the room. Two dozen faces swiveled to spotlight him like a cartoon burglar. Uryuu apologized for the intrusion even as he rifled through a cabinet for a sterile syringe pre-packaged with some alcohol pads. The teaching assistant glared. He didn’t give his fellow grad student time to tell him off, however, swiftly exiting the lab and returning to Ise-sensei’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you tell me what’s going on?” begged Kurosaki the moment he walked through the door. “You’re starting to freak me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“In a minute. Sit so I can draw some blood.”</p><p> </p><p>Perching on the indicated stool, he eyed the witch warily. “I’ve never seen you like this. Your heart’s going crazy and you’re shaking.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Uryuu assured him over the squeak of latex gloves and the crackle of plastic wrap. “I’m okay, I promise. Manic energy isn’t always a bad sign.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so. What do you need my blood for?”</p><p> </p><p>A deep breath and a shallow sigh did nothing to slow his pulse. “<em>Please</em>, Ichigo, can you just go with it for now?”</p><p> </p><p>It was a rare day that either of them used that word. Kurosaki’s surprise abated in lieu of acceptance. He licked his lips and agreed, “Yeah, I can do that. Here, take as much as you want.”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire offered up the thick vein in his inner elbow. Uryuu fumbled with the needle in his haste, but he paused a smidge shy of piercing the skin. His hands were indeed shaking and he didn’t want to jab Kurosaki on an errant angle. Concealing his hesitation by reaching for a prep packet, Uryuu rubbed the tiny square of alcohol-saturated cotton over the sight and hoped he was the only one who knew it wasn’t necessary. Vampires weren’t susceptible to sepsis.</p><p> </p><p>His second try didn’t get him any closer to the goal. Kurosaki wordlessly took the syringe and inserted it for him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need much,” Uryuu sheepishly murmured. “A couple CCs is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“As much of yours as I’ve taken, I’d offer up every single drop of mine,” Kurosaki replied, steadily turning the transparent tube ruby.</p><p> </p><p>Taking gentle hold of his wrist to withdraw the needle, he insisted, “I should only need a single drop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful with that. One nick and—”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I study contagious substances, remember? If anyone should be familiar with the protocol for handling a deadly virus, it’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on,” requested Kurosaki as a glass slide was safely smeared with his blood, “Are you saying I’m infected with a virus?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what we’re about to find out.”</p><p> </p><p>The microscope was loaded, light switched on and lenses adjusted. Uryuu peered through the eye holes, fine-tuning the focus until he could see the various components clearly against a pure white backdrop. Red blood cells, leukocytes, platelets, plasma, and so on. At this scale he wouldn’t be able to discern any viral elements, of course, but that wasn’t his goal. He chanted a few sentences under his breath, directing the energy in his own blood to affect the sample of Kurosaki’s.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you casting?”</p><p> </p><p>“A detection spell I came up with my second year here to save myself some time analyzing transduction results. It’s kind of like a litmus test for viruses, eliciting a certain reaction if the host cells’ genetic material has been altered by foreign RNA.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…but what if I’m infected with more than one virus?”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing up from the microscope, Uryuu had to awkwardly ask, “Are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I know of but ‘stranger things’ and all that.” He rolled his eyes and Kurosaki shrugged. “Hey, if vampirism is a disease wouldn’t it have a cure by now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not necessarily. The science to research a cure didn’t exist when it would have been relevant. Keeping in mind that the vast majority of people in this era believe vampires—and witches, for that matter—are extinct, there is no reason to study the affliction now. Besides, if this is what I suspect then neither scientist nor witch would be able to fully comprehend the condition on their own.”</p><p> </p><p>It would take someone bearing in-depth knowledge of both topics to even begin to understand a flawless hybrid of biology and magic so stable that the success rate was one hundred percent. The question of who or what could have conjured such a complex phenomenon in the first place was incredibly unsettling. Better to let it remain a mystery for the moment. He turned back to the microscope and gasped because the red blood cells were emitting a faint green shimmer.</p><p> </p><p>Bending to see the slide, Kurosaki ventured, “Does that mean ‘positive’?”</p><p> </p><p>“It means more than that!” Uryuu cried, standing so quickly he almost toppled the stool. “It means vampirism is caused by an arcane-infused viral vector!”</p><p> </p><p>“And that means…?”</p><p> </p><p>“It means I know how to reverse it, Ichigo,” he proclaimed, a mix of excitement and relief making him giddy. “Or I will, given a little more time.”</p><p> </p><p>Every facet of the ritual had to be triple-checked; the smallest oversight could lead to disaster. More research wouldn’t hurt. There were a ton of supplies to gather and plenty of preparations to make, as well. Then there was the issue of providing such a cosmic amount of power to basically defy the laws of nature and magic alike. He would still need to take that extended brain-break until the first. There was zero probability he’d be able to focus on anything else until Kurosaki was human again. Uryuu had his work cut out for him, but he was damn sure up to the task.</p><p> </p><p>“So, there’s no way it could be anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is the only explanation that fits. Any vampire ever sired had to ingest the blood of another vampire. Therefore, it must be <em>something</em> in the blood and a virus is the perfect vehicle for total system transformation. I’ll run more tests just in case but I’m convinced this is the piece I’ve been missing.”</p><p> </p><p>His enthusiasm and confidence finally began to take root in Kurosaki, too. A tentative smile emerged right before he pulled Uryuu into a happy hug. The witch stole a celebratory kiss while they were at it. And that’s when his professor decided to see what all the fuss was about next door to her office.</p><p> </p><p>“Ishida-kun, is that y—” Ise-sensei took one look at their proximity and sighed. “Good grief, you two. Again?”</p><p> </p><p>Since they were fully clothed and breathing somewhat evenly, she didn’t scold them like last time but purposely left the door open on her way out. His odds of winning permission for a brief leave of absence had just sunk a little lower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this, Uryuu? <em>Really</em> sure?”</p><p> </p><p>The witch sighed, resisting an urge to shove Kurosaki into the nearest bush because he wouldn’t stop asking the same pointless question. There were plenty of them bordering the mountain trail they were steadily hiking. Even with the dark of night deepened by heavy cloud cover he could see four within range of his flashlight that were nice and prickly, perfect for payback.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, Ichigo, I’m sure. If you ask me that one more time, I swear I’ll—”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I get it. But can you blame me? I’d convinced myself this wasn’t gonna happen, at least not for a few years! Now we’re trekking to some secret spot on Halloween so you can try to de-vamp me and it’s all just so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hard to take in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu readjusted his backpack’s straps between strides and replied, “Well, you’d better start believing: we’re almost there.”</p><p> </p><p>‘There’ was a location high up on a relatively short mountain that had taken over an hour of hiking to reach after three hours in the car—courtesy of his father, who had graciously let them borrow it again despite his son refusing to divulge what he needed it for. By the look on Ryuuken’s face, however, it wasn’t a leap to assume he’d figured out the situation on his own. After all, he was the one who had once told Uryuu about the old witch cemetery sequestered behind layers of wards and woods alike. It was their best chance at managing the miracle it would take to re-humanize Kurosaki.</p><p> </p><p>The graves themselves were inconsequential compared with the reason they had been placed there. Due to a coincidental confluence of factors, it was an ancient site of great power. Geographical positioning, constellation alignment, endemic flora, and even the stone comprising the mountain itself were all significant in various ways. Most importantly, there was a pair of massive ley lines intersecting directly beneath the final resting places of nearly a hundred Craft practitioners.</p><p> </p><p>In other words, the entire area was overflowing with energy. He could feel it thrumming around him, stronger with each step. Add that to the blood moon ostensibly rising toward its zenith as midnight approached and they couldn’t ask for a better set of mystical circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>“Smells like a rainstorm is brewing,” Kurosaki announced, glancing up at the sky. A delayed rumble following a distant flash had him revising, “Make that a thunderstorm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. That’s one more element I can draw from.”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire studied him for a long moment and said, “I’ll be the first to admit I don’t know much about this stuff, but it seems like what you want to do is practically impossible. How much power can one witch control?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can handle it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why is your dad convinced the attempt could kill you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ryuuken has always underestimated me. Do you have any idea how many times he’s predicted failure, only to be proven wrong? If he’d known about the sun-proofing spell beforehand, he would have said the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not suggesting he’s right about everything,” he argued, halting to face Uryuu, “But you make it sound as if your plan is to channel half of Japan!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyperbole is not appreciated. Besides, isn’t it a little late to be objecting now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve <em>been</em> objecting since you told me the risks.” Kurosaki’s expression was harsh but his tone was soft as he continued, “I have a terrible feeling about this and as much as I miss life, it isn’t worth jeopardizing yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’ve said. Several times. If that argument was capable of changing my mind, we wouldn’t be here tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu began walking again, only to be anchored by a firm grip at his upper arm. The sudden intensity in Kurosaki’s eyes had him biting back a complaint. Was it too much to ask that they not have another futile fight over the same stupid topic? Rather than launch a fresh resurgence of the stale debate, all he did was growl three short words before turning to march further up the mountain.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember your promise.”</p><p> </p><p>No elaboration was required. Of course Uryuu hadn’t forgotten the vow he’d half-heartedly made not to die so Kurosaki could live but his feelings on the matter stayed the same. The only difference was now they both knew he was powerless to keep it.</p><p> </p><p>He caught up to the aggravated vampire and took point on the path. It didn’t take them much longer to close in on the graveyard Uryuu could sense, an ethereal beacon drawing him near like a moth to flame. There was a break in the tree line just ahead but he paused on the edge of a nondescript clearing. The back of his neck was prickling subtle warning that urged caution. Sure enough, he murmured an incantation that revealed a band of potent wards encircling the broad swath of open land. Kurosaki made a surprised noise next to him as the glyphs and hues composing a collection of separate spells shimmered in the air like a mirage. They were intricate, but Ryuuken’s were worse and he’d had plenty of experience decrypting those.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait here. This won’t take long.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaving his partner a few paces back, Uryuu approached the perimeter and set to making it safe for them to pass through. He didn’t want to remove the barriers that were serving as protection from those who would exploit or desecrate hallowed ground. An easy alternative was to install something of a doorway for the duration of their visit. Stepping through first, he motioned for Kurosaki to join him on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>They stood transfixed, in awe of the spectacle that had been revealed. It was larger and grander than he’d anticipated. Beyond a field bearing row upon row of worn headstones was a two-story temple, dark and dilapidated from disuse. Several of the roof’s pagoda points were drooping, some of the green-glazed clay shingles missing in patches. The once white outer walls were cracked and dingy. Red paint flaked from the support studs and ornate banisters adorning both levels. It was obvious that many years had passed since anyone had tread foot there. Still, the scene held a certain sense of tradition and distinction that inspired reverence.</p><p> </p><p>“Incredible,” whispered Kurosaki. “How does something like this stay hidden? We’re not even that far from the main trail!”</p><p> </p><p>“You saw the wards, didn’t you? These kinds of clandestine pockets exist all over the world. You may have even come close to one without ever realizing it.” A light rain started to sprinkle down while they stared. Uryuu nodded toward the temple and said, “Come on, let’s set up camp first.”</p><p> </p><p>Although Kurosaki accompanied him across the cemetery without protest, he wondered, “We’re camping here tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you think the sleeping bags were for? Odds are I’ll be too tired to hike back to the mountain base after the ritual and there’s no telling what state you’ll be in if it succeeds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair point.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu couldn’t resist shining the flashlight on some of the tombstones they passed along the way, curiously reading the names etched onto them. None were recognizable but the whole zone had a feeling of familiarity to it. Perhaps his grandfather had brought him there as a child for one of their nature walks—adventures, as Souken used to call them. He wouldn’t have been shocked to find the kanji for ‘Ishida’ or ‘Katagiri’ labeling some of the weathered slabs.</p><p> </p><p>The stairs leading up to the temple doors were crumbling in sections but sturdy overall. Similarly, the building’s interior architecture was in need of repair but it had held up well considering its advanced age. It appeared to be about a century old, judging by the style and accents indicating a former era. The antechamber was arranged like any typical temple, with an altar and a shrine marking prominent centerpiece, but it was devoid of Buddhist or Shinto paraphernalia. Instead, there was an amalgamation of Craft décor characterizing the common area. Designs, symbols, and statuettes that proclaimed paganism in no uncertain terms. Uryuu had never seen the like aside from small-scale home additions. Maybe a subconscious comparison was why he felt so at ease there.</p><p> </p><p>They worked together quickly in the interest of getting to the main event as soon as possible. A battery-powered lantern was stationed in the middle of the room for Uryuu’s benefit. Tarp was draped over a section of the floor and sleeping bags were unrolled side-by-side, topped with a pair of pillows. The rest of Kurosaki’s pack contained clothes and other camping gear, so it was left leaning against the wall. Uryuu’s held all the spell supplies and would be going back outside with them.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s everything. Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>A wry twist to his mouth conveyed the conflicted thoughts Kurosaki thankfully didn’t vocalize. He looked around the room and asked, “Am I crazy or is this place weirdly cozy for some reason? I feel like I’ve been here before…”</p><p> </p><p>The observation took Uryuu by surprise. “I thought it was just me. There could be some sort of enchantment embedded in the walls. Mood manipulation? I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” Kurosaki smirked and commented, “Never thought I’d hear that from you. Finally found something you’re not an expert on!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good one. Now, if you’re done making fun of me can we go—”</p><p> </p><p>Dragged away from the handle he was reaching for, Uryuu was summarily denied the opportunity to finish his sentence. He was too busy responding to the kiss Kurosaki attacked him with. The vampire pushed him up against a closed door and grabbed the arm Uryuu raised to fend him off. Déjà vu set in sharply; it was so much like their first kiss. Same pose, same heat, same hint of desperation. The sole variation was they were in a dusty temple, not a filthy alley.</p><p> </p><p>That, and Kurosaki was the one smoothing a hand south in a wordless request for more. His true goal was so transparent it was ridiculous. Uryuu rotated their positions to cage him against the door instead. He broke the kiss to give his boyfriend a look that clearly said ‘nice try’. Kurosaki wasn’t allowed to ruin the ritual even if the witch had to cast a sleep hex on the fool! The smile he wore implied he knew what Uryuu was thinking, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Has anyone ever told you you’re too smart for your own good?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re trying to be sly, don’t use my own tricks against me.” He gave Kurosaki one last kiss before stepping back and adding, “Especially ones that didn’t work the first time.”</p><p> </p><p>Pushing the door open, Uryuu grabbed his bag and pulled him outside. It was raining harder but that wouldn’t hinder the process at all. What they were endeavoring to do went well beyond salt circles and colored candles. The spell he had designed relied more on raw power than anything. All the other accessories he’d brought were embellishments, except for the first thing he took out of the backpack. Kurosaki stepped closer to get a better look at it.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that giant hunk of rock for?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a focusing crystal,” he said, placing the object on a flat slab of black marble meant to serve as an outdoor altar. “Quartz, to be specific. Much larger than the ones I typically use but still not as large as I’d prefer.”</p><p> </p><p>The spiky mineral cluster wasn’t the highest quality, either, clear in places and opaque in others. There were miniscule fissures and fractures throughout. It had still cost a lot but Uryuu hadn’t paid for it. Having tagged along to the shop with him yesterday, Kurosaki had insisted on covering the bill for his ritual supplies and the frugal witch had appreciated his headstrong nature for a change.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Uryuu fish out a thermos, he whined, “What kind of disgusting potion are you gonna force-feed me this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just coffee. I need to stay alert and a little caffeine can’t hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Makes sense, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki watched him undo the lid and down a few swigs sweetened with cool raindrops. He gave a sympathy swallow, licking his lips when Uryuu wiped his on the back of a soaked sleeve. The reason for Kurosaki’s fixation was no mystery. Actually, it was a reassuring sign.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t fed for the past week, right? If there is any foreign blood in your system—”</p><p> </p><p>“Then the spell could backfire, I know. And yes, I’ve been doing the blood-cleanse as ordered which is why I’m glad you’re wearing one of your hundred scarves.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not have a hundred scarves,” Uryuu automatically defended. “A dozen at most!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do we need to count them when we get home?”</p><p> </p><p>“…Okay, maybe closer to a couple dozen but definitely fewer than fifty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh. We’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>Just for that he unwrapped his scarf to tuck into a pocket of his bag. It was uncomfortably waterlogged anyway and he took fiendish pleasure in the way Kurosaki’s gaze fell longingly to the unwrapped column of his throat. A soft moan slipped free and he glared at Uryuu for the tease.</p><p> </p><p>“Hang in there, Kurosaki. With any luck you’ll never feel compelled to bite me again after tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doubt it,” he huffed.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire crossed his arms and turned to stare out at the rows of tombstones as Uryuu finished unpacking everything. A bottle of essential oil and a handful of stones were placed on the altar beside the crystal. Half the preparation had already been done, cleansing the materials before imbuing them with the types of properties he needed for the task. Regeneration, primarily, which was why he had chosen cedar wood oil. It was one of the few purifying essences that wouldn’t harm the undead on contact. The sweet, woody smell of it was a nice bonus. It paired very well with the coconut oil he’d mixed in as a carrier liquid.</p><p> </p><p>The witch measured a rough circle around the altar, marking a boundary at four equidistant intervals with the stones he held. Amethyst for healing, obsidian for protection, jade for purification, and a tiny ruby for rebirth. Ideally, he would’ve liked to have a ruby the size of his fist but even Kurosaki’s bountiful bank account couldn’t materialize that miracle for them.</p><p> </p><p>With a perimeter established, Uryuu concentrated on erecting an invisible bubble inside it. Kurosaki twitched as it was set and he rotated to glance over in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re already done? No salt or sage or stripping?”</p><p> </p><p>“Strip if you want but I’d rather not catch a cold standing barefoot on the lawn. As for salt and sage, unpolluted rain is just as efficient at cleansing any negativity clinging to our auras.” Removing droplet-dotted glasses, Uryuu folded and slid them into a pocket until he could see through the lenses again. He combed damp hair back from his face and added, “Judging by how much you griped during the sun-proofing ritual, I thought you’d be happy this one is less involved.”</p><p> </p><p>Closing the distance between them, Kurosaki planted palms against the marble edge to trap him against it. He leaned in until they were almost touching and agreed, “The sooner we’re done here the better. Seeing you all wet and messy like this is reminding me of when we shared your shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu smirked and returned, “Which time?”</p><p> </p><p>An attempted kiss was thwarted by a slight tilt of his head but Kurosaki followed up by licking a line along the side of his neck. Although he gave no outward reaction, Uryuu’s pulse skipped to prove he was far from unaffected. He was not going to regret the loss of Kurosaki’s heightened senses one bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if it’s the thirst or the rain but you taste <em>amazing</em> right now,” the vampire murmured against his skin. “Are you sure we can’t just—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Kurosaki</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The sharp tone of Uryuu’s voice broke whatever reverie he had fallen into. He straightened, took a step back, and blinked as though waking from a daydream.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, sorry…I think my instincts took over for a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes narrowed as he asked, “Exactly when did you stop feeding?”</p><p> </p><p>“The day you told me to. But, uh…it’d already been a few days since the last one. Well, more like a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, the last blood you had was <em>mine</em>? At Madarame’s dojo <em>two weeks</em> ago?” Kurosaki’s discomfited frown was answer enough. “Great. Now you might be too weak for the transformation. Did you do this on purpose!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not the one who plans every damn detail months in advance.”</p><p> </p><p>The witch gave a short growl of agitation and dictated, “Wait here while I invoke the Guardians.”</p><p> </p><p>“What guardians?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of the fucking Watchtowers! Have you learned nothing from the books I’ve lent you?”</p><p> </p><p>He walked off before his temper rocketed beyond retrieval and kneeled in front of the polished piece of obsidian. Uryuu shut his eyes and did a quick breathing exercise to calm down. Whether or not Kurosaki was being difficult on purpose, he wasn’t going to let it shake his focus. Not tonight. One by one he went to each of the cardinal directions and called to the representations of earth, air, water, and fire. The rite added extra stability to his circle and allowed him to tap into the intersecting ley lines below much more easily. All of which his boyfriend should’ve known unless he’d only been turning pages for show. Uryuu wouldn’t put it past him.</p><p> </p><p>There was a dazzling flash that cast grayscale surroundings in a split-second color rendition. Menacing thunder boomed immediately after. The storm was at its peak directly above, pelting them with chilly drops that landed like a hundred little shocks on unguarded flesh. He returned to Kurosaki, fiddling with the brown-tinted bottle and watching the witch’s every move. Uryuu snatched the oil from him and started unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki stiffened in surprise but didn’t impede him with stupid questions or erroneous assumptions. Parting sodden fabric to expose his chest, Uryuu unscrewed the cap and began painting. Ancient runes, symbols, and words that provided the framework of intent became an imperceptible design across an organic canvas. The finishing touch was a simple circle drawn on the center of his forehead to represent continuity, the cyclical nature of life and death.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met as he lowered his arm. An instant of that connection was all he needed to remember the countless reasons he cared for Kurosaki enough to risk everything. Suddenly, his anger seemed cruel and excessive.</p><p> </p><p>“Uryuu, I—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he gently interrupted. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m sorry for making this so hard on you. I should be doing everything I can to help and instead I—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared, Ichigo.” The confession drifted out effortlessly even though it had felt so heavy inside him. “I’m scared and I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing. I am trying desperately to believe in myself but this…” An awkward, painful laugh squeezed out of him and Uryuu forced a shallow breath past the hysteria it wanted to become. “This is <em>insane</em>. I know that but as scary as it is, I’m more terrified that we’ll never have a better chance. I’m sorry for lashing out and for being selfish but I can’t let you protect me. I have to do this or I will never forgive myself.”<br/><br/></p><p>Kurosaki stared, open-mouthed, for a slew of harried heartbeats. Uryuu counted each one until he finally asked, “You think <em>you’re</em> being selfish by helping <em>me</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Wasn’t it obvious? It had long since surpassed a desire to grant an important person’s greatest wish. Imagining a future where Kurosaki could never be human stung like a sword through the gut and he would’ve given anything to keep it from happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re serious, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu nodded and he slowly shook his head in wonder. Then Kurosaki kissed him so passionately the scope of his perception tapered to just the sensation of their mouths moving together. Not even the rain or the cold factored in anymore. Denying the gesture didn’t occur to him. The witch would’ve blithely continued indefinitely—because there was no Heaven higher than wherever his vampire stood—but fortunately one of them was pragmatic enough to make it temporary.</p><p> </p><p>When Uryuu caught his breath, he stammered, “W-what was that for?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so fucking much,” proclaimed Kurosaki. “Do you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>He was kissing the curve of Uryuu’s jaw and smoothing a palm down the back of his neck. The attention inspired a smile in spite of anxiety and he hummed an affirmative response. He pulled Kurosaki close and whispered the sentiment right back to him.</p><p> </p><p>Another flash of lightning and crash of thunder rudely jolted them out of the moment. They separated and shared a solemn look. Uryuu approached the waist-high altar and nimbly climbed up to sit on one end. Kurosaki mirrored him on the opposite side. The broad marble rectangle was ice cold from wind and rain but that fact was valiantly ignored in favor of attempting what they had traveled there to accomplish.</p><p> </p><p>As always, Uryuu did his best to shed all disruptive thoughts and open himself to the wild energy around him. Emptying his mind had never been tougher. It took several minutes just to manage a neutral mentality, several more to begin attuning to nature’s resources. The ley lines roared with a caliber of power he had never even come close to experiencing. The storm churned with chaotic urgency. The forest boasted its own bountiful reservoir. The harvest moon amplified all of it with a dusting of delicate light he could sense but not see. It was more than he had any right to hope for but he worried it still wouldn’t be enough.</p><p> </p><p>The witch drew a deep breath, touched the focusing crystal, and started channeling.</p><p> </p><p>It was an avalanche, a tsunami, and an earthquake all at once. It <em>burned</em>. An enormous amount of energy rushed through him faster than he could dream of controlling. Uryuu was disoriented and overwhelmed within seconds, losing his figurative footing in the magical whirlwind. He came alarmingly close to a total blackout. It was only his resolution to finish the ritual he had fought so fiercely to prepare that kept him conscious.</p><p> </p><p>Gradually, he began to acclimate. The physical senses he hadn’t noticed were missing started to return. Among them was sound, a message he struggled to decipher. He forced his eyes open and saw Kurosaki reaching toward him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch me!”</p><p> </p><p>The slice of panic threatened to sever his link with the influx of power but he locked it down in time. Kurosaki didn’t try to touch him again. He was still speaking, though, his countenance strained by fear and astonishment. Uryuu’s mouth wouldn’t form the words to offer any kind of reassurance. It didn’t matter because he was steadily getting the hang of it, to an extent. The searing subsided and the relief left him lightheaded. He swore, or he thought he did, because the magic was setting him alight in a different way. It felt like tapping into a live wire that supplied the entire cosmos. It felt like a mere witch had somehow transcended to the level of <em>demigod</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The radiant flow ceased like a switch had been flipped and darkness crushed him in its abrupt absence. Kurosaki’s voice sifted through to him at last.</p><p> </p><p>“…ou okay? Uryuu, please say something! Are you with me?”</p><p> </p><p>His chest ached on an unsteady inhale. He blinked rain from his eyes, belatedly realizing it was mixed with tears by the warmth that trailed down his cheeks. It took him a few seconds to recover. His throat was sore and his voice sounded ragged to match.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here, Ichigo. I’m all right.”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire gasped in air to nervously ramble, “What the hell just happened!? There was an explosion of light in your chest and you <em>screamed</em> like it was tearing you apart! You were breathing so fast and then you just stopped for a really long time and there was this <em>vortex,</em> or something—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m all right,” he repeated and encouraged himself to believe it, too. “It probably looked worse than it was.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki pointed to the sky in silent reply. Uryuu tilted his head back. His eyes flared to see a colossal gap carved into the clouds directly above them, allowing the vermillion-tinged moonbeams to bleed through. The garish spotlight was slowly dimming as the storm closed the eye his actions had precipitated. The crystal cradled between his hands felt hot to the touch. He glanced down to note it was flickering with stored energy like a mystical battery, but he could still feel endless fathoms vibrating inside himself.</p><p> </p><p>What the hell <em>had</em> just happened!?</p><p> </p><p>Reading the incredulity in his features, Kurosaki tried, “Guess it’s way too late to say ‘fuck this, I’m going home’, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Take my hands.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a gravity behind the phrase that weighed on them as if Fate itself was presiding over their circle. Uryuu’s fingers curled firmly around the soon-to-be human’s and he launched straight into his spell. The intricate chant had been written in three languages across seven stanzas, although the words themselves didn’t matter as much as the intent they represented. He’d wanted to be as specific as possible and some languages just had better ways than others of communicating certain concepts.</p><p> </p><p>The energy began to leave him almost as swiftly as it had entered, drawn into the designated target like iron to a magnet. The spell was already taking effect. He could tell because Kurosaki bent forward in clear discomfort that worsened as the procedure continued. Uryuu saw a muscle in his jaw jump and knew it indicated intense pain. Well, he had warned Kurosaki this ritual would most likely be highly unpleasant for him. It seemed his prediction had been spot-on.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu pushed harder, speaking the words faster to be done with it that much sooner. The crystal’s portion was depleted in a blink but there was still plenty within the witch. Or so he thought until most of that was drained minutes later and Kurosaki was far from the brink of mortality. His eyes shut on a groan as his physical state was mercilessly thrown into flux, every single cell undergoing rapid repair to DNA base code corrupted by the arcane virus.</p><p> </p><p>The reversion was nowhere near finished and Uryuu’s reserves were already dwindling. His resolve transitioned to despair with the realization that it wasn’t going to work; he had vastly underestimated the power required to complete the spell. It simply wasn’t possible with the resources at his disposal. At the same time, he couldn’t stop partway through when Kurosaki might not survive the shock. Uryuu’s thoughts raced to come up with a solution, <em>any</em> solution that could avert disaster.</p><p> </p><p>From the corner of his eye, he caught a hint of motion just outside the circle. It was a spirit. No, there were several of them hovering on the periphery and keenly watching the pair. More drifted from the shadows to cluster around a metaphysical boundary they could not cross. Ten, twenty, and yet more. The witch could only speculate that these were the inhabitants of nearby graves come to inspect the aberrant gradient of power on the mortal plane.</p><p> </p><p>Messages started swelling in the back of Uryuu’s mind. Ideas, images, sounds, and feelings bubbling up into his consciousness like carbonation. The benign attempts at communication coalesced into a single request broadcasted from the gathered collective: <em>let us help</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He could almost hear his father’s voice warning against the dangers of consorting with spirits. It was impossible to be certain of their intentions. Even calling on Masaki’s ghost had been a huge risk, much less exposing himself to an entire group! But what choice did he really have? Kurosaki could’ve died right before his eyes and here was a chance to prevent that from happening. He had to take it.</p><p> </p><p>Transmitting a sentiment unnervingly close to blanket permission, Uryuu replied: <em>enter, anyone willing to lend strength to my cause</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The souls immediately eased forward en masse, passing through his imperceptible sphere of protective energy. For a moment, he worried they really were malevolent, planning to take advantage of his dire need and drag them both into the Underworld. Then he felt a stir of offered power rising like a dense pillar of steam. Kurosaki jolted as it was transferred straight into him at the witch’s behest.</p><p> </p><p>Posing as conductor for the mystical equivalent of superheated plasma twice in quick succession made Uryuu’s insides feel raw and tender. His head wouldn’t stop spinning and his breathing was a wreck. He didn’t even want to know what his pulse was doing, but Kurosaki was too far gone to monitor it for him. The vampire’s muted groans were ascending, his grip shaking severely in Uryuu’s. Cringing as if the blades of a blender were grinding away at his organs, he seemed a half step from his limit.</p><p> </p><p>The spell was nearly complete. He could feel it sliding into place, fulfilling its function on a molecular level. Kurosaki’s closed eyes flew open and he started gasping at the air as if he’d just breached the surface of a very deep ocean. Color flooded his cheeks in an unmistakable flush and Uryuu gaped in awe of the anomaly. It was working—truly, irrefutably working!</p><p> </p><p>A moment later the flood of energy ebbed as the spirits were exhausted, one by one.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” yelled the witch, shuddering in abject dismay. “Just a little more, <em>please</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>It was no use. They could not give what they did not have and a sense of sympathetic lamentation wafted from them like delicate perfume. Uryuu refused to give up when they were <em>so close</em>. Kurosaki was more human than vampire and a final nudge was all it would’ve taken. The witch had that much left to give, he knew he did. Only if he sacrificed his own life force to do it.</p><p> </p><p>And he had always known it could come down to this. He was prepared for that, even though Kurosaki would never forgive him. If Uryuu had to choose between them, he wasn’t capable of causing the death of any other than himself. Still, imagining the anguish his decision would instigate made his throat close and his eyes sting.</p><p> </p><p>A last-ditch effort to scrounge for spare power was made on impulse.</p><p> </p><p>Astonishment rocked Uryuu to his very foundations in the wake of discovery. There was an inferno blazing in <em>Kurosaki</em>. The wealth of magic housed within his core was absurd. Uryuu had never met anyone with such an outrageous amount of power. There was no time to marvel over the epiphany, however, when Kurosaki was clinging to the edge of immortality by a meager thread. Uryuu ruthlessly severed it with a generous burst of the man’s own borrowed energy.</p><p> </p><p>The clasp of their hands was torn apart as Kurosaki’s spine arched out, head thrown back to release a ragged bellow and chest glowing vivid red-orange like a sunrise. There was a flash of light so bright that Uryuu raised an arm to shield his eyes. When it died down, he looked up to see Kurosaki had collapsed on the altar, unmoving except for the rapid rise and fall of respiration.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu scrambled forward to check on him, fighting back the ice cold panic sweeping through his veins. Kurosaki’s eyes were wide open but unfocused, staring up at the nothingness beyond falling rain as he struggled with a barrage of overwhelming sensations. All that it was to be human thrust upon him so violently…it couldn’t have been a nice experience.</p><p> </p><p>“Ichigo?”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked. His gaze aligned to meet Uryuu’s and he haltingly began, “Th-that felt so…”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki’s eyelids slipped shut and his head lolled a bit to the side. Uryuu couldn’t fight the panic anymore. It took firm hold of him as he frantically checked for vital signs and tried to elicit some kind of reaction. He called Kurosaki’s name again and again but the man was past revival. Passed out, Uryuu realized, but alive. Kurosaki was alive! He had a pulse, he was breathing, and he was <em>alive</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The most intense wash of gratitude poured into Uryuu as he bent forward to press an ear against his bare chest. Fingers clenched around the parted folds of Kurosaki’s sodden shirt to hear the heart beating between his ribs. He’d never heard anything so beautiful and he didn’t bother holding back the elated tears that precious music evoked.</p><p> </p><p>A pale wisp of movement shifted his attention to the spirits lingering on the fringes. Uryuu raised his head to look at each of them in turn, memorizing the smiling faces of those who had helped him achieve this miracle.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he told the witches with utmost sincerity. “Thank you all so much.”</p><p> </p><p>As one, they conveyed a warm response that he knew was not aimed at him, but at Kurosaki.</p><p> </p><p><em>Welcome back, brother</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A light gasp woke him from a deep sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Uryuu?”</p><p> </p><p>He lifted his head from Kurosaki’s chest and peered blearily at him. The expression he wore was a mix of confused and pleased. Uryuu could guess why, seeing as he wasn’t normally this cuddly in bed. No one could’ve denied that was the most appropriate word when he was lying half on top of and curled snugly around Kurosaki. And if he thought his vampire had been atypically warm before, he was practically a human <em>furnace</em> now.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to fall asleep to the sound of your heart beating.”</p><p> </p><p>The befuddled twist to his features smoothed into downplayed delight. He kissed Uryuu gently and observed, “You did it. You actually freaking did it, didn’t you? I feel so…”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he asked, pushing up a little to worriedly analyze him. “How do you feel, Ichigo?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hungry</em>. I mean, really ravenous like—”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you haven’t eaten anything in over thirty years?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you brought something for breakfast.” Kurosaki grinned and said, “If not, I’ll settle for having you.”</p><p> </p><p>The start of a question was lost in lieu of a startled sound as Uryuu was unceremoniously rolled to his back. Kurosaki’s next kiss was not gentle. It was demanding and wild, chasing away the shroud of fatigue he’d borne since carrying out that ridiculous ritual. Who would wake up feeling this frisky after enduring something like that!? Honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu gasped and stiffened as teeth pressed into his neck. “Ichigo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just making sure the fangs are gone,” was the shameless reply, murmured against his skin. “Now I can finally do this.”</p><p> </p><p>He had an inkling he knew precisely to what ‘this’ referred. His suspicion was confirmed when Kurosaki’s fingers curled around the waistline of his black sweatpants and started to draw it down. Uryuu’s grip at his wrist stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, idiot, I need to examine you first! Up until six or seven hours ago you were <em>undead</em> and that’s—”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel fine, Uryuu. Amazing, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be that as it may, I would prefer to err on the side of caution. We’re in entirely new territory here. No one has ever—”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re seriously making me wait after the night I had? How can you be so cruel?” He might have felt bad about it if Kurosaki wasn’t pushing up his shirt to sneakily kiss a path down his stomach. “Especially since it’s already gonna take me a while to catch up.”</p><p> </p><p>Breath hitching at the slick glide of a tongue below his belly button, Uryuu asked, “Catch up on what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, well I’m pretty sure the count was at fifteen as of a few days ago.”</p><p> </p><p>He propped up on his elbows to gape at Kurosaki. “You mean you’ve been <em>keeping track</em> of every time that I…?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not every time. Just whenever you made me come while going down on me.”</p><p> </p><p>A furious blush spilled across Uryuu’s cheeks to hear it stated so audaciously. He’d thought the number seemed a tad low at first but—That wasn’t the point!</p><p> </p><p>“No one said you needed to ‘catch up’ on that kind of thing. ‘Fifteen’ isn’t a score you need to beat to win a prize!”</p><p> </p><p>“Says you,” he scoffed, wholly unconvinced.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki eased fabric lower and sucked at the crease between thigh and groin, earning a soft moan for the maneuver. He seemed dead-set on doing it and Uryuu wanted to let him. Except he was genuinely concerned about excitement stressing Kurosaki’s recovering cardiovascular system. Not to mention producing the endorphins released during sex was sure to make his blood sugar levels plummet even further than they already had. In addition, he was probably dangerously dehydrated. There were any number of complications that could befall someone in such a state, and that didn’t include all the things Uryuu wasn’t even aware of.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurosaki, stop!” His lips left Uryuu’s skin with a smack of interrupted suction. Rather than contrition, his countenance was primarily comprised of annoyance. “You need food and water, and I need to check your vitals. This can wait until later.”</p><p> </p><p>Heaving a mighty sigh, he slumped to his side with a grumpy frown. “Fine. But when I get the green light, I’m not holding back.”</p><p> </p><p>Whether intended as threat or promise, Uryuu knew the comment wasn’t idle. He kicked off the unzipped sleeping bag and sat upright. His backpack of camping supplies was within reach so he didn’t have to get up in order to dig through its contents. A water bottle was pushed into Kurosaki’s grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Drink that. All of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Brown eyes rolled at his authoritarian tone but he cracked the cap and took a swig. He spluttered from the first swallow, getting water on his shirt and the bedding alike.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, that tastes <em>weird</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your palate might need an adjustment period. Hold your nose if you have to.”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed in vague agreement, glancing down at the wet splotch turning white fabric transparent. A testing pinch and pull of the taut cloth highlighted the fact that its fit was a little too small for him. He stared at Uryuu almost accusatorily.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I wearing one of your t-shirts?”</p><p> </p><p>Pausing in the process of gathering snacks, he answered, “You forgot to pack one. Fortunately, I brought a spare. Or did you expect me to leave you in that drenched outfit all night?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki sat up, his brow lifting in surprise. “That’s right, I passed out didn’t I? You really carried me all the way in here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t sound so shocked,” he grumbled, flinging a protein bar at him. “I may be thin but I’m not weak.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I know, I just meant you had to’ve been tired after casting a spell that powerful—which I’m so proud of you for, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>The agitated edge to his motions smoothed at that. Uryuu felt compelled to admit, “It wasn’t just me. I had help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, those ghosts…I saw them, too. Thought I was going crazy for a minute there.” He unwrapped one end of the bar and gave it a tentative sniff before prompting, “Why do you think they helped us?”</p><p> </p><p>That was a complex issue, to say the least. The simplest answer was most likely ‘camaraderie’. Those witches had recognized the vampire as one of their own and sought to see his life—and his Craft—restored. Even without touching Kurosaki, his vast repository of latent energy could be plainly sensed. There was so much excess that swirls and eddies radiated out from the vessel containing it. Uryuu didn’t want to drop a bomb like that until he had some sustenance bolstering his questionable vitality.</p><p> </p><p>“Finish those and I’ll tell you,” he stipulated, pointing to the water and protein brick.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki huffed, probably because he thought it was Uryuu’s way of coercing cooperation. He was fine with that assumption since it was totally something he would do. Taking a bite, Kurosaki made a face but refrained from spitting it out this time.</p><p> </p><p>“They didn’t have these when I was human. Kinda wish they still didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody likes them,” agreed Uryuu around a nibble of his own bar, “But they’re nonperishable and calorie dense. Just wait until we get home; I have an exceptional menu planned for today’s feast. Not to mention your chocolate rebirthday cake.”</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend brightened at the reminder and ate that much faster. Words muffled by a mouthful, he asked, “We have to get groceries, don’t we? Can I go shopping with you?”</p><p> </p><p>If it meant Kurosaki would insist on paying again, absolutely. He camouflaged his scheming smirk with a sip of water and nodded. Uryuu had never seen him this content and carefree. It was like the transformation from vampire to human had also transformed his outlook on life itself. If only because he <em>had</em> a life, whereas he’d merely had an ‘existence’ before. Suddenly he was free to grow and change and experience the world in ways only a human could. And he could do it all with Uryuu at his side.</p><p> </p><p>When they were done snacking he pulled out a stopwatch and a stethoscope; he hadn’t been kidding about checking Kurosaki’s vitals. Blame it on his upbringing but he took health-related issues very seriously. Uryuu positioned two fingers over the pulse point in his wrist and clicked the old watch’s button. After fifteen seconds he did a simple calculation and narrowed his eyes skeptically. It registered at around eighty-five beats per minute. The reading was within normal range but a bit high considering how athletic Kurosaki had been before the Change. It should’ve been closer to sixty.</p><p> </p><p>Moving on, Uryuu wiggled the stethoscope’s eartips in place and pushed the chestpiece down the front of Kurosaki’s damp shirt. He slid the diaphragm directly over his heart and shut his eyes to focus on detecting any murmurs or irregularities. It sounded fine, a perfectly functioning example of the organ’s ideal rhythm. Although it seemed to have increased in pace from just a moment ago. Puzzled blue eyes opened and locked with brown.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu pulled the eartips out to let the stethoscope hook around his neck and asked, “Are you feeling all right? Your heart rate is—”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it’s gonna speed up if you’re touching me,” Kurosaki defended. “Plus, I’m still thinking about how good it felt to wake up with you draped all over me. Bet you didn’t even realize your thigh was right between my legs, did you? And you squirm in your sleep, Uryuu. A lot.”</p><p> </p><p>He had no ready response to any of that, save for the abrupt uptick of his own pulse. The part about Kurosaki being excited since before he even woke up made complete sense, though, and it explained why he had been so forward earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“How am I supposed to take an accurate reading if you get aroused every time I try?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your fault for looking so hot with that thing on,” he countered, reaching out to give the stethoscope’s tubing a light tug. “Where’d you get it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I borrowed it from Ryuuken.”</p><p> </p><p>“By ‘borrowed’ do you mean ‘stole’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, yes, I stole it. Happy now?”</p><p> </p><p>A crooked grin spread as he leaned toward Uryuu. “Naughty witch. If you wanted to play doctor…”</p><p> </p><p>“Knock it off, Kurosaki.”</p><p> </p><p>The grin turned into a pout. Whether that was due to the use of his family name twice in one morning or because Uryuu held him at bay with a palm propped to his shoulder was unclear. Either way he did not approve, as evidenced by the way Kurosaki shoved him down. Uryuu’s head hit the pillow with a puff of displaced air, hair splaying out across it in all directions.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what’s the easiest way to slow my heart rate, Ishida?” His voice was low and level as he dragged his gaze down the body pinned beneath his. Kurosaki licked his lips and told him, “Quit playing hard to get and let me suck your dick like I’ve wanted to since <em>literally</em> the first time we had sex.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt his blood rushing north and south at the same time. Uryuu weakly protested, “Damn it, this is—”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember that night? How you got so turned-on giving head that your boxers were wet? And when I licked you there…Gods, the sound you made! I want to taste you again, so bad I can’t stand it.”</p><p> </p><p>Far from unaffected by Kurosaki’s dirty rendition of that lovely evening, his next exhale wavered. All he could say was, “If you go into cardiac arrest, I will be <em>so pissed</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The grin made a comeback. He dipped down to kiss them both breathless, and that was a novelty in itself. As if sensing Uryuu’s thoughts, he held the stethoscope’s chestpiece above his heart and teased, “Wanna take my pulse now, Ishida?”</p><p> </p><p>He sort of did, though not for the reasons Kurosaki seemed to believe. Uryuu didn’t actually have a doctor-kink but he found it amusing that his boyfriend apparently did.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you’ve never asked me to bring my lab coat home for the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thought about it,” he confessed, setting the stethoscope aside to access his shirt. “But if you ever let me fuck you with it on I’d never be able to crash your labs again without wanting to bend you over the table, right beside your shiny microscope.”</p><p> </p><p>Wow. He wasn’t getting that image out of his head any time soon. It turned out Ise-sensei had been right about Kurosaki’s ‘unprofessional and unhygienic’ fantasies regarding their work space. Uryuu couldn’t suppress the smirk his conclusions conjured.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you secretly a nerd, Kurosaki? Or just a nerd-lover?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, pausing in the act of unzipping Uryuu’s shirt to retort, “I love you, don’t I? You’re the biggest nerd I know.”</p><p> </p><p>They were both giggling like fools at that. He pulled Kurosaki against him for a long series of kisses that got sloppier by the second. They began shifting against each other, subtly at first but it quickly became purposeful. Uryuu was burning up, inside and out. Kurosaki was putting off so much heat and the friction between them wasn’t helping. Uryuu’s skin attained a light sheen of sweat and he was strangely giddy to note he wasn’t the only one.</p><p> </p><p>“Too warm,” he panted between the messy press of lips. “Clothes off.”</p><p> </p><p>Separating with a particularly clever sweep of his tongue, Kurosaki sat up to whip off his t-shirt and push down his shorts. Uryuu pretended he wasn’t staring as he shimmied out of his own loose attire. Kurosaki didn’t look any different as far as he could tell, but he <em>felt </em>different somehow. It wasn’t just body temperature or perspiration. There was an extra element he couldn’t quite put his finger on and the mystery was starting to drive him mad.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu was spared from his own curiosity by the blissful sensation of a mouth on his erection. It didn’t seem to matter that he hadn’t done this in decades because Kurosaki’s technique was anything but rusty. He pushed Uryuu’s thighs apart to dive all the way down right from the start. There was no filter to hold back the vocal verification of his appreciation. The temple echoed with every moan and gasp and sigh he made as Kurosaki enthusiastically celebrated his brand new lack of fangs.</p><p> </p><p>Paying attention to the tightening of abs forewarning the finish line, he eased off Uryuu to quip, “Way better than a hand job, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m close, Ichigo,” was the straightforward confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s back to ‘Ichigo’ now, is it?” Snickering at his exasperation, Kurosaki said, “Tell me something I don’t know, Uryuu.”</p><p> </p><p>He went back to the task with twice as much vigor as before, knocking the witch’s pitch up an octave. And yes, it was way better than any hand job he’d ever received but Kurosaki clearly didn’t need his ego stroked when he was already insufferably smug. Uryuu could tell he’d thought about it a time or two, or twenty. The inability to reciprocate this specific sexual favor really had been bothering Kurosaki all along.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling because he knew ‘fifteen’ was only the beginning, Uryuu shivered hard as his mind threatened to go blank from the pleasure saturating it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ichigo,” he hoarsely warned with his tone. When it was ignored, he insistently repeated, “Ichigo, I’m…”</p><p> </p><p><em>Coming</em>, he forgot to add until it was too late. Uryuu didn’t know what shocked him more: the force of his orgasm or the fact that Kurosaki never budged. Not until Uryuu’s body went lax with satiation. Then he had the nerve to sit back and take in the ruin he had wrought of his witch.</p><p> </p><p>“I never get tired of seeing you like this.” Noticing the critical look aimed at him, Kurosaki asked, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t supposed to swallow it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? It’s protein, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu muffled a groan in the hands he brought up to cover his steaming face. How was this the man he had fallen in love with!?</p><p> </p><p>“You turned your nose up at purified water but you’ll drink <em>that</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling his hands out of the way, Kurosaki reasoned, “Water tastes foreign but <em>you</em> taste familiar. I’m so glad you taste the same to me. Except now I don’t have the urge to taste your blood, too. Sorta still want to bite you, though.” He nipped the side of Uryuu’s throat to illustrate said desire before kissing it instead. “And your scent…”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki nuzzled into his hairline near the nape of his neck and drew in a deep breath. He combed his fingers through dark fringe and just kind of hesitated in that a pseudo-embrace. His breathing pattern gradually altered, a frisson of tension settling into his frame. Uryuu curved a palm around his wrist, searching for the pulse point, and wasn’t surprised to find it racing.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me,” he quietly compelled. Kurosaki sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I never thought I could…It’s like I keep expecting to wake up and realize none of this is real ‘cause…I don’t deserve to be this happy.”</p><p> </p><p>A pang of empathy had Uryuu wrapping his arms around him and holding tight. “You know I hate it when you say things like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Sor—”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed Kurosaki to quash his apology. Also because he wanted to, and because the maudlin moron was messing up the mood. Uryuu rolled them to their sides and hooked a leg over Kurosaki’s hip to keep him close. Not that he was going anywhere when he was too preoccupied with trying to match Uryuu’s fervor. Smoothing a hand down Kurosaki’s torso, he took hold of the part most in need of attention and gave it a few slow strokes. The way he groaned and squeezed Uryuu’s ass was telling.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to fuck me?” he broke free to suggest. “I brought lube.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki snorted. “Of course you did.”</p><p> </p><p>Choosing to interpret that as a ‘yes, please’, Uryuu rotated to reach into the front pocket of his pack for the bottle he’d stuck there just in case. He never knew when Kurosaki would attack him—or vice versa—and he prided himself on being prepared for anything. His boyfriend made to take it from him but Uryuu wasn’t having it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it. You take too long.”</p><p> </p><p>No matter how many times they’d done it Kurosaki always took his sweet time, even when Uryuu got impatient and started bitching at him to hurry the hell up. Which was more often than not. He pushed up to his knees with his rear in the air, slicked his fingers, and put them to use. In the meantime, Kurosaki reached under to help him get back to full strength. Uryuu sighed shakily and pushed in deeper. When he realized he was subconsciously pumping his fingers to the meter of Kurosaki’s strokes, he decided it was good enough.</p><p> </p><p>At a word from Uryuu, he maneuvered himself behind and above the witch before carefully easing inside. That got a moan from each of them as they adjusted to the respective push and pull of pressure. His back was arched sharply, chest touching the bedding, and Kurosaki never got deeper than he could in that position. Uryuu’s hands clenched around the sleeping bag below him from the first thrust. His breath left in a rush because Kurosaki swiftly picked up the pace. Little wonder, since they had basically been in a constant state of foreplay from the moment they woke up.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu was acutely aware of the palms dragging across his skin; they felt about fifty degrees warmer than ambient temperature. It might have been a slight exaggeration, but the contrast of undead versus alive was most obvious in that regard. Kurosaki’s breathing was heavier, as well. He could feel every quick huff alongside the kisses being planted from the base of his neck to between his shoulder blades. The ex-vampire was making more sounds than usual, too, and Uryuu wondered if it felt better to him now that he had the complete roster of physiological factors at his disposal.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see you,” announced Kurosaki before pulling out. Uryuu obligingly moved to lie on his back and allowed his knees to be pushed up toward his chest. Sliding back in, he groaned and praised, “You feel so damn good right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, that answered his question. He would have laughed but Kurosaki chose that moment to start slamming into him with abandon. Uryuu’s eyes snapped shut and his mouth fell open on a ragged inhale that became an embarrassingly pleading call of his name. Kurosaki leaned down to kiss and suck his throat, throwing in a couple nips at random just for variety. He didn’t seem to mind the skate of Uryuu’s nails against his flesh as he began to lose all control.</p><p> </p><p>There was an odd vibration, like a loud sound wave just below audible frequency. It wasn’t unpleasant. Actually, it kind of lent potency to the pleasure rising in his bloodstream. But it kept growing and spreading, making his spine tingle and his toes curl. It spiked and Kurosaki cursed, hips faltering as though he was feeling the same inexplicable force thrumming around them. Uryuu wanted to ask but he couldn’t speak—could barely breathe past the impending break of that immense wave.</p><p> </p><p>The wave crashed, the tension cracked, and Uryuu <em>screamed</em>. He wasn’t the only one shouting out his ecstasy, either. Kurosaki’s face was buried in the crook of his neck, but even that didn’t disguise the amazement in his voice. This time they were both shaky and breathless in the aftermath, clinging to each other as if they’d just survived <em>catastrophe</em> rather than sex.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…” Uryuu whispered as his arms dropped to the floor at his sides, legs falling straight on their own. “That was…”</p><p> </p><p>“The hell <em>was</em> that?” he raised his head to blurt. “Have I been missing out as a vamp all this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we both have.”</p><p> </p><p>It was beginning to make sense. The reason Kurosaki felt different in imperceptible ways wasn’t solely due to his renewed humanity; it was also due to his renewed link to the Craft. Uryuu had read about a certain phenomenon in the journal of a late witch. In it she described what it was like to sleep with a male member of her coven and…suffice it to say they’d had an unusually enjoyable time together. One they had never formerly experienced with non-magical partners. Of course, he’d assumed it was pure embellishment but it seemed to be the likeliest explanation for what he and Kurosaki had just felt.</p><p> </p><p>Sluggishly scooting off Uryuu, he propped his head on a bent elbow and pried, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>He gazed at Kurosaki and weighed the risks of enlightening him. Although Uryuu still wasn’t totally confident about his condition, he figured if anything should trigger an episode it would’ve been that stellar orgasm. Aside from some natural fatigue, he seemed none the worse for wear. He also knew Kurosaki wasn’t liable to leave this subject alone until he understood what had happened between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Best guess? Magical resonance.”</p><p> </p><p>As anticipated, he showed Uryuu a baffled expression. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would hypothesize that it’s a case of energy reacting to energy, amplifying both strains,” he elaborated, shifting to face him. “You’re a witch, Ichigo. A very powerful one, at that.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki stared. Blinked. Then laughed. “What are you talking about, Uryuu? No way I’m a witch! Wouldn’t I have noticed if I was?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you should have. Both you and your brother must’ve had incredible potential even from a young age. However, I suspect your mother did something to hide your abilities from you, just as she hid hers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fess up: you’re messing with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.” When Kurosaki’s skepticism held firm, Uryuu fished a flimsy sheet of receipt paper from his bag and held it up. “Here, take this. Now, close your eyes and picture it in your mind’s eye.”</p><p> </p><p>Squinting at the sheet held between forefinger and thumb, he asked, “Why do you still have a lunch receipt from three weeks ago?” Before he could answer, Kurosaki gasped theatrically and exclaimed, “Is this <em>trash</em>? Did Ishida Uryuu have an actual piece of trash in his backpack!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you shut up and concentrate?” he snarked with a poke to his side for emphasis. “Imagine that paper bursting into flame, as clearly as you can. When you’re ready, say ‘ignite’.”</p><p> </p><p>Giving Uryuu a very dubious look, he nonetheless closed his eyes to do as instructed. After a handful of seconds, he grudgingly muttered the keyword. The receipt caught fire instantly and Ichigo’s eyes popped open to watch it curl and wither in a brief blaze of light. He let go of the corner he held and gaped as a modest dusting of ash sprinkled down.</p><p> </p><p>“You did that!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you’re seriously saying that I’m…?”</p><p> </p><p>“A witch, yes. As I’ve suspected ever since I saw your amulet.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is nuts.” Kurosaki touched his necklace, raising its pendant to peer at the gold shape as if seeing it for the first time. “And you said I’m powerful? As powerful as you?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu shook his head and asserted, “More.”</p><p> </p><p>“No kidding? Shit…” He thought that over for a moment before venturing, “Does this mean I can do that ‘recharging’ thing? Cast spells and stuff with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I definitely want,” stated Kurosaki, smiling at the prospect. “Can I read your grimoire?”</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed and replied, “As if you haven’t already.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, out of curiosity. But now I can actually <em>learn</em> from it.”</p><p> </p><p>An eyebrow twitched upward at that. It occurred to Uryuu that he would need to teach him the basics, at least, so he wouldn’t blow anything up by accident. The fact that Kurosaki wanted to learn, that he was <em>excited</em> about it generated a fizzy warmth in his chest. Not only had Uryuu gained a living boyfriend from last night’s ritual, but he could also share arguably the most important aspect of his identity with the witch Kurosaki had become.</p><p> </p><p>“You can read my grimoire whenever you like, Ichigo. I’ll teach you whatever you want to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu grinned around the gleeful kisses his promise earned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t made it home until late afternoon. After stopping at the grocery store, Uryuu had cooked and baked and brewed enough for over a week’s worth of meals. Kurosaki’s persnickety palate had adjusted rapidly. So much so that he’d gone into a thirty minute food coma on the couch while the chef had laughed himself silly at the overzealous ex-vampire’s expense. When he woke up, he had wrangled Uryuu into his arms and wouldn’t let go till they’d both been rendered naked and sweaty for the second time that day. Neither of them had been surprised to note that their outstanding morning interlude was no fluke.</p><p> </p><p>A couple hours later, Kurosaki stood at the kitchen sink—freshly showered and wearing nothing but boxers—dutifully putting a dent in the mountain of dishes their feast had dirtied. He suddenly set down the plate he’d been rinsing and turned to Uryuu, reading email at his desk.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I should go see my dad.”</p><p> </p><p>His swivel chair whined as he whirled to stare. “Your father is alive!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I mean he’s pretty old, like in his eighties, but still kickin’ as far as I know.” Drying his hands on a towel, Kurosaki walked over to prop against the edge of the desk and folded his arms over his chest. “I was thinking about what you said, about Mom hiding her heritage from all of us. What if Dad was in on it? What if he knows something—what if he knows <em>everything</em>? I’d really like to find out why it was so important to keep us in the dark about this witch business.”</p><p> </p><p>Considering that for a moment, Uryuu agreed, “It’s a good idea. He might be the only way you’ll ever solve the mystery. I’m sure he’ll also be glad to see at least one of his sons is alive and well. When was the last time you visited him?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki winced, confessing, “It’s been a while. As in, before the Change.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why so long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he was a little upset that his only living relatives weren’t technically living anymore and I didn’t exactly want Shirosaki around him with the way he was acting. So, between his grief and my distance, Dad decided to move south. All the way to Fukuoka prefecture.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Uryuu’s turn to wince because that was about a six hour ride via bullet train, meaning the trip would entail more than a day or two away from home. How pathetic was it that just the thought of Kurosaki being gone that long made him antsy?</p><p> </p><p>“You should go and catch up,” Uryuu advised in spite of the knot twisting in his stomach. “Stay for the week.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows rose as he dropped his arms and straightened. “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. He deserves to hear about your brother, too. Who better to tell him than his own son?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true.” Kurosaki gazed toward the window in deep thought, probably envisioning how that meeting would pan out. Finally, he turned to declare, “All right. I’ll go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Blue eyes sought the floor as he said it and the small sign of sadness was not overlooked. Kurosaki started to speak but missed his chance when Uryuu changed the subject. “I’d like to have Ryuuken examine your condition first. He may be a frigid bastard of a father but he’s a peerless physician and I want to be sure you’re as healthy as you appear.”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, he teased, “And I’m sure getting to tell him ‘I told you so’ will be a nice bonus.”</p><p> </p><p>“The notion hadn’t even crossed my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Kurosaki went to grab his phone and do a quick web search as he said, “We have to return his car in the morning anyway, right? I’ll reserve a seat on the train for tomorrow afternoon so he’ll have plenty of time to convince you I’m <em>fine</em>, Uryuu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Better safe than sorry,” he grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki bent over the back of his chair to kiss his cheek and say, “I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>An alarm on Uryuu’s phone went off. He tapped it silent and stood to cross the apartment, but Kurosaki intercepted him. Uryuu looked down at the arms winding around his middle, shivered at the lips grazing his neck, and smothered a sigh. If today was an accurate representation of Kurosaki’s enhanced sex drive, he would never make it through winter.</p><p> </p><p>“The cake…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to burn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mn.” He was only half listening, focused on tugging the collar of Uryuu’s shirt aside with his teeth. A hot kiss sucked into the uncovered curve made him tense and Kurosaki murmured, “I’m gonna miss hearing your heart go crazy every time I touch you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sealing his mouth over the pulse point, he hummed approvingly at the elevated meter he felt there. His hands started slipping under fabric and Uryuu didn’t subvert his sigh a second time.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurosaki—”</p><p> </p><p>“If you call me that one more time today,” he growled, giving Uryuu’s ear lobe a nip for emphasis, “I’ll make sure burnt cake is the last thing on your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you make me burn that cake, ‘Kurosaki’ is all I’ll ever call you again.”</p><p> </p><p>He twitched at Uryuu’s tone and made a short, unhappy sound before letting him go. Kurosaki followed him to the oven and leaned against the counter to watch while he sulked over the rejection. It didn’t happen often. Just being in the same room as him was great for Uryuu’s libido, but he drew the line at culinary disaster. Plus, this cake was special. It was Kurosaki’s very first ‘rebirthday’ cake and it wouldn’t do to set an ominous precedent by letting it get charred.</p><p> </p><p>Heat and the sumptuous smell of rich chocolate wafted out from the opened oven door. Uryuu took a testing whiff of the pastry as he moved it from rack to counter, tossing his mismatched mitts aside with an air of accomplishment. A toothpick was used to poke holes across the surface and a layer of chocolate frosting was slathered to melt over and into it. On top of that, he sprinkled dark cocoa powder and placed halved cherries in neat rows. By the time he glanced up to check, Kurosaki was hovering much closer in avid interest.</p><p> </p><p>“If that tastes as good as it smells,” he reverently began, “Then you need to open your own bakery.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu smirked and said, “Sounds like a fun side-venture.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can totally picture you switching from tweaking viruses in a lab one day to mixing dough in a shop the next.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could be the mascot, and we’d be best known for our ‘Ichigo’ shortcake.” Snickering at Kurosaki’s perturbed expression, he gestured to the cake and told him, “I would’ve put candles on it but I couldn’t decide whether to use twenty-five or fifty-six.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who told you—”</p><p> </p><p>“Kuchiki-san. She told me a lot more than your birth date and the date she Changed you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realize you two had become so close.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the hint of harmless jealousy underlying his words, Uryuu pulled a knife from the drawer but paused before slicing into the cake. “You weren’t expecting me to sing or anything like that, were you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki laughed and mercifully shook his head. His shoulders relaxed by grace of avoided embarrassment as he cut and plated two pieces for them. Uryuu pushed his fork into the corner, raised it to mouth-level, and stared at the bite perched on its tines. His eyes flicked to Kurosaki, then back to the warm morsel with its red garnish. A ridiculous idea popped into his brain, spontaneously eliciting a blush. He almost wanted—</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend moved in to steal the bite straight from Uryuu’s fork. Kurosaki shut his eyes and softly moaned. “That is fucking <em>amazing</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Blush darkening, Uryuu stammered, “H-how did you…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I know you,” was the simple answer. “And ‘cause I kinda wanted to feed you a piece, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki held up his fork in offering and grinned when the bite was taken with only slight hesitation. He was right: the cake was fucking amazing. Uryuu didn’t have long to appreciate it, however, as hands cupped the sides of his face to hold him steady for a deep kiss. The taste of chocolate and Kurosaki blended so deliciously on his tongue that he pushed his dish clattering to the counter without a second thought.</p><p> </p><p>And really, with a treat that sweet one bite was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Take a deep breath…again…and one more time.”</p><p> </p><p>Fiddling with a decorative abacus on his father’s desk, Uryuu was compelled to follow the calming instructions as he waited to hear the nerve-racking examination’s result. He really didn’t have to wait long. Ten minutes at most, because Ryuuken was as efficient as he was emotionless and his patient was being considerately cooperative. At least he was relatively certain Kurosaki was being obedient for the sake of his worried boyfriend, and not due to his recently discovered doctor-kink.</p><p> </p><p>Though he could’ve been wrong, Uryuu decided when the dork shot him a wink over his father’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuuken set the stethoscope on his desk and before he could turn all the way around, Uryuu prompted, “Well? How is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kurosaki-kun is human and in perfect health.” Giving his son a critical look, he continued, “As I suspect you already knew.”</p><p> </p><p>He was too relieved to be annoyed by the disdainful tone. “Thank goodness.”</p><p> </p><p>“See? Told you I was fine.” Kurosaki came over to rub his arm and kiss his temple. “Will you relax now? Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Impossible. Uryuu wouldn’t be able to relax until he got a chance to analyze the blood sample he’d drawn earlier that morning. Maybe not even then. But Kurosaki didn’t need to know that.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I’m relaxed.” Taking his hand, Uryuu led them toward the exit as he artfully changed the subject, “Let’s go or you’ll miss your train.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is something I would like to discuss before you go,” interjected Ryuuken, lowering into his desk chair to type on a tablet. He smoothed his tie more out of habit than because it was actually rumpled. Uryuu had always associated the gesture with his father’s trademark elitist attitude and it made him frown every time he saw it.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have time for—”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, why don’t you stay and I’ll just go by myself? The station’s on the other side of town from the university anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Kurosaki smiled and said, “Yeah, I’ll manage. Besides, your dad agreed to be late to work for us. Least we can do is let him talk.”</p><p> </p><p>He was right, of course, but that didn’t mean Uryuu was happy about it. “I guess so.”</p><p> </p><p>His smile widened at the sullen murmur. Kurosaki pulled him into a crushing hug, whispering, “I’m gonna miss you so much, Uryuu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me, too.” Since it would’ve killed him not to, he reminded, “I love you, Ichigo.”</p><p> </p><p>The hug was abandoned in favor of kisses—lots of them, brief but sweet—and Uryuu might have felt self-conscious for staging their sappy farewell in his father’s study except he realized he really didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“Me, too,” Kurosaki replied once he’d reached his quota of goodbye kisses. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to come with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I tried to take another week off school, I think Ise-sensei would lock me in the lab until I ‘came to my senses’. She’s already emailed me twice this morning…I get the feeling I’ll be chained to my microscope all week whether I like it or not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” he wryly joked. “See you in a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>They exchanged one more kiss and reluctantly separated. Uryuu watched him go, doing his best to ignore the broadening pit in his stomach. He took a moment to stash his emotions away and went to sit in one of the chairs across from Ryuuken’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead and say it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say what?” his father asked, setting the tablet aside and steepling his fingers. Another habit that Uryuu found inexplicably grating.</p><p> </p><p>“That you still don’t approve of our relationship and I should find a nice woman to have children with instead. Isn’t that what you’re thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>Eyebrow arched, he denied, “Not at all. Although I admit I have thought along those lines in the past, you’ve made it obnoxiously clear how you feel about that boy.”</p><p> </p><p>His gaze slid from Ryuuken’s in mild discomfiture. So he <em>had</em> been observing their mini-drama. It didn’t change anything.</p><p> </p><p>“If not for a lecture, then why detain me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Show me the notes for your ritual.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu’s eyes widened at that. The retired witch wanted to study his son’s spellwork? He never thought he’d see the day. Even asking about the accomplishment was a form of acknowledgment in itself. Ryuuken held out his hand and he passed over his phone after opening the relevant document in a notebook app. The whole ritual was outlined in detail, as well as the notes he’d made about its execution the next day. Everything was there, from the wording he’d used to the spirits who had helped to the revelation about Kurosaki’s power. Ryuuken had surely noticed the instant they’d stepped foot on the estate but he had yet to comment on the fact that his formerly vampiric boyfriend was currently a witch.</p><p> </p><p>Jittery energy settled into him as he awaited the final verdict. No matter how many times Uryuu told himself his father’s opinions were irrelevant, part of him would always care. Part of him would always hope for praise while expecting disapproval. He absolutely despised that part of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“It may not be my best work but—”</p><p> </p><p>“It certainly isn’t. I could point out a dozen places where a small change would have significantly lowered the cost of casting. The incantation is prosaic and meandering. Your choice of stones is questionable at best. It seems you forgot to properly reinforce your circle if so many spirits could pass through by verbal invitation alone. I would say you were lucky to survive but something like this goes well beyond luck. The fact that both of you are alive today is a miracle, and I do not use the term lightly.”</p><p> </p><p>Hands tightened around armrests as Uryuu scowled at the floor. The worst part was he couldn’t muster a word in his own defense when everything his father said was true. He had been desperate, ill-prepared, and over-confident. Any sane witch would never dream of attempting such an ambitious spell, for good reason. Kurosaki’s resurrection <em>was</em> a miracle and that was precisely what made him so nervous it might not stick.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s done is done,” he muttered at length, “So, I don’t see the point in—”</p><p> </p><p>“You should have let me proof your ritual first, Uryuu.” Again, shock stole his response. Anticipating his thoughts, Ryuuken demanded, “Do you think me so callous that I would choose losing my only child over lending aid?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was under the impression my wellbeing was fairly low on your list of priorities.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your wellbeing is my only priority!”</p><p> </p><p>It came out sharp and fast like a reflex. Ryuuken averted his gaze, eyes narrowing in what could only be some degree of regret for the slip. Far be it for an esteemed businessman like him to imply a scrap of familial affection! It probably didn’t help that Uryuu was rendered mute with incredulity in its wake. The better part of a minute passed before he found his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“If…if that’s all you wanted to discuss, I should head to campus and I’m sure they’re waiting for you at the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is something else,” he announced with a weary sigh as he returned Uryuu’s phone. “In light of Kurosaki-kun’s change of status, I would strongly suggest a Handfasting ceremony.”</p><p> </p><p>“What!?”</p><p> </p><p>That was easily the biggest shock of all. What Ryuuken had just suggested was basically the witch version of <em>marriage</em>. It was different in a lot of ways—not necessarily permanent, for one—but the overall concept was comparable. For his traditionalist father to not only condone but openly recommend Handfasting with another man was too much for Uryuu’s beleaguered brain to process. He was seriously beginning to suspect the person sitting across from him was secretly a shapeshifter. The feeling was only intensified by what Ryuuken said next.</p><p> </p><p>“No one can refute the bond between you two. The way you look at each other…” He trailed off for a moment and quietly continued, “I haven’t seen that look since your mother was still with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu was officially full-up on paternal revelations for the day. He knew something very strange had to be going on; Ryuuken <em>never</em> mentioned her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you saying these things?”</p><p> </p><p>Was it because of Kurosaki’s power? Admittedly, the strength of his link to the Craft was awe-inspiring but Uryuu would’ve figured someone who had long since cut ties with his own magical heritage wouldn’t deem that quality terribly important.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” he dismissed with a wave of his hand. “Just know that I will be available to preside over the ceremony if you decide to have it. That is all.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonders never ceased. He stood, staring at Ryuuken, and scrounged for some sort of reply. When nothing came to him, Uryuu gave up and turned to leave. On the way out of the estate, he paused in a hall leading to the foyer. There was a framed portrait of Kanae hanging there. He took a moment to speculate over what she would’ve thought about everything that had happened in the past four months. What sage advice would Souken have given his grandson?</p><p> </p><p>Not for the first time, Uryuu wished contacting the dead was as simple as dialing a phone number.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was raining again. Third day in a row.</p><p> </p><p>It was like the weather patterns were keeping tabs on Uryuu’s mood, mocking his sullen thoughts with a cruel barrage of cold wind and colder rain. To his credit, he was trying. He’d thrown himself into catching up on his thesis. Even Ise-sensei had stopped giving him the evil eye partway through his very first day back after witnessing his dedication and focus hard at work. Uryuu hadn’t applied himself quite so intensely since freshman year, when he’d had no firm grasp of the expectations nor how difficult it would be to exceed them.</p><p> </p><p>For three days he spent nearly every waking moment in the lab or the library, a series of storms ironically reflecting hidden heartache all the while. It was still pathetic how much he missed Kurosaki. It had never stopped being pathetic but he couldn’t force the feeling away like he forced himself to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>On the night of the third day, not even halfway through what was shaping up to be the longest week of his life, Uryuu sat at a somewhat secluded table in the university cafeteria pouring over the results of Kurosaki’s blood work. Again. Because when he wasn’t being a diligent grad student making up for recent scholastic negligence, he was being a vigilant boyfriend making sure he hadn’t missed anything. Double-checking the results six ways from Sunday, he had made layer upon layer of notes in the margins. He’d even sketched a graph or two, free-hand. All analysis indicated that the ex-vampire was a perfectly normal human…with one exception.</p><p> </p><p>Technically, Kurosaki was still infected with the virus.</p><p> </p><p>It was inert, harmless, but present in every single red blood cell. Uryuu would’ve needed a fresh sample from another vampire to be sure, but he suspected the residual strains of invading RNA rendered the host immune to re-infection. In other words, Kurosaki could never be Changed a second time. Which was good news, he supposed. It meant no one could undo the effects of Uryuu’s spell. It also meant eternity was officially off the table, if Kurosaki were ever inclined to change his mind on the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu combed fingers through his hair and sighed. He was thinking himself in circles again, which was never helpful.</p><p> </p><p>No sooner had he finished tucking the test results into a folder and out of sight than someone called his name. This close to closing time there weren’t many people loitering in the cafeteria, so there was no mistaking the moniker. He glanced up to spot Ise-sensei approaching from across the capacious room. She held a cup of yogurt complete with plastic spoon in one hand, her brown leather satchel by its worn handle in the other. Uryuu courteously stood and gestured for her to join him, resuming his seat as she took the one across from him.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you went home for the day,” said his favorite professor. At a glimpse of the nearest window, she amended, “Well, I guess it’s already night now. Were you planning on returning to the lab after dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just for a little while,” he admitted with an adjustment of his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Studying him for a beat, Ise-sensei frowned lightly. “You look worn out as it is. Have you been getting enough sleep, Ishida-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>His gaze settled on a thin crack in the tabletop as he honestly mumbled, “Enough to keep me functional.”</p><p> </p><p>The soft sounds of her yogurt package being opened didn’t distract him from the way she kept watching, evaluating. She took a spoonful, swallowed, and asked, “Does it have anything to do with the fact that Kurosaki-kun hasn’t been tagging along with you to campus lately?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu cringed. Even hearing the name aloud made his heart squeeze mournfully. It didn’t help that they hadn’t spoken once since Kurosaki left, except for a text sent to assure he’d arrived safely at the Fukuoka train station. Resisting the compulsion to call him was a daily—sometimes hourly—struggle but Uryuu didn’t want to intrude on precious family time. Kurosaki had a week to get his father up to speed on events of the past thirty years; the last thing he needed was a clingy lover leeching attention better allocated elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>So, Uryuu hadn’t called—<em>wouldn’t</em> call him because it was selfish and pitiful and intolerable how dependent he had become on Kurosaki’s presence for his personal happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“He went to visit family for the week.”</p><p> </p><p>“A whole week, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mn.”</p><p> </p><p>Ise-sensei’s expression transitioned from curious to perceptive as she made slow progress on her snack. Uryuu sipped his bottled tea and tried to project an air of tranquility he was incapable of feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“When will he be back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Saturday…or maybe Sunday. Although I wouldn’t be surprised if he decides to stay longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows rose a fraction. “But isn’t this Friday—”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t know. I never told him. It doesn’t matter, anyway. I’m used to being alone.”</p><p> </p><p>The subtle waver in his voice wasn’t convincing either of them. Uryuu finished his tea and sent silent thanks her way for not pushing it. Instead, Ise-sensei nodded and let the topic drop. Sort of.</p><p> </p><p>“You two are getting pretty serious, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Color tinted the tops of his cheeks and he nervously tucked his hair behind an ear. “Is it really that obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>“All the kissing might have given it away.” She giggled at his evident discomfiture. “Then there was last week’s honeymoon…”</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“No judgments,” the older woman assured, a hand raised to placate. “I can tell you’re working hard to make up for the break. Besides, you’re the only student I’ve ever had who requested to study through the whole summer. If anyone deserves a few days off to relax, it’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>The irony was, of course, that Uryuu hadn’t actually gotten to relax. Aside from the day after the ritual, anyway. Even then there hadn’t been much ‘relaxing’ going on in his apartment until well after sun down. Thinking of that day reminded him of all the food he’d made for Kurosaki’s rebirthday and how some of it was bound to spoil before the weekend. Uryuu couldn’t eat it all by himself. Especially when he’d been spending as little time in his apartment as possible. Everything in it only highlighted what was missing.</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t happen again,” he murmured at length.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Ishida-kun.” Her hand settled comfortingly over his. “My point is I can see how close you’ve become with Kurosaki-kun and I know how tough it is to be apart from the person you love.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes sought hers on the final word. She smiled and he swallowed uncertainly. Ordinarily, Uryuu wasn’t the type to confide in others and whine about his problems but he trusted Ise-sensei. He also knew she wasn’t spouting empty platitudes because her husband often had to go away on business trips for weeks or even months at a time. If anyone knew how challenging long-distance arrangements could be, it was her.</p><p> </p><p>“I do love him. Too much. So much it feels like I can’t breathe when he isn’t around and I…” Hesitating to vocalize the emotions he was ashamed of, Uryuu drew strength from the way she gripped his hand tighter in encouragement. “I’ve never felt like this before. I hate it, this pervasive sense of vulnerability. This lack of control.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to miss him so much I can’t even sleep in my empty bed. I don’t want to think of him a hundred times a day and wonder if he’s thinking of me, too. More than anything, I don’t want him to know I’m suffering. I don’t want him to ever think he has to stay close just so I won’t go insane left on my own. I don’t want him to see how much I <em>need him</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>His professor made a quiet noise in her throat and suddenly stood to pull him into a hug. He had no choice but to hug her back. It had been many, many years since the last time Kanae held him like this but he remembered it vividly. Ise-sensei exuded comfort the way only a mother could, despite never having children of her own. The abraded, aching pieces inside him were instantly soothed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it hurts,” she gently told him, “But what you should have already realized is you’re not the only one pining, silly boy. You know the hollow feeling in your stomach that won’t go away? I promise Kurosaki-kun has one just like it. So, you need to go home and call him right away. It will make you both feel much better.”</p><p> </p><p>“But he’s—”</p><p> </p><p>Withdrawing from the embrace, Ise-sensei held him at arm’s length and sternly said, “No excuses, young man. You will call your boyfriend and you will tell him all about how you can’t wait to see him again. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu gulped at her serious tone and replied, “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” She touched a palm to his cheek and showed him a kind smile. “Be sure to invite me, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Invite you to what?”</p><p> </p><p>The smile widened as she answered, “To the wedding, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Ise-sensei left him with that, grabbing her bag and tossing her trash on the way out. He blinked dumbly in her wake, wondering why it seemed as if everyone in his life had decided he should marry Kurosaki before the notion had even occurred to him. It wasn’t like Uryuu was opposed to the idea, though. Maybe in a year or two, if they still felt the same…</p><p> </p><p>Ah, but he was getting way ahead of himself again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The walk home from campus that night was spent ruminating on Ise-sensei’s insightful counsel. Uryuu had almost convinced himself to go ahead and call Kurosaki when he got back. Nothing elaborate. A short conversation would do. Just enough to hear his voice and confirm that everything was going well. All he needed was a few minutes to hold him over until the weekend. He could handle that much, right?</p><p> </p><p>His stream of thought tapered to a trickle as the unmistakable sound of someone’s scream pealed through the city streets. It came from behind and above. Uryuu stopped, swerved, and looked up into the gaping window casing of a nearby building under construction. There was only darkness and silence for a long moment. Then a flash of color, a ripple of movement, and a shriek of terror from somewhere on the third floor. Although it had finally stopped raining, there were still plenty of black clouds hovering above to blot out the moon entirely and he couldn’t be sure of what he saw from that distance. All he knew was the voice belonged to a woman. He was running before he decided to go.</p><p> </p><p>The street-facing double doors were locked and barred but a side entrance from the alley was open. A chain that had kept it secured sat clipped on the ground off to the side. Uryuu pulled the door open and rushed inside, whipping out his phone to use as a flashlight in the gloom. There was no furniture housed within, only construction materials and some handheld machinery. He found the stairs readily enough and began climbing. Halfway up the second flight, another scream rang out. The pitch was redolent of agony. Gooseflesh rose alongside his heart rate and Uryuu quickened the pace with a burst of uneasy energy. He would much rather interrupt a crime in progress than witness a second murder in his lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>Yet another gut-wrenching cry led him to a room at the far end of the third floor. Passing steel-reinforced concrete columns at a sprint, he thought the barren space seemed more like an empty parking level than a law firm to-be. It also seemed like a strange place to commit deliberate acts of violence, but what did he know? Maybe the privacy of an off-hours construction site was preferable to the public alley where he and Kurosaki had done their misdeed.</p><p> </p><p>It occurred to Uryuu, as he barreled through the final door into unknown mayhem, that he probably should have called the police before rushing in to save a potential damsel in distress all by himself. Kurosaki would certainly not approve of the impulse but it was too late to turn back when he was already in the midst of malefactors.</p><p> </p><p>There was a flare of light and he skidded to a stop in shock because someone was burning alive by the pane-less window. The same woman he’d heard all the way up started wailing and flailing as her body became a living torch. Uryuu doused her with a gesture and a word, feeling the power leave him to heed his urgent intent. The sound of a body collapsing punctuated the cessation of screams. Vision vanished with the flames. He swept his phone out in a broad arc to search for the silhouettes he’d spotted on the periphery. His eyes widened to see a man looming right beside him, teeth bared to showcase inhuman canines.</p><p> </p><p>His phone was knocked from a loose grip by the recoil as he hit the floor hard. He heard the crack of glass but a dim glow of white light still illuminated a small sphere around him. A hand gripped his arm painfully, pulling him partway up to expose his neck. He knew what was coming next. There was a short snarl, the blur of black hair in motion, and the unwelcome heat of breath on his skin. Uryuu snatched a familiar bundle from his pocket and slapped it to the center of his attacker’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aaaaaaaugh</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>The volume of the vampire’s screech advertised his anguish as he began sizzling and melting from the inside out like he’d been injected with sulfuric acid. Call him overcautious, but Uryuu still had a habit of carrying his anti-vamp charm with him at night. Why waste energy fueling his bracelet’s protective charm if he could use one that was already powered up and ready to go? Still, he felt compelled to curb the enchantment before it could cause fatal damage.</p><p> </p><p>Scrabbling backward from the writhing vampire, he scooped up his lost cell and maneuvered to keep his back to a column while searching for the source of a scuffle audible in the adjacent corner. His brow scrunched in bewilderment to witness a dark-skinned woman in hand-to-hand combat with a man easily twice her weight. It looked like she was winning, too. Uryuu wasn’t sure what to do or who to help. There was so much going on and nothing made sense except vampires were likely to blame. He watched indecisively for no more than thirty seconds. Then it was over—whatever <em>it</em> was—because the woman nimbly leapt up to roundhouse kick the man in his temple, sending him sailing through two layers of drywall into the room next door.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced straight at Uryuu and said, “Behind you.”</p><p> </p><p>The still-smoking figure of the formerly burning woman was looming on the other side of his column at alarming proximity when he turned to check. Teeth poised as weapons shone like polished pearls in her soot-streaked face. Instinct kicked in and she went flying backward at a thought instilled with power. She slammed into the far wall, fell to the floor, and did not rise again.</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps switched his attention back to the purple-haired martial artist. Uryuu stiffened to see her approaching but she paused several meters away to appraise him with a critical eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” he asked when she didn’t volunteer any information. “What were you doing here with these…”</p><p> </p><p>“Vampires? Long story. What do you say we get out of here first, yeah? Before the reinforcements arrive.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-reinforcements?”</p><p> </p><p>Flashing a mischievous smirk, she nodded toward the exit before leading the way out. Gaze sweeping the scene, Uryuu figured it really didn’t benefit them to stand around chatting in the aftermath anyway.</p><p> </p><p>In the alley outside, the mystery woman stood with arms folded and feet planted shoulder-width apart. It was an intimidating stance but Uryuu got the feeling she wasn’t doing it on purpose. The way she walked and fought, it wasn’t a stretch to assume she was some kind of warrior. Even the way she talked implied confidence borne of innate strength and ability. She sort of reminded him of Kurosaki, only more aggressive.</p><p> </p><p>“The name’s Yoruichi,” she introduced with a sharp smile. “Thanks for the rescue.”</p><p> </p><p>Though he doubted that was the case, he politely returned, “Ishida Uryuu. Are you hurt, Yoruichi-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I bet you could fix me right up, couldn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do have some medical training.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I meant. I saw what you did in there, Ishida-kun. No point in denying it. Don’t worry, you’re not the first witch I’ve met.” He couldn’t hide the surprise her admission evoked. Yoruichi tilted her head thoughtfully and added, “You might be the most powerful witch I’ve met, though. Especially for your age.”</p><p> </p><p>An eyebrow arched as he wondered what she’d make of Kurosaki. “I know enough to get out of most tough situations.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hah! Modesty, huh? Cute. There’s a name for people like you where I come from: <em>battlemage</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu snorted at the archaic label he’d heard his grandfather use once or twice. There was no such thing as a true battlemage anymore, he knew, just like there were no real covens or magical councils. Even if there were, he wasn’t one of them. Shaking his head, he turned off his malfunctioning phone and pocketed it before addressing her.</p><p> </p><p>“You mentioned reinforcements. I’m assuming you’re the vampires’ target?”</p><p> </p><p>“Catch on quick, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re in danger, I could—”</p><p> </p><p>“Modest, powerful, <em>and</em> brave? Better watch it, Ishida-kun, or I might just follow you home.” Unused to such forward behavior, he shifted awkwardly and failed to rally a diplomatic response. Yoruichi lowered crossed arms and stepped a little closer. “I appreciate the offer, but I’ve got it from here.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least let me walk you home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I won’t say no to that,” she agreed, amber eyes dragging over his form. “This way.”</p><p> </p><p>They set off in the direction she indicated. Uryuu tried to be considerate and keep his questions to himself but he was immensely curious. If Yoruichi wasn’t one of the undead, what was she doing with three of them in an empty building? Why was it the female vampire who had been screaming instead of her? How did she know so much about witches? Foremost of all, why did she seem totally unfazed by the entire event?</p><p> </p><p>“Yoruichi-san, would you mind answering a question?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just one?” She laughed and gave him a wink. “No need to be so formal. I’m not easily offended!”</p><p> </p><p>That much he could believe. Uryuu watched her expression carefully as he asked, “Why are the vampires interested in you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hearing a story like mine could get you into trouble. Sure you wanna know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“In that case…” Reaching into a pocket, she handed him a business card and invited, “Meet me for lunch tomorrow. Let my secretary know when you’re available.”</p><p> </p><p>“Secretary?” Uryuu read the card and gaped at the embossed gold header against a glossy black background. “Shihouin? You work at one of the most prestigious law firms in the city?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I run the place. If you ever need a reliable attorney, give us a call!”</p><p> </p><p>At a loss for eloquent response, he settled for a vague hum of acknowledgment instead. Yoruichi didn’t look like she belonged in an office as much as a dojo, but he could picture her making one hell of an effective litigator.</p><p> </p><p>They traveled in polite silence for several blocks. The longer he thought about it, the stranger Yoruichi’s situation seemed. Despite resigning himself to wait for the answers, Uryuu’s brain kept coming up with new questions. He was seconds away from cracking and asking a few of them when he heard a rustling noise in the alley they had just passed. It could have been nothing but experience suggested it probably wasn’t. He halted on the sidewalk to listen. Yoruichi turned and started to speak but changed her mind when the patter of footsteps announced another presence nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait here,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded once and watched him stealthily approach the alleyway. At the far end were a group of people dressed primarily in dark shades and headed their way. There were five in view, potentially others elsewhere. Not good. His grim countenance must have communicated the danger because Yoruichi frowned when he returned.</p><p> </p><p>“More vamps?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably,” Uryuu gravely agreed, “But I know how we can rid of them. Come on, this way.”</p><p> </p><p>They ran. He hoped he was wrong and they wouldn’t be followed, but the sound of urgent voices and rushed steps proved him right. Three blocks down and one street over, he crouched in the shadow of a Dumpster and waved at Yoruichi to join him. She did, but not without a doubtful slant to her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiding won’t really work on vamps, Ishida-kun. They can smell a witch halfway across town.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why we have to wait here and let them come to us.”</p><p> </p><p>Clearly unconvinced, she chose to trust him nonetheless. They waited. Less than a minute later two of their pursuers walked into view ahead and scented the air. The way the pair locked on to Uryuu’s position from a single whiff confirmed they were vampires. Not particularly intelligent ones, it would seem, since they ambled straight into his trap.</p><p> </p><p>A pale blue flash lit their surroundings like a cold dawn. The vampires yelled in shock and pain as they fell to the oily concrete, convulsing from electric energy coursing through their bodies. The seizures ceased after a moment but they did not recover. Thanks to one of the charms Uryuu had made a few weeks ago to capture Shirosaki and never bothered to retrieve, they would be out for hours. All he had to do was lure their comrades into the proximity of other charms left scattered around the area. Then he and Yoruichi would have plenty of time to get scarce before any of them began to wake.</p><p> </p><p>“We should finish them off,” she proposed when Uryuu made to leave them behind. “They’ll kill you if they catch your scent again.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a valid point but he wasn’t on-board with the idea of executing anyone when he didn’t even have a firm grasp of the circumstances in which he found himself embroiled. Alive or undead, he wasn’t partial to deciding a stranger’s fate so readily.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the concern, Yoruichi-san, but I’ll take that chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Suit yourself. I’ll follow your lead.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu guided them toward the next nearest trap. They made good time and covered a lot of ground but prey could not outpace predator, as it turned out. Rounding a corner, Yoruichi grunted and doubled over as a strong kick connected with her midriff. Uryuu didn’t have time to act in her defense when he was preoccupied with the arm that suddenly hooked around his throat and squeezed. The vampire who had him in a choke hold made a puzzled noise as Souken’s bracelet mirrored the discomfort of victim to attacker. Uryuu jabbed his elbow into the taller man’s side as hard as he could, winning just enough slack to slip free. Two seconds later, the vampire was lobbed against a sturdy wall with sufficient force to knock him unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>There was no time to celebrate the victory, however, since he was immediately tackled by yet another member of the cantankerous team. The impact sent his glasses skittering across cement but he didn’t need them to see the woman’s mouth part on a snarl, fangs aiming for his neck. Panting from stress and growing fatigue, he braced an arm against her collar bone to buy a break for strategy. Uryuu was already feeling drained. He didn’t want to risk using up all his magic when he couldn’t anticipate what else he might face before the assault was through. There had to be a better way to beat her without having to sling her against a solid surface!</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t help that he was starting to get annoyed. Or maybe it did. <em>Remind me never to get on your bad side</em>, he remembered Kurosaki saying one auspicious night. Uryuu smiled. Reciting the same spell he’d used on Ryuuken’s gate intercom, he concentrated a relatively small amount of crackling power into his palm. The vampire stopped chomping at him when she noticed the flickering glow but it was too late. Uryuu clapped his hand to her forehead and watched her eyes roll back, frame quaking from the high voltage current disrupting her nervous system. She collapsed with a short groan.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a long breath to revive flagging stamina, he pushed her limp form off and sat up to check on Yoruichi. He sought her silhouette but details eluded him until he found his glasses and slipped them on. Based on her earlier performance, Uryuu half-expected her to have trounced the enemy on her own merit. So, it came as an unpleasant surprise to see her pressed against a wall with fangs embedded in her neck and eyes sliding shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire gorging on her blood like a gluttonous tick let up long enough to shoot an assessing glance the witch’s way. Apparently, he deemed Uryuu a negligible threat as he blithely went right back to his meal. Yoruichi gave a weak moan and her head lolled to the side. Uryuu knew that expression well. No normal human could hope to fend off the effects of a vampire’s Gift, no matter how fit or fearless a fighter they were.</p><p> </p><p>He got up and marched over to the moron who had elected to ignore the angry witch responsible for taking out six of his buddies in the span of an hour. Uryuu primed his palm with the same spell and smartly chopped the vampire at the base of his skull. The man shouted, shook, and slumped toward the ground. So did Yoruichi, but he caught her before she fell.</p><p> </p><p>“I-Ishida-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m here. I believe we’re safe now but you’ve lost a lot of blood. I have something that will help at my apartment and it’s close by…” Uryuu paused before courteously adding, “But I understand if you prefer the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoruichi shook her head. “I’d pick a witch over a quack any day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well. Can you walk?”</p><p> </p><p>She thought about it for a second and shook her head again. He figured as much. Rotating to crouch with his back to her, Uryuu indicated for her to climb on. After a brief hesitation, she did.</p><p> </p><p>“No offense,” said Yoruichi as he rose and started walking, “But you’re stronger than you look.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it leads enemies to underestimate me, I won’t complain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t argue with that.”</p><p> </p><p>He heard the smile in her voice and felt it reflected on his face. It was nice to help someone through a situation similar to what he’d suffered at the hands of a heartless vampire.</p><p> </p><p>They made it to his apartment without further incident. Uryuu shared some of his blood tonic and herbal salve. Soon, Yoruichi was in fine form again and—aside from some scrapes and bruises—they were none the worse for wear. They sat on his sofa together once the first aid was done, grateful for making it through the grueling ordeal intact. Uryuu was still struggling with the impulse to ask a hundred questions but he was considerate enough to realize she must have been exhausted by then.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you’re eager to make it home,” he began when the quiet became oppressive. “Let me call you a cab.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling his phone from a pocket, one glimpse of the fractured screen reminded him of its tragic accident in the unfinished building. It refused to turn back on when he tried the power button. Uryuu sighed and set it on the table, deciding to worry about it in the morning. He raised his head to ask Yoruichi if she was carrying her cell, but he balked to see her leaning close and wearing a sultry smirk. Her fingers settled lightly just above his knee, slowly trailing upward.</p><p> </p><p>“You were my hero tonight, Ishida-kun. Are you sure there’s no way I can…” Her hand curved over his inner thigh with a suggestive squeeze as she murmured the last two words. “Repay you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? N-no, Yoruichi-san!” He caught her wrist to arrest its northbound progress and scooted away for good measure. “Thank you, but that’s not necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>Her smirk widened to a wicked leer as she teased, “So shy! Never been with a woman before?”</p><p> </p><p>Fun fact: he actually had. One of the three relationships prior to Kurosaki had been with a young woman. Technically that made him bisexual, he supposed, but classifying his preferences had never really been a key concern. Although Uryuu did find Yoruichi to be quite attractive, there was no force in the universe that could persuade him to cheat on the love of his life.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a boyfriend,” he bluntly admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see!” Her grin grew to Cheshire proportions but at least she quit trying to feel him up. “I would say he could join us but you strike me as a very loyal type of man. Such a shame…Well, I guess that’s my cue to leave. Are we still on for a friendly lunch tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Mild fright aside, Uryuu couldn’t help returning her smile. “Yes, I would like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Least I can do is treat you to a meal for saving my life!”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone would’ve done the same,” he asserted, fiddling with the alignment of his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Yoruichi shook her head and candidly told him, “I haven’t even met him yet and I’m already jealous of your boyfriend.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The restaurant was one he’d never been to before. Uryuu wasn’t in the habit of eating out when it was much cheaper to cook at home, but even if he frequented local eateries this one wouldn’t have made his list. Just by walking inside he could tell the food there was beyond his budget. At eleven in the morning, the place was dimly lit and conservatively quiet. High-class orchestral music played low on recessed speakers—‘Devil’s Trill Sonata’ by Tartini, if memory served—to the understated accompaniment of fine silverware, expensive china, and spotless crystal clinking at intervals. The color scheme was distinctly sensual in deep reds, charcoal greys, rich browns, and accents of warm bronze. A team of tuxedo-clad servers gracefully swept around the room like a well-coordinated ballet troupe. One of them took his coat and scarf at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Approaching the hostess somewhat nervously, Uryuu half-expected to be tossed out based on the state of his attire. It was fine for lab work but downright insulting to such an esteemed establishment as theirs. He gave his name and referenced Yoruichi’s for good measure. The hostess smiled and led him to the very back of the restaurant, where a few cloisters were set up as private dining rooms. A scarlet curtain was pulled aside and the hostess gestured for him to enter through the ornate archway. Inside was a plush semi-circular booth ensconcing a round table, at which sat Yoruichi rather casually with arms draped atop the back rest and a bored look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ishida-kun, welcome,” she jovially greeted as he joined her. “Right on time! Glad you could make it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for inviting me,” Uryuu returned, trying not to notice the amount of cleavage her violet blouse didn’t manage to cover as she passed him a menu.</p><p> </p><p>“Order whatever you like. Don’t hold back!”</p><p> </p><p>The words were reinforced by a stern expression and he figured Yoruichi already had a firm grasp of his personality if she could guess he’d choose a plain entrée out of politeness. Yet, the truth was Uryuu didn’t care about his meal as much as her story. He skimmed the menu and picked something almost at random when the server came to take their orders. Curiosity was scratching at the back of his mind like a restless pet trapped in the bathroom but he didn’t want to come across as rude by jumping into it right off the bat. It was better to start with niceties and work up to the main topic naturally.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how long has it been since you started your own law firm?”</p><p> </p><p>“The credit for that belongs to my father,” she shared, pulling a bent leg up onto the seat to face him fully. “I’ve been running the show for about ten years, though. Actually, I was working out of the U.K. until fairly recently. My little brother watches over things here whenever I’m gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“What brought you back to Japan?”</p><p> </p><p>“You.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu spluttered around the sip of water he just took and gaped at her in confusion. “Me? Have we met before?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly, no.” Yoruichi studied him for a moment and ventured, “You don’t even realize it, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Realize what?”</p><p> </p><p>“When I said you were one of the most powerful witches I’ve ever met, I meant it. Ability like yours is very rare, Ishida-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of Kurosaki again, he glanced aside and murmured, “Not as rare as you’d think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you last Saturday at around midnight?” His eyes flared and his spine stiffened. Yoruichi smirked. “Whatever spell you cast on Samhain, it was strong enough to create ripples in the Underworld itself. I felt it halfway around the planet and knew I had to meet the witch who could pull something like that off.”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>felt</em> <em>it</em>? I…I didn’t know that was possible.” Uryuu’s gaze dropped to the black lacquered tabletop as he processed that information. He glanced up at Yoruichi to ask, “But how did you—”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see your phone for a second?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Uh, yes, I suppose.” He pulled it out and handed it over, adding, “It’s still broken, though. I haven’t had a chance to get it replaced.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.” She held it in her palm between them, shattered side up, but her eyes were on him. “Watch closely.”</p><p> </p><p>Obediently staring at the ruined screen, Uryuu gasped to witness the glass mend in seconds. Yoruichi pressed the power button and his phone blinked awake as if nothing untoward had ever happened to it. She handed the repaired device back and he accepted it robotically, mind spinning with a whole new set of questions. The first one was obvious but he asked anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a witch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! And to answer your first question, I knew about your spell because I was scrying at the time. Samhain is the best time to talk with dead friends, as you know, and word gets around fast in the spirit world.” The spirits who had helped him and Kurosaki gossiped about the ritual afterward? The notion was sort of funny and unsettling at the same time. “The shift in energy was subtle, a faint tug like snagging your sleeve on a thin branch, but it caught my attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you were searching for me, then last night—”</p><p> </p><p>“Was not a coincidence, but a test,” she guiltlessly confirmed his conjecture. “I wanted to see for myself what kind of witch you were and you did not disappoint me.”</p><p> </p><p>In spite of her pleased grin, Uryuu frowned. “Those vampires were working for you? Even the one you <em>set on fire</em>? What if I had killed them!?”</p><p> </p><p>“But you didn’t. I knew you wouldn’t. You’re too kind-hearted for murder.”</p><p> </p><p>“How could you be sure of that?” He really didn’t like the idea that Yoruichi had staked her hirelings’ lives on his conscience.</p><p> </p><p>Touching a finger to her chin, she looked up with a thoughtful hum. “Do you remember coming across a black cat on your way home from school Tuesday night?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes narrowed as he recalled the mentioned incident vividly. The cat had seemed hungry and lost, listlessly wandering an alley not too far from his apartment. It’d reminded him of Kurosaki for whatever reason and he stopped to call out, speaking to the animal as people tend to do. Uryuu had offered to feed and find it a cozy home as it cautiously sniffed his extended hand. In the end, it’d scampered off rather than allow him to pet it. Now he knew why.</p><p> </p><p>“The cat was your familiar.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoruichi chuckled and shook her head. “The cat was <em>me</em>. Oh, don’t look so surprised! Transformation magic isn’t that tricky once you get the hang of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been spying on me?” he indignantly demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, I needed to learn more about your character.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What’s your end-game, Yoruichi-san?” His fist clenched around the phone she’d fixed as anxiety and anger bubbled up from the hidden implications. “What do you want from me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, it’s nothing nefarious. Trust me, you’ll want to hear my offer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell should I trust someone who lured me into a trap, sicced a pack of vamps on me, and pretended to be helpless so I would bring you back to my home—where you tried to <em>seduce</em> <em>me</em> like some kind of—”</p><p> </p><p>“Evil succubus?” Laughing at Uryuu’s expression, she told him, “That wasn’t part of the original plan. The way you took out my men so easily and gently patched me up after was incredibly sexy. I couldn’t help myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Having heard enough, he pushed his phone into a pocket and stood just as the server stepped in with a plate-laden platter.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bother placing mine,” he curtly snapped. “I won’t be staying.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re free to go if you want.” The woman’s nonchalant tone was layered with an enigmatic undercurrent that had him pausing by the curtained archway to glance back at her. “I won’t bother you again. But you’ll be missing out on the opportunity of a lifetime.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning out clichés like that, Yoruichi sounded more like a salesperson than a lawyer. The two professions were undeniably similar. No one could deny she had the charm, wit, and confidence for either. Which was why Uryuu had to be extra careful about how he dealt with her. She was clearly dangerous, too. The way she had reverted his phone to pristine condition without uttering a single word spoke well of her Craft proficiency—not to mention the shape-changing! Bottom line: he had no guarantee Yoruichi would take him off her radar even if he walked out right then. He also had nothing to lose by listening to her proposition. Admittedly, he was a tad intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu released a resigned sigh and returned to his seat. “Fine. Tell me about this ‘opportunity’.”</p><p> </p><p>She waited until their meals were placed and the server was gone to jump into it. “I’ve been traveling the globe since I was your age. Thanks to that, I’ve come to understand a lot about the Craft and its practitioners that most people don’t know. For example, how unusual it is to find a witch worthy of the title.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking a bite of his tempura shrimp, Uryuu had to agree he’d come to the same conclusion through different means. He still didn’t see what she was getting at.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I’m—what? A fascinating anomaly?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have amazing potential, Ishida-kun, but raw talent and a quick mind can only get you so far on your own. A little guidance would go a long way toward improving your abilities.”</p><p> </p><p>It was true he had learned faster and stayed more motivated with Souken as his sensei. Uryuu hadn’t had a mentor since then and the change in his rate of growth reflected that fact. On the other hand, he hadn’t been inclined to devote as much effort to the Craft as his academic pursuits for many years. He was a handful of months away from earning his doctorate, which meant he’d be jumping straight into his career come next spring. Did he really have time to worry about expanding his magical proficiency?</p><p> </p><p>“Be that as it may, I have more pressing concerns than—”</p><p> </p><p>“Than exploring the breadth of mystical knowledge you have yet to uncover? What about embracing your birthright and the gods who granted it? What about honoring your ancestors, who endured ridicule and torment for the sake of holding onto their link to the arcane energy that molded who they became from the moment they were born?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, she was good. Very good, but Yoruichi’s eloquent appeal didn’t change anything. He had promised Ryuuken that his career would take precedence. He’d promised Kurosaki that he wouldn’t give up any of the mundane elements that had shaped him. He’d promised himself that he would stop pushing his limits no matter how exhilarating it was to exceed his highest expectations. Regardless of his decisions, he couldn’t comprehend where Yoruichi thought she fit in the scheme of things.</p><p> </p><p>“Why should you care whether or not I ever reach my potential as a witch?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what I do,” she stated with a single-shoulder shrug. “Outside of my day job, I track powerful witches and train them one-on-one until they’ve mastered all I have to teach.” Reading the skepticism on Uryuu’s features, she leaned closer and met his eyes to convey her sincerity. “Witches are dying out all over the world. Our culture is disappearing. Soon, we really will be nothing more than fairy tales. If I choose to dedicate my life to teaching others so we can stick around a while longer, what’s so wrong about that?”</p><p> </p><p>He pondered her argument as he nibbled his crispy shrimp and Yoruichi zealously dug into her own entrée in the interim. Part of him was in love with the idea. Here was a witch with wisdom and experience, willing to share it wholeheartedly in the interest of cultural preservation. Uryuu respected that. He couldn’t help feeling honored, as well, no matter how small the pool of potential pupils was for someone of her caliber.</p><p> </p><p>More than any of that, the aspect that sold him was what she could do for Kurosaki, who knew next to nothing about being a witch. Uryuu was happy to teach him all about it but he would be lying if he said Yoruichi couldn’t do a better job. He wanted to see Kurosaki’s awe-inspiring connection to the Craft broaden and flourish. After everything the ex-vampire had gone through, he deserved that much at the very least. Based on what she had told him, there was no question in Uryuu’s mind that Yoruichi would accept both of them as apprentices once she met Kurosaki.</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” he finally relented. “If you’re offering to teach me, I accept. On one condition.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” Yoruichi asked around a mouthful of rice. The woman really had no table manners to speak of but he was in no position to complain.</p><p> </p><p>“The boyfriend I mentioned last night—he’s a witch, too. We’re a package deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” For a second Uryuu thought she might have been annoyed. Then she grinned and sanguinely agreed, “More the merrier! When can I meet him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Next week. He’s currently out of town, visiting family. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo and he’s a stronger witch than I’ll ever be.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoruichi paused, swallowed, and appraised him intently. The smile she showed him was sharp as she said, “Those are pretty big words, Ishida-kun. I hope you’re not teasing me.”</p><p> </p><p>A proud smirk served as his reply.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Stupid Kurosaki,” he muttered at the image displayed on his phone. “Handsome bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>It was truly unfair how hot the man looked in a tank top. Uryuu swiped to the next picture and bit the tip of his thumb in frustration. He wanted Kurosaki. Wanted him there <em>right that second</em>, but of course it didn’t happen. Even if he possessed the power to spontaneously teleport his boyfriend from Fukuoka to his living room, Uryuu wouldn’t do it. A spell that selfish would devastate his Karma more than it probably had been by the re-humanizing ritual.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he couldn’t help wistfully wishing for a miracle as he glanced at the time and fought the urge to sigh.</p><p> </p><p>It was close to midnight. Normally, he would have been asleep by then but he didn’t have to get up early tomorrow. Ise-sensei had given him the day off on account of the occasion. Well, more like forced him to promise not to visit the lab. He had two afternoon classes on campus anyway. Honestly, he was grateful for anything that got him out of the apartment. Otherwise, it was bound to be another all-day mope-a-thon like last year.</p><p> </p><p>Abandoning his phone to the coffee table, he pulled the front of his shirt up over his nose and took a deep breath. The scoop-neck collar was a little stretched out because he’d done this a few too many times. He didn’t care; it wasn’t his shirt. It was Kurosaki’s, and he wasn’t there to protest the inconsiderate treatment of his black cotton top. The shirt was one of his favorites, Uryuu knew, which was why he had chosen it. The habitually worn fabric carried Kurosaki’s scent best of everything else in the drawer. Uryuu was also pretty sure it was the one Kurosaki had been wearing the first time they kissed. He’d stretched it out that night, too.</p><p> </p><p>So what if Uryuu had stooped to sniffing his absent lover’s clothes for consolation? At least he’d refrained from calling Kurosaki and begging him to come back early! Uryuu hadn’t contacted him at all because he knew his dwindling reserves of willpower would evaporate once he heard Kurosaki’s voice or read one of his texts. It had gotten so bad that he’d briefly considered taking Ryuuken up on his invitation to have dinner tomorrow, although it was guaranteed to result in a fight. Anything to distract him from the ache in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Two or three more days, Uryuu kept reminding himself, that was all he had to get through. He could do it. He <em>had </em>to do it because the only alternative was insanity and that was almost never a good thing.</p><p> </p><p>The sigh he’d been resisting slipped out as he glanced at his empty wine glass. The bottle was on the other side of the table and he was too lazy to sit up and grab it. Just as well, since he didn’t need any more. He’d already drunk about half the bottle but it was doing a very poor job of being a sleep-aid as intended. It certainly wasn’t helping him filter unnecessary emotion from the forefront of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu draped an arm over his eyes and willed himself unconscious with his entire being.</p><p> </p><p>A faint click disturbed the stillness. He tensed to hear his front door swinging inward. Slowly sitting up, Uryuu peered over the back of the couch and froze in unmitigated astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home,” Uryuu automatically murmured in response. Then his brain caught up and he cried, “K-Kurosaki!?”</p><p> </p><p>Yes, it was definitely Kurosaki. He toed off his shoes, set down his bag, shed his jacket, and padded over to prop casually against the back of the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“What did I do this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” His impatient look made Uryuu realize he’d accidentally opted for ‘Kurosaki’ rather than the more affectionate moniker. “Ah, no, I was just…”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu glanced back at his phone, which he had been using to cathartically chide his boyfriend for not being there. Except Kurosaki <em>was </em>there and he was very confused by this development. When he turned back to ask him about it, Uryuu was instantly drawn in for a rough kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“You taste like wine,” commented Kurosaki before hopping the backrest to tackle Uryuu against the cushions for a lot more kisses. An eternity later, he let up to ask, “Did I make it in time?”</p><p> </p><p>His head was spinning for too many reasons, thoughts uselessly swishing about like fish in a whirlpool. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki reached out to poke Uryuu’s phone awake and they both glanced at it. Midnight, on the dot. Gazing down at him with a warm grin, Kurosaki said, “Happy birthday, Uryuu.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, every last maudlin emotion he’d been holding at bay with all his might burst past the mental levee and flooded into his chest. He started to cry. There was no warning—eyes dry one second and drenched the next. Kurosaki seemed to understand somehow. He didn’t ask what was wrong or watch him with a worried pinch to his features. He simply smiled and held Uryuu tightly, kissing the side of his face and brushing fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Ichigo, are you…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here,” he softly assured. “I’m really here. As if I’d miss your birthday…Can’t believe you didn’t tell me. Jerk.”</p><p> </p><p>The gentle rebuke won a huff of relieved laughter. “Ryuuken?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. Did you give him my number?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu shook his head and laughed again. “I think my father has been replaced by a shapeshifter. It’s the only explanation.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should look into that.”</p><p> </p><p>“We really should.”</p><p> </p><p>Wiping away tears with a long sleeve, he positively <em>melted</em> when Kurosaki brushed a thumb over his damp cheek and whispered, “You missed one.”</p><p> </p><p>They were kissing again. They didn’t stop kissing until they hit the crossroads of either easing off or losing clothes. Uryuu wanted to go for option number two, but not just yet. Chances were he’d pass out afterward and he wanted to savor the reunion a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>“How did it go with your dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that really what you wanna lead with, Uryuu? ‘Cause I’d really like to know why you didn’t call me even once.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki wasn’t angry. He was upset, which was kind of worse. Uryuu felt very silly as he explained, “I didn’t want to intrude on your family time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Figured you’d say that,” muttered Kurosaki. “Do you know how many times I checked my phone hoping you’d at least sent me a message?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, why didn’t you call me?” he deflected.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I knew you were trying to focus on your thesis. I didn’t want to bug you while you were studying or something. Especially since it’s my fault you’re behind in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>The familiar allure of aggravation arose but Uryuu shoved it away. He was just glad Kurosaki came back early. Nothing else mattered. Uryuu kissed him lightly, apologetically, and found one of his hands to interlace their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you so much, Ichigo. I would’ve called ten times a day, if not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me, too,” he admitted, nuzzling into the hollow of Uryuu’s throat. “Let’s never do that again, okay? If we have to travel, we do it together from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine by me.”</p><p> </p><p>His nuzzling transitioned to lingering kisses and led lower, down the line of his neck and along the curve of his shoulder. Kurosaki paused as he began to pull the wide collar aside and met his eyes to ask, “Are you wearing one of my shirts?”</p><p> </p><p>Naturally, Uryuu’s instinctual response was to blush madly. “I might be.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki groaned like he’d been shot through the heart by Cupid himself and declared, “<em>Gods</em>, you’re so freaking cute I can’t stand it! Can we have sex now? Please? ‘Cause I’m seriously gonna go crazy if I can’t touch you soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Even though Uryuu couldn’t help chuckling at his melodrama, he nodded agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Their kisses attained fresh fire and purpose. Hands went wandering, grasping, burrowing under clothes. Kurosaki guided them to lie on their sides and pulled him as close as possible without merging into one body. Parting his mouth wider to deepen the kiss, Uryuu thought he wouldn’t really mind if they did happen to fuse together. Being with Kurosaki felt like the personification of yin and yang, like they complemented and completed each other perfectly. Maybe that was why it had hurt so much to be apart from him even for a handful of days.</p><p> </p><p>Withdrawing to steal a quick breath, Uryuu asked, “Do you want to—”</p><p> </p><p>“Just keep kissing me,” Kurosaki urged, splayed fingers pressing firmly between his shoulder blades. “I need you to keep kissing me, Uryuu.”</p><p> </p><p>He would have nodded if he wasn’t already complying with that breathless request. Moaning in gratitude, Kurosaki interlocked their legs and ground their hips together to set the standard. Uryuu was absolutely fine with a little frottage once in a while. His boyfriend was particularly skilled at it, after all. He still remembered how Kurosaki had blown his mind in the library…and he’d been holding back then. Uryuu shivered as a hand pressed at his lower back, holding him steady for a series of smooth thrusts. The delighted noises they inspired were swallowed up by their kiss but Kurosaki felt his approval from the way he tensed in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>With shirts pushed up, their midriffs were bared to cool air but the heat between them more than made up for it. Uryuu almost wished he’d mastered astral projection so he could hover above and watch them surge against each other—tongues twining, palms sliding, stomachs flexing, spines arching, hips writhing. Imagery added to sensation had him rocking that much faster, eager to hear Kurosaki gasp and groan in euphoria <em>he</em> generated; making him feel good had apparently become Uryuu’s favorite pastime.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have to wait much longer. Kurosaki gasped, grip tightening as he groaned into Uryuu’s mouth and shuddered from the intense release. Three quick breaths later, Kurosaki pushed his hand down the front of Uryuu’s sweatpants and stroked until he heard the strained call of his name signaling the same. It hit him so hard his hips rolled forward of their own accord.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki was nudged back with the motion and he tipped over the side of the couch before either of them could react. He hit the floor with a subdued <em>thud</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Scooting to the edge of the cushions, Uryuu peered down to check on him. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to—”</p><p> </p><p>He yelped as he was promptly pulled to the floor with him. Kurosaki was laughing even as he accused, “You did that ‘cause I called you ‘cute’. Admit it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not!”</p><p> </p><p>But Uryuu was laughing, too, which didn’t help his credibility. Kurosaki nibbled his ear in retaliation. Then he suggested, “Bath time?”</p><p> </p><p>Knowing Uryuu needed no coaxing for cleanliness, he didn’t wait for an answer but shifted to stand. Kurosaki led him to the bathroom and drew a bath after a quick shower. The tub was a bit cramped for two tall men but they were used to it. Uryuu loved long soaks and Kurosaki loved joining him. He even lit a candle and left the light off out of consideration for Uryuu’s state of mild inebriation. They sank into the hot water with matching sighs, sitting across from each other for easy conversation. Kurosaki was keen to hear all about his week so far and Uryuu felt compelled to give him an edited overview. No way Kurosaki needed to know how pathetic he’d been acting in his boyfriend’s absence! He also didn’t need to hear about the gory details of Uryuu’s first meeting with the lawyer-slash-witch who was on the hunt for willing disciples.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I told Yoruichi-san I would consider her offer of mentorship if she accepts you, as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems kinda fishy to me, though. Why would she spend time teaching a couple of guys she’s never met before?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she’s just devoted to preserving the Craft through its practitioners. She made a very persuasive argument on that topic.” Although he didn’t argue, Kurosaki glanced away in obvious skepticism. Uryuu didn’t blame him when he’d felt the same way before talking to her. “We should at least meet with her sometime next week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t hurt, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I’ll set up a meeting. Now, tell me about the visit with your father.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled as he began to speak of Kurosaki Isshin, who was still rather spry and spirited for an eighty-one year old geezer. Of course, he’d told his dad all about Uryuu and everything that had happened because of him. The fact that he’d instigated the death of one of his sons came as less of a shock than a relief. Despite trying to protect Isshin from the cruel reality, he had intuited the truth without being exposed to Shirosaki directly. He had never believed that vampire was really his kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad even asked me to thank you,” murmured Kurosaki, shaking his head in bemusement. “Actually, he told me to give you a big hug from him and tell you ‘welcome to the family’. That’s the kind of dork he is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so that’s where you get it from.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” he said, poking Uryuu’s thigh with his toe. “Mom was a goofball, too. I’m totally normal compared to them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of your mother, did you find out anything about her heritage?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Turns out Dad knows about everything, including Mom being a witch.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning forward in interest, he laid a hand on Kurosaki’s knee cresting the water and asked, “Did he say how they hid your magic?”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers automatically went to meld with Uryuu’s. He touched his gold talisman as he replied, “This. It’s how she kept our power in check after she passed. Masahiko had one just like it. <em>Shirosaki</em> never wore it, though. Guess it didn’t matter once we were vamps. Anyway, Dad thinks your ritual wiped out the enchantment on my necklace and that’s why I’m a full-blown witch now that I’m human again.”</p><p> </p><p>“That can definitely happen. It’s why I always take off my bracelet before invoking a circle.” His eyes fell to their clasped hands, where Kurosaki’s thumb was drawing light designs on his palm. “An enchantment that powerful would have required massive amounts of energy to conceal magic as strong as yours. Why would she go to that much trouble just to keep you and Masahiko ignorant of your abilities?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, when I asked Dad that all he would tell me is Mom was trying to protect us.”</p><p> </p><p>“From whom? Yourselves?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged and gave up playing with Uryuu’s hand in favor of massaging his foot. It felt so good he struggled to focus on the discussion but, judging by how deftly Kurosaki changed the subject, that may have been his intention.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, your birthday isn’t the only thing your dad mentioned when he called this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? What other marvelous insights did he impart?”</p><p> </p><p>“He said something about a ‘Handfasting’ ceremony…?” Already pink from the heat of rising steam, Uryuu’s cheeks darkened to a lurid shade of red. He couldn’t see his own blush but Kurosaki’s reaction confirmed it, eyes widening slightly in burgeoning concern. “What is it? He wouldn’t give me any details, just told me to ask you.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu didn’t respond right away. Groaning in pure mortification, he pulled his foot from Kurosaki’s lax grip and covered his face with damp hands. Just when he thought Ryuuken’s rigid personality was beginning to soften up at last, he had to go and pull a stunt like this! Uryuu should have told him to mind his own damn business instead of putting dumb ideas in Kurosaki’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Lowering his hands at length, Uryuu still avoided his gaze as he said, “It…it’s nothing, really. Just this lame thing he thinks we should do but I already told him it’s way too soon to even consider.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…but what <em>is</em> it?” When he didn’t answer Kurosaki threatened, “Do I need to go get my phone and Google it for myself?”</p><p> </p><p>He shifted as if to stand up but Uryuu grabbed his wrist to keep him seated. The last thing he needed was for Kurosaki to fall down that rabbit hole and climb back out with a million more questions. “No, don’t Google it! I’ll tell you, all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, tell me,” he prompted, one eyebrow expectantly arched. “I’m waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>The back of his head was propped on the lip of the tub and Uryuu sighed, staring up at the blurry ceiling. “Handfasting is…Well, modern variations are subject to interpretation based on individual beliefs, so the meaning can be quite malleable and—”</p><p> </p><p>“Uryuu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you see, when two witches respect and care for each other very much, one of the ways they can express those feelings is by making a…a vow, of sorts, in the presence of friends and family.”</p><p> </p><p>“A ‘vow’?” He gleaned from Kurosaki’s tone that he was getting suspicious. Uryuu’s subtle fidgeting wasn’t helping. “As in…?”</p><p> </p><p>“As in <em>betrothal</em>, okay?” During the outburst, his palm accidentally smacked the water, splashing them both and slopping over the side of the tub. “Handfasting is the witch version of getting engaged!”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki blinked at him, momentarily speechless in light of that revelation. Uryuu looked anywhere but at him as the seconds dragged by, but his eyes automatically snapped to Kurosaki’s when he finally started to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying your dad wants us to get married?”</p><p> </p><p>The blush that had just begun to fade resurfaced once again. Uryuu shook his head and denied, “It’s not like that! I mean, I guess it <em>can</em> be like that but in this case it would be more like…a promise or a contract or…I don’t know what he’s thinking, to be honest. He really hasn’t been acting like himself at all lately and even suggesting a Handfasting ceremony is completely out-of-character, not to mention totally impractical, and I already told him there’s no way you would be interested in—”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kidding, right?” Since Uryuu wasn’t certain of what he was supposedly kidding about, he stayed silent. Kurosaki grinned and declared, “Of course I’m interested.”<br/><br/></p><p>Astonishment stole his voice. He barely managed to whisper, “A-are you serious?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” It was not a rhetorical question; Kurosaki was genuinely confused.</p><p> </p><p>Equally confused, Uryuu pointed out, “We’ve been together less than six months.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>So</em>, don’t people usually wait a little longer before professing eternal love in front of everyone they know?”</p><p> </p><p>Amused by his flustered demeanor, Kurosaki leaned forward for dramatic effect and suavely countered, “Why wait when I already know I’m yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu’s heart went spastic for a minute until he could get it under control. He bit his lip, instinctually drawing his legs closer to his body as a tuft of insecurity brushed against his consciousness. Kurosaki was so sure but it seemed too good to be true. Didn’t everyone think they were sure at first? Even those who waited years before making the ultimate commitment sometimes regretted it in the end. That sort of thing could change a relationship for better or worse. It wasn’t just a simple ceremony, it was a shift in <em>mindset</em>. Uryuu was sure of what he wanted, too, but he worried the pressure of a solemn promise would influence expectations and put a strain on their daily interactions.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s normal to have doubts, Ichigo,” he weakly insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I must be a freak ‘cause I don’t have a single one.” Studying him closely, Kurosaki sobered as he softly asked, “Do you have doubts about us?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Gods, no,” Uryuu vehemently denied because it was the truth. “If I’ve learned anything this week, it’s how much I need y—”</p><p> </p><p>He cut himself off on a short gasp but it was too late. ‘Need’ was a word he had resolved not to use. ‘Want’ or ‘appreciate’ were preferable, as they did not convey the clinginess he was terrified to show. He knew what it would do to Kurosaki once he understood the profound effect his presence had on Uryuu’s peace of mind.</p><p> </p><p>“You need me?” Kurosaki sounded so hopeful, so grateful that Uryuu couldn’t bear to lie. He nodded reluctantly and played with a droplet perched atop the porcelain rim. A hand curved around the back of his neck and drew him into a tender kiss. Against his lips, Kurosaki murmured, “I need you, Uryuu. More than you’d ever believe. I’ll make any vow, sign any contract, or take part in any ceremony to prove it.”</p><p> </p><p>The energy of their next kiss was amped up as he eased closer, tempted to crawl into Kurosaki’s lap. But he knew from past experience that was a tricky maneuver in the slippery bathtub even without adding alcohol to the equation.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you know what it does to me to hear you say things like that?” demanded Uryuu, tone sultry as he combed his fingers through orange hair and kissed along the line of his jaw. “Are you trying to keep me up all night, Ichigo?”</p><p> </p><p>Absolutely unapologetic, he snickered and teased, “Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, you’re lucky Ise-sensei forbade me from going into the lab tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“You told her your birthday but not me?” Rather than answer the obvious, he continued to kiss down the side of Kurosaki’s neck. “By the way, I brought back a present from Fukuoka.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did?” Intrigued by the prospect, Uryuu couldn’t help perking up in curiosity. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, he rose from the water as he invited, “Come and see for yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>They dried off and got dressed like it was a race—one that he won by snatching the t-shirt Kurosaki had picked from the drawer and claiming it as his own instead. Uryuu allowed himself to be pinned against the dresser as payback, moaning softly when Kurosaki nibbled and sucked at his ear lobe. They had just gotten clean and he was already on the verge of getting dirty again!</p><p> </p><p>“What did you bring me?” Uryuu asked by way of guiding them back on track.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki relinquished his reddened ear with an attentive hum and went to the travel bag he’d left near the door. After digging through it for a moment, he returned to offer Uryuu what appeared to be a plate wrapped in newspaper. It wasn’t a plate, he discovered as he unwrapped it, but a plate-sized disc of black glass bordered in slightly tarnished silver. The mirror was clearly an antique. Plus, he could feel the thrum of an old enchantment set in silver that made the mirror much more valuable than it looked. His eyes flicked between it and Kurosaki in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“It was my mom’s. Dad said it was specially designed for—”</p><p> </p><p>“Scrying,” Uryuu reverently finished, gazing at himself in the glossy abyss. “This is an incredibly rare and powerful object, Ichigo. Are you sure you want to give this to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I figured you could use it to try contacting your mom and grandpa on the other side. It’ll be easier if we do it together, right?”</p><p> </p><p>His mouth parted on an involuntary huff of laughter. “Easier? More like <em>effortless</em>. You still don’t understand how powerful you are, and with this mirror besides…”</p><p> </p><p>“In that case, maybe you can meet Masahiko, too. I’m sure he would…” Kurosaki trailed off to see his head dipping, a faint tremor disrupting his composure. “Uryuu, what’s wrong?” He carefully set the precious mirror on top of the dresser. Then he practically flung himself against Kurosaki for a tight hug. “Whoa!” There was a smile in his voice as he asked, “Does this mean you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love it. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wel—Mn!”</p><p> </p><p>The kiss of gratitude caught him by surprise but he recovered swiftly, winding his arms around Uryuu and kissing back just as passionately. Kurosaki didn’t hesitate to push his hands under the commandeered shirt for skin-to-skin contact. Heart rate, respiration, and temperature shot into the red zone across the span of seconds. Neither of them cared that it was almost two in the morning. Once they got started, nothing short of imminent disaster could slow them down.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu broke free just long enough to suggest, “Round two?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yes,” he groaned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A kaleidoscope of colors, shapes, and motion filled Uryuu’s field of vision. White-striped orange and violet-tipped yellow zipped and swayed this way and that. Swift contrasted with slow, serene turning frantic from one second to the next. Rough and soft textures naturally melded to create a rich, dynamic environment. Dark, wavy green undulated upward in thick, winding lines. Diluting and surrounding everything, blue balanced out all the brighter hues. The gradient of light filtering down from the afternoon sun waxed and waned with the gradual tilt of his shifting perspective.</p><p> </p><p>A school of minnows darted past and he turned to see Kurosaki drifting after them. Meanwhile, a hefty mantis shrimp scuttled across the pale sand below. In the distance, a dolphin squeaked a question to its brethren and Uryuu wondered if they could somehow sense the two witches visiting their watery domain. His attention switched to a spiny sea star making cautious progress around the lower ridge of a mossy boulder. Uryuu reached out to touch the floating tentacles of a pearlescent anemone and smiled when his fingers passed right through.</p><p> </p><p>They had already been there for nearly half an hour but he didn’t want to go back. Everything was so beautiful and fascinating that he almost wished he could stay forever. It was such a tiny pocket of the ocean as a whole, but it was also a vivacious microcosm he couldn’t begin to wrap his head around. Pictures and videos simply could not do it justice. On top of that, there was a marvelous sense of freedom. It was a feeling like free-falling in a dream, only without the dread of impact. Although he had never been particularly fond of the sea before, Uryuu’s opinions were changing rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, he knew even Kurosaki’s power had its limits. They had no choice but to return before the connection to their physical bodies was lost. He could feel it narrowing like a tunnel threatening to close. With a gesture, Uryuu communicated it was time to go. Kurosaki nodded understanding and they both paused to concentrate.</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, they were seated across from each other on the floor of Yoruichi’s living room. The candle they had used to lull themselves into a trance was out, burned to the quick. Evidently, they had been gone longer than Uryuu realized. It wasn’t terribly surprising considering their magical aptitude was expanding in leaps and bounds thanks to their proficient tutor. Astral projection was just one of many things Yoruichi had taught them so far, and even Kurosaki had to admit she was a great tutor regardless of the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Unfolding his limbs to stand, Uryuu stretched and drew a deep breath as though waking from a refreshing nap. He loved the fact that they could explore all over the world from the comfort of a posh apartment without traveling a single step. Although Yoruichi’s place was vastly different from his own warm, simple home she had a penchant for picking the coziest possible styles of furniture. It was all in shades of white and black, chrome and glass. Very modern and linear, whereas his own décor trended toward earthy and antique. Even the circular cream-colored faux-fur rug upon which they sat looked like something that belonged in a skyscraper penthouse. Glancing out the nearby sliding glass doors onto the wide balcony outside and the glittering city skyline beyond, Uryuu figured that wasn’t too far from reality anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Well done, you two,” she praised, walking over to hand them each a mug of hot tea. “You just beat your old record for longest trip! Where did you go this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Great Barrier Reef. It’s still thriving even at this time of year.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s incredible. You were right, Uryuu, I really like Australia.” He smiled around a sip of tea and Kurosaki automatically grinned in response. “I’m glad you suggested it.”</p><p> </p><p>The three of them moved to the sitting area and collapsed onto Yoruichi’s plush L-shaped sofa. She folded her legs atop the black cushion and said, “I had my doubts at first but now I’m sure you guys are the perfect match.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu narrowly avoided spluttering into his drink. It wasn’t out of character for her to flirt or make sexual comments around them—once she’d even asked if she could <em>watch</em>—but that had mostly stopped after the first month or so since they’d been meeting up like this. All it had taken was Kurosaki snapping at her to back off once, and although she had laughed at the time she’d also avoided overt suggestions after that. So, Uryuu wasn’t keen on jumping to conclusions if he could help it.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, Yoruichi-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“Between your focus and his strength, you can tackle almost any challenge,” she explained, indicating him first and Kurosaki second. “You have amazing magical chemistry. Sharing a circle feels natural, doesn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu’s eyes flicked to his boyfriend’s as he agreed, “Definitely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Resonance like that is pretty rare. You two are lucky you’re so compatible.” Kurosaki smirked and Uryuu rolled his eyes, well aware of the inappropriate thoughts he was probably indulging about ‘compatibility’. “I’ve never had a more promising pair of students!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we can’t take all the credit when your instruction has been invaluable in getting us to this point.”</p><p> </p><p>Remaining notably silent, Kurosaki set his untouched cup of tea onto the glass coffee table and checked the time on his phone. They had to leave soon or risk running late for the New Year’s Eve party they’d promised to attend later that night. An arched eyebrow signaled for Uryuu to politely excuse them for the evening. He was good at that sort of thing, especially where Yoruichi was involved, but he didn’t want to be rude by ditching her without at least extending an invitation.</p><p> </p><p>As if reading his mind, Kurosaki rose and blurted, “We should get going. I’m sure Yoruichi-san has plans for New Year’s just like us.”</p><p> </p><p>“A boring work party,” she confirmed with a lazy shrug. “Head of the firm has to make an appearance and all that. Where are you boys headed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ichigo’s father invited us to celebrate with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“In Fukuoka?”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Kurosaki told her, “Actually, my old man moved here last month. He lives a few kilometers from Uryuu’s place.”</p><p> </p><p>Which, for the record, was very much on purpose. The elder Kurosaki had come to town for a weekend not long after his son’s visit—Uryuu still remembered their first meeting vividly—and immediately decided it was time to relocate closer to his family. He had also made it painfully clear that the term ‘family’ included Kurosaki’s lover. It certainly didn’t hurt that he was the reason Isshin’s son was alive again. He never failed to hug Uryuu every time they saw each other. And Kurosaki never failed to laugh when he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Some of Ichigo’s friends will be there, as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vamps?” asked Yoruichi, golden gaze veering to meet Kurosaki’s. Because she was the curious type, she had learned many things about them in the two months since they’d met and Kurosaki’s former affliction was one of those things. “Your party is already more interesting than mine.”</p><p> </p><p>It sounded like a joke but Uryuu could tell she was interested. “You’re welcome to join us, Yoruichi-san.”</p><p> </p><p>He ignored the look Kurosaki gave him when she wasn’t watching. Well, Isshin had told them to bring along whomever they liked. Uryuu was of the opinion that they owed their mentor a great deal for sharing her knowledge and expertise. Inviting her to a holiday party was the least they could do to repay her.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll text you the address.” Kurosaki tugged him toward the door as soon as he hit ‘send’ and told Yoruichi, “Thanks for the lesson.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks, bye.”</p><p> </p><p>Once they hit the streets and were en route to Isshin’s place, Uryuu demanded, “What is wrong with you tonight? Did you have to be so rude to our sensei?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not our sensei. She’s a pervy witch with too much free time.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can you say that after everything Yoruichi-san has done for us?” It was bitterly cold without the sun’s radiant warmth to combat the wind’s chill. He wrapped his scarf tighter around his throat and pushed his hands deep into his pockets. Kurosaki seemed unaffected by the winter weather, totally at ease in only his usual leather jacket. Uryuu glanced sidelong at him and complained, “I don’t understand why you still doubt her intentions when she’s been nothing but helpful and encouraging. Do you really think we could have progressed so far so quickly without her to guide us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do,” he argued with a small frown to match the furrow in his brow. “You’re a great teacher and your dad has a whole library of stuff we can learn. I said I’d rather just practice with you and I meant it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Kurosaki heaved a short sigh of frustration. “I don’t know, it’s just…doing magic with you feels so personal. Intimate. And I don’t like the way she watches us sometimes. It’s creepy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re imagining things,” Uryuu dismissed with a slight shake of his head. “Yes, she can be crude at times but that’s just part of her personality, like Matsumoto-san or Madarame-san. You tolerate them easily enough. Does it bother you because she’s a witch instead of a vampire?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” he denied, offended by the assertion.</p><p> </p><p>“Then is it because I’m attracted to women, too? If you’re jealous of Yoruichi-san—”</p><p> </p><p>“No, damn it, that’s not it!” A brief silence followed that outburst. Kurosaki shut his eyes and sighed again. “Okay, maybe I’m a little jealous…But it’s more than that. I can’t really explain it but something about her rubs me the wrong way.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean you have to act like a brat when she’s going to the trouble of making time for us in her busy schedule.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I don’t want to fight about this.” He fished Uryuu’s hand from his coat pocket, interlaced their fingers, and pushed their clasped hands into his jacket pocket instead. Kurosaki’s palm was so warm it sent a pleasant shiver racing up his arm and down his back. “If it’s that important, I’ll be nicer to her.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t look happy about the prospect but Uryuu could tell he meant it. There wasn’t much Kurosaki wouldn’t do for him on request, and knowing that went a long way toward forgiving any disagreements they had on occasion. Uryuu pulled him to a stop on the sidewalk and leaned in for a light kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki looked only slightly less grumpy for hearing it. He grumbled, “I get it, okay? You lost your grandpa <em>and</em> your sensei at the same time. I know how much you still miss him. If having Yoruichi-san around to fill that role makes the pain just a little easier to bear, I’ll put up with her weird comments and her sly smirks and her wandering eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, he was a bit surprised by the depth to which Kurosaki had considered his feelings on the matter, but he shouldn’t have been. Uryuu didn’t give him enough credit sometimes. There was a lot more going on in that orange-tufted head of his than he tended to show. The thought made him want to snuggle against Kurosaki’s chest right there in the open for anyone to see…and that’s exactly what he did. An arm wound around Uryuu’s shoulders and held on tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he repeated and kissed the side of Kurosaki’s jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Your lips are cold,” was the soft response. Then he proceeded to warm them with his own. A couple minutes in to what was shaping up to be a serious make-out session, he suddenly suggested, “Let’s go home for a sec before heading to my dad’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ichigo, we can do that <em>after</em> the party.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do what?” He laughed at Uryuu’s befuddled expression. “Are you having naughty thoughts about me right now? Guess that makes me the innocent one for a change.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you expect me to believe you weren’t just thinking about having a quickie in our apartment?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki’s grin widened for more than one reason. “<em>Our</em> apartment, huh? Since when?”</p><p> </p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Uryuu replied, “Since you bought a very fancy kotatsu under the pretense of an extravagant Christmas present. As if it’s not bad enough you talked me into letting you pay half the rent…”</p><p> </p><p>Touching their foreheads together, he murmured, “Well, I can’t be the only thing keeping you warm this winter.”</p><p> </p><p>The intensity in those smoldering brown eyes could do the trick. Now Uryuu was the one tempted to consider pre-party sex.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we need at home, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki straightened to regard him fully as he proposed, “I’ve been thinking it’s about time we tried out my mom’s scrying mirror. I have enough control for something like that by now, don’t I?” Uryuu hummed in agreement. “Maybe we could close out the year with a message from your <em>real</em> sensei. My dad won’t care if we’re a little late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, now you’re not worried about showing up on time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rukia and Renji are already there to keep him company. What do you say?”</p><p> </p><p>That was a complicated question; he had mixed feelings on the topic. On one hand, he would’ve loved to see Souken’s face—if only in a dark reflection. On the other hand, he was afraid of what emotions that meeting would stir in him, which was the true reason they hadn’t attempted it yet. What it came down to was that Uryuu worried seeing him would hurt more than it could ever help, and maybe he wasn’t quite brave enough to prove himself wrong. But he also knew Kurosaki would be there to soothe whatever ache arose from the encounter. It was easy to be brave with his best friend by his side.</p><p> </p><p>“All right. Let’s do it.”</p><p> </p><p>The trek back to their apartment was uneventful. It was early in the evening but most people were already out celebrating in restaurants, bars, and any number of house parties so the streets were mostly clear of pedestrians. Winter was picking up momentum swiftly but it hadn’t yet graced them with the first snow of the season. Still, it was far too chilly for Uryuu’s liking. He stuck close to his human heater and Kurosaki held onto his hand all the way home.</p><p> </p><p>They made quick work of shucking outerwear and went straight to Uryuu’s altar in front of the window he had reluctantly covered with curtains for the sake of heat retention. Masaki’s mirror was tucked safely away in the drawer with some of his other Craft paraphernalia. Right after Kurosaki had given it to him, he’d traded the newspaper for a silver-lined drawstring bag instead. That way it wouldn’t be a beacon to any roaming spirits waiting for a glimpse beyond the Veil. Masaki had surely stored it somewhere much safer than a cardboard box in the back of a closet before her husband had reorganized her possessions. Isshin was lucky he hadn’t attracted a wayward poltergeist or two after all those years.</p><p> </p><p>The scrying mirror pulsed with power as he slipped it out of the protective pouch. It wanted to be used. Uryuu could almost sense its eagerness like it was a living thing, a servant intent on fulfilling its mystical purpose. He lowered to sit on the hardwood floor while Kurosaki lit a stick of incense and placed a burning candle in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing Uryuu’s questioning look, he explained, “If we’re doing this, might as well do it right. Especially the first time.”</p><p> </p><p>Unwinding the string of Christmas lights they had been using as a festive circle boundary, Kurosaki made a loose loop around Uryuu before plugging it in and stepping inside it. The bright colors seemed unnaturally cheerful considering their intended endeavor but the incandescent glow did make the ordeal feel slightly less macabre. Reaching out to a deceased loved one for help with a tricky ritual was one thing but this sort of casual social call was a tad irreverent in his opinion. He knew Souken had always been very forgiving, however, and maybe he was just as keen on seeing his grandson as Uryuu was on seeing him.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki scooted in close and Uryuu propped the mirror across their touching knees. They clasped hands between them and each held one side of the ornate frame to promote an even distribution of magical current through the mirror. By this point he didn’t even have to tell Kurosaki what to do. They really had both come a long way since accepting Yoruichi as their mentor, in spite of her frisky idiosyncrasies, and Uryuu had never known anyone to be so intrinsically endowed with arcane aptitude as his ex-vampire. To say Kurosaki had potential for greatness didn’t begin to cover it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Uryuu asked with an assessing glance. Kurosaki was probably still fatigued from their astral projection session but he wasn’t about to mention it, knowing him.</p><p> </p><p>“When you are.”</p><p> </p><p>They peered into the shiny black surface and concentrated on the name of the person they sought: Ishida Souken.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu was apprehensive. How could he <em>not</em> be when he hadn’t laid eyes on his grandfather in a very long time? What if Souken had forgotten all about him? What if he was different from how Uryuu remembered him? What if he was disappointed in his grandson? What if he refused to show? What if he’d been reincarnated?</p><p> </p><p>As though anticipating his anxiety, Kurosaki’s hand tightened reassuringly around his. Uryuu shut his eyes, took a breath, and let it out. When he opened his eyes, a similar pair was gazing back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Souken was just as he had been while still alive, except he wasn’t wearing his characteristic kind smile that translated like a warm hug. He looked worried. Maybe even a little upset. He seemed to peer straight into Uryuu’s heart, learning everything he had missed in a blink. There was an urgency in Souken’s expression that made his grandson swallow hard in dawning fear. Something was very wrong and Kurosaki’s breathing changed when he realized it, too.</p><p> </p><p>Before Uryuu could pose a question, the mirror flickered and began to show another image. Not of a person this time, but an object. One, two, three, and more distinct shapes resolved in the glossy abyss. They were sequential, deliberate, and his question fell away as the meaning finally became clear.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re ingredients,” he told Kurosaki, “For a spell.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of spell?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Memorizing the shifting slideshow, Uryuu wasn’t surprised when the mirror suddenly went dark after the last image was displayed. Kurosaki turned to him and asked, “Do we have all that stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should we—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I think we should.” Uryuu broke the circle, only to hastily gather the indicated ingredients from around his apartment and resume his seat beside Kurosaki. “That felt like a warning, didn’t it? If it was, then the sooner we cast this, the better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know <em>how</em> to cast it? I didn’t see any instructions in the mirror.”</p><p> </p><p>Slipping his athame from its sheathe, Uryuu arched an eyebrow and wryly replied, “I guess we’ll find out.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The entire room was thrumming with a full spectrum of hues—dizzyingly, nauseatingly—but unlike Uryuu’s apartment, there were no Christmas lights to be found. No, the colors were coming from the <em>people</em> mingling amongst each other in Isshin’s house.</p><p> </p><p>He knew what he would be getting into before they’d left the apartment. His grandfather’s spell had taken immediate effect once cast, and the effect was immediately obvious by the way Kurosaki had begun emitting a luscious vermillion glow. The purpose of the spell, as it turned out, was to make auras visible to the human eye. Some witches could do it on their own but Uryuu had never managed the feat, nor actively aspired to do so. It was interesting and disorienting and sort of mesmerizing in a way. Although he didn’t know what the colors signified, it was cool to see everyone all lit up in their own personal pigment.</p><p> </p><p>There were a lot more guests than they’d estimated, as well. Apparently Isshin was popular. He had kept in touch with his friends there from all the way in Fukuoka, and even made several new acquaintances since. They’d all missed Kurosaki’s gregarious, exuberant father and wanted to catch up on arguably the most social holiday of the year. Normally, Uryuu was fine with large crowds in small doses but the fact that they swished and swirled with surreal vivacity like an impressionistic painting brought to life was a little overwhelming. The obnoxiously jovial holiday music blaring from Isshin’s sound system wasn’t helping, either.</p><p> </p><p>To make matters worse, he was beginning to suspect Souken’s spell had an additional side-effect, seeing as he felt half-drunk even though he hadn’t tasted a drop of the champagne being passed around in plastic flutes all night. Or maybe it was the gyrating rainbow playing tricks on his brain. Between the occasional wine indulgence, too many vampire bites, and his latest spell, Uryuu figured he’d spent way too many hours being inebriated that year. He silently vowed to be better about staying sober next year.</p><p> </p><p>Most frustrating of all, Uryuu still hadn’t figured out why his grandfather thought he needed to observe auras on New Year’s Eve.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” said Kurosaki, rejoining him from a cluster of childhood friends, all grown up and verging on elderly. Watching him try to explain his youthful appearance without freaking anybody out had been quite entertaining. “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you’re sitting in the corner by yourself, sulking?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>thinking</em>, not sulking,” Uryuu felt compelled to correct.</p><p> </p><p>Plopping down beside him on the sofa, Kurosaki took his hand automatically and asked, “About that Karma stuff again?”</p><p> </p><p>He was referring to a discussion they’d had on the walk over. Auras and Karma kind of went hand-in-hand, though it had nothing to do with shade and everything to do with intensity. The darker and denser someone’s aura was, the more negative their Karma was likely to be. It was a theory that held true for the magical and non-magical alike. Uryuu had been delighted to discover that his own aura was a healthy shade of light blue, meaning his Karma remained more or less unpolluted in spite of the semi-selfish spells he’d cast since meeting Kurosaki, who had the kitten-esque Karma of a newborn—or rather, <em>reborn</em>—witch with only a couple months’ worth of wholesome rituals on record.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I am now,” Uryuu mock-complained, playfully bumping shoulders with him. “No, I was thinking about the motive behind my sensei’s message. It’s been bothering me all night, like when you forget something important and it just keeps itching in the back of your mind until you remember.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki scratched the back of his head as if Uryuu’s words had made the sensation contagious. “Yeah, I know what you mean. My mom used to say it’s like a sixth sense that some people have…but I always thought she was just superstitious. I guess there could be something to it after all, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ichigoooo~” loudly ululated their host over both party chatter and festive music. “Uryuu-kuuun! You two are being too cute over there, snuggled up on the couch!”</p><p> </p><p>How a man his age still had the energy to be so rambunctious, Uryuu would never understand. He scooted sideways to put some space between them as Kurosaki shouted back, “We’re not snuggling, you old goat! Get your stupid eyes checked.”</p><p> </p><p>His denial came too late: everyone was already staring at them. Uryuu blushed, then winced as two of the vampires in attendance went eerily still and focused—as if having two witches in the room wasn’t enough of a tax on their restraint. Good thing Matsumoto couldn’t make it! He tried to slip his hand from Kurosaki’s but he only held on tighter. Kuchiki raised a hand to cover her mouth, but only to hide the fact that she was giggling at their expense. Abarai didn’t bother pretending he wasn’t amused. He laughed without reservation, encouraging a few others to join in. It only got worse when Isshin went over to squeeze between them, arms looping around their shoulders good-naturedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I can die happy now that I know my legacy will be continued in these two handsome young men!”</p><p> </p><p>“What legacy?” Kurosaki challenged, shrugging his dad’s arm off without hesitation. Uryuu was tempted to follow his example. “You’re not dying anytime soon, idiot, so quit yapping about ‘legacies’.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki talked tough but Uryuu could sense the affection underlying his words. He smiled, Isshin beamed, and Kurosaki failed to force a frown aimed at both of them. Then Kuchiki walked over and flicked him in the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Lighten up, Ichigo,” she advised with a grin, her violet aura flickering animatedly. “How often do you get to have all your friends and family together under one roof? Enjoy it while it lasts!”</p><p> </p><p>She had a good point and Kurosaki knew it. He rolled his eyes but didn’t argue.</p><p> </p><p>An excited murmuring picked up near the TV, which was broadcasting some special program in America, and the attention shifted away from him and Kurosaki. Thankfully, it was close to midnight. Everyone was psyching themselves up for the final chime and the fresh start it represented. Isshin dragged both of them off the couch as the crowd moved closer to the glittering screen showcasing thousands of people staring at a giant disco ball. Uryuu didn’t really get what all the fuss was about but he was used to feeling puzzled by pop culture.</p><p> </p><p>The people seemed to writhe around him in Technicolor clarity like an elaborate light show at a dubstep concert. It made the dizziness worse until he had to lean against Kurosaki for stability. An arm looped around his waist to hold Uryuu securely against him, warm and welcoming. They watched the seconds count down with everyone else, swept up in a frisson of giddiness and optimism as they felt the mistakes of the past year being wiped clean by an arbitrary deadline. They couldn’t wait for the rush of self-confidence brought on by actually sticking to their resolutions for the first few weeks of January. His only real resolution was to keep up the trend of improving Kurosaki’s life, little by little. Anything else was a bonus.</p><p> </p><p>The music cut out. Less than a minute later someone started counting, and just about every person in the room except Uryuu jumped on-board. Even Kurosaki was watching the sparkling sphere and vocalizing the analog clock in unison. There was a big smile on his face that widened when he turned to gaze at Uryuu. He wondered what promises and possibilities Kurosaki was envisioning to make him grin like that. The fact that he was looking forward to their future together made Uryuu unspeakably elated. His features reflected the joy in Kurosaki’s of their own accord, and Uryuu’s heart melted to see the corners of his eyes crinkle in response.</p><p> </p><p>Ten, nine, eight…</p><p> </p><p>Turned slightly away from the TV toward Kurosaki, the front door was in his direct line of sight. It appeared to ease open in slow-motion and a very late guest stepped through.</p><p> </p><p>Seven, six, five…</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he noticed was the color of her aura. It struck him with a hot pang of panic because from the first glimpse of it his instincts were screaming <em>wrong, evil, RUN!</em></p><p> </p><p>Four, three, two…</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met across the room. Until that moment, he had wanted to believe it wasn’t her. The black, cloying cloud obscuring her form like a pillar of pitch-smoke made it hard to be sure, but the gleam of golden cat-eyes made it impossible to doubt. Yoruichi’s expression transitioned from casual disinterest to shrewdly calculating the moment she spotted Uryuu’s horror-stricken face in the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>ONE—Happy New Yeeeear!!!</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki’s gentle fingers guided him in for a kiss—yet another holiday custom Uryuu didn’t understand—but he realized he was missing something important as soon as he pulled away. Concern flooded Kurosaki’s tone as he asked, “Uryuu, what is it? Are you—”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go, Ichigo.” He spoke as calmly as possible, mostly for his own benefit so he wouldn’t lose it right there in front of everyone. His voice still shook a bit when he quietly added, “Now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, okay.” Kurosaki clearly wanted more details but he knew better than to press when he could tell Uryuu was deeply unsettled. “Sure. Just let me say ‘bye to Dad and we’ll get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded distractedly, eyes darting around the room as Kurosaki found his father for a brief farewell. Uryuu couldn’t find Yoruichi anywhere in sight and that made him more nervous than if she’d been standing right in front of him. The light show of glimmering auras turned into a sinister carousel, whirling and tilting around him so fast he felt the tug of vertigo pressing at the base of his skull. It tasted sour on the back of his tongue and weighed uncomfortably in his stomach. One more second on that not-so-thrilling ride and he was either going to pass out or throw up.</p><p> </p><p>The frigid night air prickled like a thousand tiny needles in his lungs as he took a few sharp, short breaths. Uryuu heard the door close on its own behind him and he doubled over, hands on knees to keep from wavering where he stood. Maybe he had cast the spell incorrectly or used inferior ingredients, but it really seemed like the benefit wasn’t worth the side-effects. He probably would’ve had an easier time with LSD or mescaline! At least then he wouldn’t be so acutely aware of how <em>cold</em> it was outside. It didn’t help that he’d forgotten to grab his coat and scarf on the way out.</p><p> </p><p>Straightening with effort, Uryuu looked up and went rigid in an instant. Yoruichi was leaning against a lamp post waiting for him to make the escape she’d read in his eyes a mere moment ago. She slowly sashayed over like a lioness moving in for a sure kill. Uryuu knew it was pointless to run. He didn’t even think he’d have a fair chance in a fight against a witch with such caustic Karma. He couldn’t begin to imagine the things she had to have done in life to earn that degree of darkness staining her soul.</p><p> </p><p>“You figured it out, didn’t you?” she softly accused, halting at arm’s length and tilting her head as she studied him. “I always knew that would be a risk with a brain like yours. No matter. The damage is already done.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>His tone was wispy and weak like a child about to be punished for something he didn’t even do. It made Yoruichi smirk in unabashed triumph. The roiling smoke surrounding her seemed to form fleeting images of spirits mired in misery. A frail and frightened voice in the back of his mind whispered what he suspected was true: that Uryuu was seeing the faces of all those she had preyed upon over the years. Necromancy. Magical cannibalism. Murder. Any one of the three could have created the black miasma that represented the core of who Yoruichi had become, underneath the veneer of charm and goodwill.</p><p> </p><p>“It means there’s nothing you can do to protect yourself now. You already took the bait, Ishida-kun.” She reached out to stroke the side of Uryuu’s face. He flinched away hard and her smirk curled into a leer. “And you never even knew it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What bait? I never took any…” His eyes widened in comprehension. “The tea? You’ve been poisoning me all this time!?”</p><p> </p><p>Yoruichi shifted her weight to one hip and shrugged. “Potion, not poison. It’s a very elegant, complex brew I invented decades ago to make the process go more smoothly. Would’ve been a lot smoother if your man had ever actually drunk any of it.”</p><p> </p><p>The panic was coming back full-force. Uryuu could only breathe two words past the thudding of his heart and the tightening of his chest. “What <em>process</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Yoruichi raised a palm to hover in front of his center. Although she didn’t touch him, Uryuu felt a sort of cold vacuum pulling at his insides like the apex of a tornado. It <em>ached</em>, and the pain grew more pronounced by the second. It drained his vitality and scrambled his thoughts so that he couldn’t even try to mount a counterstrike against her. He collapsed to his knees, clutching at his belly as if he could dam the hole she had drilled into his very soul. His head dipped and he saw an ethereal stream of blue light pouring out from between clenched fingers.</p><p> </p><p>His magic. Yoruichi was sucking out all his magic.</p><p> </p><p>“Silly boy,” she chided almost tenderly. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It should have been quick and painless for you—for <em>both</em> of you. I only needed a little more time, just a few days until the right moon phase. Now look what you’re making me do.”</p><p> </p><p>He gasped in a rasping breath and tried to plead, for Kurosaki’s sake if not his own, but all that came out was a pitiful whimper. The last of his power slipped free. Just that easily, Uryuu wasn’t a witch anymore. He was an empty shell. And Yoruichi was that much stronger for it.</p><p> </p><p>She stared down at him while he panted and shook from the trauma of having half his identity ruthlessly stripped away. She was enjoying it, he realized. Uryuu’s pain, the betrayal, her victory. All of it. Yoruichi was savoring the moment like the rarest ambrosia.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” he wanted—no, <em>needed </em>to know.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” she heartlessly countered. “What I told you about sensing your Samhain ritual from around the globe was true, kid. I felt your power and hopped on the next flight because I knew you’d be worth it. This energy…” Yoruichi hugged her arms about herself and shivered with pleasure, “Your power is the purest I’ve had in a very long time. And I bet <em>his</em> will be even better.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not Ichigo! Don’t—”</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to say more. A lot more, but he suddenly became dangerously lightheaded. Staying conscious was a challenge. Yoruichi laughed at his struggle. “Good thing you’re not a heavy drinker. If you’d had alcohol on top of that potion, you’d be dead in an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not…” he paused for breath, swaying where he knelt, “Not going to kill me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thought about it. But if I did, that loyal wolf of yours would focus all his efforts on hunting me down. This way he’ll be too worried about taking care of you to come after me.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu gaped at her psychopathic logic. She winked.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked and she was gone, but he figured that was less likely due to magic than a momentary blackout.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked again and Kurosaki had him by the shoulders, gently shaking and calling Uryuu’s name.</p><p> </p><p>“Ichigo,” he sighed, falling into him because it was all he had the strength to do.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell happened to you? I couldn’t find you anywhere and someone finally told me you ran out here. Are the side-effects that bad?”</p><p> </p><p>His scarf was wrapped around his throat and his coat was draped over his shoulders. Kurosaki rubbed feeling back into his arms. Uryuu hadn’t realized how cold he was until he felt warmth again.</p><p> </p><p>“She took it,” he whispered. Kurosaki stilled and locked eyes with him. “Yoruichi took my power. It’s been her goal from the start.”</p><p> </p><p>Shock and dismay swiftly gave way to rage. He darkly vowed, “I’m gonna kill that bitch,” and Uryuu shuddered because he could tell Kurosaki meant it. He’d never liked Yoruichi and it didn’t take much for him to decide he was ready to wage war with her.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki shifted to stand but Uryuu fiercely gripped the front of his jacket to keep him from chasing after the woman. “Ichigo, no! You can’t fight her alone. What if she takes your power, too?”</p><p> </p><p>“As if I’m gonna let her go free after she—”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither am I,” assured Uryuu. He drew a long, steadying breath and carefully explained, “I’m just saying we need a plan first. We can’t afford to be reckless against a witch that vicious or we won’t survive the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Kurosaki reluctantly acknowledged, tension easing from his frame as he chose to stay put rather than dash off into untold peril. “What’s the plan, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Just like those party guests celebrating their resolutions, the prospect of a way to fix things restored some of Uryuu strength. “We need more information. Do you know anyone who can dig up a person’s background? If we know her history, we’ll be able to figure out where she’s vulnerable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know a couple people who can trace anybody, pretty much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. We’ll start there.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki helped him stand and supported him when his own legs wouldn’t. He was still scowling but he didn’t dissent. His instinct was to eliminate the threat immediately and Uryuu could understand that, but they had to be smart about this. He wouldn’t risk Yoruichi snatching away the magic Kurosaki had only just reclaimed and he damn sure wouldn’t risk their lives for the sake of revenge.</p><p> </p><p>They began walking homeward but they didn’t make it a block before he sighed and grumbled, “Minutes past midnight and I already fucked up my number one New Year’s resolution.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was it?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were sad and weary when they met Uryuu’s. His tone was apologetic when he replied, “Keeping you safe.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Urahara Kisuke owned a small apothecary about half a day’s drive north of the city. The building was in the middle of nowhere, tucked away on the crest of a ridge choked with evergreen trees and bordered by a winding brook that pooled into an ice-glazed lake at the base of the mountain. How the shopkeeper stayed in business when prospective patrons had to drive so far out of their way was beyond Uryuu, but the inside of his store proclaimed he was doing well enough.</p><p> </p><p>There was a wide variety of herbs, oils, incense, crystals, potions, tinctures, books, scrolls, and all manner of Craft accessories neatly arranged on shelves, tables, trays, and racks stationed around the spacious room. It was dim inside, lit primarily with late afternoon light streaming in through wide windows and domed skylights, but the ambiance had a soothing effect emphasized by smoldering cones of sandalwood and rose incense. Uryuu took a deep whiff of the heady aroma and felt some of his tension melt away.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki glanced around suspiciously, frowned, and muttered, “More of that mood manipulation magic, I bet.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s harmless.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em>sneaky</em>. This guy’s trying to soften us up before we even meet him. Stay alert, Uryuu.”</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to call Kurosaki paranoid and tell him to relax, but he could have been right. Based on what his contacts had told them about the man they’d traveled hours to meet, they couldn’t afford to let their guard down for a second.</p><p> </p><p>Urahara was a witch. Not just any witch but a very powerful one who had a far-reaching reputation for being the person to call when other witches couldn’t handle a rough situation on their own. He provided a kind of problem-solving service for those willing to pay—which was probably how he really paid the bills, come to think of it. While that would have been reason enough to visit him after what had happened to Uryuu last week, they had another motive for making the trip into the mountains that day:</p><p> </p><p>This particular witch used to be Yoruichi’s lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, welcome~” trilled a tall, blond man wearing a striped hat angled low to cast his European features in shadow. Wooden sandals clunking and paper fan waving, he walked out from the rear quarters to meet them. “Urahara Kisuke at your service! How may I help you two fine young gentlemen today?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can help us by dropping the salesman act and telling us what we need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ichigo,” he softly scolded. On the drive over, they had agreed to let Uryuu take point on this. They couldn’t afford to make <em>another</em> enemy when they were already having enough trouble with one. To the shopkeeper he said, “Excuse us, Urahara-san, but we’ve come to you with a dire need for any aid you might see fit to provide.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? What situation could be so ‘dire’ as to bring you all the way out to my doorstep in the middle of winter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shihouin Yoruichi.”</p><p> </p><p>The name rang a bell, that much was clear. Urahara stiffened, his contrived smile freezing in place as he studied them with a subtly sharpened gaze. He brought his fan up to shield the lower half of his face, leaving just his keen grey eyes visible. Uryuu held his breath and resisted the urge to shuffle his feet while waiting to see whether the man would allow this introduction to go any further, or show them to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he snapped the fan closed and pointed it toward the back room. “Follow me, if you don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Urahara started to lead the way without waiting for their response. Kurosaki gave him a serious look that reminded Uryuu to remain vigilant. As if he’d somehow forgotten the dangers of trusting seemingly benevolent witches!</p><p> </p><p>Down a dark hall and into a cozy sitting area they ventured. Uryuu suddenly thought he had a lot in common with Alice, considering the bedazzling and treacherous Wonderland his life had recently become. It wouldn’t have been beyond belief to find a hookah-smoking caterpillar propped in a corner.</p><p> </p><p>Boasting a traditional Japanese theme, the room felt foreign and familiar at the same time. There was a low, round table set in the middle with floor pillows laid out around it and a steaming teapot serving as centerpiece. Urahara sat on the far side of it by the frosted window and poured himself a mug of fragrant tea. He glanced up at them from under the brim of his unusual hat.</p><p> </p><p>“Would either of you like a cup?”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>No</b>,” they declined in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Startled by their inexplicable conviction, Urahara blinked bemusedly and allowed, “Very well. Please have a seat and tell me what this is all about.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about your ex stealing my boyfriend’s magic,” snapped Kurosaki as they lowered to sit opposite their host.</p><p> </p><p>So, they were just going to jump straight into it, huh? Uryuu sighed and slumped forward to rest his elbows on the table. He rubbed wearily at his forehead and wondered why he’d ever thought this meeting could stay cordial for any length of time. Kurosaki was too angry for diplomacy; he was itching to find Yoruichi and rip her apart with his bare hands. But it seemed only Uryuu understood the best way to do that was by playing nice for the time being. He raised his head and took a calming breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Allow me to start over, Urahara-san,” he politely requested. “My name is Ishida Uryuu and this is my hot-headed boyfriend, Kurosaki Ichigo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pleased to meet you.” The witch smiled affably and Kurosaki scoffed derisively. “I’m sure Yoruichi said the same when she met you, didn’t she, Kurosaki-san? Knowing her as I do, I can tell you she meant it. Ability like yours is remarkably rare these days. I’m assuming you were also exceptionally endowed, Ishida-san?”</p><p> </p><p>Beneath the table, Uryuu saw Kurosaki’s hands clench where they rested atop his thighs. His head dipped a fraction and Uryuu shivered at the uptick in latent energy flowing from Kurosaki’s body. He needed to keep himself under control because Uryuu couldn’t do it for him anymore. One of his hands settled atop Kurosaki’s, and Uryuu exhaled in relief when the fist he’d made loosened in his hold.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you could say that,” he acknowledged with a single-shoulder shrug. “Ichigo was a vampire before I met him; I’m the reason he’s not undead anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Urahara’s eyes widened in genuine surprise. “You don’t say! Then that massive spell cast on All Hallow’s Eve was <em>yours</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Frowning at that, Uryuu was curious to know just how many other witches had sensed his re-humanizing ritual. What if other witches like Yoruichi came after them with the same cannibalistic intention? What if he had inadvertently painted a target on his and Kurosaki’s backs because of it? What if his father had been right all along about their relationship being doomed to end in tragedy from the start?</p><p> </p><p>As though intuiting his misgivings, Kurosaki squeezed his hand and locked eyes with Uryuu as he proclaimed, “He saved my life that night. I owe him everything, and I wasn’t even there to protect him when she…”</p><p> </p><p>He looked away and swallowed the rest of what he wouldn’t say. Urahara hummed sympathetically and watched them for a solemn moment before responding.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you kiss her?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” blurted Uryuu, totally blindsided. Kurosaki glanced at him, a hint of a question in his expression. “No, of course not!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s usually how she does it,” mused Urahara with a thoughtful touch to his chin. “Seduction is her ‘preferred method’, but there are others…Was it the potion, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. She’d been slipping it into my tea for weeks—every time she invited us over under the pretense of <em>training</em>.” Uryuu spat the last word like it had been permanently tainted by virtue of its association to Yoruichi. “The only reason she didn’t get Ichigo’s power, too, is because he never ate or drank anything she gave us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wise choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki smugly nodded and Uryuu rolled his eyes. At least he hadn’t said ‘I told you so’ yet. “More importantly, Urahara-san, you make it sound as though none of this is news to you. If you were aware of Yoruichi-san’s crimes against fellow witches, why haven’t you done something about it before?”</p><p> </p><p>“I tried once. Many years ago,” he ruefully replied, staring down into the reflective surface of his cup as if he could see the past in its narrow oculus. “The first time I caught her siphoning someone else’s magic away, she accused me of staging a ‘witchervention’ and left me…But not before she cursed me to catch fire if I ever tried to track her down again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Urahara quirked his eyebrows and pursed his lips in wry confirmation. Kurosaki swore, “Shit, man, that’s rough…At least she didn’t take your power, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she made quite an effort to get it. Luckily, I had safeguards in place. I always do.” He smiled again but there was no humor in it.</p><p> </p><p>A wisp of despair darkened Uryuu’s tone as he asked, “Does this mean there’s nothing you can do to help us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not much, I’m afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell us everything you know that we can use against her,” insisted Kurosaki, moving his arms onto the tabletop and leaning forward almost aggressively. “Does she have any weaknesses?”</p><p> </p><p>“What about enemies?” Uryuu interjected, thinking along the lines of potential allies.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s her endgame—to become the strongest witch who ever lived?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you teach us how to shield Ichigo from her spells?”</p><p> </p><p>“How do we get Uryuu’s magic back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, slow down,” Urahara halted their rapid-fire quiz round with raised hands and a placating pitch. “I’m happy to tell you all about my former flame. I’ll help however I can to reverse the damage Yoruichi has caused. It’s the least I can do since you traveled all this way in the hopes of finding a solution. It won’t be easy, but I’m sure we can figure something out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>It sounded so sincere that for a second Uryuu assumed he’d said rather than just thought it, but the words were Kurosaki’s. Apparently, he was warming up to Urahara after hearing he’d also been a victim of Yoruichi’s lust for power.</p><p> </p><p>The older witch began to relate relevant history shared between him and Yoruichi. He told them about how she had grown up on several continents, born to a prominent Egyptian father and a wealthy Japanese mother, before relocating to London to attend the most prestigious private schools money could buy. That’s where Urahara had met her—although he described it less as a mere meeting and more of a head-on collision. They’d become best friends in no time, and lovers not long after that. Things were good for a couple of decades.</p><p> </p><p>Until it had all gone sideways.</p><p> </p><p>A friend who Yoruichi had known since childhood unexpectedly committed suicide. She’d taken it hard. So hard, in fact, that she had turned all her focus toward fixing what she perceived to be her mistake. If only she had been there for Soi Fong instead of running off to live her life however she pleased, perhaps her friend would have reached out before the end. Yet, there were legitimate reasons Necromancy was forbidden and Yoruichi soon discovered why.</p><p> </p><p>“Each time she reached through the Veil and tried to pull something through, it corrupted her Karma. The darker it got, the more unstable her power grew. Eventually, she came to the conclusion that she needed more magic to augment her own,” Urahara mournfully intoned. He wasn’t looking at them anymore, but <em>past</em> them to the time he had failed to save the woman he loved. “I noticed too late. It wasn’t until we performed the Great Rite together that I knew for sure. By then, she had already gone so far that nothing I said or did could bring her back.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a lengthy silence as they considered this new information. Part of Uryuu was sympathetic—toward Urahara <em>and </em>Yoruichi. Having once been desperate to wrest life back into the person he loved, he could almost understand what had driven her to the darkness for answers that couldn’t be found in the light. However, he couldn’t condone her methods when they hinged upon the misfortune of others. Uryuu never would have risked any other life than his own to restore Kurosaki, and he suspected Urahara felt the same way. Furthermore, there was probably an extra layer of bitterness on top of everything because Yoruichi had effectively chosen her childhood friend over him, which was a betrayal in its own right.</p><p> </p><p>It was all a lot to process, which was why it was doubly jarring to hear Kurosaki abruptly ask, “What’s the ‘Great Rite’?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu choked while Urahara suavely explained, “It’s a sacred ritual originating thousands of years ago, designed to exemplify the miracle of passion between a pair of smitten witches.”</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Kurosaki paused, face scrunched in confusion, and Uryuu dared to hope he’d drop it and move on. Of course he didn’t. “It’s like, sex magic or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Or something. His guess wasn’t far off-base, actually. Uryuu felt a light blush bloom as an image of Yoruichi and Urahara—encircled, entwined, enraptured—sprang to mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Bingo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” Kurosaki’s gaze swerved to meet Uryuu’s and he knew what was coming next. “Hey, why haven’t we ever—”</p><p> </p><p>“Because there would be too much masculine energy!” he argued way too enthusiastically. Uryuu hated how he always got nervous whenever he was embarrassed. He cleared his throat, poked at his sliding glasses, and calmly continued, “The whole point of the Great Rite is to celebrate the balance of masculine and feminine energies—the harmony of duality between god and goddess.”</p><p> </p><p>It should have ended there, but Kurosaki wouldn’t let it go without a fight. “Are you saying I’m not feminine enough for you, Uryuu?”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t tell whether or not Kurosaki was joking. Either way, Uryuu was not amused. “Can we talk about this later? I’d kind of like to stay on topic right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Kurosaki relented, huffing dramatically. Returning his attention to Urahara, he asked, “So, can we get his magic back or what?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s possible. There is a spell to separate and reintegrate stolen power. I’ll gladly teach it to you, but the downside is you will need the stone Yoruichi utilized to extract your energy in the first place. The spell won’t work without it.”</p><p> </p><p>“She wasn’t holding a stone when she attacked me,” countered Uryuu.</p><p> </p><p>“Was she wearing a ring? Black diamond set in gold?”</p><p> </p><p>His expression fell in instant recognition. It was the ring Yoruichi always wore and he should have figured it wasn’t strictly for the sake of sentimentality or fashion. Diamonds were the most versatile and potent gems of all; it made perfect sense that she would choose to keep one on her at all times.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to snatch her favorite ring right off her finger?” Kurosaki snorted incredulously. “It’d be easier to just kill her and take it from her corpse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but sadly if she dies, all the power she has accumulated dies with her. Then Ishida-san would never be a witch again.”</p><p> </p><p>A stream of profanity communicated precisely how thrilled Kurosaki <em>wasn’t</em> to hear that. He clenched his jaw, shut his eyes, and breathed. Then he looked at Uryuu and said, “Even if we have to change the order, the plan stays the same. Get her ring, get your magic back, <em>then</em> kill her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You seem awfully set on committing a murder for someone whose Karma is nearly immaculate,” blandly observed Urahara. He must have been a very strong witch indeed, Uryuu mused, to discern such a delicate detail at a glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we can’t just ignore her and hope she goes away! The only way to be sure she won’t come after us again is if she’s dead. Unless you have a better idea?”</p><p> </p><p>The question was rhetorical and taunting, but the shopkeeper confidently replied, “I do, as a matter of fact.”</p><p> </p><p>That got their attention. Uryuu leaned forward in interest. “What do you have in mind, Urahara-san?”</p><p> </p><p>He wordlessly rose to cross the room and stand in front of a short bookshelf. Briefly skimming the spines, he plucked one of the dense tomes from a tidy row and flipped it open to thumb through the pages. Urahara placed the open book before them on the table. Both men bowed their heads to peer at the ornate cursive script lining aged vellum. It was written in English, which meant Kurosaki had no clue what it contained. But Uryuu did. He turned widened eyes up at the enigmatic witch.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Kurosaki asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a binding ritual,” quietly answered Uryuu. “He’s suggesting we bind Yoruichi-san’s powers—and her will, to an extent—so that she can never harm anyone again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not even herself,” Urahara added.</p><p> </p><p>It was an important distinction to make because Yoruichi had the wild sort of personality that would not deal well with being bound in any way, shape, or form. It was an infringement upon her will and her freedom. It was a violation of everything witches believed. It was terrifying, sickening, and cruel.</p><p> </p><p>It was also their best chance at resolving this even remotely peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu swallowed thickly and met Urahara’s eyes. “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m through waiting for her to have a change of heart. <em>My </em>Yoruichi is never coming back.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding gravely, Uryuu asked, “What do you need us to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Urahara settled into his spot at the table and took a sip of tea. His serious mood shifted somewhere closer to carefree again as he offered them an encouraging smile. “Let’s just concentrate on getting you back into the Craft Club first. We’re going to need your power, Ishida-san, if we have any hope of binding Yoruichi’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe your dad could—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t count on it,” he told Kurosaki, although it wouldn’t hurt much to ask. Just his pride.</p><p> </p><p>“Ishida, hm…You wouldn’t happen to be the son of Ishida Ryuuken, perchance?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu stiffened in shock and reflexive suspicion. “You know my father?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were acquainted,” confirmed Urahara with a thoughtful tilt to his head. “Though, that was years ago—possibly before you were born.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.”</p><p> </p><p>The shopkeeper smiled benignly as if he knew very well that Uryuu wanted to ask a hundred questions on the topic but refrained for the sake of brevity. He had to wonder what catastrophe could’ve led Ryuuken to willingly associate with someone like Urahara. What if it had something to do with the reason he’d given up the Craft? Uryuu had inquired on several occasions but his father had never given him a straight answer.</p><p> </p><p>“What other stuff do we have to get for this spell?” Kurosaki prompted apprehensively. The more complex a spell was, the more complicated the ingredients list tended to be. “Griffon wing, harpy talon, unicorn horn, vamp fang, or some stupid crap like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking at the fact that one of those was intentionally not mythical but might as well have been, Uryuu pointed out, “Very few spells call for materials from living creatures, you know. As well-stocked as Urahara-san’s apothecary is, I’d bet he has most of what we need right here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct on both counts!”</p><p> </p><p>At the shopkeeper’s gesture, they relocated to the shop proper. Uryuu and Kurosaki waited by the check-out counter while Urahara made swift work of gathering various items from around the store. He piled everything onto the counter for them to curiously peruse. In the meantime, he grabbed a blank roll of parchment—because even in the digital age, most witches still preferred to pay tribute to their pretechnological roots—and scribbled out the spell’s instructions. When he held it out for one of them to take, Kurosaki was quick to claim and unfurl the scroll to make sure it was fully legible.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied with the quality of kanji lining the page, he asked Urahara, “What do we owe you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Three thousand yen?” the witch requested with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>One glance told Uryuu the supplies were worth much more than that. A few of the essence oils alone would exceed that price in a typical apothecary. Urahara was giving them a very steep discount, such that Uryuu wondered why he was charging them at all. Except Kurosaki didn’t realize any of this and was better off left in ignorance. Urahara was a very clever man indeed.</p><p> </p><p>He beamed at Uryuu, who narrowed his eyes in uncertainty, and Kurosaki remained unaware of the subtle exchange as he pulled bills from his wallet. It wasn’t that he distrusted Urahara per se, but he wasn’t used to dealing with people on a higher intellectual level and it made him uneasy to think he was missing important details that were obvious to someone else.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki handed over the money and said, “Thanks again, Urahara-san. We’ll give you a call as soon as it’s done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please do.” He bagged their supplies and saw them to the door with a final piece of advice, “Take extra care to keep all this under wraps. Yoruichi is an expert at scrying, after all. She could be watching us this very moment.”</p><p> </p><p>There was intentional melodrama in his tone, like he was telling them a spooky urban legend, but Uryuu wouldn’t put it past her to spy at every opportunity. In fact, he wouldn’t have been surprised to hear she’d been spying on him and Kurosaki all along. Perverted witch.</p><p> </p><p>They left the shop and headed back to their borrowed car. Before they got inside, Kurosaki pulled him into a comforting hug and promised, “We’ll find Yoruichi and beat her at her own game. I’m gonna get your magic back no matter what, Uryuu. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to believe but he didn’t really think it was possible. It was much more likely that he would never be able to cast another spell again. Still, he could live with that consequence as long as he had Kurosaki.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu hummed a vague affirmative and nuzzled into the curve of Kurosaki’s shoulder for a deep breath of his warm scent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Will you scoot over a little, Ichigo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Scoot closer, you say? Sure thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I—”</p><p> </p><p>Too late. Uryuu stifled a groan as Kurosaki closed the sliver of distance between them on the wide booth. It was one of those c-shaped styles tucked into a sunny corner of the coffee shop they’d been using as a study space for the past hour or so. The issue, as Kurosaki probably assumed, wasn’t about PDA this time. There was actually a broad brick column containing a gas-lit chimney blocking them from most of the other patrons. No, the issue was a combination of sunlight streaming in from three sides and the vent directly above them gushing heat straight down the back of his neck. Add that to his boyfriend’s natural propensity for excessive thermoregulation and Uryuu was feeling a tad toastier than he’d prefer. He had already removed his jacket, scarf, sweater, and even rolled up the long sleeves of his shirt but his skin still prickled on the verge of breaking a sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this close enough or do you just want me to sit in your lap?” He was trying not to laugh at Uryuu’s annoyed expression but it wasn’t quite working. “Should I lie down? Might be able to fit more of me across your legs that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you quit playing around and give me some room? It’s too hot in here!”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki stopped troubleshooting imaginary proximity problems to gape at him. “<em>You </em>are too hot? Never-saw-a-scarf-he-didn’t-like-Uryuu is too hot? Wow. I believe in miracles.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes at the fool, he shoved Kurosaki sideways but only managed to gain about a handbreadth of space between them. If they kept it up, they’d have people peeking around the column to see what all the fuss was about!</p><p> </p><p>“Ichigo—”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa,” he gaped, eyes flaring in mock-astonishment. “I thought for sure you were gonna call me ‘Kurosaki’. Two miracles in one day? I don’t know what to think anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled at Uryuu’s flat stare. It was tempting to fall back on old habits and revert to his family name out of aggravation, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that anymore. Not after everything they’d been through recently. Visiting Urahara had made him realize how easily everything that was precious could be lost. So, he was more than willing to overlook a bit of aggravation now and then when Kurosaki gave him so much more to make up for it.</p><p> </p><p>This thought in mind, Uryuu smiled and declared, “I’m never calling you ‘Kurosaki’ again.”</p><p> </p><p>Blinking in genuine astonishment this time, his mischievous mood shifted sweet. He leaned in for a slow kiss that Uryuu happily returned. Afterward, Kurosaki licked his lips and said, “Now I’m craving sugar. Want anything from the bakery?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu glanced down at the table to the empty plates and cups that had previously borne sandwiches and lattes. He regarded Kurosaki seriously and observed, “Are you feeling okay? You’ve been eating a lot more than usual lately.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say I was <em>hungry</em>, just that I wanted something sugary.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a sugar-craving and then there’s gluttony,” Uryuu dryly commented. “Or have you forgotten about all those pumpkin cookies you couldn’t stop eating last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one who’s been baking stuff every other day this winter. Pies, muffins, cookies, cakes…It’s your fault for making them so delicious!”</p><p> </p><p>“Admit it: you have a weakness for holiday junk food.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what if I do?” He sniffed and taunted, “Who are you—the holiday police?”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Uryuu teased him right back, “Just a concerned citizen. You’ll get fat if you keep it up, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki’s pout turned into a silly grin as he challenged, “You’d love me the same anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I would. But I wouldn’t let you sleep half-sprawled across my chest anymore.” He gasped dramatically at that. Uryuu knew it had always been one of his favorite sleeping positions. “Well, I have to breathe somehow! You’re heavy enough as it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I won’t buy us cupcakes. Happy?”</p><p> </p><p>It was one hundred percent true when he kissed Kurosaki and agreed, “Very.”</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, who says I’m not burning off all those calories by keeping you warm at night?” he asked suggestively, nuzzling the side of Uryuu’s throat. A light nip to the shell of his ear sparked a shiver and Kurosaki’s smirk pressed against his skin like a lazy kiss. “Yesterday under the kotatsu, for example…”</p><p> </p><p>A drop of sweat slid down the back of his neck and he wanted to be irritated—really, he did—but the reminder set his blood heating for another reason. It had been snowing since the night before and Uryuu was feeling grumpy because of it. Kurosaki’s perfect remedy had been to snuggle up under the kotatsu and mess around for a while. By the time they were done with each other, all they could do was fall asleep right there in the middle of the floor. Uryuu had ceased to care about the cold and the snow altogether. In fact, he didn’t even mind that the forecast predicted more snow this afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>That didn’t mean he was up for a repeat in the coffee shop, though, cozy corner or no.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool it, Ichigo,” he whispered with a chiding edge. “Getting horny in a public place isn’t exactly on my bucket list.”</p><p> </p><p>A hand moved to grip his upper thigh. Kurosaki purred, “Mm, say ‘horny’ again. It’s really hot when you say it.”</p><p> </p><p>Someone cleared their throat and both of them froze, caught. Uryuu looked up to see a server watching them in open curiosity. He brushed Kurosaki’s hand from his thigh and scooted away as his cheeks blazed with embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” she tried, failing to control an amused smile, “Can I take your trays?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, please,” Uryuu timidly answered. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem!” Pausing for a moment, she offered, “Can I bring you two a refill for those lattes? On the house.”</p><p> </p><p>Perking up, Kurosaki accepted on their behalf, “Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the least I can do.” Noticing their puzzled expressions, she hurriedly explained, “I mean, it just seems like you guys are working on some important stuff. Caffeine is a fantastic motivator, right? Among other things…Anyway, I’ll get those refills right out to you!”</p><p> </p><p>She took their trays and disappeared around the column. Uryuu exhaled audibly, willing his blush to recede. Kurosaki snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’ve got another fan, Uryuu. Maybe we should make out in public more often.”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely not.”</p><p> </p><p>Gazing at the collection of books, maps, and notepads strewn across the tabletop, he figured she wasn’t wrong about their task being pretty important. The reason they’d gone to the coffee shop in the first place was because they needed to fine-tune their strategy for infiltrating the wicked witch’s lair.</p><p> </p><p>It was all happening that night. They were going to attack Yoruichi head-on with every charm in their arsenal and they weren’t leaving until they had that damned ring in their possession. Kurosaki had spent the past three days pouring magic into spell after spell with Uryuu’s guidance so they would be prepared for anything she threw at them. They were as ready as they’d ever be and their resolve had never been stronger. All the pieces were falling into line. It was time to make their move.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t wanna ask your dad to come with?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu sighed and busied his hands with straightening the pile of papers in front of him. “I would if I thought it might do any good. Showing minor concern for my welfare is one thing, but active participation is unthinkable. Ryuuken hasn’t cast more than a fancy warding invocation in decades. There’s no way he’d change that just to help us reclaim the powers he believes I’m better off without.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Want to bet on it? If I called him right now and told him I lost my powers, know what he’d say? ‘Good riddance’. I have no doubt about that.” He pushed up his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. Kurosaki meant well but he didn’t understand. Uryuu had never gone into much detail about his convoluted family dynamics. “I remember the fights he used to have with my sensei about teaching me the Craft. Sometimes I would spend weeks away from the manor because my father told me not to come home until I decided whether I wanted to be his son or Souken’s grandson—because, obviously, I couldn’t be both.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki rubbed his back and gently said, “I’m sorry, Uryuu.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. It was a long time ago. I’m over it. Point is, expecting my father to give a damn about anything magic-related is like waiting for sunshine when all you can see are storm clouds. Even if he’d agree to help, I won’t give him the satisfaction of begging for it. We can handle this on our own.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really think so?”</p><p> </p><p>Gazing straight into Kurosaki’s eyes, he firmly stated, “I have complete faith in you, Ichigo. You’ve grown so much in such a short time. I’ve never met a witch as dedicated and talented as you. In case I haven’t mentioned it before, I am incredibly proud of you and I’ll always be grateful that you love me as much as I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>His mouth fell open and his eyes went glossy to hear it. He wrapped his arms around Uryuu, holding on tightly as he insisted, “Nope. I totally love you more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want to bet on it?”</p><p> </p><p>They started laughing at their own maudlin antics until the clink of cups reminded them that they were not alone. Sobering and separating, they greeted their server’s return with sheepish smiles and mumbled ‘thank-you’s.</p><p> </p><p>“No, thank <em>you</em>,” she drawled with a giddy grin, offering a parting bow.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu watched her go, then turned toward Kurosaki to scandalously ask, “Did we just provide <em>fanservice</em> for that woman?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. How’s it feel to be objectified, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, please don’t call me that. It’s so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Condescending?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lame. I know you can come up with a more original term of endearment than ‘baby’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…How about honey-pie?” Uryuu blanched and an evil smirk curved across Kurosaki’s face. “Sweet-ums? Kissy bear? Smoochus maximus? Sugar booger?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my gods—stop!” He was giggling so hard he could barely get the words out. “Just stop, I can’t take anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>“But I haven’t even gotten to the best one. Sometimes, after you just wake up—when you’re all relaxed and content in my arms—I stare at you and I think, ‘this is my beautiful, blue-eyed dragon’. And that’s usually when I start pulling off your clothes ‘cause I hate it when there are so many stupid barriers between us and all I wanna do is touch you <em>everywhere</em>. Why can’t you just always be naked?”</p><p> </p><p>Speechless for a couple of reasons, Uryuu was slow to respond. He glanced around to make sure the waitress was nowhere in sight, then leaned forward to murmur in Kurosaki’s ear, “If I didn’t wear clothes, we’d never get out of bed. Especially when I catch you staring at me and I think, ‘he’s my gorgeous, ginger-haired guardian’, and all I want to do is make you moan my name.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu knew he’d won when Kurosaki shut his eyes, bit his lip, and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we need to stop with the foreplay…unless you’re up for meeting me in the restroom.”</p><p> </p><p>He sounded almost hopeful, but Uryuu laughed it off. “Maybe we should finish what we came here to do instead.”</p><p> </p><p>“What else is there? Our plan’s solid as a rock.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can never be too careful against someone like <em>her</em>,” he argued, purposely avoiding the use of Yoruichi’s name like it could summon her to them if they weren’t careful. Call him superstitious. “All it takes is one element overlooked and everything could come unraveled in an instant. We can’t afford to underestimate her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know that but…” He trailed off mid-sentence, eyes going unfocused and expression easing blank.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing a drop in temperature, Uryuu shuddered and wondered when it’d gotten cold again. The sun had been dimmed by a wall of dark clouds sweeping in to block the whole sky. As he watched through the window, thick white flakes began to float down and blanket the ground. It appeared as though the weatherman’s warning of more snow had been spot-on. He turned back to Kurosaki and frowned when he saw the same vacant stare superimposing his lover’s features.</p><p> </p><p>“But what?” He didn’t answer. Uryuu resisted a wave of worry. “What’s wrong? Hey—”</p><p> </p><p>He cut himself off when Kurosaki suddenly stood and headed for the door. All kinds of alarms rang in his head, creating a chaotic cacophony that hit harder than the cold when they stepped outside. It was freezing without his outerwear but Uryuu couldn’t feel anything other than the panic tearing through his veins as Kurosaki kept walking no matter how emphatically he called out. People were pausing to gawk at the spectacle but he didn’t care. He’d scream at the top of his lungs if that’s what it took to end this bizarre nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Uryuu tugged firmly on his sleeve to halt his momentum and cried, “Answer me, Ichigo!”</p><p> </p><p>There was abject terror in his tone. It seemed to cut through the fog of whatever daze he’d fallen into. He looked at Uryuu, squinting and blinking like he was struggling to see past fathoms of invisible layers stacked between them rather than a gauzy curtain of snowflakes. His brow furrowed and his mouth slanted in deep confusion. The simple phrase he spoke shattered Uryuu into a million jagged shards as his mind echoed with the ominous tolling of phantom funeral bells.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I know you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sole of Uryuu’s shoe slipped on a patch of ice, making him stumble, and he narrowly avoided tipping forward to sprawl across the cold pavement. Not that it would’ve mattered if he had fallen. He’d already fallen so far he couldn’t see daylight anymore—couldn’t even remember what it felt like on his skin. What was another couple of meters to him? Maybe he wanted to fall. Maybe he wanted to crash into the earth, feel his skin tear and his bones fracture from the force. Maybe he wanted to let himself bleed out all over the sidewalk because he felt dead inside already. Might as well make it official.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki was gone. He had yelled at Uryuu across the street from their favorite coffee shop and pushed him away like he was a bothersome stranger rather than his other half. Disorientated and upset, Kurosaki had even threatened him when he’d persisted. Nothing Uryuu had said or done made the slightest difference to the outcome. He’d been forced to helplessly watch the man he loved stride off in the general direction of Yoruichi’s posh flat.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu had instantly realized it was her treachery at work—who else could’ve been so heartless?—and there was nothing he could do to reverse the spell she had cast on Kurosaki. His magic was still gone and he didn’t know a counterspell for an incantation powerful enough to erase such a huge portion of someone’s memories and emotions. Even if he had the spell in hand and magic at the ready, he wasn’t sure he had what it took to cast. Previous examples of miraculous mystical feats aside, Uryuu simply didn’t have the experience and raw resources of energy that a more seasoned witch may have had.</p><p> </p><p>Which explained why he was trudging through thick snowfall up a certain hill he was never eager to visit.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling a gloved hand from the shelter of his pocket, Uryuu jabbed the call button on the intercom and hoped his fierce trembling wouldn’t translate through the little camera mounted above the screen. It didn’t matter, as it turned out, since the gate clicked and immediately began sliding open in wordless welcome.</p><p> </p><p>He hiked up to the house, swiping snowflakes from his glasses every few steps. They kept clinging and gathering there, rapidly melting to drip onto Uryuu’s cheeks like the tears he wouldn’t allow himself to shed anymore. One long, sleepless night of useless weeping was indulgent enough. What he really needed to do was figure out how he was going to get his boyfriend back. Unfortunately, his choices were extremely limited. Ryuuken was option one in a grand total of two.</p><p> </p><p>The butler was waiting by the entrance, sweeping the door inward when his master’s ‘guest’ approached. He silently took Uryuu’s hat, scarf, coat, and gloves in the foyer before leading the way to his father’s location. Ryuuken was taking one of his rare breaks in the sun room, sipping steaming tea while skimming an article from his preferred medical journal. He didn’t glance up when Uryuu entered and sank onto the brown leather chaise across from his matching armchair. It wasn’t until after the butler had poured an extra cup, handed it over, and left the two of them alone that Ryuuken acknowledged his son. The delicate clinking of saucer on cup in shaking hands won a vaguely disapproving arch of his eyebrow as their gazes met.</p><p> </p><p>“How many times have I told you to take iron supplements if you won’t eat more red meat? Or is fostering your anemia yet another method of rebellion against me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if you’ve been outside lately, but I’ve been traveling under Arctic conditions for the past thirty-five minutes just to get here. Even a <em>butcher’s son</em> would feel a chill in that blizzard.”</p><p> </p><p>His lips thinned almost imperceptibly as he went back to his article, intent on finishing it before dealing with the new arrival. Uryuu greedily drank his tea for the hint of heat it returned to his blood and poured himself a refill. The rustling of pages a few minutes later told him Ryuuken was done reading, but that didn’t mean he was ready for this discussion. Neither of them were.</p><p> </p><p>Because his son was still shivering faintly, he released a short sigh and advised, “Help yourself to the brandy.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu declined with a shake of his head—not out of rebellion, but for the fact that if he started now he’d never stop. Alcoholic oblivion was a frighteningly alluring concept when all he wanted was to cease existing for a while. Maybe forever. He set his teacup down and stared hard at his father, who peered blandly back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t pretend you haven’t deduced why I’m here. I know you felt the absence of my magic as soon as I stepped into the room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I noticed before you set foot in this house.”</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations,” he spitefully praised, clenching his teeth against the urge to cut as deeply with words as Yoruichi had cut with her spell. His odds of gaining Ryuuken’s assistance were poor enough without making it worse by acting out. “Then you know this isn’t a social call.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you honestly expect me to go out of my way to get back what you so easily lost? You’re old enough to fix your own mistakes, Uryuu. Part of being an adult is learning to stop running to your parents every time you trip and scrape your knee.”</p><p> </p><p>His mouth fell open in bitter astonishment. That Ryuuken would compare having his connection to the Craft severed from his soul to merely scraping a knee…It made Uryuu’s heart thud indignantly, raising his blood pressure and shoving him further from the equanimity he was fighting to uphold. Knowing that keeping his cool was his only chance at ever seeing Kurosaki again, however, did wonders to soothe his temper. He took a bracing breath and composed his reply very carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t come here to have you ‘fix my mistake’. I came here to ask, as one witch to another, for your help with breaking an enchantment that was placed on Ichigo yesterday.” Ryuuken gave no outward reaction but Uryuu could tell he was interested by the way he didn’t automatically refuse. “His memory has been stripped by a witch who was posing as our mentor. She took him from me…right after she took my magic.”</p><p> </p><p>His father’s brow furrowed in righteous anger, but not for the right reason. He coldly stated, “You were a fool to trust her; every witch has their own agenda.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think I’ve realized that?” he demanded, feeling his hands form tight fists at his sides. He wanted to scream and cry at the same time. His voice wavered from the strain of resisting both as he said, “She stole the two most important things in my life and all I’m asking for is help with getting one of them back!”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps you should have thought of that two months ago when I mentioned the Handfasting ceremony.”</p><p> </p><p>Bewilderment briefly superseded the storm of emotions roiling inside him. “What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“A Handfasting is not just a symbol of fidelity,” Ryuuken impatiently related. “When performed with two witches, it creates a bond between souls that is nearly impossible to break. It strengthens and stabilizes the magic of both witches, meaning any malicious spellwork directed at either of you would have been deflected with double the defensive capabilities. If you had listened to me sooner you wouldn’t be in this situation.”</p><p> </p><p><em>That’s </em>why he’d suggested it? For mutual spiritual protection? Uryuu gaped at this revelation, warring with the disbelief and despair that wanted to consume him. “Are you saying you predicted something like this would happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was always a possibility,” he answered in an apathetic tone. “That audacious ritual you used to transform your vampire was sure to draw attention to the witch bearing enough power to perform it. His absurd strength in addition to that made it all but inevitable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell didn’t you tell me anything? If you had explained—”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you would have dismissed it, as you always do.” The beginnings of anger tightened his features. “How many times have I warned you from reckless notions and watched you rush headlong into them anyway? Whatever I suggest, you must do the opposite.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice was weak but accusatory as he argued, “You don’t know that. I might have listened. I might’ve—”</p><p> </p><p>“This is why I call you a fool, Uryuu. Your impetuousness has cost you everything and still you seek to blame me. When will you decide to take responsibility for your own actions? What else must you lose before you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>The worst part wasn’t hearing his father callously criticize him yet again when any normal parent would have been concerned and supportive. The worst part was knowing that every scornful word Ryuuken had uttered was true. Everything he had suffered he’d brought on himself in some form or another. Uryuu’s head dipped under the sudden weight of shame and hopelessness. He touched cold fingertips to his forehead and clenched his eyes shut against a surge of self-pity. In spite of every awful thing he’d been through over the years, this moment represented the pinnacle of misery for him. He’d never felt so totally <em>lost</em> and he had absolutely no faith in his ability to find his way back.</p><p> </p><p>When he looked up to make a final entreaty, he could already read the response in Ryuuken’s stolid expression.</p><p> </p><p>“If…if I ever meant anything to you…” He stopped, breathed, and retried, “Ichigo is the only thing that matters to me anymore. I can’t do this alone. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even realize what you’re asking.” Scowling at Uryuu’s pathetic display, his father stood as he said, “The reasons I stopped practicing have not changed and I refuse to take part in your little war with a rogue witch.” Walking toward the door, he paused at the threshold to add, “Perhaps if you are very lucky, you will one day come to appreciate how you’re better off without the Craft. Without <em>him</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The last of Uryuu’s composure cracked as outrage exploded in his chest. He sprang to his feet and shouted, “I don’t give a damn about your ‘reasons’! Ichigo is a better witch—a better <em>man</em> than you’ll ever be and he doesn’t deserve to be left at the mercy of that harpy! If you’re hoping I’ll give up just because you can’t be bothered to whisper so much as a word of a spell for his sake, let me correct that assumption right now: I’ll die before I let her have him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your ultimatum sounds familiar. Wasn’t it just a few months ago that you were threatening to throw your life away over something equally imperative? If this is going to become a common trend, I won’t waste my time on futile persuasion.”</p><p> </p><p>It stung like a slap, leaving him momentarily speechless. Ryuuken leveled a last withering glare at him and swept from the room. Several frantic heartbeats passed before Uryuu recovered enough to follow him. He intercepted his father in the parlor to say some things he never imagined would come from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you had changed,” he solemnly began. Ryuuken appeared to pick up on the gravity of his message and paused to listen. “When you asked to read my ritual notes, mentioned mother, and proposed the Handfasting…I thought you’d changed. Only a little, but it still made me believe you could actually be my ‘father’ in all the ways that matter. I think I’ve always been waiting for the day I could trust you again.” Uryuu hesitated, eyes searching the face so like his for signs of sympathy. Seeing none, he sighed and dolefully continued, “If you’re really trying to protect me in your own outdated, dictatorial fashion then I’m grateful. But shutting me out when I need you most isn’t protection. It’s just cruelty.”</p><p> </p><p>His son’s earnest soliloquy summoned no notable response. Ryuuken simply stood there appraising him as if he were a clinical test subject exhibiting aberrant behavior. Granted, Uryuu wasn’t thinking clearly in light of recent events but he wasn’t insane. It could be argued, though, that he’d already traveled a fair distance down the figurative path. If he couldn’t save Kurosaki, he might as well check himself into an institution because he was never coming back from that.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuuken’s silence made it clear there was nothing further to be discussed. Uryuu swallowed against the sorrow that stuck in his throat as he headed for the foyer, and the glacial hell beyond.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t sacrifice my convictions to pull you out of your own predicament,” his father snidely reiterated. Yet, his voice softened ever so slightly when he followed that up by saying, “But don’t take that to mean I am abandoning you completely. You may stay here until the situation has been resolved.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning to stare at Ryuuken with narrowed eyes, he asked, “Why should I?”</p><p> </p><p>“This house is strongly warded to safeguard anyone within its walls from intruders bearing ill-intent. Your enemy cannot harm you here, so you can concentrate solely on offense without regard for defense.” Something like contrition was poised to emerge on his features as he studied the shocked shift of his son’s. “That is all I can offer, Uryuu. We will not speak of this again.”</p><p> </p><p>It was only when he noticed his father’s eyes flick aside and briefly fix on something behind Uryuu that he realized he was standing in front of his mother’s portrait. He turned to gaze into her impossibly kind eyes and wondered if she was the reason Ryuuken hated him so much. He wondered if she was the reason Ryuuken tolerated him at all.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu turned back with the intention of thanking his father for helping even in such a small way, but he was already gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a spark of recognition when their gazes met, but he knew better than to get his hopes up over something so insignificant.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki’s eyes narrowed and a frown tugged at his lips. He asked, “Aren’t you that crazy guy from last week?”</p><p> </p><p>It drilled into his stomach like a rusty corkscrew. That was all Uryuu amounted to in his mind these days: some ‘crazy guy’ who’d made a scene in the middle of the street for no reason. He had every intention of making another scene that night, as well. Except no one else was around to witness his loony ravings the second time.</p><p> </p><p>“You know me, Ichigo,” he claimed, resisting a desperate desire to go to him. “Very well. You just don’t remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not this again…” He rolled his eyes and testily informed Uryuu, “I don’t know you, man, and I don’t know who told you my name but you’ve got me confused with someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>Spontaneously leaving the sanctuary of his father’s estate to track Kurosaki down had been a mistake. The only reason Uryuu was standing there making an idiot of himself and risking Yoruichi’s retribution was because he couldn’t get the notion out of his head that he could somehow ‘snap Kurosaki out of it’ if he tried hard enough. It was incredibly stupid but that didn’t stop him from marching out into the snow to confront his ex about something neither of them had the ability to change.</p><p> </p><p>They stood under the wide, dark arch of a cement bridge spanning a narrow aqueduct leading into the woods skirting the edge of town. The water’s surface had frozen over in a thin layer but a cold current rushed under the translucent glaze. Doing his best to project a calm façade in spite of the turbulent emotions within, Uryuu could relate. He kept overanalyzing and second-guessing every thought that flitted through his brain. Feeling so powerless and ignorant was new to him; he didn’t like it one bit.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki started to turn and walk away. Panicking, Uryuu blurted, “I can prove it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah? Go for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Easier said than done. Really, he just needed to know the extent of the damage. What else had Yoruichi muddled with her spell? Had she erased Kurosaki’s memory of ever being a vampire? Or growing up without his magic? What about Masahiko’s fate? Had Isshin and Masaki also been snipped from the figurative film reel of his past? Just how much of Kurosaki had she taken away? It mattered. It made all the difference in the world because Uryuu couldn’t convince him of anything if his facts didn’t correlate with what Kurosaki believed to be true. All it would’ve taken to invalidate his entire argument was one wrong answer.</p><p> </p><p><em>No pressure</em>, Uryuu wryly thought. He took a few tentative steps closer, until he could make out the dim amber gleam of a distant street lamp reflected in Kurosaki’s eyes. The wariness he read in them ached like a raw wound but he didn’t have the luxury of dwelling on that.</p><p> </p><p>“Ask me anything,” challenged Uryuu in a flash of promising insight. “Anything about your life that a close friend should know.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki lifted his chin a little, staring at him in open speculation. “Sure, I’ll play along. When’s my birthday?”</p><p> </p><p>“July fifteenth.” Uryuu intentionally left off the year, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>“Public record,” he dismissed. “Favorite color?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have one but you like to wear red, green, and…” It occurred to him that Kurosaki was wearing all black. He hadn’t done that in months and the regression was not a positive sign. Silently seething, Uryuu wondered how Yoruichi had influenced him to switch styles. “And black.”</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed. “Obviously. What was my brother’s name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Masahiko,” instantly replied Uryuu, “And he was your identical twin, not just your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I’ll give you that one. Anyone could figure it out from a picture, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Actually, Kurosaki didn’t have any photographs of his family. Isshin had kept them all and took them with him to Fukuoka after his boys had gone through the Change. Aside from the handful on Uryuu’s phone, no newer ones had been taken of either vampire.</p><p> </p><p>“Then ask me a harder one.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Kurosaki who moved in next, but he tucked his hands into his jeans pockets in a subconsciously defensive gesture. He still wasn’t buying what Uryuu was selling.</p><p> </p><p>“Big words for a guy who’s name I haven’t even heard.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Uryuu. Ishida Uryuu.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking him over with a shrewd eye, he said, “Hm. Seems like you think you know me pretty well, Ishida.” The formal choice of moniker made Uryuu inwardly wince. “Since you’re so confident, I’ll give you a tough one: how old was I when my mom passed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Twelve. You were only twelve years old,” he said, sympathy softening the words. “She gave you and your brother—” Uryuu hadn’t realized he was reaching toward him until Kurosaki stepped back to evade. Touching the top of his own sternum instead, he finished, “She gave each of you an amulet, a five-pointed talisman. Heirlooms from her side of the family.”</p><p> </p><p>He knew Kurosaki was still wearing it; Uryuu could see the golden links looping the back of his neck. Not even Yoruichi could strip that vital aspect of his personality from him.</p><p> </p><p>Rather than lightening with the beginnings of belief, Kurosaki’s expression darkened in determined skepticism. “So, you did your homework. Still doesn’t prove anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ask me something that <em>will</em> prove it,” he goaded. “Unless you’re scared I’m telling the truth?”</p><p> </p><p>His patience was dissipating faster than his body heat in the frigid midnight air. Uryuu just wanted this to be over. He wanted Kurosaki to understand, remember, and pull him into an embrace so warm and comforting that nothing could shake Uryuu’s faith in the absolute justice of Karma ever again.</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I?” Kurosaki shook his head and glared disdainfully. “I’m done playing this dumb game with you. Go find someone else to harass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Rushing to block his path, Uryuu held up his hands in a prelude to pleading. “Don’t go yet, please. Just hear me out, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“What now?” he snapped, clearly nearing the limit of his tolerance, as well.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not asking the right kinds of questions! Birthdays, names, and family history aren’t the only things friends should know. What about the details that go unmentioned? What about the pieces of us that never get recorded anywhere?” The tension in Kurosaki’s bearing eased slightly as he considered it, and Uryuu could breathe again. He slowly inhaled to say, “I know things about you that no one else does. Things you don’t even know about yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Thinking about those things was a brand new category of agony he’d never experienced before. All those countless, precious wisps of knowledge that added up to encompass the scope of his love for Kurosaki. He was drowning in it. Uryuu looked up to the sky for stability—the blinding-bright moon and its elegant backdrop of stars were as permanent as anything in a constantly evolving universe—but all he saw was an expanse of smooth grey blocks curving endlessly in geometric synchrony.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>The grudgingly curious tone of Kurosaki’s voice brought him back to the earth. Uryuu was reminded of the night they had first met and the conversation they’d shared about their convoluted lives, not realizing at the time that it would only get worse for both of them…and better in ways they never could have imagined.</p><p> </p><p>“Like how much you love rising with the sun every morning.” He locked eyes with Kurosaki, not caring that a swell of emotion was threatening to come spilling out any second. “Or your secret obsession with chocolate-covered everything. The way you hum contentedly when you find the perfect position to fall right to sleep. How you have the worst taste in TV shows but the best taste in music. The silliest things make you laugh and you always laugh longer when someone is laughing with you. The fact that you prefer frankincense but you always burn sandalwood because it’s my fav—”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>knew it</em>.” Uryuu froze in fear and confusion, waiting for the fall he felt swooping up to swallow him whole. “You’re the witch Yoruichi warned me about!”</p><p> </p><p>Gods damn it. He brought a gloved hand to his face and struggled against a very insistent urge to viciously curse her existence in every language he’d ever studied.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever she’s told you—”</p><p> </p><p>“So, it really is true. If you’re a witch, how do I know you’re not just reading my mind? Do you really expect me to trust a single word you said?”</p><p> </p><p>“If anyone is lying to you, it’s her,” snarled Uryuu before he could stop himself. Noting Kurosaki’s scowl, he swiftly changed tactics. “She is the reason my power is gone—I couldn’t cast so much as a spark right now, much less a mind-reading spell—and I know you can sense it. I’m the one who taught you how.”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing apathetically askance, Kurosaki grumbled, “Nice try, but I also know there are ways to hide your power from other witches. Besides, Yoruichi would never lie to me; she loves me.”</p><p> </p><p>The last phrase translated alongside the flavor of ash and the stench of sulfur. Uryuu’s stomach churned as it lodged inside him and twisted like a serrated blade. He was going to be sick. A fine sweat broke out at his temples and along the line of his neck, chilling him further when a breeze wicked the moisture away in seconds. He felt the blood leave his face as the air grew thin and the night grew darker. Pressing shaking fingers to his mouth, he shut his eyes and willed himself to withstand the psychological onslaught.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Kurosaki, watching him with idle intrigue more than anything, and forced a glimmer of resolution back into his bones.</p><p> </p><p>“You must have had some doubts or you wouldn’t have let me find you out here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch. Not like I was trying to sneak around.” He crossed his arms over his chest and arched an eyebrow at Uryuu. “How <em>did</em> you find me if you can’t cast?”</p><p> </p><p>“I already told you: I know you. I know that you like to wander around the city streets at night when you have a lot on your mind. This river was always one of your favorite spots. Some nights you’d be out here for hours and I’d get tired of waiting for you to come home, so—”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Come home’? What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“We live…<em>lived</em> together, Ichigo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that.” The command was stern but his voice was hushed, uncertain.</p><p> </p><p>“Our apartment is just a few blocks from here. Maybe if you saw it again—”</p><p> </p><p>“No way. I’m not going anywhere with you. Forget it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. You don’t have to follow me, but at least don’t go back to <em>her</em>. She doesn’t love you. She doesn’t love anyone.” He didn’t care if he was pissing Kurosaki off by badmouthing his fake girlfriend, Yoruichi deserved worse. “She’s using you. Deep down, I think you already suspect that. Listen to your instincts, Ichigo. They’ve served you well in the past.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you not to call me that,” he irritably remarked, “And don’t talk shit about Yoruichi. You don’t know her and you don’t know me, so just fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p>He promptly pivoted on a heel with every intention of leaving this unpleasant encounter behind him. Uryuu could not allow that. His hand automatically darted out to capture Kurosaki’s wrist. He wasn’t surprised when the hold was immediately thrown off, but he <em>was</em> surprised when the maneuver was followed up by a rough shove to Uryuu’s shoulder. The momentum of that rejection expelled what was left of his self-control.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you see what she is!?” His frenetic voice ricocheted across the bridge and back like a sonic boomerang. Kurosaki twitched, eyes flaring when it struck. “Ask her about the atrocities she has committed to earn her strength. Ask her about the lives she’s ruined and the people she has consumed in her quest for power. Ask her about the pain she’s caused and the pleasure she has taken from it. Ask her—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! Just <em>stop talking</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki looked disgruntled but he sounded distressed, as though afraid Uryuu’s assertions might actually reflect a reality he didn’t want to acknowledge. That’s all they needed. Just a hint of doubt to force a crack in the assurance Yoruichi had crafted to keep her curse anchored in place. If Kurosaki could doubt, he could start to think for himself. Then it was only a matter of time before he arrived at the obvious conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>“She ruined us,” whispered Uryuu, as if it were a dangerous secret. “She destroyed everything we’ve worked so hard to build and now she has you bound in chains that you can’t even feel constricting around your throat.”</p><p> </p><p>There was fury and fright in Kurosaki’s eyes as he screamed, “What the hell do you want from me, Ishida!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to <em>wake up</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>The terse order echoed eerily in the stillness surrounding them. The static river and its concrete bridge suddenly resembled an urban graveyard, where the tattered remnants of their naïve dreams would be laid to rest. Uryuu wasn’t ready to give up on his dream just yet. He had some fight left in him even if Kurosaki wasn’t willing or able to fight for himself anymore.</p><p> </p><p>But that’s where Uryuu was very, very wrong.</p><p> </p><p>With a short, angry growl Kurosaki grabbed the lapels of his coat and slammed him up against the frozen stone wall. He was willing to fight, after all. Just not the right person, nor for the right reason.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu gasped in anguish and astonishment to feel Kurosaki pressing up against him, warm and familiar and enraged. So many thoughts and sensations assailed him. Hot and cold battling in his blood, dread and desire swirling in his head, hope and despair throbbing in his heart—Uryuu’s body didn’t know how to react. Shivers shocked up and down his spine, branching outward like an army of insects scurrying all over his skin. His eyes stung and a sob stuck in his throat even as his features twisted into something distinctly aggressive to match the mask Kurosaki showed him. He balled his hands into fists at his sides and barely held himself together by a pitifully slim margin.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to ‘wake up’?” he asked in a low, lethal tone that had Uryuu’s jaw locking shut so he could hear every syllable. “You want me to ‘see’ and ‘believe’ and accept that you ‘know me’? Well, I <em>know</em> that you’re psychotic if you think I’ll <em>believe</em> I’d ever be able to <em>see</em> Yoruichi as anything other than the amazing witch that she is. So, maybe it’s you who needs to <em>wake up</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ichi—” he let the rest of the name die on the tip of his tongue when he saw the irate angle of Kurosaki’s brow deepen in agitation. “Kurosaki, listen to me. If there’s even a chance that what I’m telling you is true, isn’t it worth investigating?”</p><p> </p><p>The flat look he gave Uryuu answered for him. Kurosaki wasn’t willing to listen. He’d always been stubborn but this was ridiculous. Uryuu liked to think that if a stranger ever approached him with a similar story and absolute conviction, he would’ve at least entertained the idea. He would’ve put some thought into the puzzle and used logic to determine the most likely solution. The fact that Kurosaki refused to humor him at all spoke highly of Yoruichi’s mystical prowess…or poorly of his genuine feelings for Uryuu.</p><p> </p><p>Insidious insecurities drifted up from under the layers he’d buried them beneath and reveled inside his skull like escaped prisoners. What if there was a chance Kurosaki didn’t really love him, or didn’t love him enough to hold on even after they’d been yanked apart? What if every smile, every kiss, every ‘I love you’ had meant less to him than it had to Uryuu? Worst of all: what if Kurosaki was better off without him?</p><p> </p><p>Most of his memories were based in some form of misery or another. He had suffered an undeniably hard life with little joy in between lengthy stretches of desolation and solitude that would have decimated a weaker constitution of character. To have the slate wiped clean with the chance to start fresh was a kind of gift. Maybe Yoruichi really did care for him in her own way and would make him happier than Uryuu ever could. Maybe the best method of saving Kurosaki was to let him go.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu blinked and a bead of warmth slid down his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki flinched when he saw it. He released Uryuu and took a cautious step back. Belligerence transitioned to something closer to remorse as Kurosaki searched his face. Uryuu wiped the tear away with the back of a glove before it could freeze and fracture into tiny icicles like translucent buds blooming across his flesh. Gods, how he hated winter…He was beginning to wonder whether he’d make it through this one. Whether he even wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t want to hurt you, Ishida,” he finally broke the silence to announce. “I just want you to leave me alone. All right?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu nodded, and in that moment he meant it. He wouldn’t selfishly cling to their relationship if Kurosaki’s life could be richer without him in it. If Uryuu really loved him, he should let him go. That’s what he decided.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, one key concern still nagged at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurosaki,” he called gently, unobtrusively. When he paused to listen, Uryuu asked, “Does she make tea for you?”</p><p> </p><p>A bewildered frown tilted Kurosaki’s mouth into a subtle slant. “Almost every day. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Everything about Uryuu’s defeated demeanor reversed in a split-second: resigned to resolved, weak to willful, crestfallen to confident. The cold numbing his limbs retreated from the heat of renewed purpose radiating out with each beat of his heart. If there was one tragedy he had to prevent even unto his dying breath, it was the theft of Kurosaki’s beautiful, awe-inspiring magic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bell rang when he pushed open the door. Uryuu didn’t remember it being there before but it was entirely possible he just hadn’t noticed it last time. Kurosaki had been with him then, and Uryuu never realized how much of his focus had always been fixed on the man until he wasn’t around anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Jolting at the chime as soon as he walked into the apothecary, Uryuu definitely noticed the bell this time. So did Urahara, who halted in the process of stocking tapers across the room to glance up and greet him with a sociable smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back, Ishida-san! To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu didn’t answer right away. He went to stand in front of Urahara, idly dusting flecks of wax from his palms, and met the shopkeeper’s curious gaze. “Even though you’ve already done so much for us, I have come to ask once again for your assistance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? What can I do for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Hesitating at that, Uryuu’s eyes sought the floor as he admitted, “I’m not sure. All I know is you are the only one who might be able to help us now. Ichigo has been put under some kind of thrall and I can’t—” The sudden pressure in his chest kept him from finishing that sentence. He brought a hand up to the aching knot in his diaphragm. Ignoring it as best he could, Uryuu bent at the waist, head bowed, and implored, “Please, Urahara-san.”</p><p> </p><p>A gentle touch to his shoulder urged Uryuu to abandon the deferential pose. There was none of that jolly, lighthearted fanfare left in Urahara’s voice as he invited, “Would you mind taking a short walk with me, Ishida-san? There’s something I’d like to show you.”</p><p> </p><p>Straightening at his insistence, Uryuu nodded mutely and followed the witch outside.</p><p> </p><p>It was late afternoon but the sun was well on its way to setting, dipping low toward the western horizon. The sky was overcast with a filmy haze of off-white clouds that matched the ice-encrusted ground. It had been several days since the last snow fall but the temperature hadn’t risen enough to melt much more than the top layer, freezing over each night to create shiny, semi-porous sheets shielding the earth like an enormous egg shell.</p><p> </p><p>A narrow pathway was stamped through the ice in a brown line leading past brittle evergreen and leafless oak trees. They crested the ridge it scaled and picked their way down a steep slope on the other side. At the base of that hill sat a large glass building speckled floor-to-ceiling with condensation on the interior. It was a greenhouse, boasting brilliant color in the midst of monochrome. Urahara pulled open the door and waved him in first.</p><p> </p><p>Humid heat swathed him in an eager embrace the moment he crossed the threshold, triggering gooseflesh all over. Uryuu shivered pleasantly and took a generous inhale of the fresh, botanical atmosphere. He heard a burbling further in and followed the sound to its source. There was a crevice carved out of the stone serving as bedrock, laying open a natural hot spring to humidify the enclosed air and nourish Urahara’s impressive collection of aseasonal flora. Sage, lavender, basil, chamomile, St John’s wort, foxglove, valerian, yarrow, goldenseal, aloe, fennel, hawthorne, snapdragon—the list went on. It seemed as though everything a witch could ever need was right there, ripe for the picking.</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing the pad of his thumb over a pungent blade of lemongrass, he proclaimed, “This garden is incredible! It must have taken a lot of skill to cultivate this many different plants during winter.”</p><p> </p><p>“A spell is only as good as its elements,” he told Uryuu with a humble half-shrug. “The strongest potions and charms require the finest ingredients.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my sensei used to say something similar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Generally speaking, rarer is better,” continued Urahara as he approached another door to a separate chamber. “That’s why it’s often worth the effort to grow unique species that need special care.”</p><p> </p><p>He held the door, waiting for Uryuu to step past, and quickly shut it securely behind them. The reason for his precaution became apparent immediately; this section of the greenhouse was much warmer than the rest. It was properly tropical, almost sweltering in comparison to the arid cold just on the other side of the transparent partition.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, the temperature wasn’t the only irregularity about the cloistered space. Bringing an arm up to brace over his mouth and nose, he breathed through the barrier of his sleeve and shot Urahara a quizzical look.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that ungodly <em>stench</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that would be this exotic wonder over here.”</p><p> </p><p>At the hub of the array, bracketed on three sides by fluffy ferns and sturdy bushes, sprouted a conical stalk measuring higher than Urahara himself. Centered about its vertical axis was a vibrant aubergine flower flared out around it like a skirt flung open by a capricious breeze. It was almost as wide as Uryuu was tall and the closer he got, the stronger it smelled.</p><p> </p><p>“It reeks of rotting flesh,” complained Uryuu, feeling a little lightheaded from the foul odor’s intensity. “Are you sure nothing crawled in there and died?”</p><p> </p><p>“Quite sure. This plant is known for its unusual aroma, among other things. This is a particularly hearty strain of <em>amorphophallus titanum</em>, otherwise known as the—”</p><p> </p><p>“Corpse flower,” supplied Uryuu, expression smoothing in recognition. “I’ve heard of it. Sumatran, right? I never thought I’d see…or smell one in person.”</p><p> </p><p>Grinning despite his distaste, Urahara said, “That clever bit of biology evolved to attract carrion insects as pollinators. It has a very narrow window of viability, you see, so it needs all the help it can get. I’ve waited twelve years for this beauty to bloom, and it’ll be gone in less than a day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Twelve years for a single day? No wonder this thing is so rare.” Uryuu grazed his fingertips along the stalk and was fascinated to discover its thermal signature almost matched his own. “Is this what you wanted to show me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, it is. I’d say it’s one hell of a coincidence that you decided to visit today, of all days, but I stopped believing in those a long time ago.”</p><p> </p><p>A light frown creased his features. “What do you mean, Urahara-san?”</p><p> </p><p>Rather than answer directly, he went to a stainless steel table angled against the wall. It was decorated with all manner of botany and genetics equipment, including a test tube rack. The shopkeeper plucked a corked tube from the row and raised it to let Uryuu see the dark violet dust contained within.</p><p> </p><p>“This pollen has remarkable magical properties. It’s the key ingredient to a charm I’ve been working on for more than a decade.”</p><p> </p><p>Alarmed and intrigued, he peered closer at the deceptively mundane-looking substance and asked, “What type of charm calls for something that takes twelve years to harvest?”</p><p> </p><p>“The type of charm designed to incapacitate even the most powerful of witches.” Blue eyes flared, darting up to meet Urahara’s. He nodded. “After our confrontation, I knew drastic means were in order to stop Yoruichi without risking anyone’s life. I had hoped the day would come sooner…but now I understand why this flower took its sweet time to mature.”</p><p> </p><p>He was staring straight at Uryuu when he said it, leaving little doubt as to the implication. Still, he deemed it prudent to confirm, “You think <em>I’m </em>the one who can stop her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“How? I can’t even take back what she’s stolen! Without my magic, I’m totally <em>helpless</em>. I’ve just been cowering under shelter of my father’s reluctant wing waiting for an epiphany that will never come. And now she has Ichigo guarding her like some kind of charmed cobra waiting to strike at anyone stupid enough to go anywhere near her. What am I even supposed to do in this fucked up situation? What am I supposed to DO!?”</p><p> </p><p>Urahara tolerated his outburst commendably, regarding Uryuu with tender sympathy and boundless patience. It was comforting beyond fairness. He felt suitably ashamed of his behavior in retrospect, murmuring an apology before turning to wander a few paces away from the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Yoruichi manipulated Kurosaki-san’s memory, didn’t she?” He made an affirmative noise without turning to face Urahara; he already knew what would be said about that unfortunate development. “Those kinds of spells are very tricky…I’m sure I don’t have to tell you there is no guaranteed way to undo a hex that intricate.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Uryuu morosely agreed. He’d researched every aspect of memory magic in Ryuuken’s library. The result had been grim.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes they wear off on their own. Given a little time, he could—”</p><p> </p><p>“Time is precisely what I don’t have,” he turned to snap, annoyed at being offered false optimism when he needed sincere guidance. “Ichigo is in danger each second he’s with her. She wants to steal his magic, too, and it’s only a matter of <em>time</em> until she succeeds. I can’t let that happen. Even if I have to…”</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off, thinking of all the ways he could keep Yoruichi from getting what she wanted. None of them favored decent odds of his survival. Uryuu was reminded of what his father had pointed out earlier that week: that his go-to response to insurmountable opposition was self-sacrifice. First it was defeating Shirosaki, then rehumanizing Kurosaki, and now squaring off against a witch with abilities and knowledge he couldn’t begin to comprehend. Always fighting for a life, just never his own.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu had indulged quite a bit of introspection recently. An important notion had occurred to him the other night while he’d been brooding instead of sleeping, mindlessly thumbing the links of his bracelet over and over like a rosary. One of the reasons it hurt so much to lose two of the things that hadn’t really been a major part of his life prior to last summer was Uryuu hadn’t realized how unhappy he’d been for so long until he was actually happy again. Meeting Kurosaki and reclaiming the Craft had changed everything. They brought light and warmth into his heart where there had mostly been emptiness before. Uryuu couldn’t go back to that dull, tepid existence anymore. He simply didn’t have the strength to keep pretending it was enough.</p><p> </p><p>So, he had decided he would do whatever it took to get them back—anything except forsaking his own life—because Kurosaki deserved to be with someone who valued themselves as much as the person they loved.</p><p> </p><p>“I will look into a counterspell for Kurosaki-san,” solemnly promised Urahara. “In the meantime, I want you to take my charm with you. If nothing else, you can use it as a form of self-defense in case you run into Yoruichi anytime soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding weary compliance, Uryuu found himself glancing toward the legendary corpse flower in all its fantastical-yet-fleeting glory. Twelve years of gathering and storing energy just for one day, one brief chance to fulfill its ultimate function. If there was one thing he could do to give meaning to his twenty-four years, it was saving Kurosaki. Whether that involved saving him from his brother, himself, or a sadistic she-witch bent on consuming everyone in her path, Uryuu was determined to fulfill his function and <em>not</em> die trying.</p><p> </p><p>He wordlessly watched Urahara collect more pollen from nature’s stinkiest flower and they returned to the shop with a full vial of the stuff. Returning to his former spot at the low table, Uryuu observed enviously from the sidelines as the witch cast a quick circle to complete his charm with the final ingredient. It took a lot out of him, it was plain to see, since Urahara collapsed to his chosen floor pillow across from his waiting guest and heaved a long sigh.</p><p> </p><p>He set the charm onto the table between them. It was a small, hollow sphere carved from yew wood and filled with an assortment of enchanted materials. Although it resembled a common household bauble, in reality it outclassed Uryuu’s anti-vamp charms in both design and potency. Still, he secretly deemed its simple appearance decidedly underwhelming in relation to its devastating purpose.</p><p> </p><p>They both stared at it for a tense moment. Then he looked up and asked Urahara, “Is it contact-activated?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. But I know what you’re thinking and I would advise against mounting a head-on attack just yet.” He read the discontent in Uryuu’s frown and went on to say, “There was barely enough pollen for a single charm and neither of us can afford to wait another twelve years for more. We only have one shot, Ishida-san, so we must be strategic about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand that but…”</p><p> </p><p>“Furthermore, the effect won’t last long. Our best chance at stopping Yoruichi is to use this right before the binding ritual, not an instant sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I get it, Urahara-san, but what good is saving our trump card for the finale if there won’t even <em>be </em>a finale?”</p><p> </p><p>There was no need to remind the shopkeeper of his own words; it was just a couple of weeks ago that he’d mentioned casting the spell against Yoruichi would require both Kurosaki’s and Uryuu’s power at the very least. As things were, they were nil-for-two on that front. Which was why he couldn’t muster excitement over being gifted the ultimate ‘witch-blocker’ ever Crafted. If anything, he was a little more depressed for it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s certainly a complicated situation,” agreed Urahara with a thoughtful lilt to his tone. “Shame your father signed that contract or he might’ve been able to—”</p><p> </p><p>“What contract?”</p><p> </p><p>It abruptly occurred to Uryuu that the mystery of how an eclectic apothecary owner knew his acerbic father had fallen right out of his mind in light of recent events. Judging by the smile Urahara showed him, he knew it, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I was wondering when this topic would come up.” Uryuu couldn’t help leaning forward a bit, tense with anticipation. It was a special day indeed that he learned anything of his father’s past. “The men of your family were originally part of a prestigious coven based out of Germany. When your grandfather moved here with his pregnant wife, they took it as a betrayal. Decades later they still hadn’t forgotten how one of their strongest witches had abandoned his brethren for what they considered a selfish whim.</p><p> </p><p>“Years later, when they heard your father had gotten married and was expecting a child, they threatened revenge in the form of a curse that would follow Ishida Souken’s descendants until the end of time. Of course, your grandfather offered himself up to appease their bloodlust but his own son kept him from going to them. He vowed to abstain from ever using the Craft beyond basic protective magic. Instead, he would siphon most of his energy into stones that the coven could then use to fuel spells at their discretion. Given the choice between a one-time act of vengeance or hundreds of charged gemstones, they decided on the more entrepreneurial route.”</p><p> </p><p>Absolutely fascinated by the story, Uryuu asked, “How did you fit into all of this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I happened to be the witch your father requested as mediator throughout the exchange. He was familiar enough with my reputation—and desperate enough to overlook most of it—that he figured I was better than no one at all. Half-mad witches who will risk angering such a powerful coven on behalf of another aren’t all that easy to come by.” Urahara grinned, snapped open his fan to flutter at his face, and concluded, “So, that’s how I met your parents. Not quite what you were expecting, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>Reeling from the revelation, Uryuu could only shake his head. “I can’t believe Ryuuken made such a sacrifice for Grandfather’s sake. And he kept sending gems all these years…I always thought he just hated the Craft. Why didn’t he tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I had to guess, I’d say he was protecting you.” Noticing the confused scrunch to his brow, Urahara explained, “One stipulation of the contract was that if it were ever broken, the curse would immediately take effect. Starting with you. That’s a lot for any child to process.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu’s eyes widened as he integrated that crucial piece of information. He never imagined his father would go so far to protect his family, much less sheltering his kid from the emotional burden of such an arrangement. In a way, Uryuu was the reason he didn’t practice anymore. And never would again. It was difficult to digest along with everything else but he couldn’t afford to lose sight of his current goals.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Urahara-san,” he said and picked up the charm, “For this, and for the hope it represents. Please let me know if you learn anything that might help with Ichigo’s memory.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Even though he hardly knew the man, Uryuu fully believed in his sincerity. He had to believe in <em>something</em> since he couldn’t yet believe in himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His bedroom was almost completely dark with the blinds down and the curtain closed—blocking out the light, the cold, the whole world—but the moon was persistent. Its silvery rays peeked in through the gaps and lent a ghostly allure to mundane surroundings. Too dim for color but too bright to pretend he was anywhere else.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu missed his apartment. He missed the smells of wood, home-cooking, and the indescribable fusion of his and Ichigo’s personal scents. He even missed his desk, layered with textbooks and notes for a thesis that hadn’t crossed his mind in days. It was very fortunate that this life-altering crisis just happened to take place during winter break, although Ise-sensei no doubt figured he was still plugging away on his own regardless. Normally, he would have been. Uryuu missed ‘normal’, too.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing at the futility of his thoughts, he returned his attention to the charm cupped in his hands like a bird’s egg and pictured it exploding in Yoruichi’s face like a grenade. Urahara had given him a weapon and he was itching to use it. He’d lost count of the number of times he had envisioned marching straight to her doorstep and waging the war she was bound to win anyway. Part of him needed to <em>do </em>something. Part of him just wanted it to be done, for better or worse. Part of him was too petrified to get out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>It was late and Uryuu was tired, but sleep was evasive. He sat up and pushed the blanket back, skin instantly chilled without its protection. Slipping socked feet into house shoes, he stored the charm in the left pocket of his sweatpants and headed to the kitchen. There were few things more normal than combating insomnia with herbal tea. Surprisingly, Ryuuken had offered to prescribe a sleep aid when he’d noticed his son’s sluggishness, but Uryuu had always hated taking medication of any sort. If tea alone didn’t help, sometimes light exercise would.</p><p> </p><p>Which was how he ended up plodding around the manor’s halls, occasionally sipping from a steadily cooling mug. It had recently become a recurring ritual for him. Most of the time it didn’t work, but it made him feel a tad proactive so he took what he could get.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu plucked the charm from his pocket and slowed to a stop in front of an open doorway, turning the little sphere over and over as he ruminated over using it. Moonlight spilled in through a row of naked windows within, making shadows cast by intricate carvings dance across the wood. Mesmerized by the shifting patterns, it took him a second to register a sudden eclipse. A second after that, his mug hit the marbled floor with a strident shatter that broke the stillness.</p><p> </p><p>The charm went bouncing, clacking out of sight as Uryuu was dragged into the room he had halted beside. More jarring than the pressure of gripping hands was the heat of another’s skin against his. Kurosaki was pretty much the only person he ever let touch him, so it came as an intense shock to experience that now. Still, he recovered swiftly and instinctively fought the phantom intent on subduing him.</p><p> </p><p>There were sounds of quickened breath, scuffling shoes, and rustling clothes. The clasp of his enchanted bracelet gave on a rough wrench and its smooth links caressed the length of his hand as it was tugged off. Neither of them bothered with speech in the handful of moments it took for one to get the upper hand. When it happened, all noises stopped except the tide of air in and out of lungs. Uryuu’s eyes had shut in pain as his back hit the sturdy column he was pinned against. They opened slowly, weighted with dread because he already knew who he would see scowling in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurosaki,” he whispered, then gasped when he was knocked hard into the polished stone behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, witch. Don’t even try spouting one of your spells—and no thinking one, either. I’ll feel it if you do.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I know</em>. Uryuu pursed his lips against the flippant phrase he wanted to snap and stared back at the ‘intruder’. He had wondered if it would come to this. The fact that Yoruichi hadn’t made a move against him so far had less to do with him being beyond her reach and more to do with apathy. She probably hadn’t cared about him one way or the other until he actually became a threat, equipped with a charm tailor-made to lock her power down. As Urahara had predicted, she was indeed a master of scrying. Somehow, she had also figured out that while she was forbidden from stepping foot on the estate’s grounds, Kurosaki still had free rein. With Uryuu cut off from the Craft and Ryuuken under some petty coven’s figurative thumb, there was no way to alter the wards against those previously permitted.</p><p> </p><p>None of this was unexpected. What were sleepless nights good for if not to theorize and strategize? But foresight did not always equate preparedness. How could Uryuu possibly guard against having his own lover sent as <span>his</span> assassin? That had to be why Kurosaki was there. It couldn’t be to simply steal the charm when Yoruichi didn’t know for sure whether it was the only one. The safest solution was to eliminate all present and future danger by getting rid of the source himself. Urahara might have been next on her list. He might’ve already been crossed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurosaki,” he began a second time, but cut himself off when he heard the whine of steel on scabbard. His fears were confirmed as he felt the icy edge of a blade against his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“I said <em>shut up</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Worried I’ll point out how totally insane this is?” Kurosaki growled in agitation but the metal did not slice into Uryuu’s skin. “She told you to kill me, right? What sane person would do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about that? Enough to <em>murder</em> someone?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki didn’t answer. His eyes briefly skated away and his jaw clenched. Rallying, he demanded, “Where’s the charm?”</p><p> </p><p>Since it had rolled off in a random direction, Uryuu replied truthfully, “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>That earned him another slam against the column. The glasses that had been teetering on the edge of his nose were shaken loose from the rough motion, falling to the rug between them and bouncing off to the side. He ignored it but Kurosaki glanced down, almost as if considering retrieval. It reminded Uryuu sharply of how Kurosaki had reflexively straightened his glasses for him the night they met, and he dared to hope…but the moment passed and his gaze clashed angrily with Uryuu’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fuck with me, Ishida. Tell me where it is or I’ll—”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he asked in a low, casual tone. “What will you do, Kurosaki? You’re going to kill me anyway, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t mean it’s gotta be quick.”</p><p> </p><p>On the outside, he was calm. On the inside, he quaked with sorrow and rage. What had Yoruichi made of him?</p><p> </p><p>“Torture, then.” Nodding, Uryuu said, “I’d rather make you work for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You…” His face contorted in bewildered disbelief. “Do you think this is a joke? ‘Cause I’ll seriously—”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it, Kurosaki. Make me bleed. Won’t be the first time I’ve bled for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Features flaring with astonishment, he balked at Uryuu’s words. Or maybe it was the mournful waver in his voice at the end. Or the way his eyes burned and glossed with emotions so strong his heart skipped a beat. Whatever it was, Kurosaki hesitated. He swallowed uncertainly, studying Uryuu intently like a book of vital secrets obscured in code.</p><p> </p><p>Then his expression hardened and he warned, “I don’t know what game you’re playing but if you don’t tell me where you hid that charm right now, you will regret it.”</p><p> </p><p>Regret? He huffed a mirthless laugh that made Kurosaki twitch. On the long, long list of his regrets being stabbed to death by his ex was actually kind of far from the top. Before that, he regretted ever trusting Yoruichi. He regretted not being able to protect Kurosaki from her influence. He regretted failing to break her memory spell and win him back. Most of all, Uryuu regretted what this moment would do to Kurosaki if he ever did remember who he really was.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and told the most devastating truth he’d ever known.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me say it clearly so you understand: I don’t care what you do to me. There is no agony you can inflict that would be worse than what I felt when I lost you.” The silence following that declaration lengthened between them. When Kurosaki finally started to respond, he desperately continued, “I love you, Ichigo. Even if you hurt me, I’ll still love you. I will always love you, so go ahead and finish what you came here to do because…I don’t think I want to live without you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m sorry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It was inexcusably selfish. He had tried so hard to be strong enough to withstand the worst-case scenario but he couldn’t do it. If Kurosaki was to be another one of Yoruichi’s victims, how could Uryuu live with himself for being the cause of it?</p><p> </p><p>It seemed there were some truths that could not be refuted; Kurosaki didn’t even try. He stared at Uryuu for an eternity, unmoving. He barely blinked. There was no way of knowing what was going on in his mind, but at least he hadn’t used that knife. In fact, it had slid lower, further from delicate arteries in an exposed neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I dream about you sometimes,” Kurosaki haltingly confessed, apropos of nothing. “At first I thought you were doing it on purpose. Like, using magic or astral projection to mess with my head. But I put up a ton of wards and cast a deterrent hex that should’ve made it impossible for anyone to manipulate my dreams…and I kept having them anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu was afraid to ask but he had to know, “What kinds of dreams?”</p><p> </p><p>“Different kinds.” Looking away, Kurosaki licked his lips and reluctantly elaborated, “The kinds of dreams you’re not supposed to have about sworn enemies.”</p><p> </p><p>He was embarrassed, Uryuu realized. Unlike him, Kurosaki wasn’t really one to blush but he had other tells. The way he was avoiding Uryuu’s gaze was a dead giveaway. He would’ve laughed under alternate circumstances but he was too focused on clinging to the scrap of opportunity Kurosaki had just given him.</p><p> </p><p>“Were we…intimate in those dreams?”</p><p> </p><p>No answer. No denial, either. Uryuu was patient. He waited and eventually Kurosaki admitted, “Mostly, we just kissed and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘And stuff’?”</p><p> </p><p>It almost felt like teasing. Apparently it sounded that way, too, since he defensively stammered, “L-look, all I’m saying is it seems like you really believe that we were together, so it’s weird that I’d have dreams about k-kissing you when I’m already with Yoruichi. Besides, the things she’s said about you—”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not true, Ichigo. I swear to you, I wouldn’t lie about something this important. Please believe me?”</p><p> </p><p>The dagger sank lower, slanted across the right ridge of his collar bone, as Kurosaki countered, “You say that like it’s so easy but you’re asking me to leave my girlfriend on just your word.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just my word,” Uryuu adamantly insisted. “You said you’ve been dreaming about being with me! How big of a hint do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but that’s—”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you feel when you kiss her?” The taste of those words in his mouth made him frown. The image of Kurosaki and her together like that made his stomach turn, but he’d gotten used to shutting out such imagery for his own sanity.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” he indignantly retorted. “What kind of question is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“How does it compare with kissing me in your dreams?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apples and oranges, Ishida. Dreams aren’t reality.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why don’t you make it a reality?”</p><p> </p><p>Stunned at that, it took Kurosaki a minute to blurt, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me,” challenged Uryuu. “Kiss me and tell me you feel nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is stupid,” he complained, but he didn’t refuse.</p><p> </p><p>“Prove to both of us that you know what’s real. Otherwise, end this meaningless debate the way you originally intended and go back to her side for good.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki’s eyes dropped to the dagger he still held, then darted up to meet Uryuu’s, and back to the blade. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and adjusted his grip on the handle. Kurosaki’s attention landed on his mouth and stuck. Uryuu could see the stirrings of desire flickering behind his eyes. Kurosaki wanted to do it. Maybe as much as Uryuu wanted him to do it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shit</em>.” He sighed heavily and glared as he grumbled, “This better not be a trick.”</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not taking any chances.”</p><p> </p><p>At a murmured phrase, Uryuu’s arms abruptly reoriented themselves with his wrists crossed behind his back. He struggled faintly, testing the efficacy, and was impressed when they held position there as though wrapped in several layers of sturdy duct tape. Yet another handy little spell he had learned under Yoruichi’s tutelage, no doubt.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have long to brood about that because Kurosaki kissed him decisively, <em>assertively</em>, and Uryuu melted. All the tension in his muscles eased and a bloom of warmth tingled across every inch of his skin. He felt weakened and energized at the same time, letting the column support him as he poured all of his concentration into the sensual press and drag of their lips. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he sent wordless gratitude to the gods for granting him one last kiss with the man he loved.</p><p> </p><p>When Kurosaki drew back, it was like the promise of dawn revealed as dusk in disguise. The warmth went away and Uryuu began to lightly tremble as if from the cold. Only it wasn’t the cold, but a brutal reminder of what he’d had and lost.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes, expecting to find boredom or disdain in Kurosaki’s, and saw vulnerability instead. Confused. Unsure. Enthralled. He kissed Uryuu again, slowly this time. Analyzing. Savoring? Kurosaki’s hand tentatively touched the side of his face and Uryuu leaned into it with a shallow sigh of contentment. That small gesture must have made an impact on Kurosaki because the next thing he knew, their tongues were greeting each other between parted mouths like old friends. Uryuu didn’t notice the dagger was gone until he heard it hit the rug with a muted <em>thud</em>. He immediately noticed Kurosaki’s fingers pushing into his hair, though, and the sound he made when the tip of Uryuu’s tongue found his favorite sensitive spot.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki broke the kiss, breathing hard, and leaned their foreheads together like he needed the extra support. Uryuu was in a similar state of mental dishevelment. Kissing Kurosaki after so much time apart whirled and crackled in his chest like a lightning storm. It was probably best that it ended when it had. They’d only kissed for a couple of minutes but Uryuu was already excited. He wondered if Kurosaki was, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” he repeated in a tremulous whisper. At a loss for more refined words, he raised his head to look at Uryuu and let his expression speak for him. Whatever he was feeling, it sure as hell wasn’t ‘nothing’.</p><p> </p><p>It scared him. Kurosaki was shaken by how wrong he was about the gamble he hadn’t expected to lose. He withdrew his hands from where they’d instinctually burrowed into Uryuu’s hair and paced away from him. Kurosaki rubbed a palm across his mouth and stared blankly toward the opposite wall. Uryuu stayed right where he was, unwilling to interrupt the complex epiphany unspooling in Kurosaki’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>When he started to seem a little less panicked, Uryuu asked, “So, what’s the verdict?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki gave him a flat look. “I think you know what the god damned verdict is, Ishida.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d still like to hear you say it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he snapped, exasperated by the whole incident. “I felt something, all right? Something that made it really, really hard to stop kissing you even though I’m basically <em>cheating</em> <em>on Yoruichi</em> and I feel so fucking bad about that but I also really want to kiss you again. Happy now? Is that what you wanna hear?”</p><p> </p><p>He paced some more, ran a hand through messy hair, and cursed under his breath. Uryuu was both amused and a bit worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you freaking out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m freaking out!” He stopped pacing to fling open his arms in emphasis. “I keep thinking it has to be some spell you cast on me but I <em>know</em> it’s not and now I have to consider the possibility that my girlfriend is actually the Wicked Witch who sent me to snuff my real boyfriend, whose powers she stole before wiping my memory. That’s the gist of it, right? Isn’t that what you told me under the bridge? What the hell would you do in my situation!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just breathe, Ichigo.”</p><p> </p><p>“I keep telling you…” He turned to Uryuu as he said it, trailing off with a new train of thought taking point. Kurosaki moved to stand in front of him and braced a hand against the column above his shoulder. “I keep telling you to quit calling me that but I can’t even be mad at you ‘cause when you say my name…” Locking eyes with Uryuu, he shook his head and continued, “You say my name like it belongs to you—like <em>I </em>belong to you—and it feels…”</p><p> </p><p>He had to suppress a smile because Kurosaki was talking in fragments again, which usually meant he was very flustered for a specific reason. A reason directly correlated with the fact that he was staring at Uryuu’s mouth again.</p><p> </p><p>“How does it feel, Ichigo?”</p><p> </p><p>Anticipating more stilted fragments, he nearly choked when Kurosaki bluntly stated, “It feels right.”</p><p> </p><p>Dangerous. This was becoming incredibly dangerous. Uryuu’s heart was beginning to heal, yet he knew that the next time it broke would be permanent.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Watching you, talking to you, kissing you…It all feels right in a way that it never has with Yoruichi.” He sounded sad as he said it, like he was ashamed of his own emotions. His deep-set senses of loyalty and chivalry were working against him in this case. “And I’m thinking maybe you’re the reason I couldn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t what?”</p><p> </p><p>Hesitant to reply, Kurosaki straightened, lowered his arm, and exuded an aura of pronounced discomfort. “Well, we didn’t, um…I mean, she definitely wanted to but I…” Uryuu arched an eyebrow in a silent request for a straightforward answer. Kurosaki cleared his throat and lamely spilled, “We only kissed sometimes. Nothing, uh, more involved than that.”</p><p> </p><p>A kind of tension pervaded the pause that followed. Uryuu urgently requested, “I need you to release the binds on my arms.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just do it, Ichigo. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Curiosity outweighed wariness, though not by much, and Kurosaki spoke the words to free him. Uryuu took a considerable risk: he pounced, kissing him like a crazy person because he was overjoyed to hear his boyfriend hadn’t actually slept with that foul vixen as he’d feared. Kurosaki made a surprised noise and sort of flailed a little, but he didn’t push Uryuu away.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” asked Kurosaki once he had his mouth back.</p><p> </p><p>“A kiss of gratitude.”</p><p> </p><p>Pondering that, he sullenly told Uryuu, “Felt more like an attack.”</p><p> </p><p>A giddy smile broke out, further confusing Kurosaki, and he couldn’t keep himself from hugging the great goof. Again, he didn’t push Uryuu away. It took him a minute, but Kurosaki even lifted his arms to cautiously return the embrace. They stood in the silence, sharing heat and comfort and a hint of affection. Uryuu knew he should have been at ease, but his heart ached more than ever. He was still so lonely, so afraid. His hands clenched into the fabric of Kurosaki’s jacket and he promised himself he would never let go.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you,” Uryuu said as quietly as he could, half-hoping it would go unheard.</p><p> </p><p>Whether in response to his words or something else entirely, Kurosaki’s hold slowly tightened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been talking for hours. So long, in fact, that Uryuu had gotten hungry and invited Kurosaki to a late-night meal in the kitchen. The lukewarm broth of their instant ramen bowls sat unfinished and forgotten on the counter Uryuu was leaning beside. His arms were crossed against the chill a fresh cup of hot tea couldn’t quite dispel but he barely noticed it, engrossed as he was in their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“A vampire, Ishida? Seriously?” He nodded and Kurosaki scoffed. “And you were into that, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was into <em>you</em>. The vampire part was just…”</p><p> </p><p>“A bonus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Complicated.” Unqualified to dispute details he couldn’t recall, he hummed dismissively and leaned back in his seat at the marble-topped island. Uryuu stepped over to occupy the bar stool next to his and said, “I still can’t believe she managed to scrub decades’ worth of memories with a single spell.”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Kurosaki muttered, “I still can’t believe I fell for a tsundere.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu rolled his eyes and argued, “Speak for yourself. I’m not the one who’s grouchy one minute and cuddly the next.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’re you calling ‘cuddly’?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re not denying the ‘grouchy’ part?” Kurosaki gave him a sideways look that transitioned into a smirk Uryuu reflexively mirrored. “Are you implying you never cuddled with Yoruichi?”</p><p> </p><p>The playful mood dissipated as Kurosaki awkwardly glanced away. “Honestly? We don’t actually spend that much time together. I mean, yeah, we live together but she’s usually pretty busy. She runs a law firm, y’know. Travels a lot, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t say I’m sorry to hear that,” Uryuu grumbled in a flat tone.</p><p> </p><p>“You really hate her, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>There was no point in lying. He met Kurosaki’s curious gaze and evenly replied, “More than anyone I’ve ever known.”</p><p> </p><p>Releasing a long sigh, he rubbed wearily at his face and said, “It’s weird, but hearing that sorta makes all this easier to believe.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…people don’t just <em>decide</em> to hate someone, right? There’s always a reason. Stealing somebody’s boyfriend is a damn good reason and it’d be way weirder if you didn’t hate her guts for that shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu could only nod agreement to such an astute observation. Silence stole over the scene once again, but it wasn’t uncomfortable this time. He straightened his glasses, tucked his hair behind an ear, and took another sip of tea for lack of anything better to do. Kurosaki was watching him closely when he looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m starting to see it.” An inquisitive eyebrow encouraged him to elaborate, “How I could go for someone like you, Ishida.”</p><p> </p><p>Those words alone made him jittery but he played it cool. “Is that so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I can tell you’re a total pain in the ass,” he glared at that and Kurosaki snickered. “But I can also tell you have a lot of good qualities.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Uryuu acknowledged, though the word practically sparked with annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, don’t get hostile on me. I guess what I’m saying is it’s not completely nuts to think you and I could’ve been dating.”</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t just dating, Ichigo. We were in love.” Kurosaki stared at his lap while he mulled that over for a tense moment. Sensing a tipping point, Uryuu pressed, “You even told me why once.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did?”</p><p> </p><p>“You said it was the way I spoke about my family and the Craft—how passionate I was about them and how much they meant to me.” It was his turn to lower his eyes as he struggled to vocalize such embarrassing concepts about himself, “I think I reminded you of your mother, a little. From what you’ve told me, she was very dedicated to her family—to you and Masahiko in particular.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki quietly agreed, “She was.”</p><p> </p><p>“We made each other feel safe and protected in the same way our mothers used to do. We talked and argued, made each other laugh and sometimes cry. We shared so much with each other until it felt like family. Like home. And neither of us had had anything like that in so long that it felt like everything. We were <em>happy</em>. Even after my link to the Craft was cut, I…”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu couldn’t finish that sentence because his voice wasn’t doing what he wanted and the lump in his throat wasn’t helping. He closed his eyes and just concentrated on breathing for several swift heartbeats. It wouldn’t do to fall apart in the middle of what was essentially a negotiation. Kurosaki may have left his dagger in the room upstairs but that didn’t automatically mean they weren’t enemies anymore. Hearing Uryuu out was still a far cry from ditching Team Yoruichi.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped when he felt a hand touch his, eyes flaring open in shock to meet Kurosaki’s, but the focused look they held belied his true motive. Uryuu felt a brief rush of energy sent in to confirm what had already been told.</p><p> </p><p>“Your power really is gone, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then everything Yoruichi said about you…” An expression of utmost confliction accompanied that semi-statement. Kurosaki swallowed and said, “I’m sorry for the way I treated you before, Ishida. The things I said…You know I was never gonna hurt you, right? I only brought that stupid knife to scare you.”</p><p> </p><p>Offering a weak smile, Uryuu murmured, “It’s okay. You did what you thought was right.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I didn’t. I did what Yoruichi <em>said</em> was right and I should’ve known better. I really am sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” he repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not.” Kurosaki was frowning but he still hadn’t let go of Uryuu’s hand. His grip tightened as he added, “If you’ve been telling me the truth from the start, then I can’t imagine what you must have gone through over the past couple weeks because I was too dumb to figure it out for myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Moving his other hand to cover Kurosaki’s, he insisted, “It’s not your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>He slipped his hand from the loose clasp of Uryuu’s and turned away. For a second, he worried Kurosaki had somehow picked up on the silent <em>it’s hers</em> that he’d thought but not said. Had Uryuu pushed him away right when he was so close to winning him back? The notion made him freeze up with indecision. He couldn’t move or speak until Kurosaki did first.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like forever—a very excruciating, terrifying forever—but he finally turned back to ask Uryuu, “What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“Need…for what?”</p><p> </p><p>“To get your power back. It’s possible, isn’t it? This is magic we’re talking about. So, what do you need for the spell?”</p><p> </p><p>He must have looked incredibly silly gaping over something so simple but he couldn’t help it. Of all the things he could have anticipated Kurosaki might say, that was definitely not one of them. It was too easy. It almost seemed more sinister than fortunate.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I would only need Yoruichi’s ring. I already have everything else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her ring? You mean that black diamond she always wears?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the one,” he wryly confirmed. “Let me guess: she never takes it off?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, she does. It wouldn’t be a problem to borrow it for a few hours while she’s asleep…Probably,” claimed Kurosaki as if they were discussing an afternoon stroll through the park, rather than burgling the precious treasure of an amped-up murderess. “Why her ring, though?”</p><p> </p><p>The answer to that was surprisingly tricky to clarify. Uryuu had to describe both how Yoruichi had originally taken his power, as well as the ritual Urahara had given them to get it back. Then he had to explain who Urahara was and how they had tracked him down, which turned into the story of how Yoruichi had become what she was after losing her best friend and cursing her former lover. Kurosaki took it all in stride, listening attentively until the end with minimal questions and comments.</p><p> </p><p>Once the summary was finished and he was caught up to speed, Uryuu studied him for signs of skepticism but found none. Kurosaki wasn’t passing judgment one way or another. Apparently, he wasn’t quite ready to make up his mind on who to trust. Uryuu was frustrated but he couldn’t really blame him. It was a lot to take in—much more than anyone could be expected to in a single night—and Kurosaki was the cautious type when it came to who he let close to him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine if you don’t want to say anything right now. More importantly, you should get back before she comes looking for you. It wouldn’t be easy but I bet she could get through my grandfather’s wards here if she really tried.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” vaguely acknowledged Kurosaki, eyes distant in deep thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that reminds me…”</p><p> </p><p>Rising from his chair, Uryuu went upstairs to the room where he had been ambushed and set to searching for the missing charm. There was a lot of antique furniture and grandiose décor to check under, around, and beside but he wasn’t expecting Kurosaki to come looking for him so soon. Uryuu paused when he spotted him in the doorway and shivered from the cold he’d been too preoccupied to notice till just then. Distractedly rubbing warmth into his arms, he returned to his task but kept an eye on his guest. This Kurosaki was a wildcard, after all. It would be foolish to let his guard down entirely.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu watched him walk over to an open window—presumably the one he had come through—and close it securely.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a fan of the cold, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea,” he darkly confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>The small act of consideration was not lost on him, but seeing Kurosaki retrieve his discarded dagger and tuck the hilt into his belt made him antsy nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking for?”</p><p> </p><p>“This,” Uryuu replied as his fingers closed around the precious wooden sphere. He took it to Kurosaki and offered it in an upturned palm. “Here. Give it to Yoruichi. I’m hoping she won’t mind that you failed to kill me as long as she doesn’t have to worry about this anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t take the charm right away. He stared at Uryuu for an unreasonable amount of time before asking, “Isn’t that your only shot at taking her out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Which is why you should hurry up and give it to her. I don’t want to know what she might do to you if she suspects betrayal.” Kurosaki still didn’t make a move but kept staring instead. Uryuu stepped closer and commanded, “Take it, Ichigo. It’s the only way.”</p><p> </p><p>“The only way to what…keep me safe? Even if it means you’ll never stand a chance against her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you think I wanted to use it in the first place? It’s no good to me if it means danger for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki didn’t attempt to conceal his amazement. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Warily lifting a hand, he reached for the charm but stopped partway. He looked at Uryuu for a long moment. So long that he became impatient and pushed it into Kurosaki’s pocket for him. The maneuver triggered a startled sound but he didn’t retreat or rebuff Uryuu in any way.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to leave and let Kurosaki see himself out like he’d seen himself in, Uryuu halted to hear him say, “No promises, but…I’ll think about it, Ishida.”</p><p> </p><p>“Think about what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yoruichi’s ring.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a tremor deep within, threatening to become an earthquake that would crack apart his foundation and send everything inside him crumbling down. He didn’t respond but stoically left the room without a parting word, just as Ryuuken loved to do. Never had he understood the appeal of fully shutting down one’s own feelings until that moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about this, Ichigo? <em>Really </em>sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t stop asking me that…”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu sighed, watching him place the last of the myrrh-anointed pillars and light them all with a gesture of his hand. They were making quick progress on setting up a simple circle in one of the estate’s less cluttered drawing rooms, which featured a large round rug perfect for providing both comfort and a prominent boundary. He was loitering uncertainly at the edge of it, still wearing his pajamas because Kurosaki had rushed over in the middle of the night and dragged him out of bed with all the urgency of a house fire.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of fire, Uryuu jumped when chopped logs stacked in the hearth behind him suddenly burst into roaring flames. Warmth radiated against his back, easing much of his tension but none of his anxiety for the witch who was endangering himself just by being there.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Sorry.” He moved to sit across from Kurosaki in the center of the rug as he explained, “But I need you to understand there can be no going back to Yoruichi after this. If you restore my power, she’ll be just as much your enemy as mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I get that but I’ve made my decision, Ishida.” Holding up the roll of parchment Urahara had given them, he said, “This spell won’t work if you’re lying, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but—”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, if it works I’ll know you’ve been telling the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but—”</p><p> </p><p>“And if you’ve been telling the truth, I owe you for giving me my life back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, but—”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, this is happening whether you like it or not,” insisted Kurosaki in a terse tone that dared him to keep arguing. “Casting the reversion spell on you is my choice to make, just like performing that ritual on me was yours. I <em>want</em> to do this, so quit asking if I’m sure and let me fix you!”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu frowned even though he sort of felt like smiling. “All right, but you have to let me help when Yoruichi realizes you betrayed her and she goes on a rampage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki invoked the circle, lit a sprig of dried rue, and recited the first stanza of the spell to cleanse the negative elements carried in Yoruichi’s black diamond. Then, he placed it on the rug between them and picked up a small bottle of lotus oil instead. Anticipating the next step, Uryuu held out a hand for him to take and tried to keep his expression impassive as the oil was gently massaged into his skin alongside another invocation. Kurosaki was very thorough, paying attention even to the spaces between fingers, and took his time completing that step for both hands.</p><p> </p><p>Just when Uryuu had convinced himself these meticulous efforts were purely for the spell’s sake, Kurosaki looked up and gave him a sly little smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Withdrawing his well-oiled hands, Uryuu cleared his throat and said, “That should be good. On to the next step?”</p><p> </p><p>There was no response from Kurosaki but he unclasped the front of his shirt anyway. Lotus oil had a high spiritual vibration and would serve as a kind of conductor for the flow of energy they intended to guide from Yoruichi and into Uryuu. Yet, they also needed to ‘paint the target’ so his stolen power would return directly to its original owner and nowhere else. Kurosaki used a pale green paste smelling of eucalyptus and mint to draw a neat pentacle over Uryuu’s middle. He took a deep breath in and let the fresh scent soothe him.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop squirming,” Kurosaki instructed, biting his lip in keen focus. “I’m trying to keep the lines straight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help it,” defended Uryuu. “That tickles.”</p><p> </p><p>He huffed a quick laugh, brown eyes briefly flicking up to blue before dropping to finish the sigil. When he was done, Kurosaki tilted his head and gave him a once-over to double check his work.</p><p> </p><p>“You smell like spring,” he told Uryuu.</p><p> </p><p>“Good thing there are no bees around this time of year.”</p><p> </p><p>His Kurosaki would’ve said something cheesy and flirtatious like, <em>they’re not the only ones attracted to you right now</em>, but this Kurosaki merely chuckled and moved on.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you need to hold the ring against your chest with one hand and hold mine with the other.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu did as directed, feeling his own heart race beneath his palm because he was so close to being made whole again. It was a craving stronger than hunger or thirst or lust. It was like regaining a lost organ he just couldn’t fully function without, or restoring the light that kept his soul from gradually withering away to nothing. It was absolutely imperative and he was struggling to contain a volley of emotions eager to burst out of him like canned confetti.</p><p> </p><p>Intuiting his distress, Kurosaki squeezed his hand reassuringly as if to say, <em>almost there</em>. Uryuu inhaled slowly and nodded to show he was ready. He listened as the words were spoken and waited for the rise of energy Kurosaki would sacrifice to give them purpose. It felt so familiar, so right to be doing this with him again. Uryuu closed his eyes and focused on the dense blanket of power surrounding him.</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki’s low voice drifted off on the last syllable but the pressure of his magic sharply increased. It was beginning to make Uryuu feel woozy, particularly when Kurosaki rested his other hand over the one holding Yoruichi’s ring against his chest. The rush grew stronger still. Uryuu swayed dizzily where he sat, on the verge of slumping to the carpet, but Kurosaki held him steady. He kept pushing and pushing, pouring energy into the spell and forcing it to take effect. Uryuu could sense his unyielding determination. Finally, he understood how humbled and grateful Kurosaki had felt the morning after the rehumanizing ritual.</p><p> </p><p>There was a glimmer of something stirring inside him, the spark of an electric charge. It crackled and surged, spreading out in tingling tendrils like plasma arcing from a Tesla coil. He shivered and shook as his head dipped forward from the strange sensation. Part of him was reacting, reaching excitedly to greet that which had always belonged with him.</p><p> </p><p>A brilliant flare of indigo light erupted from the purified diamond and shot straight into Uryuu’s heart. He heard himself cry out but couldn’t feel the air leaving his lungs. All he felt was voltage in his veins, stinging and numbing and heating him up from the inside. It settled in swiftly, easing into place and smoothly flowing through him like a river bursting past a dam.</p><p> </p><p>Then it was over. Uryuu looked down and saw a wisp of smoke wafting up from under their twined fingers still pressed to his chest. The minty sigil was gone, vaporized in the wake of a volatile transfer, but a faint ashen afterimage remained.</p><p> </p><p>“I can feel it,” he whispered reverently. “All of it, inside me. My power…” He looked at Kurosaki and gratitude soared, compelling Uryuu to spring forth and hug the witch with all his might. “Thank you, Ichigo.” Burrowing into the curve of his shoulder, he hoarsely repeated, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Kurosaki murmured as his arms encircled Uryuu in return. “I’m glad it worked.”</p><p> </p><p>There were connotations to that statement that sent a pang of yearning into his core. If Kurosaki had wanted it to work, didn’t that mean he’d been hoping Uryuu’s side was where he truly belonged? That tantalizing thought flashed through his scrambled brain and before he knew it, he was kissing Kurosaki.</p><p> </p><p>Breaking the forbidden connection, he said, “Sorry, that was—”</p><p> </p><p>“Another ‘kiss of gratitude’?” He smirked at Uryuu’s sheepish expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki shook his head, leaned in close, and told him, “Don’t be.”</p><p> </p><p>The moment their lips touched, Uryuu lost all restraint. He kissed Kurosaki hard and wild and desperate because he could feel their power resonating automatically, like two opposing magnets drawing each other together with every molecule of their beings.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu pushed him down and slid on top, humming happily when Kurosaki shifted his legs to let him in. He snatched his glasses off and reconnected their mouths for a long, sensual kiss. It wasn’t Uryuu who flicked his tongue in first but he damn sure made it known that he was on board with the upgrade. His hands sought the fly of Kurosaki’s jeans of their own accord, and he barely managed to stop himself before ripping it open.</p><p> </p><p>“Ichigo,” he breathed into the space between them, quivering from the strain of holding back. “I need you to tell me to stop if this isn’t what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki gazed up at him, eyes skipping back and forth between his. He brushed Uryuu’s fringe away from his face and said, “I want you, Ishida. Don’t stop.”</p><p> </p><p>A sound suspiciously close to a sob slipped out, even though he was absolutely euphoric over the way Kurosaki leaned up to meet his kiss halfway.</p><p> </p><p>Things got a bit blurry for the next several minutes as Uryuu allowed his senses of touch and taste to override everything else. He surfaced in time to notice most of their clothes were gone, uncaringly cast aside in every direction for the sake of getting naked as soon as possible. His fingers were dragging Kurosaki’s boxers past his thighs while he kissed a path down his centerline. The way he groaned when Uryuu swallowed him was beyond inspirational.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you want it, Ichigo?” he asked and leisurely licked the head of his erection, giving it a few pumps for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mmmh</em>.” Moaning and arching from the pleasure of Uryuu’s tongue, it took him a moment to express his desires. “Fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>That was a tad surprising but not totally unexpected. It was far from the first time Kurosaki had made this request, after all. There was a slight issue, however, that Uryuu was mentally kicking himself over. Of all the times to be out of lube!</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t have anything for…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, I know a spell for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Since when!?”</p><p> </p><p>Gods damned Yoruichi. If Kurosaki hadn’t already told him they’d never gotten around to sleeping together, Uryuu may very well have imploded on the spot. As it was, he listened to the words Kurosaki was muttering and wondered if it would be worth swallowing his pride to learn.</p><p> </p><p>“Good to go,” he announced and pulled Uryuu back in for a sloppy kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Any reservations he had about using one of that pervy witch’s spells evaporated when Kurosaki gasped to feel him easing right inside. The motion was smooth but tight, and Uryuu had to pause for much-needed breath once fully seated. In the interim, he relished the dazed look on Kurosaki’s face and dipped down to kiss him coherent again, nipping his lip for extra effect.</p><p> </p><p>“All right?”</p><p> </p><p>Grinning as he wound his arms around Uryuu, he purred, “Hell yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how he had missed Kurosaki’s hands gliding across his skin! Uryuu shivered pleasantly and started moving.</p><p> </p><p>Finding the perfect spot was never difficult for him. He knew quite a lot about the human body—Kurosaki’s in particular—and had memorized all the best angles to make him go completely crazy in no time. Unaware of these facts, he probably figured Uryuu was some sort of sexual savant. Kurosaki was the reason he was so good in bed; he just didn’t know it yet. The notion made him smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like you’re enjoying yourself,” Uryuu teased and sucked hard at the crook of his shoulder. “Think you’re ready for the next level?”</p><p> </p><p>Closed eyes snapped open at that. Kurosaki incredulously blurted, “There’s another level?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu’s smile curved into a wicked leer. “Try not to come right away.”</p><p> </p><p>Pushing Kurosaki’s legs up a little more, he adjusted his position just slightly and braced on both elbows above him. Then Uryuu began to rock forward and back, slowly, but picking up speed with each thrust. It wasn’t much of an alteration from what he’d been doing, except now he was flexing his hips in a way that made his warm, slick belly rub right over Kurosaki’s stiff, leaking cock. Judging by the way he cursed and dragged blunt fingernails down Uryuu’s back, it was the perfect amount of friction and pressure.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Ishida, I’m gonna…”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet,” he murmured against an ear before biting into the lobe. “I’m not done with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki shuddered and moaned but he didn’t come. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on staving it off because that’s what Uryuu had told him to do. This definitive display of trust struck him with a visceral potency. In his current state, Kurosaki did not know him well. They were little better than acquaintances—former enemies, even. Still, he had decided to trust Uryuu enough let him top <em>and</em> control when he climaxed. Had Kurosaki already fallen in love with him for the second time?</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu kissed him tenderly and got the same treatment in kind. He gazed adoringly into brown eyes, and Kurosaki gazed right back.</p><p> </p><p>Emotion drenched Uryuu like a downpour, the thousands of drops of affection-compassion-humor-concern-annoyance-kindness-pride-passion that made up the ocean of his love for Kurosaki. It was painful and wonderful, too much to bear and not enough to satisfy. Uryuu felt the thrum of their magic approaching a crescendo in tune with mutual pleasure and worship. He couldn’t delay it any longer.</p><p> </p><p>A whispered phrase granted Kurosaki’s release, and Uryuu followed right along with him.</p><p> </p><p>What he experienced then was unlike any other orgasm he’d ever had. His stomach clenched hard, his insides shattered from sheer rapture, and power burst out of him as if an epic spell had been cast. He almost blacked out, but he heard Kurosaki make a strange noise and fought back the void’s pull for fear that he’d been hurt by the blast wave. Uryuu raised his head to check and balked to see tears dripping from the corners of his eyes, streaking past his temples to soak into disheveled orange hair.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could ask what was wrong, Kurosaki hugged him tightly and said, “I remember, Uryuu. I remember <em>everything</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dawn was just beginning to break through the gauzy curtains of his bedroom window but Uryuu was seconds away from nodding off. It was the warmth, the comfort, the effulgent bliss of having Kurosaki holding him again that made it so easy to drift toward a very serene dream state. They still had so much to say but he was swiftly losing the battle to stay conscious.</p><p> </p><p>Until Kurosaki chuckled and asked, “So, you’re saying sex magic broke the hex?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu yawned, then smiled as a kiss was pressed to his temple. “Mm, more like ‘love magic’.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess love really does conquer all.” The levity in Kurosaki’s voice suggested he was joking, but he sounded serious when he said, “You saved me again, Uryuu.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t take credit for something I didn’t even know I was doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your body sure as hell knew,” Kurosaki praised, running a hand along his side to curve around his hip. “You haven’t fucked me like that in a while. Show me that possessive side of you more often.”</p><p> </p><p>Although Uryuu might normally get an instant hard-on from hearing him talk like that, all he could manage was a sated hum and a firm kiss. They had gone at each other in the shower after the ritual, then again once they’d bundled up in bed. He would’ve gladly kept expressing his ‘possessive side’ all day long but he just didn’t have the energy for it at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, there was a <em>slightly</em> more concerning matter at hand.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to figure out what we’re going to do about Yoruichi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not just stick with the original plan?”</p><p> </p><p>Nuzzling against his shoulder, Uryuu mumbled, “You mean the one that hinged on a fancy charm we probably can’t duplicate for another decade?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that one.” Kurosaki chuckled at his blank expression and said, “I didn’t give Yoruichi the charm. I never even took it out of the house. It’s in a fancy vase near the foyer.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? But she—”</p><p> </p><p>“I showed her a fake. It was a pretty big risk but if you were telling the truth, losing the real charm seemed worse. Luckily, she didn’t even touch it. She told me to destroy it and watched it burn to ash on my palm.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu couldn’t say he wasn’t glad to hear it but, “Idiot!” he snapped and pinched his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow! Hey, it turned out okay, didn’t it? Besides…” Kurosaki gave him a heated look and leaned in until their noses grazed. “It’s your fault for kissing me like that. Do you know how tough it was to leave when all I wanted was to take you right up against that column?”</p><p> </p><p>Returning the sensual kiss he was given to prove it, Uryuu nonetheless complained, “Should’ve guessed sex appeal would be more persuasive than logic.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurosaki laughed at his own expense, then gradually sobered. “I’m sorry, Uryuu. I hate myself for not figuring it out sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. I already said it wasn’t your fault.” He shut his eyes and leaned their foreheads together with a light sigh. “None of that matters now that I have you back.”</p><p> </p><p>The way Kurosaki caressed up and down his back was indescribably soothing. Uryuu was so happy he could cry but he also couldn’t stop smiling. There was a strange, smothering feeling in his chest that reminded him of the moment he realized Kurosaki had become a permanent part of him, and he would never be the same again. There was no doubt in Uryuu’s mind that he wanted to go through with the Handfasting ceremony soon. The notion of tethering his soul to Kurosaki’s was a promise of paradise he couldn’t wait to discover.</p><p> </p><p>“At least there was one good thing about having my memory wiped.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>Expecting him to say something about being able to temporarily forget all those years spent suffering Shirosaki’s antics, Uryuu’s heart pounded painfully to hear him softly reply, “I got to fall for you twice in one lifetime.”</p><p> </p><p>It was like dark chocolate for the soul: sweet and rich, but with an underlying bitterness to offset the rest because he couldn’t help feeling guilty. His fingers twined with Kurosaki’s almost shyly as he prepared to make a painful confession.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the one who should apologize.” He took a breath to argue but Uryuu wasn’t willing to hear undeserved reassurance. Fixing his eyes on their clasped hands, he said, “I-I came so close to giving up on us, Ichigo. When I realized your memories of Shirosaki were gone…I’d do anything to erase the burden of all that misery from your past and if Yoruichi wasn’t plotting to steal your powers, I would’ve let you go.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu didn’t have the courage to glance up and gauge his reaction to this disturbing news. Turns out he wasn’t given a choice: Kurosaki’s free hand shot out to tightly grasp his hair and force his head back so their eyes locked. One glimpse of his enraged expression and Uryuu could tell he wasn’t taking it well. The observation was only emphasized by the aggressive way Kurosaki crushed their mouths together.</p><p> </p><p>“You massive,” bit his lip just hard enough to hurt, “irredeemable,” pushed his tongue inside to wreak unforgiving havoc, “hopelessly self-sacrificing <em>moron</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” breathed Uryuu between more of those punishing kisses. “I’m sor—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Bringing the hand he held to press palm-down against his own chest, he demanded, “Can you feel that?”</p><p> </p><p>Could he feel Kurosaki’s strong heart knocking riotously against his ribs over Uryuu’s almost-betrayal? In that moment, he couldn’t have felt anything else if his life depended on it. Swallowing against the remorse rising in his throat, he softly answered, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“My heart doesn’t just beat <em>because</em> of you, Uryuu. It beats <em>for</em> you. Only you. Don’t you understand that?” Seeing the moisture welling behind blue eyes, Kurosaki’s outrage shifted merciful but he sternly continued, “You’re not allowed to give up on us. <em>Ever</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Uryuu quickly agreed, exhaling unsteadily when the grip in his hair loosened to pet comfortingly there instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Swear it,” he insisted before giving a contrastingly tender kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear.” Kurosaki’s heart was still racing—not just from anger but also fear over the close call he hadn’t even been aware of at the time. Hiding his face against that strong chest, Uryuu hoarsely repeated, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should be.” His tone matched the spiteful words, but Kurosaki’s arms wound protectively around him without hesitation. “Why did you have to tell me that? It’s bad enough dealing with the memory of you practically begging me to kill you rather than live without me. How the hell do you think it feels hearing you say I would’ve been better off with <em>amnesia</em> than with you?”</p><p> </p><p>There was an agonized tremor in his voice toward the end that made Uryuu feel like he could never atone for being the cause of it. At the same time, it made him feel like the luckiest person in the universe because Kurosaki loved him that much. So much that the choice between freedom from decades of remembered torment versus staying by Uryuu’s side…was simply no choice at all.</p><p> </p><p>Nestling as close to his lover as possible, he vowed, “I’ll fight for you, Ichigo. For us. No matter who or what stands in our way, I won’t back down until we’re <em>both</em> safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you better,” grumbled Kurosaki against his hair, sounding reluctantly placated. “‘Cause you know I’ll damn sure do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu smiled and basked in the most perfect sense of peace he’d ever known.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The site of their final showdown with Yoruichi that night was to take place in a condemned mental hospital, where they had tracked her with the aid of her stolen ring. It would have been ironic, except Uryuu could totally picture her being drawn to the macabre edifice as a preferred lair. Bonus points for setting up camp in the creepy basement. It must have been one of numerous buildings owned by the Shihouin law firm for no other reason than because Yoruichi had decided to buy it. No doubt these types of secluded places tended to come in handy for secret black magic rituals and other depraved activities.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu stared up at its shadow-layered, multi-leveled, institutional architecture complete with barred windows and wondered why the facility had been shut down. He hoped it wasn’t due to being infested with the poltergeists of insane patients, who had since become Yoruichi’s incorporeal army pledged to protect her from righteous intruders. Uryuu remembered her mentioning having friends on the other side but he wasn’t prepared to battle with spirits in addition to an extremely pissed off witch.</p><p> </p><p>“This is weird,” Ichigo whispered as they walked through the empty parking lot and found a side entrance. “Where are her vamp lackeys? Didn’t you say she hired a bunch of them to stage an attack the night you two met?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe she doesn’t think we’re reckless enough to stroll straight in to her hideout on our own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not like we have much choice,” he argued in light of Uryuu’s dark sarcasm. “Either we wait for her to take us by surprise or we make the first move on her turf. She’ll have an edge on us anyway. At least this way we had time to power up and cast some defensive wards.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of wards…” He held out an arm to keep Ichigo from walking right into one that encased the entire building. It was such a low-grade ward that Uryuu barely sensed it at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you get rid of it? Or cut us a doorway like you did at the temple?”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, he said, “That’s just it: this isn’t a barrier so much as a perimeter alarm. As soon as we touch it, the ward will dispel on its own but it will also alert the caster. There’s no way to avoid tipping her off if we want to go inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Figures,” Ichigo grumbled and stepped through the ward.</p><p> </p><p>They traversed the murky, echoing halls in apprehensive silence, following the source of an unsettling miasma that got stronger with each step they descended. Rounding a corner after exiting the stairwell, they halted uncertainly to find themselves in a very broad, uniform room. It had high walls but was set three-quarters underground so that its narrow windows were skirting the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>Diffuse moonlight trickled in, but it was mostly candlelight that brightened the cavernous space. Pillars, tapers, and even tea lights were distributed all throughout the basement and flickering madly across the walls. Uryuu’s sense of unease increased to note they were almost uniformly black, but it spiked when he saw what they encircled.</p><p> </p><p>In the center of the room stood Yoruichi, and before her knelt a slender woman with short black hair. A large pentacle was painted on the concrete beneath them. The specific style was unfamiliar to Uryuu, as well as the intricate glyphs lining its border. The words Yoruichi was quietly chanting were also foreign. He could only speculate that it was a language so old even he had never encountered it in books.</p><p> </p><p>More than any of these details, the most concerning aspect was something he couldn’t quite identify. It was like a dense fog filling the room, so thick it was smothering, yet somehow undetectable. Uryuu couldn’t see it or smell it but he knew it was there, cloying at his lungs with each shallow breath. It reminded him strongly of how it had felt to enter the Underworld with Ichigo during the sun-proofing ritual. The comparison gave him chills.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing his shiver, Ichigo gave him a look that broadcasted he knew exactly how Uryuu felt.</p><p> </p><p>They crept closer, sticking to the shadows as well as they could, and crouched behind one of the rectangular pillars spread across the area to provide structural integrity. Uryuu observed the witch closely and cast a quick spell for special insight into the situation. It was nowhere near the level of his grandfather’s aura-detection spell, but he bet that if he could see Yoruichi’s right then, it would have been darker than a black hole.</p><p> </p><p>What the spell could show him, though, was the category of ritual being performed. He swore and whispered, “It’s Necromancy! That woman is undead, Ichigo, and not in the vampiric sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me? Zombies are seriously a thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head to indicate he was just as appalled, Uryuu said, “They’re exceedingly rare. The ritual required to raise one is <em>unholy</em>. Once it’s reanimated, maintenance is also a continuous challenge. To keep a zombie active, the necromancer must periodically give it ‘transfusions’ of energy. Otherwise, it just reverts to a decaying corpse. Either way, it’s a soulless husk. There’s nothing left of the person they were, no desires or inclinations beyond doing what they are told.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, that’s psychotic! Why would anyone—”</p><p> </p><p>“Arise, Soi Fong,” commanded Yoruichi with a dramatic gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Soi Fong</em>?” Ichigo hissed in shock. “Isn’t she the one Urahara said was the reason Yoruichi turned to black magic in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now we know what she needed all that stolen power for,” Uryuu muttered disparagingly. “To think she would resort to this…”</p><p> </p><p>The woman stood obediently and awaited further orders. Yoruichi grinned viciously and patted the top of her dead friend’s head like she was a tame animal rather than a former human being. The zombie didn’t care one way or the other, but Uryuu was insulted on Soi Fong’s behalf. He couldn’t imagine she was content with Yoruichi’s treatment of her old vessel.</p><p> </p><p>“You can come out now, boys,” Yoruichi called, looking right at them. “I’m all done here.”</p><p> </p><p>Ichigo cursed under his breath as they rose and cautiously approached. “What the hell did you do to this poor woman? Even for you, this is sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, don’t say that, lover!”</p><p> </p><p>“I was <em>never</em> your lover.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoruichi hummed vaguely and addressed Uryuu, “I’m impressed by the hold you have on him. I couldn’t imagine you’d be able to steal him back without your magic. You must be even better in bed than I figured.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ichigo came back because he loves me,” Uryuu coldly corrected his ex-mentor. “If you could do this to someone you once ‘loved’, you clearly don’t understand the first thing about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Propping a hand on her hip, Yoruichi gestured to the motionless zombie and said, “She’s not much to look at now but I’ll restore Soi Fong’s soul soon. All I need is a little more power. You two were supposed to be the tipping point.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had my doubts about you all along, but now I see you’re just batshit crazy,” dismissed Ichigo. “You know there’s no way to bring a soul back from the other side.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re standing there as a living human when you used to be a vampire, and you’re calling me crazy?” She laughed, shaking her head. “Anything can be achieved with the proper sacrifice. Isn’t that right, Ishida-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t compare me to you,” he snapped. “Even I’m not reckless enough to drag a soul back across the Veil.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s easy to judge me now,” Yoruichi said in a low voice that suggested her amusement was waning, “but how reckless would you have become if he had died during your little re-humanizing ritual?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu grit his teeth and kept quiet, refusing to play into her twisted logic. It was true he had been desperate enough to consider such things in the past, but he’d seen the error of his ways. Ichigo had told him in no uncertain terms that he would choose death over living without Uryuu every single time. Ignoring his wishes would have been sheer selfishness.</p><p> </p><p>“How would Soi Fong feel if she knew about all the lives you’ve destroyed just to turn her into <em>this</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Yoruichi argued, “She’ll understand once I’ve made her whole again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will she?” he dubiously challenged. “You’ve been scrying to communicate with her spirit all these years, right? Have you ever asked what she thinks of your grand scheme to bring her back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to die and ask her yourself? I can make that happen for you. Just say the word!”</p><p> </p><p>Her smile had become downright dangerous. They could both feel her murderous intent directed at them. It was making the back of Uryuu’s neck prickle with visceral dread.</p><p> </p><p>Ichigo stepped forward to draw her focus, saying, “Don’t threaten my boyfriend, Psycho Witch. I’ll take you out before you get anywhere near him.”</p><p> </p><p>“How gallant,” she sneered, eyes narrowing cruelly. They felt the strength of Yoruichi’s circle dispel like a popped balloon. Nearly half the candles lighting the room were extinguished with it. “Soi Fong…” Uryuu caught a flicker of movement in new shadows as the zombie responded to her master’s call. “Attack.”</p><p> </p><p>The next thing Uryuu knew, he was sailing backward from a brutal strike to his sternum. He hit the ground several meters away with a pained cry. Ichigo shouted his name and started to run toward him, but Yoruichi took advantage of the opening to launch her own assault.</p><p> </p><p>Soi Fong was on him again before he had a chance to recover. Winded and weakened, it was all Uryuu could do to rise on unsteady legs and brace for the next blow. It still knocked him against a column hard enough to make his vision blur. The taste of copper flooded his mouth and Uryuu turned to spit blood onto the cement. Not only were her attacks unnaturally strong, but his bracelet was doing absolutely nothing to retaliate as it should. He wondered if that was because she had no real ‘intent’ of her own to trigger the protective ward.</p><p> </p><p>Good thing he had other wards to rely on in a pinch. Uryuu channeled power into one of them and breathed a quick sigh of relief as Soi Fong’s fist glanced off an invisible shield. She kept hurling blows toward him anyway, draining far more energy than the ward was designed to withstand. Uryuu knew he had to fight back, but he was conflicted because Soi Fong was innocent. She was essentially a puppet being manipulated by her megalomaniac master. She didn’t deserve to have her already desecrated remains pulverized by Yoruichi’s enemies.</p><p> </p><p>While he stood vacillating, Soi Fong succeeded in breaking through his first layer of wards. One well-aimed kick sent him skidding across the floor to smack into the wall atop a pile of cooling candles. Warm black wax splattered his back while fresh blood dripped onto his front. Uryuu raised a hand and touched fingertips to the shallow cut on his forehead. It was all the reprieve he got before Soi Fong was hauling him up by his collar, readying another crushing strike.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu reacted instinctively, propelling her small body backward with as much force as he could manage. She flew almost clear to the opposite side of the basement and landed in a jumble with a loud <em>crack</em>. Uryuu watched in morbid fascination while she slowly picked herself up, shoved her broken femur back into alignment, and raised her eyes to lock with his. Immune to pain, injury, and fear, Soi Fong was the perfect warrior. There seemed to be no way of stopping her, short of utter annihilation, and Uryuu didn’t think he could bring himself to do that.</p><p> </p><p>He risked a glance to check on Ichigo, who seemed to be no better off than him. Yoruichi was bombarding him with violet-tinged blasts of magic, one after another after another. Ichigo was on defense, dancing out of her reach while blocking with his activated wards. He couldn’t get a hit in edgewise, much less cause enough damage to incapacitate her. The worst part was, just like Ichigo’s fight with Shirosaki, he could tell Yoruichi wasn’t going full-force yet. She was savoring this like a slow victory. Uryuu had to make it to them before she got serious.</p><p> </p><p>Soi Fong targeted him with single-minded purpose like the undead Terminator. Launching herself at Uryuu, she rotated gracefully mid-air to account for his last-second dodge and managed to land an off-center jab anyway. Uryuu reeled from the momentum and grit his teeth against the pain radiating down his arm from the shoulder she’d hit. It went numb momentarily just as he was distracted by the blood seeping into his left eye. He almost missed her next attack because of it, but he moved his head at the very last instant to let her fist smash into the wall behind him instead. Large chunks of rock broke loose from the fracture, giving Uryuu an idea.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked Soi Fong back again to put some distance between them and ran toward one of the columns. While he waited for her to catch up, he overheard Ichigo and Yoruichi exchanging harsh words on his account:</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to rip him apart piece by piece and make you watch,” she jovially threatened, casting some sort of frost spell on Ichigo that made it hard for him to move freely. “After the last of his screams fade, I’ll do the same to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Growling wordlessly, he broke her spell with a flare of raw power and flung a fireball at her smirking face. It was blocked by her wards but Ichigo had made his point. He vowed, “I’m gonna make sure you can never hurt anyone again, Uryuu least of all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if I can’t hurt him, guess what?” Her eyes found the figure of her precious zombie as she called, “Soi Fong?” Grinning at Uryuu, she ordered, “Kill.”</p><p> </p><p>“NO!”</p><p> </p><p>Ichigo redoubled his efforts to take the mad witch down so he could save Uryuu, but that was exactly what Yoruichi wanted. She wanted Ichigo terrified and vulnerable so she could laugh as she tore him down. Uryuu wished he could say something reassuring that would calm him down and help him focus, but he was too busy dueling the impervious dead girl to say anything at all.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t worried, though. She was almost in position.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about this,” Uryuu told her, right before he brought a concrete column down on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>The reverberations of its collapse were deafening. He heard Yoruichi yelling but couldn’t make out her words past the ringing in his ears. When the dust cleared enough to see, Uryuu checked to confirm that his ploy had actually worked. Soi Fong was pinned under the column, all right, but she was already working on levering it off.</p><p> </p><p>Knocking one column out had been draining enough, but the second one nearly knocked <em>him</em> out. Uryuu sank to his knees as his head swam from the strain of losing so much power in such a short time. He’d had worse, he decided, when he’d cured his vampire boyfriend. Still, he was unspeakably relieved to note that the second pillar was more than enough to compensate for Soi Fong’s zombie-strength. Thank the gods he wouldn’t have to go for a third!</p><p> </p><p>“You clever little <em>shit</em>,” Yoruichi was complaining as she closed in on Uryuu’s helpless form. “I’ll rip you in half for that!”</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Ichigo got between them before she could reach him first.</p><p> </p><p>“Uryuu?” he called with his eyes still on Yoruichi.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m all right, Ichigo.” Forcing his abused body upright, Uryuu asked, “Can you keep her busy for a few more minutes?”</p><p> </p><p>Hesitating only briefly, he assured, “Yeah. No problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu knew it wouldn’t be easy for him. He was already tired and aching from the beating he’d been taking all this time. But Ichigo knew him well enough to realize Uryuu wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t absolutely vital.</p><p> </p><p>He left Ichigo to it and shuffled back over to Soi Fong, thrashing ineffectually against an immovable weight. Reaching for the reserve energy in his bracelet’s sapphire, Uryuu began to recite an invocation. He called upon Soi Fong’s spirit on the other side, explaining and begging for her to help them stop Yoruichi from tainting her own soul further by practicing necromancy for Soi Fong’s sake. He entreated her to make an appearance, just for a little while, and talk some sense into Yoruichi before it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>It was a desperate move, to say the least. Uryuu had no time for a circle, so he was wide open to possession the whole time. Besides that, he was sacrificing precious energy to send his request with no guarantee that it would even be heard or heeded. Yet, the fact of the matter was Yoruichi would kill them both if he didn’t do <em>something</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Once he had said his piece, Uryuu closed his impromptu connection to the Underworld and waited.</p><p> </p><p>And waited.</p><p> </p><p>And waited still.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he had to accept that his plan had failed. Soi Fong wasn’t going to show. He had wasted invaluable time and power for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He returned to Ichigo’s side and helped push Yoruichi back for a moment to give him a much-needed respite. Panting and sweating from the exertion, Ichigo glanced at him to ask a question with his expression. Uryuu remorsefully shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>They tensed as Yoruichi moved in to attack.</p><p> </p><p>All three of them froze as an apparition resolved between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Soi Fong!” the she-witch cried. “What—”</p><p> </p><p>Yoruichi fell silent when Soi Fong’s spirit began to convey her opinion of proceedings with mental energy so fierce that Uryuu cringed from the metaphysical shockwaves of it. The gist of her message was that she wasn’t happy with Yoruichi. Not one bit.</p><p> </p><p>Soi Fong went on about it for some time, but Uryuu wasn’t paying close attention. His concentration was on formulating a battle strategy with Ichigo while their foe was conveniently distracted.</p><p> </p><p>“You keep her occupied,” Uryuu ducked in close to whisper. Holding up the charm Urahara had given them to immobilize her, he said, “I’ll swing around to her blind side with this.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoruichi had watched Ichigo destroy its lookalike before she’d had any reason to doubt his loyalty, so chances were she had no clue they were still armed with the instrument of her doom. Now that her wards had been mostly depleted, all they had to do was get close enough to use it before she caught on.</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I be the decoy?” protested Ichigo. “It’ll more dangerous if she spots you before you can use it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have time to argue about this. Just—”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, so give it to me,” he demanded, snatching the charm from Uryuu’s grasp. “Forget all this sneaking around bullshit. I’ll ram it straight down her god damn throat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ichigo, wait!”</p><p> </p><p>Although he’d said he wasn’t going to sneak, that’s pretty much what he did. Uryuu watched as he crept closer to Yoruichi, still conversing nonverbally with Soi Fong. He ‘overheard’ their dialog in his mind. Yoruichi was boasting about the promise she had made to help Soi Fong at all costs, which included using any type of magic she pleased. Uryuu could sense Soi Fong’s frustration…and her compassion for the witch she had killed herself over.</p><p> </p><p>It was an intensely intimate moment for the two of them, but Uryuu was too invested to tune out by then. Particularly once he realized Soi Fong had loved Yoruichi as more than a close friend. She had loved Yoruichi like he loved Ichigo—boundlessly, helplessly, emphatically—but it was unrequited. That was why she had committed suicide. Not just because Yoruichi wouldn’t give her the time of day, but also because she would never have given Soi Fong the type of relationship she craved more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, Uryuu could relate. He had felt that kind of heartbreak while Ichigo had been enchanted to serve as Yoruichi’s lapdog. It was a sort of desolation and despair that could make everything else seem completely inconsequential, including life. And Yoruichi had been aware of this all along. She’d known how Soi Fong felt even before her death but had never addressed it properly to lessen the strain of harboring a love unreciprocated. That was the true source of her guilt, and it had turned her into the monster they were fighting so hard to vanquish.</p><p> </p><p>Embroiled in her discussion with Soi Fong as she was, Yoruichi failed to notice Ichigo’s approach until the pivotal moment. She whirled around too late to stop Ichigo from concentrating energy around the fist that held Urahara’s charm and punching through her wards. The instant the charm touched her, it fragmented to release gold-hued magic that took rapid effect.</p><p> </p><p>Just not the effect it was meant to.</p><p> </p><p>All it did was dissolve the last of her wards like acid eating through armor. She was vulnerable, but so was Ichigo. He stood gaping at the bits of shattered charm crumbling to the floor between them as Yoruichi glowered at him in unbridled outrage and geared up for a counterstrike. Not a normal counterstrike, but the <em>final</em> one. The power condensing around her hand gave off phantom waves of radiation like heat from hot sand. She raised her arm and Uryuu felt such fear that his whole body began to quake because, even when Ichigo’s wards had been juiced to the max, he still might not have survived it. Worn down as they were, he didn’t stand a chance.</p><p> </p><p>Yoruichi made a short, strangled sound in her throat as her eyes flared wide with shock. She tried to glance over a shoulder but her body had locked up the instant Uryuu pressed the real charm to her back.</p><p> </p><p>She crumpled to kneel between them, utterly paralyzed. All she had the freedom to move was her lungs. Even her expression was frozen at the moment her will had been bound.</p><p> </p><p>Ichigo looked at him with a combination of surprise, exasperation, and pride that almost made Uryuu smile. He knew Ichigo would insist on being the hero who flung himself at the enemy like a kamikaze pilot, so Uryuu had secretly made it a part of his plan.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s call Urahara-san,” he suggested and Ichigo simply nodded agreement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere in that derelict mental hospital’s basement had shifted substantially with the careful establishment of another type of circle.</p><p> </p><p><a id="_GoBack" name="_GoBack"></a> Urahara, Ichigo, and Uryuu sat equidistant from each other with Yoruichi at the center. They chanted in solemn unison until the ritual they had memorized in preparation for this night was finally complete. Yoruichi was bound. No more swiping other witches’ power. No more Necromancy. No more forays past the Veil to search for ways of slipping a soul through. No more hurting anyone, ever again.</p><p> </p><p>A profound sense of relief permeated Uryuu, body and mind, as he acknowledged that the danger had passed. His power was his own, Ichigo was with him, and Yoruichi was no longer capable of taking them away anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t be too cheerful, however, when he saw Soi Fong’s spirit hovering near her flailing corpse. She was emanating the most sorrowful aura as she watched its futile struggle to tear free and carry out Yoruichi’s last order.</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu rose once their circle was dismantled and went to Soi Fong’s side. She confessed that, as nice as it would have been to rejoin the living, she had never wanted this. She took no pleasure in being the cause of Yoruichi’s torment for years. It pained Soi Fong to know she had contributed to the corruption of her love’s soul to the extent that she could create such an abomination as a prelude to resurrection.</p><p> </p><p>“Urahara-san will see that your remains are purified and immolated,” he softly assured her. “He will ensure Yoruichi-san’s safety, as well. You can rest now, <em>truly</em> rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Soi Fong sent appreciative vibes his way but Uryuu could tell she wouldn’t be at peace anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>They returned together to appraise Yoruichi’s condition post-binding. She was <em>enraged</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll never forgive you for this, Kisuke. Never!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what you said when I told your father we were dating,” he replied semi-playfully. That Urahara had retained his sense of humor in spite of everything was beyond baffling. Uryuu admired him for it nonetheless. “It may take a few years but I know you’ll warm up to me again.”</p><p> </p><p>She sucked in a sharp breath to screech at him some more but stopped when Soi Fong had a few sentiments to add. Yoruichi was still and somber as Soi Fong professed her undying love, then begged Yoruichi to move on without her. There would be no more trans-Underworld chats through the mirror for them. Soi Fong was removing herself from Yoruichi’s life—not out of spite, but because she needed that distance in order to heal.</p><p> </p><p>The three men stood awkward and mute throughout the exchange, and for several moments after Soi Fong’s spirit returned to her own realm. Yoruichi was devastated, on the verge of tears, but she’d never admit it.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no justifying what you have done,” Uryuu told her, “but there may be a path to atonement. Correct your mistakes, Yoruichi-san. Return the power you’ve take to those who can still receive it. Devote your law firm’s resources to helping the types of people you used to prey upon. Be a legitimate mentor to those with a desire to learn about the Craft. Do that and I know your friend will forgive you.” Looking to Ichigo beside him, Uryuu took his hand and finished, “So would we.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never asked for forgiveness!” she proclaimed as a tear slid down her cheek. “I don’t need it!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna help your ungrateful ass anyway,” Ichigo grumbled. “Not ‘cause you deserve it, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s the right thing to do,” agreed Uryuu. Turning his attention to Urahara, he asked, “Are we done here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe so. Thank you both for sparing her life. I know it was the more difficult route, but—”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not worth the bad Karma. Come on, Uryuu. I want to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Ichigo could lead him away, Uryuu invited, “Call if you need us, Urahara-san. Considering who we’re dealing with, I imagine you will.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll put you on speed-dial, Ishida-san,” the older witch sanguinely chirped.</p><p> </p><p>Once they had ascended the stairs and were on their way back to sanity, Ichigo said, “He’d better not call us unless it’s a real emergency. Why’d you have to give him the green light to rope us into their drama?”</p><p> </p><p>Uryuu was quiet and contemplative for several seconds. Eventually, he explained, “As much as I hate what she’s done, I can’t fully condemn her, Ichigo. Under certain circumstances, I could have <em>been her</em>. She probably started out solely with good intentions and just gradually devolved after every failure until—”</p><p> </p><p>Ichigo halted to turn and face him. “No, you couldn’t. Hell no, Uryuu! I know you would never have hurt anybody to get what you want. Even if all you wanted in the world was me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lifting a hand to touch Ichigo’s face, he sincerely said, “All I want <em>is</em> you. Always.”</p><p> </p><p>A tender smile spread. He kissed Uryuu and murmured, “Then you’ll always have me.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>